Belle
by Kalimera
Summary: Der unerwartete Besuch eines Anwalts aus San Antonio sorgt dafür, dass Harms Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Zeit der Handlung: gegen Ende der dritten Staffel
1. Chapter 1

_Nachdem das Forum, in dem ich diese FanFiction ursprünglich veröffentlicht habe, nicht mehr existiert, werde ich sie hier noch einmal online stellen._

_Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P Bellissario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount._

_Zeit der Handlung: gegen Ende der dritten Staffel_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**10:23 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Major Sarah MacKenzie durchquerte das Bullpen auf dem Weg zum Kopierer und hörte durch die offen stehende Bürotür das Lachen ihres Kollegen Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb. Unbewusst verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und spitzte die Ohren.

„…das wird ein klasse Wochenende …genau wie in alten Zeiten …dann kann sich Washingtons Frauenwelt auf etwas gefasst machen … nein, keine Angst, ich  
schreib mir den Termin gleich in den Kalender …. Bis dann, Keeter."

Mac betrat Harms Büro und sah ihn belustigt an. „Habe ich richtig gehört? Sie und Ihr Freund Keeter wollen auf die Jagd gehen?"

Harm grinste zurück. „Gegen eine schöne Trophäe hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Nein, im Ernst, Keeter ist nächsten Monat für ein Wochenende in Washington und dann wollen wir mal wieder einen Kneipenzug machen."

„Sollten Sie nicht langsam aus dem Alter heraus sein, wo Sie hinter jedem Rock her sind? Andere Männer in Ihrem Alter haben längst eine Familie."

„Dafür ist in ein paar Jahren immer noch Zeit, jetzt wollen Keeter und ich uns ein bisschen amüsieren. Schließlich sind wir Piloten mit unwiderstehlicher Anziehungskraft gesegnet."

„Dann passen Sie zwei alternden Flyboys mal gut auf, dass Sie sich auf der Suche nach Ihrer verlorenen Jugend keinen Hexenschuss holen", lästerte Mac, wohl wissend, dass zumindest Harm mit seinem charmanten Lächeln keine Mühe haben würde, Frauen kennen zu lernen. ›Da könnte ich ja selbst manchmal schwach werden...‹ Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken wieder zu vertreiben. „Haben Sie die Unterlagen im Fall Sumner schon durchsehen können?"

Harm nickte und griff nach der Akte. „Ein klarer Fall. Lieutenant Sumner griff einen Zivilisten tätlich an, brach ihm die Nase und schlug ihm drei Zähne aus. Und das aufgrund der vagen Vermutung, das Opfer habe ein Kind auf dem Spielplatz heimlich beobachtet. Was sich dann auch noch als Irrtum herausstellte."

„Mattoni bietet uns ein volles Schuldeingeständnis gegen eine milde Strafe an: Teilnahme an einem Anti-Agressionstraining und Soldverlust für drei Monate."

Entgeistert sah Harm seine Kollegin an. „Mac, das ist absolut lächerlich! Wir benötigen das Schuldeingeständnis nicht. Es gibt massenhaft Zeugen für den Vorfall und so leicht wird Sumner nicht davonkommen."

Mac warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Halten Sie es wirklich für notwendig, einen Mann, der sich bisher vorbildlich geführt hat, wegen einer solchen Geschichte ins Gefängnis zu schicken? Seine Reaktion war vielleicht übertrieben, aber doch verständlich. Schließlich hat Lieutenant Sumner selbst zwei Kinder."

„Das rechtfertigt aber noch lange nicht einen Zivilisten zusammenzuschlagen. Wenn ihm dieser Mann merkwürdig vorkam, hätte er die Polizei davon in Kenntnis setzen können. Tut mir leid, Mac, aber wir sind nicht seine Verteidiger, wir müssen uns keine Gründe überlegen, wieso er nicht anders handeln konnte. Wir vertreten die Anklage und das gedenke ich so gut es geht zu tun. Das ist schließlich mein Job."

Mac erhob sich, ging nachdenklich zur Tür, wandte sich noch einmal um und fragte leise: „Können Sie sich denn gar nicht in ihn hineinversetzen?"

„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Mac."

Mac schloss die Tür hinter sich, Harm sah ihr erstaunt nach. Sie war doch sonst nicht so sentimental, schon gar nicht, wenn sie die Anklage vertrat. Was warf sie ihm überhaupt vor? Sollte er Mitleid mit einem Mann haben, der aus Emotionen heraus einen Zivilisten verprügelt hatte? ›Na ja, wenn es um Kinder geht, reagieren Frauen doch alle gleich, selbst wenn sie Marines sind.‹ Seufzend machte er sich wieder über den dicken Aktenstapel her.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**15:09 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Möchten Sie zu mir?" Harm musterte den älteren Herrn in Zivil, der, eine Aktentasche in der Hand, vor seinem Büro wartete. Die Unterredung mit einem Mandanten hatte länger als gedacht gedauert und auf seinem Schreibtisch wartete noch eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn. Ein weiterer unerwarteter Termin würde seine Zeitplanung endgültig über den Haufen werfen.

„Sind Sie Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Junior?" fragte der Herr und rückte seine dezent gemusterte Krawatte zurecht.

„Ja, und Sie sind …?"

„Theodore Sayers, Anwaltskanzlei Sayers &amp; Mullman, San Antonio." Mr Sayers reichte Harm die Hand. „Es wäre schön, wenn ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen könnte."

„Selbstverständlich." Harm öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Mr Sayers." Er setzte sich ebenfalls. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, um welchen Fall es geht, aber …"

Der ältere Anwalt hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Es geht nicht um einen Ihrer Prozesse, Commander. Ich bin in einer Angelegenheit hier, die Sie persönlich betrifft."

Harm hob erstaunt den Kopf.

„Commander Rabb, sagt Ihnen der Name Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Guttierez etwas?"

„Maria Elena …. Ja, natürlich, wir waren vor Jahren befreundet, aber ich habe Sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen." Immer noch verwirrt, jetzt aber auch neugierig sah Harm den Anwalt an.

Mr Sayers setzte einen teilnahmsvollen Blick auf. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Miss Moreno Guttierez in der letzten Woche bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist."

„Oh!" Betroffen verstummte Harm. Er dachte an die junge lebenslustige Frau zurück, mit der er einige schöne Erinnerungen verband. ›Ein Unfall und schon ist alles vorbei.‹ Harm unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und blickte Mr Sayers fragend an. „Es tut mir leid von Miss Moreno Guttierez' Tod zu hören, aber ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum Sie hier sind, Mr Sayers. Miss Moreno Guttierez und ich hatten nur ein flüchtiges Verhältnis, das auch schon Jahre her ist."

„Genauer gesagt ist dieses Verhältnis 26 Monate her, Commander." Der ältere Herr räusperte sich und sah Harm fest ins Gesicht. „Ich bin hier, um Sie von der Existenz Ihrer Tochter in Kenntnis zu setzen."


	2. Chapter 2

Harms Herz schien einen Schlag lang auszusetzen. „Meiner Tochter?" Fassungslos blickte er Mr Sayers an. „Ich habe eine Tochter?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Sie heißt Isabelle Juanita Moreno Guttierez Rabb und ist siebzehn Monate alt. Ich verstehe, dass es ein Schock für Sie sein muss, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Ihnen schonend hätte beibringen können. Ich war der Anwalt von Miss Moreno Guttierez. Sie hatte für den Fall ihres Todes diesen Brief für Sie hinterlegt." Mr Sayers zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Aktentasche. „Lesen Sie ihn in Ruhe durch, ich werde draußen warten." Mit diesen Worten legte er den Brief vor Harm auf den Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum.

Harm starrte den Umschlag an, immer wieder hörte er die Worte …_um Sie von der Existenz Ihrer Tochter in Kenntnis zu setzen. _›Nein, das ist nicht wahr, du träumst nur.‹ Panisch blickte er sich um und musste erkennen, dass er hellwach war.

Zögernd nahm er den Brief in die Hand und drehte ihn unschlüssig hin und her. Wollte er überhaupt wirklich wissen, was Maria ihm geschrieben hatte? Warum hatte sie ihm nichts von seiner Tochter gesagt? Hätte er überhaupt je von ihr erfahren, wenn Maria nicht gestorben wäre? Mit eiskalten Fingern riss er den Umschlag unbeholfen auf und faltete den inliegenden Briefbogen auseinander.

_Lieber Harm,_

_wenn Du diesen Brief lesen wirst, wird das Schlimmste eingetroffen sein, das ich mir vorstellen kann: Ich musste unsere Tochter alleine zurücklassen. Es tut mir leid, dass Du auf diese Weise erfahren musst, dass wir ein gemeinsames Kind haben. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste, Dir nichts davon zu sagen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du Dich möglicherweise verpflichtet fühlst bei uns zu bleiben. Ich weiß, dass Du immer noch Deine Freundin von der Akademie liebst. Als ich merkte, dass ich ein Kind erwarte, war ich entsetzt, weil ich eine Verantwortung auf mich zukommen sah, der ich mich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Aber wenn ich jetzt in das Kinderbettchen vor mir sehe, weiß ich, dass Belle das Beste ist, das mir passieren konnte. Sie ist das Kostbarste in meinem Leben. Nur wenn ich daran denke, das ich sterben könnte und dass Belle allein zurückbleiben müsste, packt mich die Verzweiflung. Deshalb muss ich Dir diesen Brief schreiben. Ich bitte Dich inständig, sollte mir etwas passieren, kümmere Dich um unsere Tochter. Ich weiß, Du wirst sie lieben, genauso wie ich es tue. Bitte sag ihr, dass ich sie nicht verlassen wollte und dass ich sie mehr als alles auf der Welt geliebt habe._

_Ich bete zu Gott, dass er Belle und Dich beschützt._

_Maria Elena Carmelita_

Harm verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er fühlte sich unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Das leise Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn hochfahren. Mr Sayers trat ein und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harm atmete tief ein und versuchte zu lächeln. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten, Mr Sayers, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich eine Tochter habe."

„Ich weiß", beruhigt ihn der Anwalt, „Miss Moreno Guttierez hatte mir gesagt, dass Belles Vater nichts von der Schwangerschaft wusste. Sie sagte, Sie seien anderweitig gebunden." „Nein …ja … damals schon irgendwie", verhaspelte sich Harm, „aber ich hätte selbstverständlich zu meiner Verantwortung gestanden."

„Genau das wollte sie nicht, dass Sie sich verpflichtet fühlen, sich um sie und das Kind zu kümmern. Ich habe es nicht gutgeheißen, aber es war ihre Entscheidung."

„Wo ist meine…", Harm stockte, „…Tochter jetzt?"

„Bei mir zu Hause in San Antonio, wo ihre Mutter die letzten zwei Jahre gelebt hat. Meine Frau kümmert sich um sie. Sie sollten in den nächsten Tagen zu uns kommen und Belle abholen, damit sie sich gar nicht erst eingewöhnt und dann dort wieder herausgerissen wird."

„Was, ich? Aber … sie kann doch nicht bei mir bleiben." Schon bei dem Gedanken daran packte Harm das Entsetzen. „Ich kenne mich mit Kindern nicht aus, ich habe einen Beruf, der mich voll beansprucht. Ich könnte mich nicht ausreichend um sie kümmern. Gibt es keine anderen Verwandten, die sie besser aufziehen könnten?" Fieberhaft suchte Harm nach einer Lösung. „Soviel ich weiß, hatte Maria guten Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter."

„Ihre Mutter starb letztes Jahr an Krebs. Belle hat noch eine Tante, Mrs Ricarda Luisa Sanchez. Mrs Sanchez ist vor einem halben Jahr mit ihrem Ehemann ins Ausland gegangen, ihre derzeitige Adresse konnten wir nicht ermitteln. Wenn Sie Belle nicht zu sich nehmen können, wird sie in ein Heim kommen und mit Ihrem Einverständnis zur Adoption freigegeben."

Mr Sayers hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass es eine schwere Entscheidung ist, Commander, und ich bedaure, dass ich Sie so damit überfallen muss, aber Sie müssen verfügen, was nun mit Ihrer Tochter geschehen soll. Bei uns kann sie leider nicht bleiben, wir sind schon zu alt und gesundheitlich nicht mehr in der Lage, langfristig für ein Kleinkind zu sorgen. Dabei ist sie wirklich ein liebes Mädchen."

›In ein Heim…‹ Harm fasste einen Entschluss. „Mr Sayers, ich werde so schnell es geht nach San Antonio kommen, um meine Tochter abzuholen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie in einem Heim landet. Irgendwie muss es gehen." Er stand auf und reichte dem alten Herrn die Hand. „Ich werde mich heute noch bei Ihnen melden, um Ihnen zu sagen, wann ich bei Ihnen sein werde. Wo kann ich Sie erreichen?"

Mr Sayers reichte ihm seine Visitenkarte, sichtlich erstaunt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel des jungen Offiziers und verabschiedete sich.

Die Bürotür fiel ins Schloss, augenblicklich sackte Harm auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Eine Tochter! Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er Vater eines Kleinkindes geworden. Natürlich hatte er immer Kinder haben wollen, aber doch erst später und auch nur dann, wenn er die richtige Frau gefunden hatte! „Das schaffe ich nie im Leben." Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen, tief in Gedanken versunken überhörte er das Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Commander, dieser Antrag ist wohl versehentlich auf meinem Schreibtisch gelan.…" Mac blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, als sie ihren Kollegen sah. Innerhalb eines halben Tages schien er um Jahre gealtert zu sein. „Harm, was ist passiert? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Wie betäubt blickte er auf. „Ich habe eine Tochter."

„Sie haben WAS?" Mac traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie schloss die Tür und ließ sich auf den Besucherstuhl fallen, den Blick auf Harms aschfahles Gesicht geheftet.

„Eine kleine Tochter. Sie heißt Isabelle Juanita Moreno Guttierez Rabb und wird Belle genannt. Ich habe es gerade vom Anwalt ihrer Mutter erfahren."

„Und ihre Mutter will jetzt Unterhalt?", versuchte Mac zu verstehen und runzelte die Stirn. Im Geiste ging sie die rechtlichen Aspekte durch. Natürlich musste er für den Unterhalt des Kindes aufkommen, aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund, derartig entsetzt zu sein.

„Nein. Ihre Mutter ist letzte Woche in San Antonio ums Leben gekommen. Belle soll in Zukunft bei mir leben. Entweder das oder sie kommt in ein Heim." Hilflos sah er sie an. „Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meine Tochter in ein Heim kommt."

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht, Harm", beruhigte ihn Mac, die immer noch versuchte, das Ganze richtig zu begreifen. „Aber jetzt erzählen Sie erst einmal der Reihe nach was passiert ist. Wer war Belles Mutter?"

Er drehte sich mit seinem Bürostuhl Richtung Fenster und starrte hinaus in den blauen Sommerhimmel. „Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Guttierez. Als Keeter und ich noch zusammen Tomcats geflogen sind, lernten wir sie in Barcelona kennen. Sie ist – war – Stewardess. Sie war ursprünglich mit Keeter befreundet, später bin ich auch einige Male mit ihr ausgegangen. Seit ich bei JAG bin, habe ich sie vielleicht noch zwei, drei Mal getroffen. Wir hatten keine feste Beziehung, es war eher … ein lockeres Verhältnis."

„Eine Bettgeschichte", warf Mac ein.

Harm blickte weiter mit versteinerter Miene aus dem Fenster. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen. Ich habe Maria zuletzt vor über zwei Jahren gesehen und da muss es wohl passiert sein. Mr Sayers sagte, dass Belle siebzehn Monate alt ist. Sie hat mir nichts von dem Kind gesagt, weil sie wusste, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Sie hat mir für den Fall ihres Todes einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie mich bittet, Belle zu mir zu nehmen." Harm hatte sich bei den letzten Worten wieder zu Mac gedreht und hob hilflos die Schultern. Diese schwieg einen Moment lang.

Zögernd fragte sie dann: „Was werden Sie tun?"

Harm hob seinen Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde Belle zu mir holen und versuchen, ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. Ich weiß, wie schwer es schon ist, nur ein Elternteil zu haben, ich möchte nicht, dass meine Tochter ganz ohne Familie aufwächst. Aber was ist, wenn ich als Vater kläglich versage? Annie hat mir immer vorgeworfen, verantwortungslos zu sein und mich nicht gut um Josh zu kümmern."

„Annie war überempfindlich, Harm, und das wissen Sie auch. Sie werden ein guter Vater sein", sagte Mac mit fester Stimme. „Und Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass wir Ihnen alle helfen werden."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mac, auf Sie kann man sich wirklich verlassen." Harm fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. „Jetzt muss ich die Sache nur noch dem Admiral erklären."


	3. Chapter 3

„Sir? Commander Rabb möchte Sie sprechen." Petty Officer Jason Tiners Stimme klang durch die Gegensprechanlage. „Soll reinkommen", antwortete Admiral Chegwidden mit brummigem Tonfall.

Harm betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Büro seines Vorgesetzten. „Commander, was gibt es? Etwa Probleme mit der Anklage gegen Lieutenant Sumner?" „Nein, Sir. Es geht um etwas Privates." Der Admiral hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und musterte seinen Top-Anwalt, der blass vor ihm stand, aufmerksam. „Setzen Sie sich. Was ist los?" Harm atmete tief ein. „Sir, ich brauche umgehend Urlaub wegen einer dringenden Familienangelegenheit." „Ist etwas mit Ihrer Mutter?" erkundigte sich Chegwidden behutsam. „Nein, soweit ich weiß, geht es ihr gut." Harm riss sich zusammen. „Admiral, ich habe gerade erfahren, dass ich Vater eines kleinen Mädchens bin."

Seinem CO blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Das… das ist ja eine Überraschung! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Commander! Oder", unterbrach er sich, als er Harms gequälte Miene sah, „ist das für Sie keine gute Nachricht?" „Es kommt ein bisschen überraschend. Ihre Mutter ist in der letzten Woche gestorben, ihr Anwalt aus San Antonio war gerade bei mir, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie von ihr erfahren." Der Admiral bemerkte Harms bitteren Tonfall. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Harm. Wo ist Ihre Tochter jetzt?" „Der Anwalt hat sie vorübergehend bei sich aufgenommen, seine Frau kümmert sich um sie. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr fliegen." „Um sie nach Washington zu holen", ergänzte Chegwidden seinen Satz. „Ja, Sir."

Der Admiral dachte kurz nach. „In Ordnung, ich gebe Ihnen drei Wochen Sonderurlaub. Wie alt ist Ihre Tochter?", erkundigte sich er sich. „Siebzehn Monate, Sir." Der Admiral nickte langsam und fuhr sich mit der Hand das Kinn. „Sie müssen ein zuverlässiges Kindermädchen suchen, das im Notfall auch nachts auf Ihre Tochter aufpassen kann. Ich kann Sie nicht für längere Zeit von auswärtigen Ermittlungen freistellen. Geben Sie Ihre offenen Fälle Major MacKenzie."

Harm erhob sich. „Ich möchte Ihnen für Ihr Verständnis danken, Admiral. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt als Vater tauge …" „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?", brauste Chegwidden auf. „Selbstverständlich werden Sie ein guter Vater sein, Commander, und zwar der beste! Und wenn Sie mal nicht weiterwissen, dann melden Sie sich gefälligst bei mir. Das ist ein Befehl. Wegtreten!" Harm nahm Haltung an. „Aye, aye, Sir."

Harm verließ das Büro des Admirals mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. Er wusste nicht warum, aber allein das Wissen, dass sein CO ihm die Bewältigung dieser Aufgabe ohne zu zögern zutraute, ließ ihn etwas zuversichtlicher in die Zukunft blicken.

Nachdem er alle Unterlagen zu seinen offenen Fällen zusammengepackt hatte, klopfte er an Macs offen stehender Bürotür. Mac schaute von ihrem Schriftsatz auf und warf einen Blick auf den gewaltigen Stapel, den Harm auf ihrem Schreibtisch ablud. „Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie schon mit dem Admiral gesprochen. Wann fliegen Sie nach San Antonio?" „Ich muss noch Mr Sayers anrufen, aber nach Möglichkeit nehme ich gleich morgen früh die erste Maschine." „Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie wieder zurück sind. Viel Glück, Harm!"

Harm setzte ein etwas schiefes Grinsen auf, nickte Mac noch einmal zu und verließ ihr Büro. Mac sah ihm gedankenverloren nach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**11:43 Uhr CST**

**San Antonio International Airport**

**San Antonio, Texas**

Grell schien die Septembersonne in Harms Gesicht, geblendet schloss er die Augen.

In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen, immer wieder war er aus wirren Träumen hochgeschreckt, in denen Maria ihn anflehte, sich um ihre gemeinsame Tochter zu kümmern.

„Commander Rabb?" Die Stimme gehörte zu einer zerbrechlich wirkenden Dame mit weißen Haaren, die einen Buggy mit einem Kleinkind darin vor sich herschob.

Harm nickte. Sein Blick wanderte von der Frau zu der kleinen Gestalt im Kinderwagen. Nur mühsam konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die alte Dame lenken, die ihn freundlich ansah. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ja, ich bin Harmon Rabb. Sie sind sicher Mrs Sayers, wir haben gestern Abend miteinander telefoniert." Sein Blick blieb erneut an dem kleinen Kind hängen. Verständnisvoll lächelnd nahm Mrs Sayers es auf den Arm und wandte sich an Harm. „Darf ich Ihnen Ihre Tochter Isabelle vorstellen? Belle, das ist dein Daddy, von dem ich dir erzählt habe." Das kleine Mädchen sah Harm mit großen, dunklen Augen forschend an, dann verzog sich das Gesichtchen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. Harm lächelte zaghaft zurück. Er sah unsicher zu Mrs Sayers. „Ob ich sie wohl …?" „Auf den Arm nehmen kann?", half ihm Mrs Sayers weiter. „Selbstverständlich. So, Belle, jetzt kommst du zu deinem Daddy." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Harm seine Tochter. Vorsichtig umfasste er Belle, die sofort begeistert anfing, an seinem Hemdkragen zu reißen. Verzaubert betrachtete er sie, von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren seine gesamten Bedenken wie weggeblasen. „Hallo Belle", sagte er mit warmer Stimme, „ich bin dein Daddy." Er strich ihr behutsam über den lockigen Kopf. „Du bist genauso hübsch wie deine Mom."

Mrs Sayers hatte die Szene gerührt beobachtet. Jetzt räusperte sie sich: „Commander, mein Wagen steht dort hinten. In dreißig Minuten sind wir zu Hause. - Commander Rabb?" Erst jetzt drang ihre Stimme zu Harm durch. Er sah verwirrt auf. „Wie bitte? Ja, wir kommen." Mit der freien Hand ergriff er seine Tasche und folgte Mrs Sayers zum Parkplatz.

Während der Fahrt durch die Stadt wandte Harm immer wieder seinen Kopf nach hinten, um seine Tochter zu betrachten, die in ihrem Kindersitz mit einem Stofftier spielte. Mrs Sayers erkundigte sich nach seinem Flug und schien nicht beleidigt zu sein, dass Harm ihr nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hielten sie vor einem kleinen weißen Bungalow in mexikanischem Stil.

Mrs Sayers hob Belle aus dem Kindersitz und stellte sie neben dem Auto ab. „Am liebsten läuft sie ja allein, aber nehmen Sie sie trotzdem besser an die Hand. Ich habe immer etwas Angst, dass sie auf die Straße laufen könnte." Ohne auf Harms Proteste zu achten, nahm die alte Dame Harms Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum und ging voraus. Harm beugte sich zu Belle hinunter und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Vertrauensvoll umfasste Belle seine Finger und tapste los.

Mrs Sayers hielt ihnen die Tür auf. „Das Haus ist nicht besonders groß. Seit unsere Kinder erwachsen sind, brauchen wir nicht mehr soviel Platz. Wir haben nur ein Gästezimmer, in dem Belle schläft, aber das wird Sie sicher nicht stören." Sie schnappte sich Belle, hob sie hoch und schnupperte. „Wenn Sie ausgepackt haben, Commander, können Sie mir Ihre Fähigkeiten im Wickeln demonstrieren."


	4. Chapter 4

**13:31 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac blinzelte in die Sonne. Sie saß auf einer Bank und biss genussvoll von ihrem Beltway-Burger ab; gerade noch konnte sie verhindern, dass Ketchup auf ihren Uniformrock tropfte.

Am Vormittag hatte der Admiral in der Dienstbesprechung bekannt gegeben, dass Lt. Commander Rabb in den nächsten drei Wochen aus privaten Gründen fehlen würde. Die fragenden Gesichter seiner Untergebenen hatte er dabei geflissentlich ignoriert. Auch Mac hatte nicht vor, den Grund für Harms Sonderurlaub preiszugeben. Es war allein seine Entscheidung, wann und wie er seinen Kollegen von Belle erzählen wollte. Zudem würden einige Gerichtsverhandlungen verschoben werden müssen, da Richter Morris in der letzten Nacht wegen einer akuten Blinddarmentzündung ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Lt. Bud Roberts würde Mac bei ihrer Arbeit unterstützen, da sie durch Harms Ausfallen zusätzlich dessen Fälle übernehmen musste.

Macs Gedanken wanderten zu den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages. Harm, wie er zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihr von seiner Tochter erzählte. Unwillkürlich verfinsterte sich Macs Miene. Diese Maria hatte er ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt. ›Warum hätte er das auch tun sollen? Du bist weder sein Beichtvater noch seine Ehefrau. Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was er für Beziehungen hat.‹ Sie sah auf den halbgegessenen Burger in ihrer Hand, schnitt eine Grimasse und wickelte ihn wieder in das Papier. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Seufzend stand sie auf, in ihrem Büro warteten Berge von Akten auf sie. Auf dem Weg ins Gebäude warf sie den Rest ihres Essens in den Abfallbehälter.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**13:14 Uhr CST**

**Haus der Sayers **

**San Antonio, Texas**

Mrs Sayers stellte eine Karaffe mit Eistee auf den Tisch und schenkte Harm ein Glas ein. „Hier, Harm, nach dem Kampf haben Sie sich eine Erfrischung verdient", schmunzelte sie. „Danke, Elizabeth. Es sieht leichter aus als es ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das je so schnell hinbekommen werde wie Sie", meinte Harm reichlich frustriert.

Bei seinem Versuch, die äußerst widerspenstige Belle zu wickeln, hatte Mrs Sayers vorgeschlagen sich beim Vornamen zu nennen, mit der Begründung, sie könne unmöglich jemanden mit ‚Commander' anreden, der bis über beide Ohren mit Babypuder bedeckt sei.

„Aber es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell sich so ein kleines Wesen umdrehen kann", bewunderte Harm die akrobatischen Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter, die sich erfolgreich seinen Bemühungen, ihr eine frische Windel anzulegen, widersetzt hatte. „Reine Übungssache", beruhigte ihn Mrs Sayers. „Nach einer Woche können Sie das im Schlaf. Während Belle ihren Mittagsschlaf hält, erhalten Sie von mir einen Crash-Kurs in Kinderpflege." Harm beugte sich vor und lauschte konzentriert ihren Instruktionen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**23:05 Uhr CST**

**Haus der Sayers **

**San Antonio, Texas**

Harm wünschte seinen Gastgebern eine gute Nacht und betrat auf Zehenspitzen das Gästezimmer, in dem Belle schon seit Stunden in ihrem Kinderbett schlief. Die Nachttischlampe, die Mrs Sayers angelassen hatte, um Belle das Einschlafen zu erleichtern, tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes Licht. Möglichst geräuschlos entkleidete sich Harm bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt und ging ins Bad. Wieder im Gästezimmer setzte er sich an das Kinderbett und sah auf seine friedlich schlummernde Tochter hinab.

Am Abend hatte er sie gebadet und auch das Wickeln hatte dieses Mal schon etwas besser geklappt. Elizabeth Sayers hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie ursprünglich Bedenken gehabt hatte, ob Belle sich von einer ihr fremden Person überhaupt anfassen lassen würde. „Aber sie hat gleich Vertrauen zu Ihnen gefasst", hatte sie gelächelt und dabei auf Belle gedeutet, die mit beiden Händen in die Babycreme gegriffen hatte und jetzt ihren Vater damit ‚dekorierte'. Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen, bei dem Belle eine Riesenportion Gemüse verputzt hatte, hatte Harm seine Tochter unter Mrs Sayers' wachsamen Augen ins Bett gebracht. Der weitere Abend war organisatorischen Dingen vorbehalten gewesen. Mr Sayers händigte Harm alle Unterlagen aus, die sich in Marias Besitz befunden hatten, sowie die persönlichen Dinge, die man bei der Wohnungsauflösung für Belle beiseite gelegt hatte. Belles Kleidung, einige Spielsachen und weitere sofort benötigte Sachen waren bereits für den Transport verpackt worden. Größere Gegenstände wie die Wickelkommode und die anderen Möbelstücke sollten nicht nach Washington geschickt werden, da ein Transport umständlicher und teurer war als diese Dinge dort neu zu kaufen.

Zärtlich betrachtete Harm seine Tochter, die mit geröteten Wangen auf dem Rücken lag, die Lippen fest um ihren Schnuller geschlossen, einen Stoffhund im Arm haltend. „Gute Nacht, mein Töchterchen", flüsterte er, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die dunklen Locken und ging zu Bett.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**04:51 Uhr CST**

**Haus der Sayers **

**San Antonio, Texas**

Ein verzweifeltes Weinen riss Harm aus dem Schlaf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo er war. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Jalousien fielen, erhellten das Zimmer so weit, dass er erkennen konnte, wie Belle ihren Arm durch die Gitterstäbe ihres Bettes steckte und nach etwas zu greifen schien. Im Nu war er aus dem Bett und beugte sich über seine Tochter. Jetzt konnte er auch sehen, wonach sie ihre Hand ausstreckte: ihr Stoffhund war auf den Boden gefallen. Mit ihren großen, verweinten Augen sah sie ihren Vater an. „Nicht weinen, Belle. Hier ist dein Hündchen." Harm hielt ihr das Stofftier hin, sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Belles tränenüberströmtem Gesicht aus. „Komm, Daddy spielt mit euch beiden." Harm hob seine Tochter hoch und setzte sich mit ihr auf sein Bett. Sorgsam legte er die Decke um sie, nahm den Stoffhund und begann mit verstellter Stimme zu sprechen, was Belle mit einem fröhlichen Lachen quittierte.

„Habe ich doch richtig gehört. Guten Morgen, Harm!" Elizabeth Sayers lugte ins Zimmer. „Ich hatte geklopft, aber Sie waren wohl so vertieft, dass Sie mich nicht gehört haben." Harm errötete leicht. „Guten Morgen, Elizabeth." Mrs Sayers kam in einen Morgenmantel gewickelt herein und blickte schmunzelnd auf Vater und Tochter. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich schon mit Bobo bekannt gemacht." „Bobo?", fragte Harm mit einem nicht übermäßig intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck. „Der Hund", erklärte die alte Dame, „eines der drei Worte, die sie spricht: ‚Bobo', ‚nein' und …", ihre Stimme wurde leise, „…‚Mom'." Harm drückte seine Tochter an sich, die sich aber aus seiner Umarmung herauswand, um weiter mit ihrem Stofftier zu spielen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. „Ich gehe wieder ins Bett", sagte Mrs Sayers dann und streichelte Belle leicht über den Kopf. „Versuchen Sie auch noch etwas zu schlafen, Harm. Die nächsten Wochen werden anstrengend genug, bis Sie sich daran gewöhnt haben, mit weniger Schlaf auszukommen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Gästezimmer.

Harm wandte sich an seine Tochter, die mittlerweile begonnen hatte, ihren Hund mit dem Kopfkissen zuzudecken. „Was ist, Belle? Wollen wir noch ein Nickerchen machen oder bist du schon ausgeschlafen?" Ein Blick auf das quirlige Persönchen neben ihm beantwortete seine Frage zur Genüge. „In Ordnung, kein Schlaf mehr", stellte er fest. „Dann spielen wir eben weiter mit Bobo."


	5. Chapter 5

**07:04 Uhr CST**

**Haus der Sayers **

**San Antonio, Texas**

Leises Klappern von Geschirr drang aus Küche und verriet Harm, dass Elizabeth und Theo Sayers auf den Beinen waren. Längst hatte er Belle frisch gewickelt, wobei er sogar nur zwei Versuche benötigt hatte, da Belle entgegenkommenderweise stillgehalten hatte. Nur beim Anziehen hatte es noch gewisse Probleme gegeben, aber schließlich gelang es ihm doch, Belles Hände durch die Ärmel ihres Shirts zu bugsieren.

Dieses Mal hörte er das leise Klopfen an der Zimmertür und öffnete sie. Elizabeth Sayers warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf Belle. „Oh, du bist schon angezogen. Komm, wir gehen schon mal in die Küche, Belle. Dann kann dein Daddy in Ruhe duschen." Dessen Protest wehrte sie mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Nutzen Sie die Gelegenheit solange Sie sie noch haben. Die kleine Lady hier braucht nämlich ständig Aufsicht." Sie schloss die Tür und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harm zurück.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Theo Sayers Belle zum Abschied in die Arme. Mit der Bitte, sich zu melden, sollten noch irgendwelche Probleme auftauchen, verabschiedete er sich auch von Harm und fuhr in seine Kanzlei.

Zusammen mit Elizabeth packte Harm die restlichen Sachen in einen Koffer, während Belle damit beschäftigt war, eben diesen Koffer wieder auszuräumen. „Den Buggy geben Sie erst beim Einsteigen auf, dann bekommen Sie ihn direkt nach der Landung wieder", empfahl Elizabeth und klappte aufatmend den Kofferdeckel zu. „Die wichtigen Sachen wie Windeln habe ich ins Handgepäck getan." Sie stockte kurz. „Möchten Sie auf dem Weg zum Flughafen noch am Friedhof vorbei?" Harm nickte und fragte zögernd: „Kannten Sie Maria gut?" „Ich habe sie gar nicht kennen gelernt. Sie war bei Theo in der Kanzlei, um ihr Testament aufsetzen zu lassen. Als sie starb, brachte Theo Belle mit zu uns. Maria muss aber sehr zurückgezogen gelebt haben, es waren nur sehr wenige Leute bei der Trauerfeier", antwortete Elizabeth. Sie dachte an den Vormittag in der kleinen Kapelle zurück: Außer ihr und Theo waren nur zwei ältere Nachbarinnen und eine Bekannte der verstorbenen Mutter dort gewesen.

„Ich wäre ja gekommen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie tot ist, geschweige denn, dass wir eine gemeinsame Tochter haben", sagte Harm niedergeschlagen. „Ich mache Ihnen doch keine Vorwürfe, Harm", beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Es war Marias Entscheidung, Belle ganz allein aufziehen zu wollen, nur war sie sich wohl nicht über die Konsequenzen im Klaren. Belle war von einem Tag zum anderen nur von Fremden umgeben, weil ihre einzige Bezugsperson gestorben war. Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht in ein Heim muss und noch weiter herumgereicht wird." Harm warf einen Blick auf seine Tochter, die jetzt auf der Terrasse saß und mit Bobo spielte. „Sie scheint ihre Mutter gar nicht zu vermissen." Elizabeth schnaubte undamenhaft. „Von wegen! Die ersten Tage hat sie nur geweint und nach ihrer Mom gerufen. Und wie erklärt man einem so kleinen Kind, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr wiederkommen wird?" Belle hatte sich aufgerichtet, stapfte auf ihren Vater zu und schlug ihm laut kreischend vor Vergnügen auf die Oberschenkel. Harm hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Knien ab.

„Das macht dir Spaß, deinen Daddy zu hauen, was? Gleich steigen wir in ein großes Flugzeug, dann musst du ganz lange artig sitzen bleiben. Meinst du, das schaffen wir?" Fragend schaute er seine Tochter an, die ihre Hand nach seiner Nase ausstreckte. „Das nehme ich als ein Ja." Mrs Sayers hatte die Szene schmunzelnd verfolgt. „Sie kommen schon miteinander klar! Aber jetzt sollten wir allmählich beginnen, das Gepäck ins Auto zu laden. Bei der Menge wird das einige Zeit dauern, bis wir alles verstaut haben."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**10:42 Uhr CST**

**Haus der Sayers **

**San Antonio, Texas**

Ächzend richtete Harm sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Endlich war alles im Auto und der Kofferraum ließ sich sogar noch schließen! Zufrieden betrachtete er den Kombi, bis ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass sie Washington nur eine Corvette am Flughafen erwartete. „Verd…!" entfuhr ihm halblaut ein Fluch. Elizabeth Sayers, die dabei war, die letzten Kleinigkeiten auf dem Rücksitz zu verstauen, sah ihn erstaunt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Mir ist nur gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Unmengen an Koffern und Kisten nie im Leben in mein Auto passen werden." „Was für ein Auto fahren Sie denn?", erkundigte sich Elizabeth vorsichtig. „Eine Corvette", seufzte Harm. Er liebte seinen roten Sportwagen heiß und innig, aber in diesem Augenblick hätte er ihn ohne lange zu zögern gegen einen Kombi eingetauscht. „Oh!", war Elizabeths einziger Kommentar.

Harms Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren. ›Am besten ein großes Taxi oder …‹ Ein Geistesblitz traf ihn. „Einen Moment noch, Elizabeth. Ich muss einmal telefonieren."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:47 Uhr EST**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mac angelte mit der rechten Hand nach dem Telefonhörer, während sie mit ihrer linken gerade noch einen Aktenstapel vor dem Absturz bewahren konnte.

„MacKenzie" „Hallo Mac, wie geht es Ihnen?", erklang eine muntere Stimme aus dem Hörer.

„Harm! Sind Sie schon wieder zurück? Was macht Ihre Tochter?" „Nein, wir sind noch in San Antonio und Belle ist gerade dabei, Mrs Sayers' Blumenbeete zu ruinieren. Wir werden heute Abend wieder in Washington sein. Mac?", Harms Stimme wurde etwas unsicher. „Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten." Mac wurde neugierig. „Kein Problem. Worum geht's?"

„Die Sache ist die, es ist eine ganze Menge Gepäck zusammen gekommen: Belles Kleidung, ein Reisebett, Windeln und was ein Kind noch so braucht." Er verstummte. „Und?", ermunterte Mac ihn weiterzusprechen. „Sie wissen, was ich für ein Auto fahre?", fragte Harm nach. „Ach so", Mac ging ein Licht auf, „Sie benötigen meinen großen, uneleganten Jeep, weil Ihre spritzige Corvette noch weniger Stauraum als meine Schreibtischschublade hat."

„Glauben Sie mir, mit Ihrem Schreibtisch kann kein Auto mithalten", lästerte Harm und wurde gleich wieder ernst. „Würde es Ihnen große Umstände machen, uns am Flughafen abzuholen? Sonst können wir auch ein Taxi mit dem Gepäck beladen." „Unsinn", schnitt ihm Mac das Wort ab, „natürlich hole ich Sie ab. Ich will doch Ihre Tochter kennen lernen. Landen Sie in Dulles?" „Nein. Am National Airport, um 18:55." „Gut, ich warte in der Ankunftshalle auf Sie beide. Bis dann." „Bis dann. Mac?" „Ja?" Mac wartete gespannt. „Danke, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann. Sie sind eine echte Freundin." Mac schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Hey, ich kann Ihre Tochter doch nicht mit ihrem Gepäck am Flughafen stehen lassen. Da bekäme sie ja einen schönen Eindruck von ihrer neuen Heimat. Wir sehen uns am Flughafen."

Mac legte den Hörer auf und lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Harm sie als ‚echte Freundin‛ bezeichnet hatte. ›Ob Belle wohl sein Lächeln hat?‹ fragte sie sich und stützte ihr Kinn in die Hand. „Oh, NEIN!" Dieses Mal hatte Mac nicht schnell genug reagiert. Leise vor sich hinschimpfend sammelte sie die Akten vom Boden auf.


	6. Chapter 6

**11:24 Uhr CST**

**San Fernando Cemetary**

**San Antonio, Texas**

Harm legte die weißen Rosen nieder und warf einen letzten Blick auf Marias Grab. Elizabeth hatte ihn mit Belle allein gelassen, damit sie sich ungestört von Belles Mutter verabschieden konnten.

„Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als mich gebraucht hättest. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich gut um unsere Tochter kümmern werde." Er drückte Belle, die er auf dem Arm trug, fest an sich. Mit langsamen Schritten verließ er den Friedhof.

Elizabeth wartete beim Auto auf sie. Schweigend öffnete sie die Tür, damit Harm Belle in den Kindersitz setzen konnte. „Theo hat den Grabstein Mittwoch in Auftrag gegeben, er hat sich ganz nach Marias Wünschen gerichtet", sagte sie. Harm nickte stumm und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Belle fing an, mit ihrem Stofftier gegen die Fensterscheibe zu hämmern und dabei lautstark vor sich hinzubrabbeln. Harm drehte sich zu ihr um und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Wir werden in der nächsten Woche für einige Zeit zu unserer Tochter nach Europa reisen", sagte Elizabeth, froh, dass Harms gedrückte Stimmung überwunden war. „Ich gebe Ihnen für Notfälle ihre Telefonnummer. Und es wäre schön, wenn Sie uns irgendwann noch einmal mit Belle besuchen könnten." „Wenn Sie auch mal zu uns nach Washington kommen", willigte Harm ein.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**12:31 Uhr CST**

**San Antonio International Airport**

**San Antonio, Texas**

„Sei ein braves Mädchen und ärgere deinen Daddy nicht." Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm Elizabeth Sayers Belle in der Abflughalle ein letztes Mal in die Arme. Dann setzte sie sie in den Buggy und verabschiedete sich von Harm. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und zögern Sie nicht, uns anzurufen, falls irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen sollten." „Ich danke Ihnen und Theo für alles, was Sie für Belle und mich getan haben", stotterte Harm. Die alte Dame fiel ihm ins Wort: „Schon gut, ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Machen Sie lieber, dass Sie ins Flugzeug kommen, Ihr Flug wurde schon das zweite Mal aufgerufen." Winkend sah sie Harm und Belle nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**19:43 Uhr EST**

**Ronald Reagan National Airport**

**Washington D.C.**

Wohl zum hundertsten Mal betrachtete Mac die Auslagen der Geschäfte in der Ankunftshalle. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu der Glastür, wo laufend neue Reisende eintrafen, die von ihren Angehörigen begrüßt wurden. Ein gewisser Navy-Anwalt mit Kind war allerdings nicht darunter. Da das Flugzeug planmäßig gelandet war, machte Mac sich allmählich Gedanken, wann Harm endlich auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde.

Ein gutaussehender Mann, der einen riesigen Strauss roter Rosen in den Händen hielt, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas wehmütig verfolgte sie, wie er freudestrahlend auf eine junge Frau zueilte, sie in die ausgebreiteten Arme nahm und sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte. ›Wenn nur mal jemand so auf mich warten würde!‹ Mac seufzte leise und zwang sich, den Blick von dem Pärchen zu wenden, das jetzt in einen langen Kuss versunken war. ›Na, komm schon, Marine, nicht sentimental werden. Pass lieber auf, dass du Harm nicht verpasst.‹

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte ihr Kollege endlich hinter der Absperrung auf. Er schob einen voll beladenen Koffertrolley vor sich her, hatte zusätzlich noch zwei Taschen über die Schultern gehängt und lauschte etwas gezwungen lächelnd einer weißhaarigen Frau, die einen Buggy mit einem schlafenden Kleinkind darin vor sich herschob. Zögernd ging Mac auf die drei zu.

Harm schien bei ihrem Anblick aufzuatmen. Er wandte sich an seine Begleitung und unterbrach ihren Redefluss: „Sehr interessant, Miss West. Aber wie ich sehe, müssen wir uns jetzt leider schon verabschieden. Meine Tochter und ich werden abgeholt und Belle muss auch schnellstens ins Bett. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe und Ihre zahlreichen Ratschläge."

Er reichte ihr eine der Reisetaschen und schüttelte ihr zum Abschied die Hand. Dann nickte er ihr noch einmal höflich zu und übernahm den Buggy.

„Mac, ist das schön, dass Sie da sind!" Mac hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Wow! So begeistert haben Sie mich ja noch nie begrüßt. Sie haben mich Ihrer neuen Freundin gar nicht vorgestellt." Harm warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über seine Schulter und sah seiner Reisebekanntschaft nach, die gerade das Gebäude verließ. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Glauben Sie mir, Mac, die wollen Sie gar nicht kennenlernen. Die fünf Stunden Flug mit ihr waren schlimm genug. Keine eigenen Kinder, stattdessen vier Hunde und sieben Katzen, aber sie weiß alles über Kindererziehung – meint sie zumindest! Mir klingeln jetzt noch die Ohren."

Im Buggy begann Belle sich zu regen. Harm beugte sich über sie. „Bist du wieder wach, meine Kleine?" Er nahm sie auf den Arm und wandte sich stolz an Mac: „Mac, darf ich Ihnen meine Tochter Belle vorstellen?" Hingerissen betrachtete Mac das kleine Wesen, das sie verschlafen anblinzelte und einen Plüschhund an sich presste. „Hallo Belle. Schön, dass ich dich endlich kennenlerne." Sie schaute zu Harm auf: „Sie ist wunderschön." „Ja, das ist sie", strahlte Harm Belle verliebt an und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. Gebannt verfolgte Mac die Szene. ›So kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht. Er wird ein toller Vater sein.‹ Sie räusperte sich. „Dann wollen wir mal los."

Skeptisch betrachtete Mac den Koffertrolley. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie mich angerufen haben. Mit Ihrem Spielzeugauto müssten Sie mindestens zehnmal fahren." „Sie sollten doch wissen, dass Frauen immer mit großem Gepäck reisen", grinste Harm und setzte Belle zurück in den Buggy. „Wenn Ihre Tochter ein Marine wäre, würde eine einzige Tasche ausreichen. Aber bei dieser Vorbelastung …", konterte Mac. „Gut, dass zumindest ich ein richtiges Auto fahre, sonst stünden Sie jetzt dumm da. Na dann, auf in den Kampf, Flyboy, sonst sind wir erst um Mitternacht zu Hause."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**20:58 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Mac, Sie sollen doch nicht alles allein schleppen. Passen Sie auf Belle auf, ich trage die anderen Sachen hoch." Strafend blickte Harm seine Partnerin an, die wie ein Lastesel bepackt in sein Apartment trat. „Das erspart mir mein Fitnesstraining", gab Mac zurück, „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: ich hole die restlichen Sachen rein, in der Zwischenzeit bringen Sie Belle ins Bett und spendieren mir anschließend eine große Pizza. Einverstanden?" Da Harm einsah, dass Belle dringend schlafen musste, gab er nach.

Vorausschauenderweise hatte ihm Elizabeth noch eine Mahlzeit für Belle eingepackt, die er nur noch aufzuwärmen brauchte. Als Mac das nächste Mal hereinkam, saß Belle bereits auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters und griff gierig nach der Gabel. „Haben Sie das arme Kind den ganzen Tag hungern lassen?" „Von wegen! Das ‚arme Kind' hat schon im Flugzeug die ganze Zeit gefuttert und eben im Auto hatte sie noch einen Zwieback als Zwischenmahlzeit. Sie hat fast so einen großen Appetit wie Sie." Belustigt kam Mac näher. „Lass dir nichts einreden, Belle. Dein Vater ist bekannt dafür, dass er gutes Essen einfach nicht zu schätzen weiß." Harm quittierte diese Aussage nur mit einem Grinsen und trug seine müde Tochter ins Schlafzimmer, um sie zu wickeln. In Ermangelung eines Wickeltisches legte er ein weiches Badetuch auf sein Bett und packte sie darauf. Widerstandslos ließ sich Belle ausziehen; erst als Harm ihr die frische Windel umlegen wollte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell auf den Bauch.

Prustend wandte Mac, die bis dahin interessiert zugeschaut hatte, sich ab. Mit einem gespielt bösen Blick sah Harm sie an. „Das ist nicht komisch, Marine! Warten Sie mal, bis Sie es selbst ausprobiert haben. Meine Tochter scheint von einem Schlangenmenschen abzustammen." Etwas unbeholfen dreht er Belle wieder auf den Rücken, gab ihr den Stoffhund zur Ablenkung und schaffte es im zweiten Anlauf die Klebestreifen der Windel zu befestigen und Belle den Strampelanzug anzuziehen. Er nahm sie hoch und drückte sie der verdutzten Mac in den Arm. „So, Sie Supermutter, Sie passen auf sie auf, während ich das Reisebett und die Bettwäsche suche."

Als er zehn Minuten später das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, saß Mac auf seinem Bett und wiegte Belle sanft in ihren Armen. Als sie Harm sah, legte sie warnend einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Eng an Mac gekuschelt war Belle eingeschlafen. Harms und Macs Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelten sich an. So leise wie möglich stellte Harm das Bett auf, fasste vorsichtig unter Belles Oberkörper und Beine und trug sie ins Bett. Belle umklammerte Bobo fester, schlief aber weiter. Auf Zehenspitzen verließen die beiden Erwachsenen das Schlafzimmer.

„So, Flyboy, was ist denn jetzt mit meiner Pizza?" Mac räumte einige Taschen mit Kinderwäsche von der Couch und setzte sich. „Schon unterwegs, Mylady." Harm legte den Telefonhörer auf und nahm neben seiner Kollegin Platz. Aufatmend lehnte er sich zurück und schloss eine Sekunde lang erschöpft die Augen. Mitfühlend nickte Mac. „Eine ziemliche Umstellung, was?" Harm zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste unbeholfen. „Ich habe in den letzten zwei Nächten nicht übermäßig viel geschlafen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich Angst, dass ich etwas falsch machen könnte." „Das tun Sie schon nicht", beruhigte ihn Mac. „Was sagt Ihre Mutter eigentlich zu ihrer Enkelin?" „Sie weiß noch gar nichts von ihr." „WAS?" Mac warf einen entschuldigenden Blick Richtung Schlafzimmer und fuhr mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: „Wieso das denn nicht?" „Weil meine Mutter schnurstracks hier auftauchen würde, um mich zu unterstützen und das möchte ich nicht. Belle und ich müssen alleine klarkommen und ich will auch nicht, dass sie ständig mit neuen Gesichtern konfrontiert wird." Harm redete sich richtig in Rage. „Sie hat gerade ihre Mutter verloren und muss schon mit genug neuen Eindrücken fertig werden." Mac legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Sie haben recht, gewöhnen Sie zwei sich erst mal aneinander." Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide zusammenfahren, rasch nahm Mac ihre Hand von Harms Arm. „Das muss unsere Pizza sein, ich bin schon am Verhungern." Harm öffnete dem Pizzaboten die Tür, während Mac schnell den Tisch deckte.

Beim Essen erzählte Harm lebhaft von seinen missglückten Wickelversuchen.

Mac hatte den Eindruck, dass er es bewusst vermied, die Sprache noch einmal auf seine Ängste kommen zu lassen und so unterließ sie es, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Bei den letzten Bissen fielen Harm schon fast die Augen zu und Mac stand entschlossen auf. Ich mach, dass ich nach Hause komme. Ich rufe Sie morgen an, okay?" Harm nickte und brachte sie an die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Mac, und danke für Ihre Hilfe." „Hey, wozu hat man denn Freunde? Schlafen Sie gut, Harm." Mac lächelte ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Harm ging ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich an Belles Bett. Eine Zeitlang betrachtete er seine schlafende Tochter und dachte an Maria zurück. Schließlich seufzte er, deckte Belle sorgfältiger zu und ging zu Bett, um sofort in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

**01:24 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Mom, Mom!" Harm fuhr hoch, schlug auf den Lichtschalter und stürzte an das Kinderbett, in dem Belle angstvoll weinend saß. „Ist ja gut, Belle, Daddy ist hier." Er nahm sie auf den Arm und redete behutsam auf sie ein. Es nützte nichts, anstatt sich zu beruhigen rief Belle immer lauter nach ihrer Mutter. Harm war der Verzweiflung nah, das war eine der Situationen, vor der er Angst gehabt hatte: allein mit einem schreienden Kleinkind, das sich durch nichts trösten ließ. Selbst in einer Tomcat mit defektem Triebwerk wäre er sich nicht hilfloser vorgekommen.

Mit seiner weinenden Tochter auf dem Arm ging er durch das Apartment, zeigte ihr alle Gegenstände, erklärte ihr die Bilder an den Wänden und sang ihr schließlich sogar das Schlaflied vor, das seine Mutter ihm früher immer vorgesungen hatte. Schließlich schien er Erfolg zu haben, das Schluchzen wurde leiser und verstummte dann ganz. Aufatmend trug Harm seine Tochter zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Bei dem Versuch, sie in ihr Bett zu legen, erwachte sie erneut und begann wieder zu weinen. „Bitte, Belle, hör auf zu weinen, ich bin doch bei dir."

Ein weiterer Marsch durch das Apartment begann, nur mühsam konnte Harm die Augen offen halten. Als Belle wieder etwas ruhiger wurde, beschloss er, kein Risiko einzugehen und legte sie in sein Bett. Er legte eine Wolldecke so an den Bettrand, dass Belle nicht versehentlich herunterfallen konnte und legte sich neben sie. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Belle endlich eingeschlafen war. Ganz behutsam, um sie auf keinen Fall wieder zu wecken, drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss dankbar die Augen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**06:07 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm wurde unsanft durch einen Tritt in die Seite geweckt. Gequält öffnete er die Augen.

Mit einem Blick auf den Wecker stellte er resigniert fest, dass er keine drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Belle strampelte sich gerade aus der Decke frei und begann über ihn hinweg aus dem Bett zu klettern. Harms Versuche, sie zurückzuhalten, wehrte sie mit einem Quengeln ab. „Schön, dann stehen wir jetzt auf. Zuviel Schlaf soll ja auch ungesund sein." Ein Gähnen unterdrückend kämpfte Harm sich aus dem Bett und folgte Belle, die im Rückwärtsgang die Stufen zum Wohnbereich heruntergekrabbelt war, sich unten wieder auf ihre Beine stellte und weitertapste. Zielstrebig stapfte sie auf einen der geöffneten Koffer zu und begann damit, die sorgfältig zusammengelegten Kleidungsstücke auszuräumen.

Eilig packte Harm den Koffer auf den Tisch und schnappte sich seine Tochter, die sich schon dem nächsten Gepäckstück zugewandt hatte. „Wir packen deine Sachen gleich aus, Belle. Aber erst waschen wir dich und ziehen dir etwas an." Belles empörtes Kreischen ignorierend trug er sie ins Bad, wusch sie, wie Elizabeth es ihm gezeigt hatte, mit einem weichen Waschlappen und nahm wieder einmal den Kampf mit der Windel auf.

„Das nächste Mal sollte ich besser erst frische Sachen herauslegen!" Mit der nur mit einer Windel bekleideten Belle unter dem Arm ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und durchwühlte den Koffer. „Ist das in Ordnung?" Harm zeigte seiner Tochter eine rote Hose mit passendem T-Shirt. „Prima." Er nahm noch einen Body und Strümpfe aus einer Tasche und zog Belle an.

Anschließend drückte er ihr Bobo in die Hand und sah kritisch zwischen Belle und dem Bad hin und her. Konnte er es wagen, Belle allein zu lassen, während er duschte? Kurz entschlossen nahm er den Auto-Kindersitz, setzte Belle hinein und befestigte den Gurt. Aus der Kiste mit ihren Spielsachen holte er ein Bilderbuch und trug den Sitz mit Belle darin ins Bad. Belle betrachtete leise vor sich hinbrabbelnd ihr Buch, während Harm in Windeseile unter die Dusche sprang. „Wow, das ist ein neuer Rekord! Weißt du, Belle", Harm griff nach einem Badetuch und trocknete sich ab, „vielleicht kommt Mac heute Nachmittag vorbei. Dann könnten wir gemeinsam einen Sonntagsspaziergang machen. Würde dir das gefallen?" Er sah zu seiner Tochter hinüber, die das Bilderbuch auf den Boden geworfen hatte und jetzt versuchte, sich aus dem Kindersitz zu winden. So rasch wie möglich zog Harm sich an und befreite Belle.

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem Belle wieder wie ein Scheunendrescher gefuttert hatte, machte Harm sich daran, Belles Sachen wegzuräumen, musste aber bald einsehen, dass sein Schrank bei weitem nicht genügend Platz bot. „Wir sollten schon mal eine Liste machen, was wir alles einkaufen müssen. Einen Wickeltisch, einen Schrank für deine Sachen, ein richtiges Bett, einen Hochstuhl…. Habe ich etwas vergessen?", fragend blickte er zu seiner Tochter, die mit großer Begeisterung dazu übergegangen war, seinen Bücherschrank leer zu räumen. „Richtig, Kindersicherungen für die Schränke, hatte Elizabeth ja gesagt." Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach die einseitige Unterhaltung.

„Rabb" „Hallo Harm, habe ich Sie geweckt?" „Hi Mac, Sie sind echt witzig!" Harm schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir sind schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen. Meine Tochter gestaltet gerade das Apartment um und ich versuche dem Chaos Herr zu werden." Aus dem Hörer erklang ein leises Lachen. „Und wie war die Nacht?" „Vor allen Dingen kurz!" Harm seufzte bei dem Gedanken an die nächtlichen Aktivitäten. „Hören Sie, Mac, was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie nachher zu uns kommen? Bei dem schönen Wetter könnten wir Belle die Stadt zeigen."

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Mac mit ehrlichem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Der Admiral hat mich eben angerufen. Auf der USS Coral Sea hat es einen Brand mit zwei Todesopfern gegeben. Der Skipper vermutet Brandstiftung und hat einen JAG-Ermittler zu einer sofortigen Untersuchung angefordert. In vierundneunzig Minuten geht mein Flug." „Oh!" Harm war ziemlich enttäuscht. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, den Sonntag mit Mac und Belle zu verbringen. „Da kann man nichts machen. Schade!" Vorsichtig erkundigte sich Mac: „Kommen Sie denn alleine klar?" „Mac, ich habe zahlreiche Luftkämpfe gewonnen, ich war in einem Krankenhaus, das von Terroristen besetzt war und, was das Gefährlichste ist, ich stehe Ihnen jeden Tag im Gerichtssaal gegenüber. Da werde ich wohl noch mit einem Kleinkind fertig werden!" „Um so besser. Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich zurück bin. Bis dann!"

„Bis dann!"

Harm legte den Hörer auf und hockte sich auf den Boden neben die spielende Belle. „Mac hat leider keine Zeit für uns. Dabei hattest du dich schon so gefreut." ›Und ich mich auch‹, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Dann müssen wir zwei uns eben allein amüsieren."

* * *

**zeitgleich**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Auch Mac war enttäuscht. Ein Tag mit Harm und seiner kleinen Tochter wäre genau nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen. Seit ihrer Trennung von Dalton und seinem Tod verbrachte sie ihre Wochenenden meistens allein. Es wäre schön gewesen, mal einen Sonntag lang nicht einsam zu sein. Mac verzog das Gesicht. ›Einsam ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck, wenn man in Begriff ist, die nächste Zeit auf einem Flugzeugträger mit über 4000 Seeleuten zu verbringen.‹ Diesmal musste sie die Untersuchung auch noch alleine durchführen. Durch Harms Sonderurlaub war im Hauptquartier ein Personalengpass entstanden, so dass keine weitere Person für diesen Fall abgestellt werden konnte. ›Ohne Harms und Buds Hilfe werde ich mich todsicher verlaufen.‹ Überhaupt würde der Aufenthalt auf der Coral Sea ziemlich öde werden, ohne die abendlichen Gespräche mit Harm, während sie gemeinsam die Starts und Landungen der Kampfjets in der Dunkelheit beobachteten. Mac riss sich von diesen trüben Gedanken los und packte schleunigst ihre Tasche fertig.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**17:44 Uhr EST, fünf Tage später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac klopfte ein weiteres Mal an Harms Wohnungstür. ›Ich hätte doch erst anrufen sollen, statt einfach herzufahren. Jetzt sind sie nicht da.‹ Frustriert lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und fiel fast in das Apartment, als plötzlich von innen geöffnet wurde. „Hallo Harm! Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich einfach so unangemeldet reinplatze, aber … " Erst jetzt sah sie ihren Kollegen richtig an. „Mein Gott, wie sehen Sie denn aus?" „Sie können mich ruhig weiterhin mit Harm anreden." Mit einem müden Grinsen bat er sie herein.

Mac musterte ihn entsetzt. Unrasiert, blass und mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen stand er da, mit Belle auf dem Arm, die mit ihren rot verheulten Augen auch nicht besser aussah. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Mac geschockt. „Nichts. Wir haben zwei Backenzähne gekriegt. Der Kinderarzt meint, es sei ganz normal, dass sie die ganze Nacht weint. Aber heute ist es schon etwas besser geworden. Nicht wahr, meine Kleine?" Er streichelte Belle behutsam über den Kopf. „Wieviel haben Sie in den letzten Nächten geschlafen?" erkundigte sich Mac, die ihren Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Harm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht zwei bis drei Stunden pro Nacht." Mac wandte sich kopfschüttelnd Belle zu, die sie groß ansah und ihren Stoffhund fest umklammert hielt. „Hi Belle, tut es sehr weh? Komm, wir setzen uns auf die Couch und ich erzähle dir von dem Schiff, auf dem ich war." Lächelnd nahm sie Harm das Kleinkind ab und setzte sie neben sich auf die Couch. Während sie behutsam den Arm um Belle legte, drehte sie sich zu Harm: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich eine Dusche und eine Rasur gönnen. Haben Sie heute überhaupt schon etwas Vernünftiges gegessen?" Harms Verneinen überraschte sie nicht wirklich. „In Ordnung, ich bestelle etwas. Ist Chinesisch okay?" Langsam kam wieder Bewegung in ihren Kollegen. „Hören Sie, Mac, ich kann durchaus …" Mac schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Glauben Sie mir, so wie Sie aussehen, können Sie gar nichts mehr. Marsch, unter die Dusche, sonst komme ich mit und helfe nach!" ›Oops, da war der Wunsch wohl Vater des Gedanken.‹ Mac schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Harm hinüber, der aber nicht auf ihren Ausspruch reagierte. ›Er muss wirklich total erschöpft sein, wenn er das unkommentiert lässt. Normalerweise wäre jetzt eine zweideutige Bemerkung mit einem frechen Grinsen gekommen.‹

Sie griff nach dem Telefon während Harm sich ins Bad trollte, und bestellte rasch das Essen.

Anschließend spielte sie mit Belle und ihren Stofftieren. Nach einer halben Stunde betrat ein wesentlich zivilisierter aussehender Harm den Raum wie Mac zufrieden feststellte. Er nahm neben den beiden Platz und legte einen Arm um Belle, den sie aber unwillig abwehrte, weil er sie beim Spielen störte.

Mac übernahm es den Tisch zu decken und das Essen in Empfang zu nehmen. Harm nahm seine Tochter auf den Schoß und hielt ihr eine Gabel hin, mit der sie begeistert in ihrem Kindermenü herumstocherte. Stillschweigend schob Mac das vegetarische Gericht zu Harm hinüber und nahm ihm Belle ab. Auf seinen müden Protest entgegnete sie nur: „Sailor, Sie werden jetzt in Ruhe essen und dann verschwinden Sie umgehend in Ihre Koje. Es ist niemandem damit gedient, wenn Sie hier vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen und bringe Belle ins Bett." „Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich kann meine Tochter sehr gut selbst ins Bett bringen", widersprach Harm eigensinnig. Genervt verdrehte Mac die Augen. „Sie haben doch neulich gesagt, ich sei eine echte Freundin. Dann können Sie sich auch wie ein echter Freund benehmen und sich einmal helfen lassen. Deswegen hält Sie niemand für einen Schwächling!" Bittend sah sie ihn an. „Als Dalton starb, waren Sie auch für mich da." Harm gab sich einen Ruck. „Okay, Sie haben ja Recht. Ich bin völlig übermüdet und wenn Sie sich wirklich um Belle kümmern wollen, nehme ich Ihre Hilfe gerne an."

Mac verbarg ihr Erstaunen darüber, dass Harm tatsächlich zugab, Unterstützung zu brauchen.

„Abgemacht, Sie essen noch auf und lassen uns Frauen dann allein. Ich hole Belles Bett aus Ihrem Schlafzimmer, damit wir Sie nicht wecken, wenn ich Belle hinlege, einverstanden?"

Harm hob ergeben die Hände. „Wieso fragen Sie noch? Sie haben doch sowieso schon das Kommando übernommen."

Er schob den letzten Bissen in den Mund und beugte sich zu Belle, die vergnügt auf Macs Schoß saß und ihr Essen in sich hineinstopfte. „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz!" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mac konnte Harms Rasierwasser riechen, als er so dicht bei ihr war. Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an, ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Harm hob den Blick und sah direkt in ihre Augen. „Gute Nacht, Mac." Mac räusperte sich leicht. „G-Gute Nacht, Harm. Schlafen Sie gut!"

Harm ging die Stufen in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf. Mac starrte ihm nach, bis Belle wieder auf sich aufmerksam machte, indem sie ihre Gabel auf den Boden warf. „Das soll wohl bedeuten, dass du fertig bist." Mac stellte Belle auf den Boden und räumte den Tisch ab. Belle kletterte auf die Couch und fing an, mit Bobo und anderen Stofftieren zu spielen. Mac beobachtete sie lächelnd. „Ach, ich wollte doch dein Bett rüberholen. Und deinen Schlafanzug brauchen wir auch noch." Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Belle beschäftigt war, ging sie zum Schlafzimmer und schaute verstohlen hinein. Harm lag bereits schlafend im Bett, die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, die geschlossenen Augenlider zuckten leicht. Mac konnte beobachten, wie die Anspannung langsam aus seinem Gesicht wich. Sie unterdrückte die Regung, ihm über das zerzauste Haar zu streichen. ›Sag mal, geht's dir noch gut, Marine? Spinn hier nicht rum, sondern kümmere dich lieber um das Kind, wenn du schon deine Muttergefühle ausleben musst.‹ Sie nahm das Reisebett und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer sah sie sich suchend nach Belle um und musste sich das Lachen verbeißen: das kleine Mädchen hatte sich aus ihrer Spieldecke auf der Couch eine Höhle gebaut und war dort hineingekrabbelt. Zusammengerollt lag es da und sah Mac aus müden Augen an. Mac stellte das Bett neben die Couch und holte den Strampelanzug heraus. „Na, du kleine Maus, bist du auch so müde wie dein Daddy? Dann machen wir dich mal bettfertig." Vorsichtig zog sie Belle unter der Decke hervor und entkleidete sie. Mit einem prüfenden Blick stellte sie fest, dass eine frische Windel nötig war. Etwas hilflos sah sie sich um, wo war eigentlich der Wickeltisch? In Harms Schlafzimmer war er ihr nicht aufgefallen und auch hier war keiner zu sehen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", erklärte sie Belle und machte sich auf die Suche. Im Bad fand sie zumindest eine Packung Windeln, Feuchttücher und Creme. „Dann wickeln wir dich eben hier auf der Couch", beschloss sie schulternzuckend und entfernte die alte Windel. Sie machte Belle sauber, cremte sie ein und inspizierte die neue Windel. „Okay, das hier müsste vorne sein." Sie hob Belles Beine an, platzierte die Windel darunter und zog die Folie von den Klebestreifen. „So, und jetzt kleben wir die da fest …. Oh, Belle, was machst du denn da? Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach umdrehen!" Seufzend blickte sie auf Harms Tochter, musste aber lächeln, als diese sie schelmisch von unten ansah. „Jetzt weiß ich, was dein Daddy meinte, als er von Schlangenmenschen sprach. Na gut, zweiter Versuch." Dieses Mal war sie auf der Hut, so dass es ihr gelang, Belle in Schach zu halten, während sie die Klebestreifen befestigte. „Das hat ja prima geklappt! Und jetzt noch den Strampelanzug. Der ist ja schick, mit den kleinen Teddybären überall. Hey, bleib liegen, du warst doch eben noch so müde!" Mac musste erkennen, dass Belle anscheinend wieder hellwach und in Begriff war, ins Schlafzimmer zu laufen. Sie stürmte hinterher. „Nichts da, kleine Maus. Dein Daddy muss etwas schlafen. Komm, ich les dir ein Buch vor." Sie durchsuchte die Spielzeugkiste, die im Raum stand. „Wie wäre es mit diesem hier: ‚Die drei kleinen Schweinchen'." Mac setzte sich mit Belle auf dem Schoß auf die Couch, deckte sie mit einer Decke zu und begann leise vorzulesen. Belle, die erst unruhig gezappelt hatte, schmiegte sich an sie und hörte aufmerksam zu. Allmählich fielen ihr die Augen zu, und auch Mac wurde schläfrig, die letzten Tage auf der Coral Sea waren anstrengend gewesen. Sie beschloss, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten und Belle dann ins Bett zu legen. Wenige Augenblicke später war auch sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**04:07 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm befand sich im Halbschlaf. Er zog die Bettdecke höher, aber dann runzelte er die Stirn, irgendetwas war anders. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. ›Wo ist Belle?‹ Suchend sah er sich um: Das Kinderbett stand nicht an seinem gewohnten Platz. Ein Lichtschein aus dem Wohnzimmer fiel herein. ›Stimmt, ja, Mac wollte das Bett ins Wohnzimmer stellen.‹ Harm atmete erleichtert aus. ›Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie nach Hause gefahren ist.‹

Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es bereits kurz nach vier Uhr war. ›Fast neun Stunden durchgeschlafen und Belle hat sich auch noch nicht gemeldet‹ Harm beschloss lieber nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Er schob die Bettdecke beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett.

Am Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen: Seine Kollegin lag schlafend auf der Couch, einen Arm schützend um ein Bündel gelegt, in dem Harm seine schlummernde Tochter erkannte. Er trat näher und hob das Bilderbuch auf, das auf den Boden gefallen war. Belle bewegte sich. Im Schlaf drückte Mac sie fester an sich und verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. ›Sie sieht richtig glücklich aus‹, stellte Harm fest und runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

War Mac denn sonst unglücklich? Weil er sah, dass sich die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten, holte er eine zweite Decke, die er behutsam über Mac und Belle ausbreitete. Er beschloss, wieder ins Bett zu gehen und noch ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**08:15 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

"Pst! Nicht ganz so laut, Belle. Du weckst ja deinen Daddy auf." Harm rieb sich den Schlaf aus Augen und grinste amüsiert, als er die Worte seiner Kollegin aus dem Nebenraum hörte. Rasch zog er sich ein T-Shirt über und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mac saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und war dabei, einer Puppe die Haare zu flechten, während seine Tochter versuchte, Bobo ein Kleid anzuziehen. „Meinst du, dein Hund braucht ein Kleid, Belle?"

Mac plumpste vor Schreck fast von der Couch, als sie Harms Stimme plötzlich direkt hinter sich vernahm. Unauffällig glättete sie ihre verstrubbelten Haare und drehte sich um. „Na, endlich wach, Langschläfer?" Sie zupfte an ihrem zerknitterten T-Shirt. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich Sie besuche, bringe ich meinen Pyjama mit." „Oh, meinetwegen brauchen Sie keinen Pyjama anzuziehen", konterte Harm mit einem verwegenen Grinsen. „Rotes Licht, Commander!" In Macs Augen funkelte ein Lachen. Jetzt erkannte sie ihren Kollegen endlich wieder. „Was für Reden führen Sie hier vor Ihrer Tochter?" Mit einem Blick stellte Harm fest, dass diese Tochter völlig unbeeindruckt weiter ihr Stofftier in Puppenkleider zwängte. Er wandte sich wieder an Mac und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Mac, ich wollte doch nicht, dass Sie die ganze Nacht hier auf der unbequemen Couch verbringen. Ich dachte, Sie würden nach Hause fahren." „Das hatte ich auch vor. Dummerweise bin ich vorher eingeschlafen. So unbequem kann Ihre Couch also gar nicht sein. Sie können sich ja gleich mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück bei mir revanchieren." „Ist Ihnen schon einmal aufgefallen, dass es bei Ihnen immer nur ums Essen geht?", zog Harm sie auf. „Natürlich, schließlich ist Kochen das Einzige, von dem ich weiß, dass Sie es können." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging auf die Tür zu. „Moment! Wo wollen Sie hin?" „Meinen Seesack aus dem Auto holen. Ich würde nach dem Duschen gern etwas Frisches anziehen." Mac öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Das mit dem reichhaltigen Frühstück habe ich übrigens Ernst gemeint. Wehe, es steht nichts auf dem Tisch, wenn ich aus dem Bad komme. Sie haben also noch exakt elf Minuten."

Harm blickte ihr beeindruckt nach, mit einer Hand wuschelte er geistesabwesend Belle übers Haar. „Das ist vielleicht ein Marine, was?" Er ging in die Kochecke und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Dann schnell an die Arbeit. Hoffentlich haben wir genug im Haus, um euch beide satt zu kriegen."


	8. Chapter 8

**09:32 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac schob den Teller von sich und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück Harm mimte den Erstaunten. „Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass Sie schon satt sind? Jetzt bin ich aber schwer enttäuscht, Mac. Es ist tatsächlich noch etwas im Kühlschrank geblieben."„Lästern Sie ruhig weiter, Spargeltarzan. Ihre Tochter versteht mich schon." Mac zwinkerte Belle zu, die ebenfalls ordentlich zugelangt hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Apartment schweifen, an den in der Ecke gestapelten Kartons blieb er hängen. „Was ist da drin?" Harm räumte den Tisch ab und sah nur kurz hinüber. „Ein Teil von Belles Kleidung, Bettwäsche, Spielsachen und alles andere was nicht mehr in meinen Schrank passt. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, Möbel für Belle zu kaufen. Sie braucht auch ein vernünftiges Bett." „Und einen Wickeltisch", ergänzte Mac, an den vorherigen Abend denkend. „Mmmh", bestätigte Harm und warf ihr einen scheuen Blick zu. „Würden Sie vielleicht… ich meine, hätten Sie eventuell Lust…"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie stottern", spöttelte Mac. „Harm, wenn Sie möchten, dass ich mit zum Möbelkaufen komme, fragen Sie doch einfach." „Sie haben sich doch schon die Nacht unseretwegen um die Ohren geschlagen und außerdem haben Sie sich Ihr freies Wochenende redlich verdient", brachte Harm seine Bedenken zum Ausdruck. „Erstens", widersprach Mac, „habe ich ausgezeichnet geschlafen und zweitens würde es mir Spaß machen, für Belle Möbel auszusuchen." ›Und drittens möchte ich nicht zwei Tage lang allein in meiner Wohnung sitzen.‹ Harm sah sie zweifelnd an. „Na schön, wenn Sie meinen. Ich dusche noch schnell, dann können wir los." Er verschwand Richtung Badezimmer. „Dann werde ich dich in der Zwischenzeit wickeln und anziehen", beschloss Mac und setzte Belle auf die Couch.

Als Harm zwanzig Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, staunte er nicht schlecht. Belle ließ sich widerspruchslos von Mac anziehen. Vom vorherigen Kampf beim Wickeln ahnte er ja nichts. „Wie machen Sie das eigentlich, dass sie bei Ihnen stillhält? Haben Sie sie bestochen?", argwöhnte er. „Tja, Frauen kommen untereinander einfach besser klar. Vor allem, wenn es um Kleidung geht", meinte Mac, die nicht vorhatte zuzugeben, dass Belle ihr vorher drei Mal entwischt war. Harm zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und griff nach dem Autoschlüssel.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir Ihren Wagen nehmen", stellte Harm kläglich fest, als sie vor seiner Corvette standen. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir einkaufen und Sie außerdem Belle sicher nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Schoß halten wollen, halte ich das auch für besser", pflichtete Mac ihm bei und öffnete die Türen ihres Jeeps. Kopfschüttelnd verfolgte sie, wie Harm den Kindersitz aus der Corvette holte. „Sieht irgendwie lächerlich aus, ein Sportwagen mit Kindersitz." „Ich weiß", gab Harm zu, befestigte den Sitz auf der Rückbank des Jeeps und setzte Belle hinein. „Ich werde die Corvette verkaufen und mir einen anderen Wagen anschaffen, einen ‚vernünftigen'." Er ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und schloss die Tür. Mac blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Sie wollen sich wirklich von Ihrer Corvette trennen?"

„Natürlich, ich kann meine Tochter ja schlecht aufs Dach schnallen." Harm sah sie missbilligend an. „Sie stellen vielleicht Fragen!" Mac ließ den Motor an, sprachlos über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der ihr Partner davon sprach, sein heißgeliebtes Auto verkaufen zu wollen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**13:16 Uhr EST**

**In einem Einkaufszentrum, Washington D.C. **

„Okay, wir haben den Wickeltisch, das Bett und den Schrank", stellte Harm fest und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Dann brauchen wir noch einen Kinderhochstuhl." Er blickte sich ratlos um, überwältigt von dem Überangebot in diesem Kinderfachgeschäft. „Hey, Harm, hier sind wir!" Mac stand, mit Belle an der Hand, bereits in der richtigen Ecke und inspizierte die Ausstellungsstücke. „Nicht, dass Sie uns verloren gehen. Was halten Sie von diesem hier? Der ist höhenverstellbar und das Unterteil kann abgenommen werden, dann hat Belle einen kleinen Stuhl mit passendem Tisch." In Windeseile baute sie den Stuhl auseinander und wieder zusammen. Perplex starrte Harm sie an. „Woher kennen Sie sich eigentlich so gut mit Kindermöbeln aus? Haben Sie irgendwelche Kinder, von denen ich nichts weiß?" „Unsinn!" Mac errötete leicht. Nie im Leben hätte sie mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt: dass sie manchmal in Katalogen mit Kindersachen blätterte und sich dabei vorstellte, selbst ein Baby zu haben. „Das sieht man doch, dass man den Stuhl auseinander nehmen kann", sagte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Wahrscheinlich haben Frauen für so etwas einfach einen besseren Blick", lenkte Harm ein, erstaunt über ihre heftige Reaktion. „Zeigen Sie mir das noch einmal mit dem Auseinanderbauen."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie die Kasse hinter sich gelassen und die Kartons mit den zerlegten Möbeln im Jeep verstaut.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns kurz stärken, bevor wir nach Hause fahren?", fragte Harm. „Ich lade Sie ein, als Dank für Ihre Beratertätigkeit. Ohne Sie würde ich vermutlich immer noch in dem Geschäft stehen und überlegen, worauf ich achten soll." Charmant lächelte er Mac an. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich nie eine Einladung zum Essen ausschlage. Komm, Belle, dein Vater hat heute seinen spendablen Tag. Das müssen wir ausnutzen." Hand in Hand mit Belle spazierte sie Richtung Bistro davon, Harm schaute ihnen belustigt hinterher, bevor er ihnen nacheilte.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**15:55 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, und begutachtete den fertig zusammengebauten Schrank. Harm drückte ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. „Hier, Marine. Das ging schneller als ich erwartet hatte. Für die Wickelkommode brauchen wir auch nicht lange." Mac nahm einen Schluck und nickte. „Aber dass Belle bei diesem Lärm schlafen kann!" Harm hatte seine Tochter zu einem verspäteten Mittagsschlaf ins Bett gelegt, wo sie auch sofort ohne Protest eingeschlafen war. „Sie hat in den letzten Nächten nicht viel geschlafen wegen ihrer Zähne und holt jetzt vermutlich alles nach", meinte Harm. „Hauptsache, sie schläft heute Nacht mal länger als zwei Stunden am Stück." Er öffnete den Karton, in dem sich die Einzelteile des Wickeltisches befanden. Gemeinsam bauten sie die einzelnen Elemente zusammen. Harm wollte gerade eine Schraube festziehen, als ihm das Brett entglitt und direkt mit der Ecke auf Macs linken Fuß knallte. „Aaah!" Mac umklammerte den schmerzenden Fuß und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Um Gottes willen, Mac, das wollte ich nicht", rief Harm bestürzt und führte sie zu der Couch. „Tut es sehr weh?" Unbeholfen versuchte er, ihre Sandalette abzustreifen.

Mac wehrte seine Hände ab und umfasste ihren Spann. „Es geht schon." Sie atmete scharf durch die Zähne ein und hielt den Atem an. Langsam begann der Schmerz nachzulassen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Harm saß wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihr und schien selbst den Tränen nahe. Mac legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hey, es geht wirklich wieder. Es tat nur im ersten Augenblick höllisch weh. Wenn ich richtige Schuhe angehabt hätte, wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen." Sie zog die Sandalette aus und betrachte ihren Fuß. An der Stelle, an der das Brett sie getroffen hatte, war die Haut abgeschürft und das Umfeld war dunkelrot verfärbt.

Vorsichtig bewegte Mac ihre Zehen. Es tat weh, aber es schien nichts ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Harm, der aufgesprungen und zum Kühlschrank gestürzt war, kam mit einem Cool-Pack zurück. Mac nahm es dankbar entgegen und drückte es auf ihren Fuß. Die Kälte betäubte die restlichen Schmerzen. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich Sie besuche, bringe ich einen Pyjama und meine Kampfstiefel mit", scherzte sie. Harm konnte überhaupt nicht darüber lachen. „Mac, es tut mir ganz entsetzlich leid. Soll ich Sie nicht lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren?" „Jetzt übertreiben Sie nicht! Der Fuß ist ja noch dran. Vermutlich wird er morgen grün und blau sein, aber das Kühlen hilft schon." „Ich habe Sportsalbe da, nehmen Sie die wenigstens", drängte Harm und holte die Tube aus dem Bad. Er gab etwas Salbe auf seine Hand und begann, sie vorsichtig auf Macs Fuß zu verteilen.

Erneut hielt Mac die Luft an, diesmal allerdings nicht vor Schmerzen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Gebannt starrte sie auf Harms Hand, die die Salbe jetzt sanft einmassierte. Harm hob seinen Blick und erschrak, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Tue ich Ihnen weh?" „Nein", Mac schüttelte den Kopf und entzog ihm unauffällig ihren Fuß. „Das reicht schon. Danke!" Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, stand sie auf und machte sich an dem Wickeltisch zu schaffen. Von hinten legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie zurück. „Mac, jetzt lassen Sie das gefälligst sein. Ich baue den Tisch nachher zusammen." Harm richtete seine blauen Augen auf sie. Mac spürte, dass sie rot wurde.

„MOM!" Belles Stimme erklang aus dem Schlafzimmer und lenkte Harms Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er ließ Mac los und ging zu seiner Tochter. Mac atmete tief durch. ›Drehst du jetzt völlig durch, Marine? Wieso wirst du nervös, wenn er dich berührt? Das ist Harm, dein guter Freund und Kollege, und sonst nichts!‹ Nachdem sie sich dermaßen zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, folgte sie Harm ins Schlafzimmer. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, Belle zu wickeln.

Mac beobachtete ihn, wie er geschickt die Windeln wechselte und dabei mit seiner Tochter scherzte. Sie musste feststellen, dass er sehr viel sicherer wirkte als noch vor einer Woche.

›Wie der perfekte Vater!‹ „Fertig, meine Süße!" Harm stellte Belle auf dem Boden ab. „Jetzt kannst du wieder spielen." Sie tapste freudestrahlend auf Mac zu, ließ sich auf die Knie herab und krabbelte die Treppe runter. Mac räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause fahre." „Wirklich?" Harm, der lächelnd seiner Tochter nachgeschaut hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. „Bleiben Sie doch noch ein bisschen." Mac biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein, ich möchte noch den Abschlußbericht über die Ermittlung fertig stellen, damit ich ihn Montag dem Admiral vorlegen kann." ›Und ich sollte etwas allein sein, um meine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen!‹ „Ja, natürlich." Harm versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er dachte daran, dass sie schließlich schon seit gestern Abend bei ihm und Belle war und jetzt sicher ihre Ruhe haben wollte. ›Sie hat schließlich ihr eigenes Leben.‹ „Haben Sie morgen schon etwas vor?", fragte er zögernd. „Ich wollte mit Belle einen Ausflug an den Potomac machen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mitkommen würden. Aber wahrscheinlich..." Er verstummte.

„Nein, ich komme gerne mit." Mac konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sagte. Sie hatte doch gerade beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn sie ein wenig Abstand zu Harm halten würde. Zumindest so lange, bis sie nicht mehr ständig den Wunsch verspürte, sich in seine Arme zu werfen. ›Toll, Marine, jetzt hast du die ganze Nacht Zeit, um dir klar zu machen, dass er nur ein Freund ist. Nicht, dass du morgen auf eine rein freundschaftliche Geste von ihm unangemessen reagierst.‹ „Ich bin gegen 10:00 Uhr bei Ihnen. Wahrscheinlich möchten ja Sie nur, dass ich mitkomme, weil ich dieses schöne große Auto habe", neckte sie ihn, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Harm, der froh war, dass sie mitkam, ging darauf ein. „Na klar! Meinen Sie, ich würde sonst meinen kostbaren Sonntag mit einem verfressenen Marine verbringen wollen? Schließlich geben Sie meiner Tochter ein schlechtes Beispiel." Er brachte Mac zur Tür. „Bis morgen, Mac."

Hinter ihm erklang ein Prasseln. Belle hatte den Werkzeugkasten entdeckt und sich über die Schachtel mit den Schrauben hergemacht. Harm fuhr herum und stöhnte, als er die Bescherung sah. „Falls ich noch nicht gewusst habe, was ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen soll, jetzt weiß ich es!" Mac verkniff sich mühsam ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. „Dann viel Spaß, Cinderella! Bis morgen."


	9. Chapter 9

**09:59 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Hallo! Kommen Sie rein. Ich packe gerade unser Picknick zusammen." Harm kehrte zurück in die Küchenecke und packte die Sandwichs ein, die er belegt hatte. Mac begrüßte Belle und reckte den Hals, um zu sehen, womit Harm sie zu bewirten gedachte. „Haben Sie noch nicht gefrühstückt?" Harm war ihr prüfender Blick nicht entgangen. „Doch. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Sie nicht nur dieses vegetarische Zeug mitnehmen." „Keine Angst, Mac. Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht zwingen, gesund zu leben." Gespielt verächtlich verzog Harm die Mundwinkel. „Ich habe extra für Sie etwas ‚totes Tier' besorgt. Schließlich kann ich nicht riskieren, dass Sie vor Hunger am Steuer zusammenbrechen." „Hey, Sie sind ja doch lernfähig!", lächelte Mac ihn an.

Sie war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ihre gestrigen Anwandlungen vermutlich auf den erhöhten Stress in den letzten Monaten zurückzuführen waren. ›Und ich werde bestimmt nicht unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil ich mir plötzlich einbilde, dass da noch mehr wäre.‹

„He, träumen Sie? Wir sind abmarschbereit." Harm stand vor ihr, in der einen Hand den Picknickkorb, an der anderen hielt er Belle. Mac schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und folgte Harm und Belle aus dem Apartment.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**12:48 Uhr EST**

**West Potomac Park, Washington D.C.**

„Nein, Belle, das trockene Brot ist für die Enten! Du hast doch eben ein dick belegtes Sandwich gegessen." Harm schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und versuchte, seine Tochter daran zu hindern, sich das alte Brot in den Mund zu stecken. Mac hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen und erhob sich, um einzugreifen. „Komm, Belle, wir füttern die Enten mit dem Brot. In der Zwischenzeit kann dein Daddy hier aufräumen." Sie reichte Belle ihre Hand und spazierte mit ihr zum Fluss. Harm schaute ihnen nach. Belle stapfte mit ihren kurzen Beinchen neben seiner Kollegin her und hielt den Beutel mit dem trockenen Brot fest in der rechten Hand. Am Ufer angekommen hockte Mac sich neben sie, entzog ihr sanft den Beutel und die beiden begannen, das Brot ins Wasser zu werfen. Augenblicklich kamen die Enten in Scharen herbei. Belle kreischte vor Vergnügen und zeigte aufgeregt auf die schnatternden Tiere. Harm setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Picknickdecke, legte die Arme um die Knie und betrachtete die beiden versonnen.

Zwanzig Minuten war auch die letzte Brotkrume verfüttert und die Tiere verteilten sich wieder. „Okay, Zeit für deinen Mittagsschlaf", befand Harm und setzte seine Tochter in den Buggy, den er vorsorglich in den Schatten eines Busches gerollt hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen sträubte sie sich nicht übermäßig, sondern schloss tatsächlich nach wenigen Minuten die Augen. Mac hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie freiwillig Mittagsschlaf macht." „Sie wird müde sein, schließlich ist sie schon seit vier Uhr wach", vermutete Harm und ließ sich neben Mac auf der Decke nieder. Mac warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Haben Sie schon überlegt, wie Sie Belle und Ihre Arbeit unter einen Hut kriegen wollen?" Er fuhr sich über den Nacken. „Ich werde mich morgen bei den verschiedenen Agenturen nach einer Nanny erkundigen. Es tut mir leid, dass Belle sich schon wieder an eine fremde Person gewöhnen muss, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht." Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Tochter, die mittlerweile fest schlief. Mac spürte, wie schwer ihm dieser Gedanke fiel. „Sie tun das Richtige, Harm. Belle wird es verstehen." Harm setzte eine zweifelnde Miene auf.

Um ihn abzulenken, berichtete Mac von Tiners neuestem Missgeschick: Angeregt durch ein Buch über Feng Shui hatte er einen Zimmerbrunnen auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgestellt, dabei aber die Pumpe nicht richtig angeschlossen, so dass es zu einer größeren Überschwemmung gekommen war, in Folge derer die Gegensprechanlage einen Kurzschluss erlitten hatte. Der dadurch verursachte Stromausfall hatte das gesamte Büro fast eine halbe Stunde lang lahm gelegt. Das anschließende Donnerwetter des Admirals gab Mac gerade höchst anschaulich wieder, als sie merkte, dass auch ihrem Partner die Augen zugefallen waren. Im ersten Moment versetzte es ihr einen Stich, dass sie scheinbar so langweilig war, dass Harm einschlief. Dann schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Wenn Belle schon seit vier Uhr wach war, hatte auch er wieder kaum geschlafen.

Sie beschloss, ebenfalls ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten. Die Analyse ihrer Gefühle hatte sie in der letzten Nacht lange wach gehalten und wenn sie Harm beim Schlafen zusah, würde sie womöglich wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Zufrieden streckte sie sich auf der Decke aus und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, bis sie eindöste.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**19:24 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Ist Ihnen etwa immer noch schlecht vom Karussell fahren? Die Piloten sind heutzutage auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren." Mac trug den leeren Picknickkorb ins Apartment und ergötzte sich an Harms angeschlagenem Zustand. Harm ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und warf Mac einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Fürs Protokoll: Mir ist nicht schlecht vom Karussell fahren! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, einige Runden mit einem Kinderkarussell zu drehen ohne mich aufzuführen wie Sie in einer Tomcat. Ich glaube, es liegt an diesem Gemüse-Hotdog." „Selbst schuld, warum essen Sie auch dieses obskure Zeug? Nehmen Sie sich an Ihrer Tochter und mir ein Beispiel, uns geht es blendend." Mac musterte ihren Kollegen, der tatsächlich ein bisschen blass um die Nase war. „Soll ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen? Tabletten, Tee?" „Nein, danke. Es geht schon." Harm schloss die Augen, dann ächzte er plötzlich: „Bitte nicht auf meinen Bauch klettern, Belle. Daddy wird sonst übel." Mac eilte herbei und hob das turnende Kleinkind von der Couch. „Ich bringe dich ins Bett und lese dir und Bobo noch eine Geschichte vor, in Ordnung? Deinen Daddy lassen wir hier, damit er sich erholen kann." Sie verschwanden im Schlafzimmer.

Eine halbe Stunde später tauchte Mac wieder auf. „Operation erfolgreich ausgeführt: Kind und Stofftier befinden sich im Reich der Träume", meldete sie und setzte sich. Prüfend sah sie Harm an. „Geht es Ihnen wieder besser? Sie sehen nicht mehr ganz so schlecht aus." „Oh, wie reizend! Aus Ihrem Mund klingt das fast wie ein Kompliment! Aber danke der Nachfrage, mein Magen hat sich wieder beruhigt. Es war wahrscheinlich das Essen in Kombination mit den Drehungen." „Ha, Sie geben also doch zu, dass das Karussell Sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hat", triumphierte Mac. „Ohne meinen Anwalt gebe ich gar nichts zu", entgegnete Harm. „Außerdem wäre das bestimmt nicht passiert, wenn Belle in das Flugzeug und nicht unbedingt auf das Pferd gewollt hätte. Das muss sie von ihrer Mutter haben", sinnierte er. „Sie war auch pferdenärrisch."

Mac traute ihren Ohren nicht. Es war das erste Mal, seitdem Harm von Belle erfahren hatte, dass er ihr gegenüber ihre Mutter erwähnte. Zögernd, weil sie Harm nicht durch neugierige Fragen in sein Schneckenhaus zurücktreiben wollte, fragte sie: „Und wie war sie sonst so?"

Harm lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. „Maria war … unheimlich lebensfroh. Sie war immer gut gelaunt, für jeden Spaß zu haben. Sie war sehr schön. Belle sieht ihr unheimlich ähnlich, sie hat ihre Augen und auch ihr fröhliches Lachen." Harm lächelte gedankenverloren.

Mac wagte kaum zu atmen, auf keinen Fall wollte sie Harm unterbrechen. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. „Sie war nie nachtragend, weil ich mich nicht regelmäßig bei ihr gemeldet habe, und sie war immer für mich da, wenn ich sie sehen wollte."

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, Mac zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Sie war immer für mich da, und ich mieser Egoist habe sie nur ausgenutzt und keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie und ihre Gefühle verschwendet! Was bin ich nur für ein verdammter Mistkerl? Eine Frau erwartet ein Kind von mir und sagt es mir nicht, weil sie weiß, dass ich sie sowieso im Stich lasse." Er lachte bitter auf. Mac legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Harm, Sie hätten sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie wissen das und Maria wusste es auch." Harm wandte das Gesicht ab. „So, wusste sie das?", fragte er höhnisch. „Weshalb hat sie mir wohl nichts gesagt? Weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass ich nur Spaß und keine Verantwortung wollte. Womit sie ja Recht hatte, Annie sagt auch, dass ich verantwortungslos bin." „Verdammt, Harm, hören Sie gefälligst mit dem Blödsinn auf, den Annie erzählt hat!"

Mac musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu werden. „Sie übernehmen jeden Tag Verantwortung: bei Ermittlungen, wenn Sie fliegen, im Gerichtssaal." „Ja, aber das ist mein Job. Diese Verantwortung ist zeitlich begrenzt. Wenn ein Fall abgeschlossen ist, bin ich sie wieder los. Aber in meinem Privatleben kann ich keine Verantwortung übernehmen, rund um die Uhr, womöglich für den Rest meines Lebens!" „Das haben Sie doch längst getan", versuchte Mac ihm zu erklären. „Sie haben Belle ohne zu zögern zu sich geholt." „Aber mein erster Gedanke war, ob nicht jemand anders sie aufnehmen kann. Ich hatte Angst, mein Leben zu ändern, Angst, etwas falsch zu machen." Seine Stimme wurde so leise, dass Mac Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. „Ich habe immer noch Angst. In den letzten Nächten konnte ich häufig nicht einschlafen, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, ob ich alles richtig mache."

„Alle Eltern machen sich Sorgen, dass sie Fehler machen. Das ist doch ganz natürlich."

„Die hatten aber auch neun Monate Zeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten! Ich hatte einen einzigen Tag. Und die meisten Eltern sind zu zweit", setzte er hinzu. „Harm, Sie sind nicht allein. Sie haben Freunde, die Ihnen helfen wollen. Sie müssen es nur zulassen", sagte Mac beschwörend. „Ich weiß." Er sah sie an und ein verlegenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Danke, dass Sie sich mein Gejammer anhören."

Nach einer Sekunde des Schweigens stand er auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Möchten Sie auch ein Glas Wasser? Ich habe entsetzlichen Durst. Das liegt garantiert an diesem Hotdog", erklärte er, fest entschlossen das Thema zu wechseln. Mac registrierte dieses Ablenkungsmanöver sehr wohl, nahm es ihm aber nicht übel. Sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über Gefühle zu sprechen. ›Dass er überhaupt von seinen Ängsten erzählt hat, ist schon ein Wunder. Ich würde in so einer Situation wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagieren‹, gestand sie sich ein. „Ja, ich habe auch Durst", ging sie sie auf seine Frage ein und kam zu ihm in die Küche. „Und, was haben Sie morgen vor?" „Wie gesagt, ich habe mir einige Agenturen rausgesucht, die Kindermädchen vermitteln. Ich hoffe, dass ich ein geeignetes finde. Eigentlich müsste ich in nächster Zeit auch noch Kleidung für Belle kaufen. Sie hat fast nur Sommersachen. In San Antonio reicht das ja auch, aber wenn es hier wieder kälter wird…."

Er lachte leise, während er ihr ein Glas Wasser reichte. „Das hätte ich mir vor zwei Wochen auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ich mir über Kindergarderobe Gedanken machen muss."

„Wenn Sie möchten, komme ich mit", bot Mac an. Damit er nicht gleich wieder ablehnte, fügte sie scherzend hinzu: „Sie wissen doch, dass Frauen einfach einen besseren Geschmack haben, was Kleidung angeht."

„Geben Sie es ruhig zu, Sie wollen nur auf meine Kosten shoppen gehen." Harm grinste unverschämt. „Aber ich kenne die Größe meiner Tochter, falls Sie gedacht haben sollten, dass Sie ein Kleid für sich dazwischenmogeln könnten." „Dabei hatte ich gehofft, ich könnte auf diese Weise an dieses sündhaft teure Abendkleid kommen!" Mac spielte die Enttäuschte. „So ein Pech aber auch!" Sie sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Einträchtig setzten sie sich wieder auf die Couch und diskutierten darüber, welche Sachen Belle benötigen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

**16:52 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac hatte sich eine Akte geholt und war auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Büro, als der ihr entgegenkommende Lt. Bud Roberts unvermittelt stoppte und mit offenem Mund Richtung Tür starrte. ›Hat er einen Außerirdischen gesehen?‹ Irritiert sah Mac sich um. „Hallo Mac!" Harm, der Belle auf dem Arm trug, stand im Bullpen. „Guten Tag, Bud!" „Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte Bud automatisch zurück, das Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Hallo Commander!" Harriet kam mit einem Aktenstapel unter dem Arm herein und stutzte, als sie Belle sah. „Hallo, wer bist du denn?" Sie kam näher und strahlte Belle an. Harm räusperte sich. „Darf ich vorstellen: Meine Tochter Belle!" Diese Eröffnung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht: Bud sah aus, als ob ihm gleich die Augen herausfallen würden, seiner Frau Harriet schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. ›Ein bisher noch nie da gewesenes Ereignis‹, schoss es Harm durch den Kopf. Er suchte Macs Blick. Aufmunternd nickte sie ihm zu.

Ein Hüsteln ertönte. Admiral Chegwidden war aus seinem Büro getreten und ging auf Harm zu. „Commander, schön Sie zu sehen! Und du bist sicher die kleine Miss Rabb." Er beugte sich zu ihr und stupste ihr leicht mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, was Belle zum Kichern brachte. „Guten Tag, Sir!" Harm stellte fest, dass gar nicht so einfach war, stramm zu stehen, wenn man ein Kleinkind auf dem Arm hatte, deshalb gab er den Versuch gleich wieder auf.

„Admiral, das ist meine Tochter Belle. Belle, das ist Admiral Chegwidden" stellte er vor.

„Das kann sich das Kind doch nicht merken", kritisierte der Admiral und wandte sich an Belle: „Für dich bin ich Onkel A.J." Als ob er die verdatterten Blicke seiner Untergebenen spürte, wandte er sich um und fragte mit finsterer Miene: „Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Nein, Sir", kam es unisono zurück. Der Admiral nickte befriedigt und zog sich in sein Büro zurück, allerdings nicht ohne Belle noch einmal verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern.

Harriet schien den Schock überwunden zu haben und begann, den Tatsachen auf den Grund zu gehen. „Sir, Sie haben uns nie erzählt, dass Sie eine Tochter haben." „Das wird daran gelegen haben, dass ich selbst nichts davon wusste", erklärte Harm. „Ich habe erst nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter von ihr erfahren." „Oh, ihre Mutter ist tot?", fragte Harriet erschüttert. „Wer kümmert sich denn jetzt um den armen Wurm?" „Sie lebt bei mir. Und außerdem ist sie kein ‚armer Wurm'", stellte er klar und sah seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. „Nicht wahr, Belle? Wir zwei verstehen uns prima! Jetzt zeigt Daddy dir, wo er arbeitet." Er ließ Belle auf den Boden, fasste sie bei der Hand und führte sie durchs Büro.

Mac kehrte an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, ließ die Tür aber offen stehen und verfolgte, wie Harm Belle mit allen bekannt machte. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam sie, er schien seine Selbstzweifel überwunden zu haben. Eben betrat Petty Officer Tiner das Bullpen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Vater und Tochter erblickte. Mac lachte in sich hinein.

Ein Klopfen erklang, Harriet stand in der offenen Tür. „Ma'am?" Sie zögerte. „Geht es dem Commander gut?" Sie folgte Macs Blick. „Ja, es geht ihm gut." Mac schmunzelte, als sie sah, wie Belle, die sich hinter den Beinen ihres Vaters versteckt hatte, Tiner von unten einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harriet, die immer noch abwartend vor ihr stand. „Natürlich ist es eine Umstellung, aber er wird damit fertig."

„Ob ich sie wohl mal halten kann? Sie ist wirklich niedlich", schwärmte Harriet. „Warum fragen Sie mich?", fragte Mac verwirrt. „Sie ist doch nicht meine Tochter. Wenden Sie sich an den Commander." „Wer soll sich an mich wenden?" Harriet fuhr herum. Harm hinkte in Macs Büro, auf seinem linken Schuh stand Belle, umklammerte sein Knie und ließ sich so durch die Gegend tragen. „Endstation, alles aussteigen", trompetete er und löste Belles Arme von seinem Bein. „Also, worum geht's?" Interessiert sah er Harriet an. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Belle vielleicht mit mir in die Küche kommen möchte. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, was ihr schmeckt." „Ganz bestimmt sogar. Es könnte allerdings passieren, dass anschließend nichts mehr da ist. Meine Tochter ist nämlich ein kleiner Vielfraß!" Harm lachte, doch seine Augen leuchteten vor Stolz. Er hockte sich neben Belle und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Möchtest du mit Harriet mitgehen und etwas essen, Belle?" Mit großen Augen sah Belle auf zu der blonden Frau in der Uniform, die ihr die Hand hinhielt. Nach einem fragenden Blick auf ihren Vater machte sie einen Schritt auf Harriet zu und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Nach einigen Schritten drehte sie sich zu Harm um. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu „Daddy geht nicht weg, keine Angst. Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe." Belle schien einen Moment über seine Worte nachzudenken, fasste dann wieder nach Harriets Hand und stapfte aus dem Büro. Harm lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, damit er sie im Auge behalten konnte.

„Und, war die Suche nach einer Nanny erfolgreich?" Mac war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben Harm, ebenfalls den Blick auf Belle und Harriet gerichtet. Harm verzog das Gesicht.

„Schön wär's! Sie glauben gar nicht, wer sich alles zum Kindermädchen berufen fühlt. Da waren Frauen dabei, denen würde ich nicht mal eine Zimmerpflanze anvertrauen, geschweige denn mein Kind. Die eine war erst zwanzig, hatte das College geschmissen und meinte, sie könne nebenbei ein bisschen Babysitten, während sie darauf wartet, als Sängerin entdeckt zu werden. Oder diese ältere Frau, die konnte sich kaum noch bewegen vor Arthritis, wie will sie denn dann hinter Belle herlaufen können, frage ich Sie?"

In Gedanken ließ er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Es waren auch Frauen dabei gewesen, die gute Zeugnisse gehabt hatten und angeblich sehr qualifiziert waren, aber sie waren Harm nicht sehr sympathisch gewesen und auch Belle, die sonst Fremden gegenüber gar nicht ängstlich war, hatte sich vor ihnen versteckt. Die Krönung war aber Miss Sheridan gewesen. Ein Glucksen entfuhr ihm bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch. „Die eine hätte Ihnen besonders gefallen, Mac. Dass sie mit allen möglichen Amuletten behängt war, hätte ich vielleicht noch hingenommen. Aber dann hat sie mir erzählt, dass im meinem Apartment böse Geister ihr Unwesen treiben, sie könne die negative Energie spüren. Im Übrigen sei sie als Geistheilerin in der Lage, Krankheiten und Verletzungen durch Handauflegen zu heilen, ich hätte also das Geld für Pflaster und Medikamente in Zukunft einsparen können." Mac sah ihn ungläubig an, Harm grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht. „Warten Sie, es kommt noch besser. Wir haben dann gemeinsam herausgefunden, woher die negative Energie in meinem Apartment kommt. Raten Sie mal", forderte er sie auf. Mac zupfte nachdenklich an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Ist dort jemand gestorben?", gab sie ihren Tipp ab. Harm winkte gelangweilt ab. „Doch nicht so etwas Einfaches! Nein, es liegt an mir. Ich bin beim Militär und deshalb ist mein ganzes Bestreben darauf gerichtet, Tod und Vernichtung über andere Menschen zu bringen. Ist doch logisch, dass sich das negativ auf mein Apartment auswirkt", setzte er trocken hinzu. „Dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was für negative Energien hier herrschen", schüttelte Mac den Kopf und deutete ins Bullpen, in dem es vor Militärangehörigen nur so wimmelte. Harm grinste. „Wie dem auch sei, Miss Sheridan und ich haben beschlossen, dass es besser ist, wenn sie nicht für mich arbeitet. Also bin ich genauso weit wie gestern."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich habe in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr Gespräche mit Bewerberinnen. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenigstens eine vernünftige dabei ist."

Er sah zu, wie Belle, eifrig an einem Bagel kauend, durch das Bullpen lief, dicht gefolgt von Harriet, die sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie holen, bevor sie alle von der Arbeit abhält, was meinen Sie?", überlegte er halblaut. „Lassen Sie sie doch ein paar Minuten bei Harriet, sie passt gut auf sie auf", beruhigte ihn Mac. „Wollen wir eine Tasse Kaffee trinken? Ich wollte gerade eine Pause machen." „In Ordnung", willigte Harm ein.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Als sie mit den gefüllten Tassen zurück ins Büro wollten, kam ihnen Harriet entgegen – ohne Belle. „Wo ist Belle?" Harm konnte einen Anflug von Panik nicht unterdrücken. „Keine Sorge, Commander. Sie ist in das Büro des Admirals gelaufen, und er sagte, ich solle sie bei ihm lassen." Harriet, der selbst nicht ganz wohl bei diesem Gedanken war, sah Harm entschuldigend an. „Oh Gott!" Harm drückte Mac seine Tasse in die Hand und stürzte zum Büro des Admirals.

Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte man eine brummige Stimme und das Lachen eines Kindes hören. Harm klopfte an und riss im selben Augenblick schon die Tür auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Seine Tochter saß auf den Knien seines CO, der ‚Hoppe-Hoppe-Reiter' mit ihr spielte und abrupt verstummte, als er Harm erblickte. „Commander, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ‚Herein' gesagt zu haben." Er setzte eine strafende Miene auf, die allerdings völlig ihre Wirkung verlor, als Belle an seiner Krawatte zerrte. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass meine Tochter Sie bei der Arbeit stört."

Belle hörte die Stimme ihres Vaters, strampelte sich frei und stürmte strahlend auf ihn zu. Harm nahm sie auf den Arm und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn.

Admiral Chegwidden betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Setzen Sie sich, Commander. Wie kommen Sie zurecht?" „Ganz gut, Sir. Es läuft noch nicht alles perfekt, aber doch besser als erwartet."

Der Admiral brummte zustimmend. „Haben Sie schon hinsichtlich ihrer Betreuung etwas unternommen?" „Wie man es nimmt." Harm zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich habe heute angefangen, aber so richtig hat mir noch kein Kindermädchen zugesagt." „Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, müssen wir eben noch eine weitere Woche auf Sie verzichten." „Vielen Dank, Admiral, aber ich hoffe, das wird nicht nötig sein."

Belle begann herumzuzappeln und versuchte von Harms Schoß zu klettern. „Wir gehen jetzt besser wieder", sagte Harm, erhob sich und zog Belle mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür. „Moment, Sie haben etwas vergessen!" Admiral Chegwidden kam hinter ihnen her, in der Hand einen angeknabberten Bagel, den er jetzt Belle hinhielt. „Hier, deine Verpflegung." Belle schnappte danach und begann sofort heißhungrig darauf herumzukauen. Verblüfft lachte der Admiral. „Nanu, bekommst du zu Hause nichts zu essen?" Harms Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen leichten Rotton an. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Energisch nahm er seine Tochter auf den Arm, verabschiedete sich von seinem Vorgesetzten, der höchst amüsiert zu sein schien, und flüchtete in sein eigenes Büro. Aufatmend setzte er Belle in den Schreibtischstuhl. „Du kleiner Nimmersatt!" Kopfschüttelnd sah er sie an. „Die Leute werden noch denken, dass ich dich hungern lasse. Na komm, wir fahren nach Hause."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mac, die versprach, an einem der nächsten Abende vorbeizukommen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**17:03 Uhr EST, zwei Tage später**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Das Läuten des Telefons riss Mac aus ihrer Arbeit. Sie griff nach dem Hörer.

„Major MacKenzie" „Hallo Mac", tönte Harms Stimme aufgeregt aus Hörer. „Gute Neuigkeiten, ich habe eine Nanny gefunden!" „Gratuliere! Ich wusste doch, dass Sie noch eine geeignete Person finden werden", freute sich Mac mit ihm.

In den letzten anderthalb Tagen hatte Harm sie immer wieder über seine erfolglose Suche auf dem Laufenden gehalten und ernsthafte Bedenken geäußert, je ein vernünftiges Kindermädchen zu finden.

„Erzählen Sie, wie ist Ihre Mary Poppins?" „Sie ist absolut fantastisch!" Seine Begeisterung war deutlich durch den Telefonhörer zu hören. „Sie heißt Sandra, ist ausgebildete Kinderpflegerin, hat sich vor einigen Jahren selbständig gemacht und seitdem für drei Familien gearbeitet. Die Kinder waren in Belles Alter. Sie hat erstklassige Zeugnisse, ist sehr sympathisch und Belle war auch gleich von ihr begeistert. Die beiden sind schon ein Herz und eine Seele." Er musste Luft holen. Mac nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um auch mal zu Wort zu kommen. „Das klingt ja sehr erfreulich." „Erfreulich?", Harm klang fast gekränkt. „Mac, Sandy ist perfekt!" ›Sandy?‹ Mac wurde hellhörig. Argwöhnisch fragte sie nach: „Arbeitet diese Sandy schon lange als Kindermädchen?" „Sie hat direkt nach der Highschool angefangen und ist jetzt 29, also knapp 11 Jahre. Und, wie gesagt, nur die allerbesten Zeugnisse. Sie fängt gleich morgen an, damit Belle sich an sie gewöhnen kann, aber ich mache mir überhaupt keine Sorgen. Sandy kann wirklich toll mit ihr umgehen! Wissen Sie was? Kommen Sie doch einfach morgen vorbei. Dann können Sie sich selbst überzeugen." „In Ordnung, bis morgen." „Bis morgen."

Langsam legte Mac den Telefonhörer auf und starrte vor sich hin. Natürlich war es wunderbar, dass Harm endlich eine Nanny für Belle gefunden hatte, aber…

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Musste er denn gleich _so_ begeistert sein?


	11. Chapter 11

**19:22 Uhr EST, einen Tag später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac stand unentschlossen vor der Tür und ärgerte sich dann über sich selbst. ›Was soll das, Marine? Viel schlimmer kann es doch heute nicht mehr kommen!‹ Sie straffte die Schultern, setzte eine betont fröhliche Miene auf und klopfte. Harm öffnete. Mac sah im Hintergrund Belle auf dem Boden spielen, die legendäre Sandy konnte sie allerdings nicht entdecken.

„Hallo Mac, kommen Sie rein. Guck mal, Belle, wer uns besucht!" Belle, bereits im Strampelanzug, hob nur kurz den Kopf, um sich gleich wieder in ihr Spiel zu vertiefen. „Sie ist müde", entschuldigte sich Harm, als er Macs enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Natürlich", beeilte Mac sich zu sagen. „Es war sicher aufregend mit ihrer neuen Nanny. Wo ist sie überhaupt?" „Vor einer halben Stunde gegangen. Aber Sie werden sie bestimmt noch kennen lernen. Sie wird Ihnen gefallen." „Bestimmt", pflichtete Mac ihm bei, obwohl sie bereits jetzt eine Abneigung gegen diese Sandy verspürte. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie sie nicht heute schon kennen lernen musste. Der Tag war auch so schon deprimierend genug gewesen. Aber jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Sie schnupperte, angenehmer Essensgeruch lag in der Luft. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Hunger. Ich habe uns eine Kleinigkeit gekocht." Harm deutete einladend auf die Couch. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich bringe Belle in der Zwischenzeit ins Bett." „Ich kann Ihnen gerne helfen."„Nicht nötig, Sandy hat sie vorhin schon gebadet und bettfertig gemacht. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit Belle auf dem Arm verschwand er im Schlafzimmer.

Na gut, wenn ihre Hilfe nicht benötigt wurde… Mac ließ sich müde auf der Couch nieder und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. Bei der heutigen Gerichtsverhandlung hatte ihr Hauptentlastungszeuge, der ursprünglich ihrem Mandanten Lt. Pierce ein Alibi gegeben hatte, plötzlich eine ganz andere Aussage gemacht und damit ihre gesamte Verteidigungsstrategie wie ein Kartenhaus zum Einsturz gebracht.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" Mac zuckte zusammen, sie hatte Harm gar nicht hereinkommen gehört. „Ja, gerne." Sie folgte ihm an den Küchentresen. Harm schob ihr ein Glas Wasser zu und warf einen fachmännischen Blick in den Backofen. „In fünf Minuten können wir essen."

Er begann den Tisch zu decken. Macs Angebot zu helfen lehnte er dankend ab. „Sie haben einen anstrengenden Tag im Gericht hinter sich, meine Beschäftigung bestand heute hauptsächlich darin, zuzusehen wie Sandy mit Belle umgeht. Setzen Sie sich einfach schon an den Tisch." Mac gab nach und nahm Platz. Harm hantierte mit den Topflappen und stellte eine dampfende Auflaufform auf den Tisch. „Bandnudeln-Zucchini-Gratin", verkündete er stolz. Mac atmete genießerisch ein. „Mmh, lecker." Harm tat ihr eine Portion auf. „Dank Sandy bin ich endlich mal wieder dazu gekommen richtig zu kochen. In der letzten Zeit habe ich meistens nur schnell etwas in die Pfanne gehauen. Jetzt wird alles viel einfacher werden." Er nahm einen Bissen. „Es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass ich sie gefunden haben!" Mac zog es vor, sich nicht dazu zu äußern und machte sich über das Gratin her.

Während des Essens erzählte Harm von seinen Plänen, ab der übernächsten Woche wieder normal zu arbeiten. „Die kommende Woche bleibe ich noch zu Hause, um zu sehen, ob Sandy wirklich mit Belle klarkommt. Aber Sie könnten mich über die aktuellen Fälle auf dem Laufenden halten, damit ich gleich wieder voll einsteigen kann." Gewinnend lächelte er sie an. Leicht gezwungen lächelte Mac zurück, ihr lag das heutige Fiasko vor Gericht noch im Magen. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war an ‚aktuelle Fälle' zu denken.

Harm schien die fehlende Begeisterung seiner Kollegin nicht zu bemerken. Unverdrossen berichtete er weiter davon, wie er Belle und seine Arbeit unter einen Hut bringen wollte. „Was ist, wenn Sie über Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen, weil Sie vor Ort ermitteln müssen?", warf Mac ein. „Gar kein Problem! Sandy wird hier ein paar Sachen deponieren, damit sie jederzeit nachts hier bleiben kann." Skeptisch hob Mac die Brauen. „Ist sie so flexibel? Ich meine, sie wird doch sicher einen Freund oder Verlobten haben." ›Zumindest hoffe ich das!‹ Harm schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist Single. Völlig unverständlich, sie sieht gut aus, ist klug…" „So wie ich, wollen Sie sagen", versuchte Mac zu scherzen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie getroffen sie war. „Hä?" Unverständnis spiegelte sich auf Harms Gesicht wider. „Nein, sie ist ganz anders als Sie. Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall ist sie erst seit kurzem in Washington, kennt hier noch nicht viele Leute und ist völlig unabhängig."

Mac legte die Gabel beiseite, die letzten Bissen hatte sie sich reinzwingen müssen. „Sind Sie schon satt?", fragte Harm verwundert. „Sie haben kaum etwas gegessen. Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?" „Doch, es ist köstlich" wiegelte Mac schnell ab. „Ich habe nur keinen großen Hunger." Ihr Blick fiel einen Papierstapel auf Harms Schreibtisch. „Sie haben doch Urlaub, woran arbeiten Sie denn?" „Das sind nur die Bewerbungsunterlagen der Kindermädchen, die bei mir waren. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie einen Blick darauf werfen. Dann sehen Sie, was für Frauen meinen, auf meine Tochter aufpassen zu können."

Neugierig machte Mac sich über den Stapel her. Sie musste Harm Recht geben, die meisten Bewerberinnen waren tatsächlich nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckend.

Endlich kam die Bewerbung, auf die sie heimlich gewartet hatte. Hastig überflog sie den Lebenslauf. ›Sandra Johnson, Alter: 29, geboren in Knoxville, Iowa …‹ Sie blätterte weiter, da war das Foto, nach dem sie gesucht hatte: Die Ganzkörperaufnahme zeigt eine junge, schüchtern lächelnde Frau mit langen blonden Haaren; die blauen Augen blickten etwas unsicher in die Kamera. Mac verspürte einen leichten Stich. Das war eine Frau, die ihr sofort sympathisch gewesen wäre, wenn … ›… wenn sie sich nicht an Harm heranmachen würde!‹

Mac erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. ›Moment! Erstens macht sie sich nicht an Harm heran, sondern arbeitet nur für ihn und zweitens wäre das ganz allein seine Sache.‹ Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht lassen, aufmerksam bei Sandy nach eventuellen Schwachstellen zu suchen.

Nichts! Sie sah aus wie ein nettes Mädchen, sie war weder zu aufgedonnert noch zu spießig gekleidet, sie hatte eine zarte Statur und schien etwas kleiner als sie selbst zu sein. ›Mit einem Wort: Niedlich! Genau das, was den Beschützerinstinkt in einem Mann weckt‹, dachte Mac verdrossen und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Sie sehen unzufrieden aus. Habe ich etwas übersehen?" Harms Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sofort setzte sie einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Nein, nur … sie scheint nicht besonders kräftig zu sein und wirkt auch etwas naiv. Meinen Sie wirklich, dass sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig wird?" ›Du bist ein Biest! Jetzt versuchst du schon eine Frau schlecht zu machen, die du noch nicht einmal kennst.‹ „Nur weil man aus einer Kleinstadt kommt, ist man noch lange nicht naiv, Mac." Harm schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Abgesehen davon ist mir das tausendmal lieber als das überdrehte Benehmen dieser Möchtegern-Sängerin. Außerdem kann sie sich sehr gut durchsetzen. Glauben Sie mir, sie ist die Richtige! Ich wusste es vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich sie sah." Er räumte den Tisch ab. „Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Kaffee?" Mac beschloss, dass es besser war zu gehen, bevor sie noch mehr Unsinn redete. In ihrer derzeitigen Stimmung konnte sie für nichts garantieren. „Danke, aber ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Ich werde jetzt lieber nach Hause fahren." Sie musste sich ja auch wirklich noch eine völlig neue Strategie im Pierce-Fall zurechtlegen. Zum Glück war die Verhandlung bis Dienstag vertagt worden.

„Schade! Aber wenn Sie gehen müssen …", Harm öffnete die Tür. „Sie haben mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was im Büro los war." „Nichts Besonderes", log Mac, die keine Lust verspürte, zwischen Tür und Angel zu berichten, dass ihr eigener Hauptzeuge ihr den Rücken gefallen war. „Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich Zeit habe. Gute Nacht!" „Gute Nacht, Mac!" Er sah ihr nach, bis sich die Tür des Aufzugs schloss.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**12:22 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac klappte den Aktenordner zu und schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen.

Die halbe Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und gegrübelt. Nicht nur über ihren aktuellen Fall, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Immer wieder waren ihre Gedanken zu dem Abend bei Harm gewandert. Es war kindisch von ihr gewesen, eifersüchtig auf eine junge Frau zu sein, nur weil Harm begeistert von ihren beruflichen Fähigkeiten war. Natürlich musste Belle die beste Nanny bekommen, die es gab! Dafür, dass sie gleichzeitig die bestaussehendste war, konnte Harm doch nichts. Wenn sie nicht vor lauter Angst, etwas Gehässiges über Sandy zu sagen, so früh gegangen wäre, hätte sie Harm von dem Reinfall mit ihrem Zeugen berichtet. Bestimmt hätte er ihr einen Rat gegeben, wie sie die verhängnisvolle Aussage relativieren könne.

›Er kocht euch ein wundervolles Abendessen und du bist beleidigt, weil er sich darüber freut, endlich ein Kindermädchen gefunden zu haben. Du bist echt eine tolle Freundin, Marine! Überhaupt, worüber regst du dich so auf? Sie nimmt dir doch nichts weg!‹ Ihr Blick fiel auf das Telefon. ›Ruf wenigstens an und entschuldige dich, dass du Hals über Kopf abgehauen bist.‹ Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Telefon und wählte Harms Nummer. Sie wollte schon wieder auflegen, als doch noch abgenommen wurde.

„Rabb" „Hallo Harm, ich bin's, Mac."„Hallo", klang Harms Stimme leicht erstaunt durch den Hörer. „Ist etwas passiert, dass Sie mich anrufen?" „Ich wollte mich für das leckere Essen gestern bedanken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so früh gehen musste, aber die Sache ist die, dass gestern bei der Aussage von Coleman-" Harm unterbrach sie. „Kein Problem! Mac, hören Sie, wir wollen gerade einkaufen fahren. Sandy ist mit Belle schon unten. Ich bin nur noch einmal zurückgegangen, weil ich das Telefon gehört habe. Wir können ja später telefonieren." „Okay", versuchte Mac ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Wohin fahren Sie einkaufen?" „Mal sehen, wir möchten Kleidung für Belle kaufen." Mac glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte? Ich dachte, _wir_ würden das zusammen machen?" „Mac", kam es gedehnt durch den Hörer, „Ich möchte Ihre Zeit nicht unnötig beanspruchen und Sandy kennt sich in diesen Dingen einfach besser aus." „Sie haben vollkommen Recht. _Ich_ verstehe ja nichts von Kindern." Mit Müh und Not gelang es ihr, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Außerdem habe ich hier sowieso mehr als genug zu tun. Viel Spaß beim Einkaufen, grüßen Sie Belle von mir." Mit Schwung knallte sie den Hörer auf.

Logisch, jetzt, wo Sandy da war, wurde ihre Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt! Und überhaupt, was sollte die dumme Frage, ob irgendetwas passiert sei, nur weil sie anrief? Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte er sie beinahe im Stundentakt angerufen, um von den möglichen Kindermädchen zu erzählen. „Keine Angst, ich rufe Sie bestimmt nicht mehr ohne guten Grund an, Commander", knurrte sie.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**14:48 Uhr EST**

**In einem Einkaufszentrum, Washington D.C.**

„Das reicht, Harm. Wenn wir noch mehr kaufen, ist Belle aus den Kleidern herausgewachsen, bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte alles anzuziehen", bremste Sandy ihren Arbeitgeber, der immer noch in den Regalen mit Kinderkleidung wühlte. Widerstrebend hörte Harm auf, nachdem er nach einem Blick auf die bereits zusammengetragenen Sachen zugeben musste, dass Sandy vermutlich Recht hatte. Sie hatte auch darauf bestanden, in erster Linie praktische Kleidung zu kaufen, sonst würde Belles Garderobe jetzt wohl zu einem Großteil aus niedlichen Kleidern bestehen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem verspäteten Mittagessen?", fragte Harm auf dem Weg zur Kasse. „Sie haben noch gar nichts gegessen und Belle hat garantiert auch schon wieder Hunger."

„Warum nicht?", willigte Sandy ein und schob den Buggy mit Belle Richtung Ausgang. Unauffällig warf sie einen Blick auf Harm. Sie konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, so schnell eine gute Stelle gefunden zu haben. Belle war ihr gleich ans Herz gewachsen und auch ihr Arbeitgeber war sehr sympathisch. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er gerade erst überraschend von seiner Tochter erfahren hatte und nun alles äußerst kurzfristig organisieren musste. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich zu Belle herunterbeugte und sie auf einen entgegenkommenden Hund aufmerksam machte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er bis vor zwei Wochen noch nie etwas mit Kleinkindern zu tun gehabt hatte. Manche Männer waren eben dazu geboren, Vater zu sein, während andere… ›Du bist extra weggezogen, um über Matthew hinwegzukommen, dann versuch auch wenigstens, nicht ständig an ihn zu denken!‹

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in dem Bistro, in dem Harm und Belle in der Woche zuvor mit Mac gewesen waren. ›Mac‹ Harm runzelte die Stirn. Sie war vorhin am Telefon so merkwürdig gewesen, hatte fast ein wenig verärgert gewirkt. ›Ach was, wahrscheinlich hatte sie Stress im Büro, schließlich muss sie meine Arbeit mitübernehmen. Gut, dass Sandy angeboten hat, mit zum Einkaufen zu kommen. Sonst hätte Mac sich womöglich verpflichtet gefühlt, ihren freien Samstag dafür zu opfern.‹ Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt lehnte er sich zurück und schaute sich um. Ein junges Pärchen saß zwei Tische weiter und unterhielt sich, ansonsten war überwiegend älteres Publikum anwesend.

Belle waren die Augen zugefallen. Sandy klappte das Verdeck des Buggys auf, so dass ihr das Licht nicht ins Gesicht fiel und sie ungestört schlafen konnte. Als Sandy sich aufrichtete, lächelte sie Harm offen an. „So ein friedliches Kind habe ich noch nie erlebt!" „Warten Sie ab, sie kann auch anders", dämpfte Harm ihren Optimismus. Mit Schrecken dachte er an die Nächte zurück, in denen Belle sich die Augen ausgeweint hatte. Er rollte vielsagend mit den Augen. „Letzte Woche hat sie zwei Backenzähne bekommen!" Die junge Frau nickte verständnisvoll. „Das kann ziemlich unangenehm sein – für Kind und Eltern. Da haben Sie ja den Härtetest schon bestanden." „Wenn eine Freundin nicht plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden und mir Belle abgenommen hätte, wäre ich vermutlich irgendwann vor Übermüdung zusammengeklappt", gab Harm ehrlich zu. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Mac ihn kurz entschlossen ins Bett geschickt hatte, huschte ihm ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf das Paar gegenüber, das mittlerweile dazu übergangen war, Händchen zu halten und sich verliebt in die Augen zu schauen. Sein Lächeln verblasste. ›Nur kein Neid, Rabb‹, ermahnte er sich. ›Du hast zwar keine Beziehung, aber dafür die wundervollste Tochter der Welt!‹

Er wandte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass auch Sandy die beiden mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Besorgt legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, alles okay mit Ihnen?" Sandy fuhr zusammen. Verlegen strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Alles klar. Es ist nur so, dass ich gerade eine Trennung hinter mir habe und immer etwas deprimiert bin, wenn ich zwei Menschen sehe, die miteinander glücklich sind."

„Möchten Sie darüber reden?", bot Harm zögernd an, obwohl er, wie er wusste, auch kein Fachmann für glückliche Beziehungen war. Sandy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, je weniger ich daran denke, desto besser. Aber danke für das Angebot. Erzählen Sie mir doch lieber von Ihrer Freundin." Verwirrt zog Harm die Brauen zusammen. „Meiner Freundin? Ich habe keine… Oh, Sie meinen Mac", dämmerte es ihm. „Wir sind nicht zusammen, wir sind nur gut befreundet." ›Auch wenn du das manchmal nicht wahrhaben willst, Rabb.‹ „Ach so", sagte Sandy, „und ich dachte …" Belle regte sich in ihrem Buggy und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Erwachsenen auf sich.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**14:32 Uhr EST, drei Tage später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Rabb" „Hallo Commander, hier ist Bud Roberts. Störe ich Sie gerade?"

Harm musste grinsen, als er die verschüchterte Stimme des jungen Lieutenants am Telefon hörte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, Bud. Was gibt's?" „Major MacKenzie bat mich, Ihnen eine Zusammenfassung der aktuellen Fälle zu geben. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, schicke ich Ihnen gleich eine E-Mail mit den Angaben, Sir." „Natürlich ist es mir recht. Danke, Bud!" Er zögerte. „Ich dachte, Mac würde mich selbst anrufen." „Sie steckt bis über beide Ohren in dem Pierce-Fall. Morgen geht die Verhandlung weiter, und sie hat wohl immer noch keine neue Strategie." Harm stutzte. „Wieso neue Strategie? Ich dachte, der Fall sei klar?"

„Nach _der_ Aussage von Lieutenant Coleman letzte Woche?" Bud gab einen mitfühlenden Laut von sich. „Das muss hart sein, wenn der eigene Hauptzeuge plötzlich die Seite wechselt und zum Zeugen der Anklage wird. Der Major tut mir richtig leid!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Als ob er Harms verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck durch das Telefon sehen könne, fragte er nach einer Weile: „Hat sie Ihnen das denn nicht erzählt?"

„Nein." Harm fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar, als könne er damit auch seine wirren Gedanken ordnen. „Nein, das hat sie nicht. Kann ich ihr irgendwie helfen?" „Ich glaube nicht, Sir. Sie hat sich in ihrem Büro verbarrikadiert und will auf keinen Fall gestört werden. Sie hat nicht einmal zu Mittag gegessen." Das war eindeutig ein schlechtes Zeichen! Harm runzelte die Stirn. Bud schien am anderen Ende der Leitung auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Bud, richten Sie Mac bitte aus, dass sie mich jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn sie Hilfe braucht." „Mach ich, Sir. Ich schicke Ihnen dann gleich die E-Mail mit der Aufstellung der wichtigsten Fälle." „Danke Bud!"

Harm beendete das Gespräch und rieb sich das Kinn. Warum hatte Mac ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie Probleme mit ihrer Verteidigung hatte? Letzten Mittwoch hatte sie noch erwähnt, dass ihr Mandant ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi habe und dass der Fall schon so gut wie gewonnen sei. Was war im Gerichtssaal vorgefallen und wieso in aller Welt musste er es von Bud erfahren?

›Sie weiß doch, dass sie mich immer um Rat fragen kann. Sie hätte doch einfach anrufen oder vorbeikommen können.‹ Er beschloss, Mac am Abend anzurufen und ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:43 Uhr EST, einen Tag später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Nein, Sir, Major MacKenzie ist nicht in ihrem Büro. Sie ist schon den ganzen Morgen außer Haus, um einen Zeugen ausfindig zu machen. Und heute Nachmittag ist sie im Gericht. Kann ich ihr etwas ausrichten?" „Nein danke, Harriet. Ich versuche es später noch mal." Frustriert lehnte Harm sich zurück.

Gestern Abend hatte er nur Macs Anrufbeantworter erreichen können. Er hatte ihr eine kurze Nachricht darauf hinterlassen und um ihren Rückruf gebeten. Allerdings hatte sie sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet, weshalb er heute erneut im Hauptquartier angerufen hatte. ›Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach keine Zeit. Sie wird sich schon melden, wenn sie etwas mehr Ruhe hat.‹


	12. Chapter 12

**17:39 Uhr EST, zwei Tage später**

**West Potomac Park, Washington D.C.**

Locker joggte Mac auf dem Fußweg entlang des Potomac. Nachdem sie in mühevoller Kleinarbeit bewiesen hatte, dass Lt. Coleman eine Falschaussage gemacht hatte, nur um sich an ihrem Mandanten zu rächen, war dieser doch freigesprochen worden. Mac hatte beschlossen, ihren Sieg damit zu feiern, ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich Feierabend zu machen und bei dem herrlichen Wetter Joggen zu gehen. Sie konnte merken, wie die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr fiel. In den vergangenen Nächten hatte sie nur wenig geschlafen, da ihr die Verhandlung nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Mehrfach war sie kurz davor gewesen, Harm anzurufen und ihn um Rat zu fragen.

Montagabend, als sie ihren Anrufbeantworter abgehört hatte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen um zurückzurufen; sie hatte Belle nicht wecken wollen. Und am nächsten Tag hatte sie einfach keine Zeit gehabt – und auch keine Lust, wenn sie ehrlich war. ›Vermutlich war er sowieso mit Belle und Sandy beschäftigt. Ich kann ihn ja nachher mal anrufen.‹

Beim Anblick eines Eisverkäufers beschloss Mac, dass sie sich jetzt eine kleine Belohnung verdient hätte. Sie kaufte sich eine Riesenportion Schokoladeneis und wanderte gemächlich den Fußweg entlang. ›Gleich hinter der nächsten Biegung kommt die Stelle, an der wir vorletztes Wochenende gepicknickt haben.‹

Mac bog um die Kurve und stoppte unversehens. Auf der Wiese lag dieselbe Decke wie vor fast zwei Wochen, auch die Personen darauf waren fast identisch. Nur die Frau dort bei Harm und Belle war eine andere.

Mac kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war also die kluge, gutaussehende Sandy! Das ‚klug' konnte sie nicht beurteilen, aber gutaussehend war Sandy tatsächlich, wie Mac zähneknirschend zugeben musste. Das lange Haar, das sie auf dem Foto offen getragen hatte, war jetzt zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, was ihr ein noch jüngeres Aussehen verschaffte. Zu der hellblauen Jeans trug sie ein ziemlich engsitzendes, pinkfarbenes T-Shirt. ›Nur nicht Geizen mit den Reizen!‹, fuhr es Mac gehässig durch den Kopf. Sie sah an sich herunter: in ihren dunklen Shorts und dem schweißgetränkten T-Shirt des Marine Corps hielt sie natürlich keinen Vergleich zu dieser lebenden Barbie-Puppe aus.

Harm saß zwar mit dem Rücken zum Fußweg, aber trotzdem trat Mac etwas hinter einen Baum, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie beobachtete, wie die blonde Frau mit Belle spielte, jetzt richtete sie sich auf und sagte etwas zu Harm, woraufhin beide anfingen herzlich zu lachen. ›Die beiden sind ja schon ein Herz und eine Seele!‹, dachte Mac und spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Ärger rot verfärbte. ›Sie sehen aus wie eine glückliche Familie.‹ Unwillkürlich ballte sie ihre Fäuste zusammen.

„Igitt!" Angewidert sah sie auf ihre rechte Hand, in der sie die gefüllte, jetzt zusammengedrückte, Eiswaffel hielt. Das mittlerweile geschmolzene Schokoladeneis tropfte ihr über die Finger. ›Na klasse! Soviel zu deiner Belohnung.‹ Mit einem Taschentuch säuberte sie notdürftig ihre klebrigen Finger. Näher kommende Stimmen ließen sie aufschauen: Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass Harm und Sandy zusammengepackt hatten und nun mit Belle im Buggy direkt in ihre Richtung kamen. ›Nichts wie weg!‹ Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Harm sie so sah: Mit Schokoladeneis beschmiert, hinter einem Baum versteckt.

In einem Tempo, das jeden Kurzstreckenläufer vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, schoss sie davon.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**21:02 Uhr EST**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mac hatte es sich auf ihrem Sofa bequem gemacht und versuchte sich gerade auf einen Thriller zu konzentrieren, als das Telefon klingelte. Genervt legte sie das Buch beiseite und griff nach dem Hörer. „MacKenzie"„Hallo Mac, ich bin's, Harm."

Mac unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Natürlich hatte sie Harm gestern Abend nicht mehr angerufen. Sie wusste zwar, dass es albern war, aber sie hatte keine Lust verspürt, sich wieder von der wunderbaren Sandy vorschwärmen zu lassen, die _so_ toll mit Belle umgehen konnte.

„Mac? Sind Sie noch da?", klang Harms Stimme durch den Telefonhörer. „Entschuldigung! Hallo Harm! Ist etwas passiert, dass Sie mich anrufen?", beschloss sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. ›Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, Mac!‹ Sie konnte hören, wie Harm am anderen Ende stutzte. „Äh, nein. Ich wollte nur hören, wie es Ihnen geht. Ich hatte Ihnen vor einigen Tagen auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Haben Sie ihn nicht abgehört?" „Doch, tut mir leid. Ich habe ganz vergessen, Sie zurückzurufen. Ich hatte soviel zu tun…" „Ich weiß. Bud hat mir von der geänderten Aussage im Pierce-Fall berichtet." Er stockte. „Mac, warum haben Sie mir nichts davon erzählt? Vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen helfen können."

Mac verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. ›Das habe ich ja versucht, Sailor. Aber du musstest ja mit deiner Nanny einkaufen!‹ „Das war nicht nötig, ich bin auch allein gut zurechtgekommen. Mein Mandant wurde freigesprochen." „Ja, Bud hat mir heute Morgen am Telefon davon erzählt. Ich gratuliere Ihnen." Harm schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Hören Sie, warum kommen Sie nicht am Wochenende bei uns vorbei? Wir könnten wieder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen." „Hat Sandy keine Zeit?", fragte Mac kühl. Verwundert über ihre Frage antwortete Harm: „Sandy hat am Wochenende frei, sie arbeitet dann nur, wenn ich nicht in Washington bin. Also, was ist? Lust auf ein Wochenende mit Familie Rabb?" Er legte seinen ganzen Charme in seine Stimme.

Mac sah das entwaffnende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht direkt vor sich, allerdings hatte sie diesmal nicht die Absicht, sich davon einwickeln zu lassen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich dieses Wochenende soviel zu tun, dass ich gar keine Zeit habe." „Was haben Sie denn Aufregendes vor?" „Alles mögliche", sagte Mac, der so schnell nichts Vernünftiges einfiel.

›Zum Beispiel werde ich dieses langweilige Buch weiterlesen. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich auf den Küchenschränken saubermachen oder meinen Kleiderschrank entrümpeln. Aber auf keinen Fall werde ich den Lückenbüßer für deine tolle Sandy spielen!‹

„Oh!" Harm klang enttäuscht. „Schade! Dann sehen wir uns am Montag im Büro?" „Ich denke schon. Bis dann!"

Mac legte den Hörer auf und griff wieder nach dem Buch. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, sich auf die Handlung zu konzentrieren. Am liebsten hätte sie Harm angerufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie unheimlich gern das Wochenende mit ihm und Belle verbringen würde. Sie hatte Harms Tochter ins Herz geschlossen und hätte sie gern wieder gesehen. An den ersten Tagen, an denen sie sich gemeinsam mit Harm um sie gekümmert hatte, hatte Mac im Stillen gehofft, eine Art Ersatzmutter für sie werden zu können. ›Aber vermutlich hat sie dich sowieso schon vergessen. Sie hat ja jetzt Sandy, die sich den ganzen Tag um sie kümmert.‹ Es war das Beste, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen an diese Zeit komplett aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen würde.

›Belle hat ihren Vater und ihre Nanny, sie braucht dich nicht.‹ Nachdem sie so ihre Laune wieder einmal auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt gebracht hatte, zwang sie sich dazu, den Thriller weiter zu lesen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**Zur gleichen Zeit**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm saß am PC und öffnete die Dateien, die Bud ihm heute geschickt hatte, um sich über die laufenden Fälle zu informieren. Das Telefonat mit Mac ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendetwas war falsch gelaufen. Doch was, das konnte er nicht genau sagen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihm ausgewichen war, als er nach ihren Absichten fürs Wochenende gefragt hatte und hatte so seine Vermutungen, weshalb.

›Sie wird keine Lust haben, ständig ihre Freizeit mit einem Kleinkind zu verbringen. Ist ja auch verständlich.‹ Dennoch war er enttäuscht. Es war schön gewesen, auch außerhalb der Dienstzeit mit Mac zusammen zu sein und er hatte eigentlich den Eindruck gehabt, dass auch sie Spaß daran gehabt hatte. Dann würden er und Belle das Wochenende zu zweit verbringen. Ab Montag würde er seine Tochter nur noch morgens und abends um sich haben, so dass er diese beiden Tage mit ihr voll auskosten wollte.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**09:04 Uhr EST, Montagmorgen**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Guten Morgen, Sir." Harriet strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie Harm vor dem Aufzug traf. „Wie geht es Ihrer Tochter?" „Gut! Wie ich sie kenne, wird sie ihre Nanny ordentlich auf Trab halten." Harm versuchte mit einem Grinsen darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass ihm doch etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken war, Belle den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen. Er stellte seine Aktentasche in seinem Büro ab und stellte fest, dass Mac bereits hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als Petty Officer Tiner ihn ansprach: „Sir, der Admiral möchte Sie sehen." „Danke, Tiner."

Harm klopfte und trat ein, nachdem er diesmal das ‚Herein' seines CO abgewartet hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Sie wollten mich sprechen?" „Setzen Sie sich, Commander", brummte der Admiral und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sind Sie in der Lage, Ihren Dienst wieder voll aufzunehmen?" Prüfend sah er Harm an. „Ja, Sir. Meine Tochter ist gut versorgt und ich freue mich, wieder hier zu sein." Er blickte seinem Vorgesetzten offen ins Gesicht. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal für Ihr Entgegenkommen bedanken, Admiral." Dieser tat den Dank mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Nichts zu danken. Ich hoffe, dass Sie ein qualifiziertes Kindermädchen für Belle gefunden haben." „Das Beste, das es gibt", versicherte Harm überzeugt. Admiral Chegwidden zog leicht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, erstaunt über seinen Enthusiasmus. „Schön. Dann lassen Sie sich am besten vom Major über die Geschehnisse in den letzten Wochen in Kenntnis setzen. Admiral Morris wird voraussichtlich morgen wieder im Dienst sein. Dann wird es hier hoffentlich endlich wieder normal weitergehen. Wegtreten." „Aye, aye, Sir."

Mac hatte beobachtet, wie Harm auf ihr Büro zugegangen war, bevor Tiner ihn angesprochen hatte. Deshalb war sie jetzt vorbereitet, als Harm mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand bei ihr anklopfte. „Guten Morgen, Harm." Sie hatte beschlossen, ihre kindische Eifersucht auf Sandy zu vergessen. Belle war Harms Tochter und sie selbst war lediglich eine Kollegin von ihm. Es ging sie überhaupt nichts an, mit wem er Belles Kleidung kaufte und wer auf Belle aufpasste. Sie würde einfach wieder zu einer rein beruflichen Beziehung zurückkehren und alles Private vermeiden. „Hallo Mac." Harm setzte sich und lächelte. „Haben Sie alles geschafft?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Was Sie am Wochenende erledigen wollten", erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Oh, das. Ja, alles erledigt", stotterte Mac. ›Weshalb lügst du ihn eigentlich an, Marine?‹ „Haben Sie schon gehört, dass Richter Morris wiederkommt?", lenkte sie schnell ab, bevor er womöglich weiter nach ihrem Wochenende fragen würde. „Übermorgen um 0900 beginnt endlich die Verhandlung gegen Lt. Sumner. Bleibt es dabei, dass Sie das Eröffnungsplädoyer halten? Ich habe Ihren Entwurf noch hier." Sie winkte mit dem Aktenordner. Harm griff danach und stand auf. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Hören Sie, wollen wir heute zusammen zu Mittag essen? Dann können wir noch einmal über alles sprechen." Er deutete auf die Akte. „Klar, warum nicht." Mac nickte und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Harm ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, holte einen kleinen Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto von Belle aus seiner Aktentasche und platzierte ihn auf seinem Tisch. Einige Sekunden betrachtete er das Bild, dann wanderte sein Blick zum Telefon. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht zu Hause anrufen, um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei! Er hatte mit Sandy vereinbart, gegen Mittag einen Kontrollanruf zu machen, das musste reichen. Widerwillig zog er die Hand zurück, die er schon nach dem Hörer ausgestreckt hatte, und schlug seine Unterlagen zum Fall Sumner auf.

Eine Stunde später kam Mac in das Büro ihres Partners und fand ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn über den Akten vor. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Harm hob den Blick und sah Mac an, die in der offenen Tür stehengeblieben war. „Ich habe gerade nachgedacht. Könnte es sein, dass wir doch zu hart über Lieutenant Sumner urteilen?" Er sah, wie Mac erstaunt den Kopf zur Seite neigte und erklärte deshalb: „Er wollte doch nur die Kinder schützen und hat dabei leider die Beherrschung verloren. Selbstverständlich hat er sich falsch verhalten, aber ist eine Haftstrafe unbedingt nötig?" Mac trat verblüfft näher. „_Sie_ wollten doch partout, dass er eine Gefängnisstrafe bekommt! _Ich_ war ja bereit, mit Mattoni zu verhandeln. Wieso dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?" Dann entdeckte sie das Bild von Belle auf dem Schreibtisch und verstand. Sie begegnete Harms Blick und musste lächeln. „Ich spreche mit Mattoni."

Natürlich war Commander Mattoni nur zu gern zu einer außergerichtlichen Einigung bereit.

Nach Rücksprache mit seinem Mandanten stimmte er der Teilnahme an dem Anti-Agressionsprogramm sowie einer erheblichen Soldkürzung als Strafe zu.

Mac ging zu Harm, um ihm das Ergebnis mitzuteilen. Sie war äußerst zufrieden, dass dieser Fall ohne Haftstrafe enden würde und klopfte gutgelaunt an Harms offen stehende Bürotür.

Harm, der gerade am Telefonieren war, winkte sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung hinein.

„Wirklich?" fragte er seinen Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende und lächelte dabei. „Was macht ihr heute Nachmittag?" Mac stand unschlüssig im Raum und betrachtete ihren Kollegen, der konzentriert in den Hörer lauschte. „Das erzähle ich dir heute Abend. Ich hoffe, dass ich früh zu Hause bin. Bis dann, Sandy, und gib Belle einen Kuss von mir!" Macs Lächeln gefror. Sandy! Wer sonst? ›Seit wann duzt er sie denn? Und überhaupt, was soll das heißen: ‚Ich hoffe, dass ich früh zu Hause bin'. Das klingt ja, als wäre es auch ihr Zuhause!‹

Ihre gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Harm hatte den Hörer aufgelegt und sah zu Mac hoch, die stumm vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Was gibt es, Mac?" erkundigte er sich, immer noch lächelnd beim Gedanken an seine Tochter. „Ich habe mit Mattoni alles geklärt. Lt. Sumner ist einverstanden. Wir müssen morgen nur noch Admiral Morris mitteilen, dass wir uns geeinigt haben", berichtete Mac, sich mühsam an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins erinnernd. „Großartig!" Harm schob seinen Bürostuhl zurück und erhob sich. Unbewusst rückte er das Bild von Belle gerade. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt essen gehen? Ich lade Sie ein." Gewinnend lächelte er sie an, während er den Schreibtisch umrundete.

Macs erster Gedanke war, ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er nicht einerseits mit dem Kindermädchen flirten und andererseits sie zum Essen einladen könne, doch zum Glück bremste sie sich rechtzeitig. ›Zum letzten Mal, Marine: Ihr seid nur Kollegen und was er mit dieser Sandy hat, interessiert dich nicht!‹ Na gut, es interessierte sie schon, aber es hatte sie gefälligst nicht zu interessieren! Also zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. „Gern!"


	13. Chapter 13

**18:23 Uhr EST, drei Tage später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm schloss die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf. Im linken Arm hielt er die Tüte mit den Einkäufen, die er noch auf dem Heimweg besorgt hatte. Er wuchtete die Tüte auf den Küchentresen und sah sich um. Außer ihm war niemand zu Hause. An der Obstschale lehnte ein Zettel, der ihn darüber informierte, dass Sandy schon mit Belle zum Einkaufszentrum gefahren war. Harm schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. ›Richtig, wir wollten noch für Belle Schuhe kaufen. Wie konnte ich das denn vergessen?‹

Allerdings war er heute mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder bei Mac und ihrem merkwürdigen Benehmen gewesen.

Es war nicht so, dass Mac ihm gegenüber unfreundlich war. Nein, es war eher so, als ob sie ihn nicht mehr kannte. Unpersönlich, das war das richtige Wort! Wiederholt war sie ihm geschickt ausgewichen, wenn er von Belle erzählen wollte oder wenn er Andeutungen gemacht hatte, dass sie wieder einmal etwas gemeinsam unternehmen könnten. Sie schien überhaupt nur noch über berufliche Themen sprechen zu wollen.

Harm seufzte, während er den verderblichen Teil der Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumte. Allmählich musste er zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Mac nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, zumindest, was den privaten Bereich betraf. Ob sie etwas gegen Belle hatte? Er hatte immer davon geträumt, dass er und Mac eines Tages… ›Aber wenn sie meine Tochter nicht akzeptieren kann, wird es nie zu einer Beziehung zwischen uns kommen. Dass sie mich nur als guten Freund und Kollegen sieht, damit kann ich leben. Aber dass sie Belle ablehnt, das hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut!‹ Tief enttäuscht von Mac und ihrem Verhalten warf er die Kühlschranktür so heftig zu, dass die Flaschen klirrten.

Er griff nach den Autoschlüsseln und stürmte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr aus dem Haus, um Sandy und Belle ins Einkaufszentrum zu folgen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**19:24 Uhr EST**

**In einem Einkaufszentrum, Washington D.C.**

„Dann nehmen wir diese Schuhe", sagte Harm zu der älteren Verkäuferin, die sie so aufmerksam beraten hatte. Belle, die allmählich müde wurde, kletterte freiwillig in den Buggy und ließ sich von Sandy schieben. Harm zahlte an der Kasse und folgte den beiden aus dem Geschäft. „Das wäre erledigt. Jetzt können wir - hey, was ist denn?" Erschrocken stellte Harm fest, dass Sandy dicke Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Verlegen wischte sie sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. Harm sah sich um: Sie standen mitten in der belebten Einkaufspassage, um sie herum zahlreiche Menschen, die ihren Besorgungen nachgingen. Er legte Sandy eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte sie wortlos aus dem Einkaufszentrum heraus.

An einer Bank, die etwas abseits stand, machte er Halt. Er stellte den Buggy mit seiner darin schlafenden Tochter in den Schatten und drückte Sandy, die regungslos dastand, sanft auf die Bank. Behutsam setzte er sich neben sie, schob ihr ein Taschentuch zwischen die Finger und fragte leise: „Was ist denn passiert?" Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen war die Antwort. Unbeholfen streichelte Harm ihr über den Rücken und murmelte immer wieder besänftigend: „Ist ja gut!" Langsam beruhigte Sandy sich wieder, wiederholt fuhr sie sich mit dem durchweichten Taschentuch über die Augen. Harm reichte ihr unaufgefordert ein weiteres. „Danke!" Undeutlich klang Sandys Stimme durch die blonden Haare, die wie ein Vorhang ihr Gesicht verdeckten. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Sandy schniefte noch einmal leise.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich vor fünf Monaten von meinem Verlobten getrennt habe. Oder, besser gesagt, er sich von mir. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er doch noch nicht heiraten und Kinder haben wollte." Sie schaute hinunter auf ihren Hände, in denen sie das zerknüllte Taschentuch hielt. „Das war bestimmt schwer für dich. Aber wenn er sich wirklich noch nicht reif für eine eigene Familie fühlt …", begann Harm, der nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, warum Sandy jetzt, fünf Monate nach der Trennung, plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach.

„Heute Nachmittag erhielt ich einen Anruf von einer Freundin aus Knoxville. Sie hat mir auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass Matthew letzte Woche Vater geworden ist." Ihre Finger begannen, das Papiertaschentuch systematisch in kleine Fetzen zu reißen. Harm stutzte. „Moment, letzte Woche? Das heißt…" „… dass er bereits anderweitig Vater wurde, als er unsere Verlobung gelöst hat und dass seine Begründung nichts als eine Lüge war. Dass er mich vermutlich die ganze Zeit schon belogen und betrogen hat!" Bei ihren letzten Worten fing Sandy wieder an zu schluchzen.

›Die Ärmste! Da kann ich mich fast glücklich schätzen, dass ich niemanden habe, der mir so nahe steht, um mich dermaßen verletzen zu können.‹ Mitfühlend legte Harm seinen Arm um Sandys bebenden Schultern und zog sie tröstend an sich. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so auf der Bank in der Abendsonne.

* * *

Mac verließ das Einkaufszentrum, in der rechten Hand die Tasche mit dem neuen, roten Sommerkleid, das sie sich gegönnt hatte. Während sie es anprobiert hatte, hatte sie unwillkürlich überlegt, ob es Harm wohl gefallen würde. ›Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde!‹

Auf dem Platz vor dem Einkaufszentrum blieb sie stehen, um schon mal den Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche zu suchen, als ihr Blick auf die Bank fiel, die einige Meter entfernt unter einem Baum stand. „Nein!", flüsterte sie entsetzt. In dem Pärchen, das dort saß, erkannte sie Harm und Sandy. Harm hielt Belles Kindermädchen engumschlungen und strich ihr über das lange blonde Haar, Sandy wiederum hatte sich eng an Harms Brust geschmiegt.

„Miss, ist Ihnen nicht gut?" Ein älterer Herr stand vor Mac, offenbar besorgt über ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. „Miss?" Langsam drang seine Stimme zu Mac durch, benommen blickte sie ihn an. „Mir geht es gut. Danke." Sie flüchtete zum Parkplatz, schloss mit zitternden Händen den Jeep auf und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Wie in Trance startete sie den Motor und steuerte den Wagen automatisch Richtung Georgetown.

Als der Jeep vor ihrem Haus stoppte, hätte Mac nicht sagen können, wie sie ohne einen Unfall zu verursachen nach Hause gekommen war. Sie stolperte die Treppen hoch und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Achtlos ließ sie die Tasche mit ihren Einkäufen zu Boden fallen. Das neue Kleid, bei dessen Anprobe sie an Harm gedacht hatte, fiel heraus. Harm! Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Mac ihn wieder eng umschlungen mit Sandy auf der Bank sitzen. Es war, als ob ihr jemand in den Magen geschlagen hätte. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch.

Sie stürzte ins Badezimmer und übergab sich. Anschließend schleppte sie sich zum Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel: ihr kreidebleiches Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, die Augen gerötet. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, spülte den Mund aus und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Die Abkühlung brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung.

Sie trocknete sich das Gesicht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Mechanisch bückte sie sich nach dem Kleid, das immer noch auf dem Boden lag, und legte es über die Sessellehne. Dann streifte sie die Schuhe von den Füßen und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Couch. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, ruhig und sachlich über das vorhin Gesehene nachzudenken. ›Worüber regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Du hast doch schon die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass er sich in diese Sandy verliebt hat. Jetzt hast du wenigstens Gewissheit!‹ Ihr Blick fiel auf den roten, seidig glänzenden Stoff des Kleides.

›Du hast dir doch nur etwas vorgemacht. Harm hat in dir nie etwas anderes als eine Kollegin und gute Freundin gesehen. Aber warum hat er nicht gesagt, dass er mit Sandy zusammen ist? Überhaupt, so in aller Öffentlichkeit rumzuschmusen ist sonst gar nicht seine Art. Er kennt diese Frau doch erst seit zwei Wochen!‹ Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

›Nein, du fängst jetzt nicht an zu heulen! Soll er doch mit diesem Kindermädchen glücklich werden!‹ Entschlossen wischte sie die Tränen weg.

Sie nahm das Kleid, ging damit ins Schlafzimmer und hängte es ordentlich in den Kleiderschrank. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich etwas zu Essen machen sollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie doch nichts hinunterbringen würde. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann planlos in irgendwelchen Papieren zu blättern, bis sie einsehen musste, dass sie zu keiner vernünftigen Arbeit in der Lage war.

›Also bleibt nur das Fernsehprogramm!‹ Sie schaltete das Gerät ein, setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und zappte durch die verschiedenen Programme. Bei ‚Harry &amp; Sally' blieb sie schließlich hängen.

Gut anderthalb Stunden und zwei Tafeln Schokolade später flackerte das Ende über den Bildschirm: Harry und Sally fielen sich auf der Silvesterparty in die Arme und Mac brach in Tränen aus. Schluchzend lag sie auf der Couch und redete sich ein, dass es nur an diesem rührenden Filmende lag. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr bei dem Gedanken an Harm und Sandy von neuem die Tränen in die Augen schossen.


	14. Chapter 14

**09:12 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm hatte seine Aktentasche in seinem Büro abgestellt und beschloss, sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee zu genehmigen. Er war heilfroh, dass Sandy am Morgen wieder einen relativ gefassten Eindruck gemacht hatte. Am Vorabend war er sich doch ziemlich hilflos vorgekommen, als sie plötzlich tränenüberströmt in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

Das Trösten weinender Frauen gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen bevorzugten Tätigkeiten, wie er zugeben musste. Und so gut kannte er Sandy schließlich auch noch nicht.

Als er mit der gefüllten Tasse aus der Küche zurückkam, sah er gerade noch, wie Mac ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen in ihrem Büro verschwand. Da er noch wegen eines Antrags auf Fristverlängerung im Fall eines jungen Petty Officers mit ihr sprechen musste, klopfte er kurz an die geschlossene Tür und öffnete sie schwungvoll. „Guten Morgen, Mac!"

„Guten Morgen", kam die Antwort von Mac, die mit gesenktem Kopf in ihrem Aktenkoffer wühlte und gar nicht erst aufblickte.

Harm runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie etwas verloren?"

„Nein!" Mac zog einen schmalen Aktenordner heraus und knallte ihn auf den Schreibtisch.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb Sie mich von der Arbeit abhalten, Commander?" Noch während sie diese Frage stellte, begann sie wild auf der Tastatur des PCs herumzutippen, wobei sie den Kopf so hielt, dass Harm ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Mac?" Die Tasse auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellend trat er näher, beunruhigt durch ihr sonderbares Verhalten. Besorgt legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Unwillig wandte Mac den Kopf ab, aber er hatte ihre geröteten Augen schon entdeckt. Offensichtlich hatte sie geweint. „Mac, was haben Sie denn?" Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, seine Kollegin schon einmal so gesehen zu haben.

„Nichts!" sagte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Reden Sie keinen Unsinn! Ich seh doch, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht." Er bemerkte, wie eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange kullerte und wischte sie sanft mit dem Daumen weg. „He, nicht weinen, Marine. Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Mac sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Einen Augenblick lang schien es ihm, als ob sie ihm antworten wollte, doch dann wich sie zurück und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. „Das ist meine Privatangelegenheit und geht Sie gar nichts an! Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Sie stand auf und verließ fluchtartig ihr Büro. Zurück blieb ein reichlich verwirrter Navy-Anwalt, der sich zum wiederholten Male fragte, was aus seiner fröhlichen Kollegin von vor zwei Wochen geworden war.

* * *

Mac hatte sich in die Damen-Toilette zurückgezogen, dem einzigen Ort, von dem sie sicher annehmen konnte, dass Harm dort nicht auftauchen würde. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und starrte finster hinein. ›Toll, Marine! Soviel zu dem Thema ‚Wir lassen uns nichts anmerken'. Fast hättest du ihm gesagt, dass du eifersüchtig bist und seiner Sandy am liebsten die Augen auskratzen würdest. Das wäre vermutlich das Schlimmste, was du tun könntest, denn dann würdest du ihn auch als Freund verlieren. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du das sowieso schon.‹

Sie straffte die Schultern, schickte ein stilles Dankgebet zum Himmel, dass Harriet nicht hereingekommen war, und ging wieder hinaus. Auf dem Weg in ihr Büro wurde sie von Tiner abgefangen, da Admiral Chegwidden sie und Harm in seinem Büro erwartete. ›Auch das noch!‹, dachte Mac, die es gern vermieden hätte, ihrem CO mit verheulten Augen entgegenzutreten.

Sie ging in das Büro, in dem Harm bereits wartete. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam der Admiral herein. „Guten Morgen! Nehmen Sie Platz." Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und nahm eine Akte zur Hand. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und musterte Mac erstaunt. „Major, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe nur eine Art Allergie", sagte Mac mit fester Stimme. ›Gegen ein gewisses Kindermädchen!‹, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Aha!" Admiral Chegwidden hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue und blickte zu Harm, der ausdruckslos geradeaus sah. Er beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und reichte ihnen die Unterlagen. „First Lieutenant Harvey Carson wird beschuldigt, aus einem Fuhrpark in Quantico Ersatzteile im Wert von über 4000 Dollar entwendet und unter der Hand weiterverkauft zu haben."

„Hat er den Diebstahl gestanden, Sir?", fragte Harm, während Mac einen ersten Blick in die Akte warf. „Nein, er leugnet, überhaupt in dem Fuhrpark gewesen zu sein. Aber es gibt mehrere Zeugen, die ihn dort gesehen haben. Major, Sie übernehmen die Anklage, Commander, Sie die Verteidigung. Wegtreten!" „Aye, Sir!" Harm und Mac nahmen Haltung an und verließen das Büro.

Mac, die befürchtete, dass Harm sie erneut auf ihre Verfassung ansprechen würde, verzog sich umgehend in ihr Büro und schloss demonstrativ die Tür hinter sich. Einen so offensichtlichen Hinweis konnte selbst Harm nicht missdeuten. „Dann eben nicht", murmelte er und wandte sich achselzuckend ab.

* * *

Für den Rest des Tages ging Mac ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg, während Harm sich den Kopf zerbrach, was um alles in der Welt er ihr denn getan hatte. Gestern die todunglückliche Sandy, heute die missgelaunte Mac, die sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun in Tränen ausbrechen oder einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen sollte.

Harm atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich zu Hause in seinem friedlichen Apartment war.

Belle war bereits von Sandy zu Bett gebracht worden und schlief, während er die Küche aufräumte. Gerade hatte er sich mit einer Flasche Bier und der Zeitung auf seiner Couch niedergelassen, als er seine Tochter weinen hörte. Seufzend stellte er die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo seine Tochter wimmernd in ihrem Bett saß.

Alle Versuche ihres Vaters sie zu trösten, wehrte sie ab. Wütend heulte sie auf, als er ihr Bobo hinhielt, und schlug nach dem Stofftier. Genervt sank Harm auf das Fußende seines Bettes.

„Belle, das ist nicht fair! Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen wirklich genug heulende Frauen um mich herum. Bitte fang du nicht auch noch damit an", bat er sie inständig, allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie weder eine volle Windel, noch irgendwelche körperlichen Schmerzen hatte, ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Belle sich von selbst wieder beruhigen würde. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich sie schließlich müde geweint und schlief ein.

Aufatmend genoss Harm die plötzliche Ruhe. „Frauen!", murmelte er dann kopfschüttelnd und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**18:54 Uhr EST, sechs Tage später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm schloss die Wohnungstür und stellte seine Aktentasche neben den Schreibtisch.

„Hallo Sandy", begrüßte er das Kindermädchen, das am Tisch stand und Kinderwäsche zusammenlegte. „Ist Belle schon im Bett?"

„Seit einer Viertelstunde", antwortete Sandy und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. „Sie ist beim Essen fast eingeschlafen."

Harm ging an den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Dose Cola light heraus. Er trank einen Schluck und sah Sandy nachdenklich zu. „Fertig!" Sie schob den Wäschestapel an die Seite und bemerkte Harms Blick. „Was ist?" „Wie geht es dir inzwischen?"

Seit dem Abend im Einkaufszentrum hatten sie nicht mehr über Sandys Kummer gesprochen. Harm, weil er unbedingt einen weiteren Tränenausbruch verhindern wollte, Sandy, weil ihr ihr Benehmen im Nachhinein äußerst peinlich war. In den vergangenen Tagen war sie etwas ruhiger gewesen und hatte sich ausschließlich auf Belles Betreuung konzentriert. „Mir geht es gut", wehrte sie ab. „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser Single zu bleiben. Sonst wird man ja doch nur belogen und betrogen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Harm, der auf seine Cola-Dose starrte. „Aber du siehst auch nicht gerade glücklich aus."

Harm zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger den Dosenrand entlang. „Ich weiß auch nicht... Es ist so", begann er zu erklären, den Blick weiterhin auf die Dose in seiner Hand gerichtet, „ich habe eine Kollegin, eine wirklich gute Freundin. Wir verstehen uns prima, haben einiges zusammen durchgemacht. Aber in letzter Zeit… ist sie wie ausgewechselt. Sie spricht kaum noch mit mir, vermeidet jedes private Wort." Er verstummte.

„Hast du sie irgendwie verletzt?", forschte Sandy nach.

„Ich wüsste nicht, womit." Harm schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich vermute, es liegt an Belle. Dabei liebt sie Kinder. Anfangs war sie auch häufig hier bei mir und Belle. Wir haben zusammen gepicknickt, sie hat mir geholfen, die Möbel für Belle zu kaufen..." Er lächelte etwas wehmütig bei dem Gedanken daran. „Ich dachte wirklich, sie mag Belle. Aber jetzt..."

„Vielleicht sie nur etwas Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen", versuchte Sandy ihn aufzumuntern. Zweifelnd sah Harm sie an. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber egal, du hast schon recht: Manche Dinge muss man eben einfach akzeptieren." Er warf die leere Dose in den Abfall. „Ich sehe mal schnell nach Belle und dann habe ich noch zu arbeiten. Ich habe morgen eine wichtige Verhandlung." „Ich fahre nach Hause. Bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich Sandy. „Bis morgen!"

Harm vergewisserte sich, dass Belle zufrieden in ihrem Bett schlief und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch. Morgen würde der Fall gegen Lt. Carson endlich zur Verhandlung kommen. Harm hoffte nur, dass man ihm seine Abneigung gegen seinen Mandanten nicht anmerken würde. In seinen Augen war First Lieutenant Harvey Carson eine der unsympathischsten, arrogantesten Personen, die er je hatte verteidigen müssen. Als Sohn eines Drei-Sterne-Generals schien er der Meinung zu sein, dass ihm nichts passieren könne. Entsprechend unkooperativ hatte er sich auch seinem Anwalt gegenüber verhalten. Harm hatte herausgefunden, dass Carson ihn mindestens einmal unverfroren angelogen hatte. ›Wenn er das auch bei der Verhandlung macht, können wir einpacken. Mac wird ihn gnadenlos auseinandernehmen.‹ Am liebsten hätte er an ihrer Stelle die Anklage vertreten, er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Mandant schuldig war. ›Leider kannst du dir das nicht aussuchen. Also überleg dir schon einmal, wie du Macs voraussichtlichen Argumente entkräften kannst.‹ Er griff nach seinem Kugelschreiber und fing an, sich Notizen zu machen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**08:12 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm stellte die frisch gefüllte Kaffeetasse auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich.

Müde fuhr er sich über die Augen. Er hatte noch die halbe Nacht an seiner Strategie für die heutige Verhandlung gearbeitet und am Morgen war er kaum zum Frühstücken gekommen, weil sich Belle bei einem Sturz gegen den Couchtisch eine gewaltige Beule am Kopf zugezogen hatte. Ihr anschließendes Gebrüll hatte man wahrscheinlich noch auf der Straße hören können.

Er sah seine Post durch und suchte in seinem Aktenkoffer die Unterlagen zum Fall Carson, um seine Notizen für die Verhandlung noch einmal durchzulesen. „Verdammt!" Die Akte war nicht in der Tasche und Harm konnte auch ganz genau sagen, wo sie stattdessen war: auf seinem Schreibtisch zu Hause. Abgelenkt durch Belles Malheur hatte er schlicht und einfach vergessen sie einzupacken. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Verhandlung würde zwar erst um 11:00 Uhr beginnen, aber vorher hatte Admiral Chegwidden noch eine Dienstbesprechung angesetzt, an der er teilnehmen musste. „Dann bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit", murmelte er und griff nach dem Telefon. Nach dem dritten Läuten nahm Sandy ab. Harm erklärte ihr die Situation und bat sie, ihm die Unterlagen ins Hauptquartier zu bringen. Aufatmend legte er den Hörer auf. Gut, dass er sich auf Sandy verlassen konnte! Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und begann, einige Anträge aus seinem Posteingang zu bearbeiten.

„Commander Rabb? In fünf Minuten beginnt die Besprechung." Harm hob den Kopf.

„Danke, Tiner. Hören Sie, nachher wird hier eine junge Dame nach mir fragen, Miss Sandra Johnson. Sie ist Belles Kindermädchen. Kümmern Sie sich bitte um sie und meine Tochter, falls ich noch in der Besprechung sein sollte." „Aye Sir!"

* * *

Mac war erleichtert, als die Dienstbesprechung endlich vorbei war. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Harm ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatte, was sie leider nicht so kalt ließ, wie sie es gern hätte. Und dann musste sie auch noch gleich vor Gericht gegen ihn antreten.

Eilig durchquerte sie das Bullpen. Die krähende Stimme eines Kleinkindes ließ sie abrupt stoppen. In Harms Büro spielte Belle mit Bobo, auf dem Besucherstuhl neben ihr saß – natürlich - Sandy. Mac erstarrte. Musste diese Frau denn unbedingt auch noch hier auftauchen? Gerade brachte Petty Officer Tiner eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Glas Milch in Harms Büro. Sandy nahm die angebotene Tasse und lächelte Tiner strahlend an. ›Sie wird doch nicht hier mit Tiner flirten wollen.‹ Mac beschloss, die Situation von einem strategisch günstigen Punkt aus im Auge zu behalten. Sie zog eine Schublade des Hängeregistraturschranks auf und tat so, als ob sie eine Akte suchen würde, den Blick unauffällig auf Harms Büro gerichtet. Sandy hatte Belle geholfen, die Milch zu trinken und plauderte jetzt angeregt mit Tiner, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

›Das gibt es doch nicht! Sie hat einen Freund wie Harm und guckt trotzdem einen anderen Mann an?‹ Erschüttert wandte Mac sich ab und stieß mit Harm zusammen, der wohl direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte. „Vorsicht, Marine! Nicht so stürmisch." Er grinste sie an und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Sandy und Tiner. „Sie scheint ihn zu mögen, glauben Sie nicht auch?" Offensichtlich war Mac nicht die Einzige, die die beiden beobachtet hatte.

Ungläubig starrte Mac ihn an. War das etwa alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, wenn seine Freundin einem anderen Mann Avancen machte? Harm schien ihre Verblüffung ganz anders zu verstehen. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie unbedingt verkuppeln möchte", beeilte er sich zu erklären. „Aber sie litt in der letzten Zeit ziemlich an den Nachwehen einer gescheiterten Beziehung und ich bin erleichtert, dass sie jetzt anscheinend darüber hinweg ist. Außerdem ist Tiner ein netter Kerl, die beiden würden gut zusammen passen. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich möchte meine Tochter begrüßen." Mac sah ihrem Kollegen sprachlos hinterher, als er in sein Büro ging und Belle einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Harm freute sich, dass Belle den Schrecken vom Morgen überwunden hatte und die Beule auch schon wieder zurückgegangen war. Während er Sandy für die mitgebrachte Akte dankte, konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Mac noch immer wie angewurzelt im Bullpen stand und zu ihnen herüberschaute. Unwillkürlich überlegte er, was er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Tiner war zurück an seinen Platz gegangen, allerdings nicht ohne sich vorher wortreich von Sandy zu verabschieden, woraufhin ihm diese mindestens genauso umständlich für den Kaffee und seine nette Gesellschaft gedankt hatte. Harm hatte sich diskret zum Fenster gedreht, bemüht, sie sein allzu breites Grinsen nicht sehen zu lassen. „Belle!" Sandys Ruf ließ ihn herumfahren. Seine Tochter war aus seinem Büro entwischt und rannte jetzt so schnell sie konnte zwischen den Schreibtischen im Bullpen her. Ein im Weg stehender Papierkorb brachte sie schließlich zu Fall. Belle ging zu Boden und fing an zu weinen. Harm stürzte auf sie zu, aber Mac war schneller.

„Nicht weinen, Belle." Vorsichtig nahm sie Harms Tochter auf den Arm und tröstete sie. Sie schob das Hosenbein hoch und pustete über Belles Knie, das von dem Sturz etwas gerötet war. „Jetzt ist alles wieder gut!" Und tatsächlich, Belle hatte aufgehört zu weinen und blickte Mac mit großen Augen an. Mac suchte vergeblich nach einem Taschentuch, um Belle die Tränen vom Gesicht wischen zu können.

„Hier." Sandy war näher getreten und hielt ihr ein Papiertaschentuch hin. „Danke!" Mac beseitigte die Tränenspuren auf Belles Gesicht und wollte das Kind dann an Sandy reichen, doch diese wehrte ab. „Sie scheint sich doch bei Ihnen sehr wohl zu fühlen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Sandra Johnson. Sie können gerne Sandy zu mir sagen."

Mac ergriff lächelnd die Hand und schüttelte sie. „Sarah MacKenzie. Meine Freunde nennen mich Mac. Ich freue mich, dass ich Sie endlich kennenlerne. Harm hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Der stand daneben und blickte mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr durch. Seit Tagen ging Mac ihm aus dem Weg, machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und sprach nur das Nötigste und jetzt auf einmal lächelte sie wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen. ›Ich werden diese Frauen nie verstehen!‹

Innerlich kopfschüttelnd verfolgte er, wie sich Mac und Sandy über Belle unterhielten. „Sie sagen ja gar nichts, Harm", unterbrach Mac seinen Gedankengang und lächelte ihn leicht an.

›Kein Wunder, ich versuche ja immer noch herauszufinden, was hier los ist!‹ Da ihm aber klar war, dass dies bestimmt nicht die Antwort war, die Mac hören wollte, grinste er sie lieber an. „Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich Ihnen versehentlich meine Strategie verraten könnte. Schließlich stehen wir uns gleich im Gericht gegenüber." Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie ihn an. „Ich freue mich schon darauf. Ich werde Sie fertigmachen!" Genau das befürchtete Harm auch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn plötzlich nicht mehr so. Er schmunzelte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Ich treffe mich gleich mit meinem Mandanten. - Tiner", rief er den Petty Officer zu sich. „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss Johnson und Belle zu ihrem Wagen finden." „Aye, Sir!" Tiners Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen zartrosa Schimmer an, als er Sandy, die Belle jetzt an der Hand führte, zum Aufzug begleitete.

Unauffällig sah Harm ihnen nach.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Sandy keine militärische Ausbildung hat, aber meinen Sie nicht, dass sie ihr Auto auch allein wiedergefunden hätte?", fragte Mac ihn erstaunt. „Natürlich", antwortete er grinsend. „Aber ich wollte ihr eine kleine Freude machen. Betrachten Sie es einfach als meine gute Tat des Tages." Er schenkte ihr ein Flyboy-Lächeln. „Trinken Sie noch eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir, bevor ich Sie gleich gnadenlos fertigmachen werde?" „Kaffee ist genehmigt, aber das mit dem Fertigmachen ist mein Part." Einträchtig holten sie sich ihren Kaffee und setzten sich in Macs Büro.

„Petty Officer Tiner, können Sie mir bitte erklären, wo Sie sich während Ihrer Arbeitszeit herumtreiben?", erklang das Grollen des Admirals aus dem Bullpen. „Ich suche Sie bereits seit fünf Minuten." Harm und Mac unterbrachen ihr Geplänkel über die bevorstehende Verhandlung und lauschten gespannt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich habe eine Zivilistin zu ihrem Wagen gebracht." Durch die geöffnete Tür konnten sie sehen, wie Tiner in Habacht-Stellung vor Admiral Chegwidden stand. „Als mein Yeoman sind Sie nicht dazu da, älteren Damen in ihr Auto zu helfen. Überlassen Sie das gefälligst anderen. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Petty Officer?" „Aye, aye, Sir!"

Harm und Mac tauschten einen Blick und mussten einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. „Was der Admiral wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es sich bei der ‚älteren Dame' um eine junge Blondine handelt?", flüsterte Mac. „Vermutlich würde er dem armen Tiner den Kopf abreißen", spekulierte Harm, dankbar, dass sie endlich wieder zu ihrem vertrauten Umgangston zurückgefunden hatten. Er leerte die Tasse und seufzte. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich zu Lieutenant Carson. Bis nachher, Mac!" „Bis nachher!" Mac nahm ihre Unterlagen zur Hand, um ihr Eröffnungsplädoyer erneut durchzugehen.

Harm kam mit der Aktentasche in der Hand an ihrer offenen Tür vorbei und lächelte ihr noch einmal zu. Mac lächelte zurück, während ihr schlechtes Gewissen sie zwickte. ›Das war eine absolute Glanzleistung von dir, Marine! Harm tröstet Sandy, weil sie Liebeskummer hat, und du führst dich auf wie eine betrogene Ehefrau. Du kannst nur hoffen, dass er nie herausfindet, warum du dich so unmöglich benommen hast.‹


	15. Chapter 15

**17:37 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Netter Versuch, Harm. Aber Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Sie damit einen Freispruch bewirken. Sie hätten auf den Deal eingehen sollen, den ich Ihnen angeboten habe."

Harm zog eine Grimasse und folgte Mac in den Aufzug. „Bedauerlicherweise hätte mein Mandant aber damit einverstanden sein müssen, und das war er nun mal nicht."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Lt. Carson im Zeugenstand äußerst unglaubwürdig gewirkt. Mac hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit seine Aussagen als Lügengeschichten entlarvt und so die Geschworenen auf ihre Seite gebracht. Alle Bemühungen von Harm, die Glaubwürdigkeit der Zeugen zu erschüttern und die bislang makellose Dienstakte des Angeklagten in den Vordergrund zu stellen, waren vergebens gewesen.

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, wenn er schuldig gesprochen wird. Ich hätte ihn auch nicht besser verteidigen können", versuchte Mac ihn aufzubauen. „Das tröstet mich ungemein, Mac! Aber wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, möchte ich jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern einfach das Wochenende genießen." Mac nickte und betrachtete die Stockwerksanzeige des Aufzugs.

„Haben Sie schon Pläne fürs Wochenende?", fragte sie scheinbar uninteressiert und warf ihm einen beiläufigen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich wollte mit Belle in den Zoo gehen."

„Das wird ihr bestimmt Spaß machen. Ich war leider schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dort", bekannte Mac.

„Dann kommen Sie doch einfach mit. Belle würde sich sicher freuen." Er zögerte kurz. „Und ich mich auch", setzte er dann hinzu und sah sie offen an.

Unsicher erwiderte Mac seinen Blick. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was er da sagte. War er denn überhaupt nicht sauer auf sie, so wie sie ihn in den letzten Tagen behandelt hatte? Langsam verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Unheimlich gern! Wann soll ich Sie beide abholen?"

Sie vereinbarten, dass Mac am nächsten Morgen gegen 9:00 Uhr bei ihnen sein sollte.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**18:21 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Sandy wischte Belle den Mund ab und nahm ihr das Lätzchen ab. „So, junge Dame. Ein paar Minuten kannst du noch spielen, dann geht es ins Bett." Sie lehnte sich an den Küchentresen und sah zu, wie Harm Gemüse kleinschnitt. „Sie ist sehr nett, diese Sarah MacKenzie", begann sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Harm.

Er lächelte vor sich hin. „Allerdings, das ist sie."

Tastend fuhr Sandy fort: „Sie scheint auch gut mit Kindern umgehen zu können…"

„Mmmh", bestätigte Harm und griff nach einer weiteren Tomate.

Sandy beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen und die Frage zu stellen, die sie schon seit heute Vormittag beschäftigte. „Das ist aber nicht die gute Freundin, von der du behauptest, dass sie etwas gegen Belle hat, oder?"

Harm ließ das Messer sinken und sah Sandy an. „Doch, das ist sie."

Sandy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Aber wie kommst du bloß auf den Gedanken, dass sie Belle nicht mag? Man kann doch deutlich sehen, dass sie ganz vernarrt in sie ist!" Sie beschloss, ihre Ansichten darüber, in wen Mac ihrer Meinung nach noch vernarrt war, erst einmal für sich zu behalten.

Harm hob hilflos die Hände. „Glaub mir, in den letzten zwei Wochen war sie wie ausgewechselt. Heute war sie wieder völlig normal. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist."

Zwei Wochen. Sandy hatte eine leise Ahnung, was Macs schlechte Laune verursacht haben könnte.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**09:06 Uhr EST**

**vor Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen oder bekommen Sie das allein hin?" Harm lud den Buggy und den Picknickkorb in den Kofferraum des Jeeps und drehte sich fragend zu Mac, die Belle in den Kindersitz verfrachtete. „Kein Problem, alles schon erledigt!" Sie drückte Belle noch den Stoffhund in die Hände und schloss die hintere Tür.

Nach zehn Minuten Fahrt sah Mac verwundert zu ihrem Beifahrer. „Sie sind so ruhig. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Um nicht wieder in irgendein Fettnäpfchen zu treten, zog Harm es vor, seine Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen, nämlich, wie sehr er Macs Gesellschaft in den letzten zwei Wochen vermisst hatte. ›Womöglich zieht sie sich sonst wieder zurück, weil sie denkt, dass du mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfindest. Womit sie auch Recht hätte, wenn du ganz ehrlich bist.‹ Stattdessen lächelte er ihr zu. „Ich habe nur überlegt, dass ich endlich ein neues Auto kaufen muss. Was meinen Sie, was für einen Wagen sollte ich nehmen? Für die Corvette bekomme ich sicher einen guten Preis."

Mac konnte ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sie so emotionslos über den Verkauf Ihrer Corvette sprechen könnten. Ich dachte, Sie lieben dieses Auto?"

„Ich hänge an dem Auto", korrigierte Harm. „Sogar ziemlich. Aber lieben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieben kann ich nur Menschen."

Er wandte sich um und warf einen warmen Blick auf Belle, die in ihrem Kindersitz vor sich hinredete. „Wenn ich anfangen sollte, einen Haufen lackiertes Blech mehr zu lieben als ein atmendes Wesen, dann hätte ich wirklich ein Problem." Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schaute Mac an. „Also, zu welchem Auto würden Sie mir raten?"

* * *

xxx

* * *

**13:41 Uhr EST**

**National Zoological Park**

**Washington D.C.**

„Was hat dir am besten gefallen, Belle? Die Affen oder die beiden Pandabären?" Harm schob den Buggy über den schattigen Weg, während Mac nach einem geeigneten Platz für ihr Picknick Ausschau hielt.

Obwohl an diesem sonnigen Samstag viele Besucher im Zoo waren, verteilten sie sich in der großzügigen Parklandschaft so, dass man vor allem abseits der Hauptwege kaum jemandem begegnete.

„'lein", forderte Belle, die Frage ihres Vaters ignorierend, und zerrte an dem Gurt, der sie im Buggy hielt. „Na gut, wenn du selbst laufen willst." Harm öffnete den Gurt und ließ Belle aus dem Buggy klettern. Breitbeinig stapfte sie auf Mac zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. Überrascht sah Mac zu ihr hinunter. „Möchtest du bei mir an der Hand gehen? Das finde ich schön!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter, bis sie an einen kleinen Spielplatz kamen. Belle stürmte auf den Sandkasten zu und fing an zu buddeln, kräftig unterstützt von Mac, während Harm auf einem der umherstehenden Holztische das Essen ausbreitete.

„Wenn ich die Damen zu Tisch bitten dürfte", rief er herüber, als er alles möglichst dekorativ aufgebaut hatte. „Essen fassen!", verdeutlichte er etwas lauter, da keine Reaktion erfolgte. „Komm, Belle. Das Essen ist fertig. Wir können später weiterspielen."

Mac stellte Belle auf die Beine und klopfte ihr den Sand von der Kleidung. „Dein Daddy wartet auf uns."

„DADDY!"

Harm drehte sich fassungslos zu Belle, die strahlend auf ihn zulief. „Belle, du hast ja ‚Daddy' gesagt!" Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Mac hatte seine Worte gehört. Bewegt verfolgte sie, wie Harm seine Tochter leicht an sich drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die dunklen Locken gab. Diskret hielt sie sich im Hintergrund um nicht zu stören. Harm wiederum dachte nicht daran, dieses große Ereignis nicht mit zu teilen. Überglücklich sah er sie an. „Sie hat zum ersten Mal ‚Daddy' zu mir gesagt." Er ließ Belle, die zu zappeln begonnen hatte, los und erhob sich. „Fragen Sie mich noch immer, ob ich wirklich meine Corvette verkaufen will? Für Belle würde ich alles tun!"

Nach diesem Bekenntnis erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Vaterpflichten und hinderte seine Tochter in letzter Sekunde daran, mit ihren sandigen Fingern in den Kartoffelsalat zu greifen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**17:22 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Machen Sie uns doch schon einen Kaffee, ich lege Belle in der Zwischenzeit ins Bett." Harm drückte die Wohnungstür mit der rechten Schulter ins Schloss, da er die schlafende Belle auf dem Arm trug. Völlig erledigt von dem aufregenden Tag war sie im Auto eingeschlummert. Vorsichtig entkleidete er sie, zog ihr den Strampelanzug an und packte sie ins Bett.

Mac hatte wie versprochen Kaffee gekocht und schenkte ihn gerade ein, als Harm sich in den Sessel fallen ließ.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie so müde ist, nach der Lauferei." Nach dem Picknick hatte Belle es strikt abgelehnt, sich wieder in ihren Buggy zu setzen, sondern war wie ein Wirbelwind die Wege entlanggelaufen. „Ich hätte mich gern an ihrer Stelle durch die Gegend fahren lassen."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sofort", grinste Mac. „Ich fürchte nur, dass Sie das zulässige Höchstgewicht des Buggys knapp überschreiten. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch nie bei einem so langen Zoobesuch so wenige Tiere gesehen habe."

Belle hatte nicht übermäßig viel Interesse an den Tieren in den Gehegen gezeigt, sondern war lieber auf die überall aufgestellten Holzbänke und Spielgeräte geklettert, von denen ihr Vater sie umgehend wieder heruntergeholt hatte.

„Wenn sie etwas älter ist, können wir vielleicht…" Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Harm. Er sah Mac mit gerunzelter Stirn an und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

„Hallo Kumpel! Alles bereit für ein ereignisreiches Wochenende?"

„Keeter!" Verblüfft stützte sich Harm gegen den Türrahmen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Der etwas stämmige Jack Keeter zog eine Grimasse. „Sag nicht, du hast es wirklich vergessen! Wir wollten dieses Wochenende zusammen durch D.C. ziehen. Wie in alten Zeiten. Na, klingelt's da bei dir?" Er schob Harm, der immer noch regungslos vor der Tür stand, beiseite. „Danke, dass du mich hereinbittest. Nette Bude!" Prüfend sah er sich um.

Als er Mac auf der Couch sitzen sah, hob er die Augenbrauen. „Hallo!", rief er durch den Raum und raunte dem neben ihm stehenden Harm zu: „Jetzt habe ich kapiert, wie du meinen Besuch vergessen konntest. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht die Tour vermasselt." Harm schloss endlich die Tür und sah Keeter strafend an. „Du kapierst überhaupt nichts." Er schob Keeter vor sich her bis zur Couch.

„Keeter, das ist Major Sarah MacKenzie, eine Kollegin und sehr gute Freundin von mir. Mac, das ist mein alter Freund Lieutenant Commander Jack Keeter. Wir waren Zimmergenossen auf der Akademie. Im Gegensatz zu mir darf er immer noch fliegen."

Artig schüttelte Keeter Mac die Hand und meinte bewundernd: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es beim JAG-Corps so reizende Kolleginnen gibt, wäre ich selbstverständlich auch Anwalt geworden." Charmant lächelte er sie an.

„Keeter!", erklang Harms warnende Stimme, während Mac nur amüsiert lachte.

Harm bat Mac, noch eine Tasse für Keeter zu holen, und zischte diesem, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite war, zu: „Hör zu, ich möchte nicht, dass du Mac schöne Augen machst. Für deine Spielchen ist sie nämlich zu schade. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Keeter merkte an dem Ausdruck in Harms Augen, dass es seinem Freund damit ernst war und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, ganz ruhig, Kumpel!"

Mac kam mit der Tasse zurück und stellte sie vor Keeter ab.

„Danke, Major MacKenzie", bedankte er sich höflich bei ihr. „Nennen Sie mich Mac." Sie fragte Keeter nach seiner Reise und seinem derzeitigem Einsatzort als Pilot. Keeter antwortete freundlich und ohne einen weiteren Versuch zu machen mit ihr zu flirten, wie Harm erleichtert feststellte. Er kannte Keeters Ruf in Bezug auf Frauen, der sich gar nicht so sehr von seinem eigenen unterschied, und wollte verhindern, dass Mac sich von Keeter einwickeln ließ. Selbstverständlich nur in ihrem Interesse, wie er sich versicherte. Schließlich sollte sie nicht von einem weiteren Mann verletzt werden.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer erklang Belles Stimme. Harm und Mac tauschten einen Blick. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Keeter, der sich verwirrt nach der Geräuschquelle umsah, erhob sich Mac und nickte Harm zu. „Ich sehe nach ihr."

Erstaunt blickte Keeter ihr hinterher. „Deine Kollegin hat ein Kind?"

Harm holte tief Luft. „Nein." Er sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen. „_Ich_ habe ein Kind." „Du?" Keeter stellte die Tasse abrupt auf den Tisch zurück, so dass der Inhalt überschwappte und eine große Pfütze bildete. „Wieso hast du am Telefon nichts davon erzählt?"

„Weil ich es damals auch noch nicht wusste."

„Moment, ich verstehe ja nichts von Kindern, aber soviel ich weiß, kündigen sie sich normalerweise ein paar Monate vorher an."

„Dieses aber nicht." Harm berichtete, auf welchem Weg Belle zu ihm gekommen war. Als er fertig war, atmete Keeter geräuschvoll aus. „Und jetzt?" „Jetzt lebt Belle bei mir." Harm holte einen Lappen und beseitigte die Kaffeespuren auf der Tischplatte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du dir da aufbürdest?" Befremdet schaute Keeter ihn an. „Dein ganzes Leben wird sich komplett ändern. Du kannst nicht mehr spontan ausgehen, nicht mehr allein verreisen oder einfach so eine Frau mit nach Hause bringen können, immer wirst du zuerst an das Kind denken müssen!" „Keeter, ich konnte so viele Jahre spontan ausgehen und verreisen, ich werde es nicht vermissen. Und Frauen mit nach Hause bringen…" Harm zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass Belle bei mir sein kann, dafür ist mir kein Opfer zu groß."

Mac saß auf Harms Bett und sah zu Belle, die wieder eingeschlafen war. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte sie die Unterhaltung der beiden Freunde mitanhören. Zunächst war sie sich wie ein Spion vorgekommen, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass Harm schließlich wusste, dass sie nebenan war. Belle regte sich wieder in ihrem Bett. Sie krabbelte unter ihrer Decke hervor, zog sich am Gitter empor und rief fordernd: „Daddy!"

Mac hatte sie schon herausgehoben, als Harm ins Schlafzimmer kam. „Bist du wach, Belle? Dann können wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Wir haben Besuch." Er nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und ging mit ihr rüber zu Keeter. Mac folgte ihnen, gespannt auf Keeters Reaktion.

„Keeter, ich möchte dir meine Tochter Isabelle Juanita Moreno Guttierez Rabb vorstellen. Belle, das ist Keeter. Keeter ist ein Freund von Daddy." Belle verbarg ihr Gesicht erst hinter dem Arm ihres Vaters und beobachtete den fremden Mann verstohlen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Keeter, der das Kind mit leichtem Misstrauen betrachtet hatte, guckte völlig verdattert. „Ich glaube, sie mag mich."

„Na ja", gab Harm scheinbar ernsthaft zu bedenken. „Sie kennt dich ja auch noch nicht so gut." Schmunzelnd sah er zu Mac, die ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

Fasziniert betrachtete Keeter das kleine Mädchen, das sich jetzt vertrauensvoll in Harms Armbeuge schmiegte und die Augen schloss. „Na, kleine Maus, bist du immer noch müde?" Harm strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. „Du musst aber eigentlich noch in die Badewanne. Du hast ja den halben Sandkasten in den Haaren."

„Ich könnte sie baden", bot Mac an. „Unterhalten Sie sich in Ruhe mit Ihrem Besuch."

Harm sah sie unsicher an. „Glauben Sie, Sie können das?" Unbewusst zog er Belle enger an sich.

„Ja", sagte Mac schlicht. „Oder vertrauen Sie mir nicht?" Ernst erwiderte sie seinen Blick. „Doch, selbstverständlich. Ihnen vertrauen ich sogar meine Tochter an." Mit einem Lächeln reichte er sie ihr. Keeter, der den Wort- und Blickwechsel höchst interessiert verfolgt hatte, grinste in seine Kaffeetasse.

Mac steckte Belle in die Badewanne und wusch ihr sorgfältig den Sand vom Körper. Zweimal betrat Harm ‚zufällig' das Bad, um zufrieden festzustellen, dass seine Kollegin die Situation voll im Griff hatte. Mac quittierte diese Kontrollbesuche mit einem Augenrollen, hatte aber Verständnis dafür. Sie würde ihre Tochter auch nicht gern jemandem überlassen, der selbst keine Kinder hatte. ›Du hast überhaupt keine Tochter! Und wer weiß, ob du je eine haben wirst?‹ Sie wickelte Belle und zog ihr den Strampelanzug an.

Harm hatte nebenbei Belles Abendessen vorbereitet, bei dem das Kind dann beinahe einschlief. Mit verschränkten Armen saß Keeter am Tisch und sah zu, wie sein alter Kumpel und früherer Pilotenkollege seiner Tochter ganz selbstverständlich die Essensreste vom Kinn wischte, sie hochhob und ins Schlafzimmer trug, um sie schlafen zu legen. Er begegnete Macs Blick, der sein leichtes Kopfschütteln nicht entgangen war.

„Sie sehen so nachdenklich aus, Keeter."

„Ich bin nur überrascht." Er machte eine vage Geste Richtung Schlafzimmer, aus dem man Harm sanft mit Belle sprechen hörte. „Damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet."

„Was meinen Sie? Dass Harm eine Tochter hat?", fragte Mac nach und räumte den benutzten Teller in den Geschirrspüler.

„Das auch. Aber vor allem, dass ausgerechnet er sich als treusorgender Vater herausstellen und einfach so ohne zu Murren seine Freiheit aufgeben würde." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich könnte das nicht." Übermäßig begeistert schien er nicht von der Veränderung in Harms Leben zu sein.

Mac lehnte sich an den Küchentresen und meinte nur: „Sie ist seine Tochter und er liebt sie."

„Trotzdem, so von einer Minute auf die andere..." Keeter verstummte, als Harm hereinkam. „So schnell ist sie noch nie eingeschlafen!", verkündete dieser stolz und nahm zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das unbedingt an Ihren Vaterqualitäten liegt, Sailor", zog Mac ihn auf. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sie nur gelangweilt."

Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und verabschiedete sich von Keeter.

„He, wo wollen Sie hin?", verlangte Harm zu wissen.

„Nach Hause. Sie beide haben sich sicher viel zu erzählen. Über Flugzeuge, Frauen, die guten alten Zeiten… Worüber alte Männer so reden." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich sehe Sie Montag früh im Gerichtssaal."

„Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnert haben", stöhnte Harm und reichte Keeter eine der Flaschen. „Ich hatte es gerade so schön verdrängt." Er öffnete ihr die Tür. „Was ich noch sagen wollte… Ich fand es schön, dass Sie heute dabei waren."

Leicht verlegen erwiderte Mac sein Lächeln. „Ich fand es auch schön. Bis Montag!"

„Bis Montag!"

Harm schloss die Tür und wandte sich an seinen Besuch. „Na los, erzähl, was du in den letzten Monaten so getrieben hast."


	16. Chapter 16

**15:21 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Wie trägt Ihr Mandant denn das Urteil?", erkundigte sich Mac bei Harm, als er eine Stunde nach der Urteilsverkündung wieder im Büro auftauchte.

Nach einer außergewöhnlich kurzen Beratung hatten die Geschworenen den Angeklagten Lt. Carson für schuldig befunden und zu einer mehrjährigen Haftstrafe sowie unehrenhafter Entlassung verurteilt. Mac hatte nach der Verhandlung beobachtet, wie Lt. Carson noch im Gerichtssaal mit zischender Stimme auf seinen Verteidiger eingeredet hatte.

„Wie ein Mann", brummte Harm, der nichts Nachteiliges über seinen Mandanten reden wollte. ›Wie ein höchstens fünfjähriger Mann allerdings!‹ Lieutenant Carson hatte, nachdem ihm aufgegangen war, dass er tatsächlich ins Gefängnis musste, fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und war zum Schluss in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ein Benehmen, das im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner früheren arroganten Art stand. ›Er muss wirklich angenommen haben, dass sein Vater ihn da rausholen wird.‹ Nachdem Carson die ganze Zeit ihm gegenüber behauptet hatte, nichts mit den Diebstählen zu tun gehabt zu haben, hatte er sich jetzt auch noch verplappert, so dass es Harm nicht im Geringsten leid tat, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekam. ›Diese verlogene Heulsuse!‹

„Harm?" Mac hatte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Besucherstuhl gesetzt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn etwas gefragt. „Entschuldigung, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Was sagten Sie?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie Ihr Wochenende mit Keeter war. Was hat Washingtons Frauenwelt gesagt?" „Keine Ahnung. Wir waren nicht unterwegs." Harm sah die Schriftstücke in seinem Posteingang durch. „Oder hätte ich Belle alleinlassen sollen?"

„Ich dachte, Sandy würde auf sie aufpassen, wenn Sie keine Zeit haben?"

„Wenn ich beruflich unterwegs sein muss, aber doch nicht, weil ich mich mit Keeter in Bars vergnügen will." Missbilligend sah er Mac an.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich heute Abend das Babysitten übernehmen, dann könnten Sie beruhigt ausgehen", bot Mac an. „Schließlich ist Keeter deswegen hergekommen." „Mac, ich möchte Sie nicht ständig ausnutzen…." Harm schien sich bei ihrem Angebot nicht wohlzufühlen.

„Manchmal reden Sie ganz schön viel Unsinn!", stellte Mac mitleidig fest. Aus ihrem Büro eine Tür weiter konnten sie das Klingeln des Telefons hören. „Ich bin um 1830 bei Ihnen, keine Widerrede!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie nach nebenan.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**18:30 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Hi!"

„Hi! Kommen Sie rein. Belle bekommt gerade ihr Abendessen." Harm kehrte zurück an den Herd, wo er einen Teller mit Nudeln und einer köstlich duftenden Tomatensauce füllte. Mac trat näher und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Keeter entdeckte, der auf der Couch saß, Belle auf den Knien hielt und ‚Hoppe-Hoppe-Reiter' mit ihr spielte. ›Sieh mal einer an! Der Mann, der mit Kindern nichts anfangen kann.‹ Sie verbarg ihr Schmunzeln und begrüßte die beiden.

„Okay, Belle, es gibt Essen." Harm setzte seine Tochter in ihren Hochstuhl, band ihr das Lätzchen um und reichte ihr das Kinderbesteck. „Hoffentlich langweilen Sie sich heute Abend nicht", sagte er zu Mac. „Einen Fernseher habe ich nicht, wie Sie wissen."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mir Arbeit mitgebracht", beruhigte sie ihn und deutete auf ihre Aktentasche, die sie neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. „Ich muss noch einen Revisionsantrag bearbeiten."

„Hat der Admiral Ihnen… - Belle! Was machst du denn für eine Sauerei?"

Sauerei war das richtige Wort! Da die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters ausnahmsweise nicht ihr, sondern Mac gegolten hatte, war es Belle gelungen, den noch immer gut gefüllten Teller mit Schwung vom Tisch zu fegen, so dass er auf der Erde landete. Leer allerdings, denn Nudeln und Tomatensauce hatten sich gleichmäßig über Harms T-Shirt und Jeans verteilt, von wo aus sie jetzt langsam auf den Boden fielen. Im Hintergrund brach Keeter in dröhnendes Gelächter aus, auch Mac konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Gekränkt sah Harm sie an. „Von Keeter habe ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber Sie enttäuschen mich, Mac. Haben Sie denn gar kein Mitleid mit einem alleinerziehenden Vater?" Er drehte sich wieder zu Belle, die sichtlich erschrocken in ihrem Stuhl saß. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Belle", tröstete er sie. „Du kannst nichts dafür, ich habe den Teller nicht richtig festgehalten. Ich hole dir eine neue Portion." Aber Mac hatte bereits einen anderen Teller gefüllt und stellte ihn vor Belle ab.

„So, Sie alleinerziehender Vater", sie setzte sich von der anderen Seite neben Belle und hielt den Teller sorgfältig fest. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie sich umziehen. Oder wollen Sie sich so", mit der freien Hand deutete sie auf seine bekleckerten Sachen, „in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen?" Kläglich blickte Harm an sich hinunter. „Gut, dass ich keine Uniform mehr anhatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Tomatensauce gut aus dem weißen Stoff entfernen lässt."

„Gut, dass Sie Parkett und keinen hellen Teppichboden haben", ergänzte Mac und pflückte ihm eine Nudel vom T-Shirt. „Das war sehr vorausschauend von Ihnen."

„Ja, natürlich.", bestätigte Harm in einem sarkastischen Tonfall und bückte sich, um die Nudeln einzusammeln. „Ich habe ja auch damals an nichts anderes gedacht, als ich dieses Apartment eingerichtet habe. Ich wusste genau, irgendwann wird meine kleine Tochter ihr Essen auf den Boden werfen." Er schoss einen giftigen Blick in Macs Richtung, musste dann aber grinsen.

„Geben Sie es ruhig zu, Marine, Sie genießen es zu sehen, wie mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wird."

„Tu nicht so, als ob du es selbst nicht genießen würdest", schaltete sich Keeter in das Gespräch ein. „Du kannst dir ein Leben ohne Belle doch gar nicht mehr vorstellen!"

„Fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken! Ich dachte, wir Piloten würden zusammenhalten."

Harm warf die Nudeln in den Abfall und wischte mit einem feuchten Lappen die Sauce vom Boden. „Sie hatten Recht, Mac. Das mit dem Parkett war wirklich ein brillanter Einfall von mir!"

„Das liebe ich so an Ihnen: Ihre Bescheidenheit!" Mac wischte Belle mit einer Serviette so gut es ging die Tomatensauce vom Kinn, nahm ihr das Lätzchen ab und hob sie aus dem Kinderstuhl.

„Ich bade sie noch rasch, dann gehen wir", erklärte Harm und griff nach Belles Hand. „Von wegen", protestierte Mac. „Ich bade Belle und Sie ziehen sich endlich um und verschwinden mit Keeter."

„Tu besser, was sie sagt, Harm", grinste Keeter. „Oder willst du dich mit einem Marine anlegen?"

„Jetzt werde ich schon aus meinem eigenen Apartment geworfen", maulte Harm.

Mac ging mit Belle ins Bad und badete sie. Als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer kamen, stand Harm lediglich mit einer hellblauen Jeans bekleidet vor dem Schrank und nahm sich ein frisches T-Shirt heraus. ›Uff!‹ Mac musste sich zwingen, Harms nackten Oberkörper nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. ›Er ist ein Kollege, er ist nur ein Kollege!‹ Wie ein Mantra sagte sie sich diesen Satz immer wieder vor und riskierte noch einmal einen heimlichen Blick. ›Allerdings ein ziemlich gut gebauter Kollege!‹

„Da seid ihr ja schon!" Harm hatte sich umgedreht und beugte sich zu Belle hinunter, die im Strampelanzug neben Mac stand. Er hob sie ins Bett und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf schön! Mac passt gut auf dich auf." Er zog sich das schwarze T-Shirt über und wandte sich an Mac: „Ich bin spätestens um elf wieder zu Hause. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, können Sie mich jederzeit übers Handy erreichen."

„Ich weiß." Mac brachte ihn zur Tür. „Viel Spaß und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir zwei Frauen kommen schon klar."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter Harm und Keeter und lehnte sich aufatmend dagegen. Einen Moment lang schloss sie die Augen und rief sich das Bild von eben ins Gedächtnis zurück: Harm mit bloßem Oberkörper, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. „Daddy!", klang es fordernd aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Okay, Marine, zurück in die Realität!" Mit einem leichten Gefühl des Bedauerns ging Mac zu Belle.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:04 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Daddy!" Mac sah von ihren Papieren auf, die sie auf Harms Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte.

Belle hatte sich vorhin ohne größere Proteste hingelegt und war eingeschlafen, seitdem hatte Mac in Ruhe arbeiten können.

„Daddy!"

„Daddy kommt bald wieder, Belle." Mac ging ins Schlafzimmer und hockte sich neben Belles Kinderbett. „Schlaf wieder ein, Bobo und ich sind ja hier." Sie drückte ihr den Stoffhund in den Arm und setzte sich abwartend auf Harms Bett.

Bald hatte Belle die Augen wieder geschlossen und schien zu schlafen, doch als Mac leise hinausgehen wollte, fing sie wieder an zu protestieren. Nachdem das einige Male so gegangen war, beschloss Mac einen Teil ihrer Unterlagen herüberzuholen und im Schlafzimmer weiterzuarbeiten. Um Belle nicht durch das Licht zu stören, deckte sie die Nachttischlampe so ab, dass nur noch etwas Licht auf Harms Bett fiel, wo sie sich mit ihren Papieren niederließ.

Konzentriert arbeitete sie weiter. Zwischendurch warf sie einen Blick auf Belle, die jetzt wieder fest schlief.

Nach einer halben Stunde klappte sie gähnend den Aktendeckel zu.

Das sollte für diesen Abend reichen! Verkrampft von der ungewohnten Arbeitshaltung, streckte sie sich lang auf dem Bett aus und schloss kurz die Augen. ›Harm müsste auch bald wiederkommen‹, war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief.


	17. Chapter 17

**23:07 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Leise schloss Harm die Tür auf. Es war ohne Zweifel ein netter Abend gewesen. Sie hatten Billard gespielt, einige Gläser Bier getrunken und sich unterhalten. Aber Harm musste zugeben, dass ihn der Gedanke, dass er künftig nicht mehr so häufig dazu kommen würde, nicht so sehr störte, wie er ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

Er hängte seine Lederjacke an die Garderobe und sah sich nach Mac um. Die Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch war als einzige eingeschaltet, sie tauchte den Rest des Apartments in ein schummeriges Licht, doch Harm konnte problemlos erkennen, dass Mac nicht dort war. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ging zum Schlafzimmer, in dem er ebenfalls Licht sah. Vermutlich hatte Belle Probleme gemacht, so dass Mac an ihrem Bett saß.

„Mac", rief er im Flüsterton, als er die wenigen Stufen hinaufstieg, „ich bin wieder…"

Er brach ab, als er sie auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Mac hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt, den Kopf auf die Hände gebettet und schlief. Neben ihr lag ein zusammengeklappter Aktendeckel.

Behutsam trat Harm näher, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Kinderbett, in dem seine Tochter friedlich schlief, und hockte sich neben sein Bett. „Mac", flüsterte er, „wachen Sie auf!" Ein unwilliger Laut war die Antwort, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten ihre Augenlider, dann entspannte sich Macs Gesicht wieder, während sie in tieferen Schlaf zurückglitt. Ratlos kniete Harm an ihrer Seite. Sollte er seine Kollegin tatsächlich wecken und nach Hause schicken? Müde, wie sie war, wollte er nicht, dass sie sich noch hinters Steuer setzte, und er durfte auf keinen Fall mehr fahren. Er könnte ihr natürlich ein Taxi rufen…

Im Schlaf drehte sich Mac auf den Bauch und seufzte zufrieden. ›Ach, was soll's. Dann bleibt sie eben hier und ich schlafe auf der Couch.‹

Aber anstatt sich zu erheben, blieb er wo er war. Er genoss es, Mac ungestört betrachten zu können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sie es merken würde. Aufmerksam studierte er ihr Gesicht, ihre zarten Wangenknochen, die vollen Lippen, die im Schlaf leicht geöffnet waren. Eine dunkle Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, im Rhythmus ihres Atems bewegte sie sich sacht. Ganz automatisch streckte Harm seine Hand aus und strich sie ihr sanft aus dem Gesicht. Mac bewegte leicht den Kopf, Harms Hand verharrte in der Luft. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er, bis Mac sich wieder entspannte.

›Das war knapp. Was glaubst du, was sie dir erzählen wird, wenn sie dich dabei ertappt, wie du sie im Schlaf beobachtest und auch noch berührst, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Das gibt doch gleich wieder neue Missverständnisse! Leg dich lieber auf die Couch und versuch zu schlafen.‹ Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Kollegin stand er auf und nahm ein Bettlaken und eine dünne Decke aus dem Schrank. Dann schaltete er die Nachttischlampe aus und ging leise ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Nachdem er das Laken über der Couch ausgebreitet hatte, zog er sich rasch bis auf die Boxershorts aus, löschte das Licht auf dem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, um eine möglichst bequeme Schlafposition zu finden Vergebens!

›Ich möchte wissen, wie Mac darauf schlafen konnte und noch dazu mit Belle im Arm!‹ Missmutig legte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte die Beine aus. Jetzt ragten seine Füße über die Armlehne hinaus, Harm merkte, wie seine Zehen trotz der Decke kalt wurden. Er winkelte die Beine wieder an. Um sich von seiner unbequemen Lage abzulenken, dachte er an die letzten Tage zurück. Den Sonntag mit Belle und Keeter, den Zoobesuch am Tag vorher mit ihr und Mac. Bei dem Gedanken an Mac und Belle im Sandkasten dämmerte er langsam weg.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**03:27 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac drehte sich im Halbschlaf um und versuchte die Decke höher zu ziehen. Nur – da war keine Decke! Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete sie umher.

›Wieso habe ich eigentlich noch meine Jeans an?‹ Schlagartig setzte sie sich auf und sah sich irritiert um. Durch das schwache Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung, das hereinfiel, konnte sie erkennen, dass sie auf keinen Fall in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Sie konnte die Umrisse eines Kinderbetts ausmachen. ›Belle! Ich muss in Harms Bett eingeschlafen sein.‹ Ein Check ihrer inneren Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits halb vier war. War Harm noch immer nicht zurück? Er musste doch genau wie sie am nächsten Morgen arbeiten. Um das schlafende Kind nicht zu wecken, schaltete sie das Licht nicht ein, als sie aufstand und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Auch dieser Teil des Apartments lag im Dunkeln. Während sie darauf wartete, dass sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnten, hörte Mac ein undeutliches Grummeln aus der Sofaecke. Mit ausgestreckten Armen tastete sie sich durch den Raum, um nicht mit nackten Füßen gegen ein Möbelstück zu stoßen. Schließlich hatte ihr linker Fuß erst gerade wieder seinen normalen Farbton angenommen.

Als sie auf etwa einen Meter an die Couch herangekommen war, konnte sie die Quelle des merkwürdigen Geräuschs ausmachen: Harm lag auf der Couch und schlief unruhig.

Mac schaltete den in der Ecke stehenden Deckenfluter ein. Das gedämpfte Licht erhellte den Wohnbereich und ermöglichte ihr, ihren Kollegen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er lag seitlich auf der für ihn viel zu kurzen Couch, das linke Bein angewinkelt, das rechte auf dem Fußboden aufgestellt. Die Decke hatte sich um seine Hüfte gewickelt, so dass Beine und Oberkörper nicht bedeckt waren. Er sah aus wie ein überdimensionales Wickelbaby! Mac musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„He, Sailor, aufwachen!" Sie stupste ihn in die Seite, bis er stöhnend die Augen einen Spalt öffnete. „Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen!"

„Mac?" Harm fuhr sich über die Augen und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und versuchte sich aus der Decke zu befreien.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich, während Sie schlafen?", fragte Mac amüsiert und deutete auf die Decke und auf das Bettlaken, das zusammengeknuffelt am ‚Fußende' der Couch lag.

„Gute Frage…" Irritiert kratzte sich Harm am Hinterkopf, so richtig wach war er scheinbar nicht. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur in Boxershorts vor seiner Kollegin saß. Hastig deckte er sich zu. „Wieso sind Sie überhaupt wach?", verlangte er dann zu wissen. „Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett und schlafen Sie weiter."

„Von wegen. Sie gehen in Ihr Bett und ich schlafe hier weiter", stellte Mac sich quer.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Sie werden keine weitere Nacht auf meiner Couch verbringen müssen. Ich bleibe hier!" Demonstrativ streckte er sich wieder der Länge nach aus und schloss die Augen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Mac ihren Kollegen von oben bis unten: Vom Kopf, der unbequem auf der Armlehne lag, bis zu den Füßen, die über das Couchende hinaus in die Luft ragten. „Das ist doch lächerlich!" Entschlossen zog sie ihm die Decke weg. Auf Harms entrüsteten Protest hin sagte sie: „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ich schlafe auf der Couch oder ich fahre nach Hause. Sie werden auf jeden Fall den Rest der Nacht im Bett verbringen! Suchen Sie sich aus, was Ihnen besser gefällt."

Harm grinste hinterhältig und verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Sie haben die dritte Möglichkeit vergessen, Marine: Wir schlafen beide in meinem Bett. _Das_ würde mir am besten gefallen!"

Mac starrte ihn perplex an. Harm nutzte die Gelegenheit, entriss ihr seine Decke, breitete sie wieder über sich aus und sagte mit Genugtuung: „Da ich Möglichkeit eins und zwei ablehne und Sie offensichtlich nichts von Möglichkeit drei halten, schlage ich vor, dass Sie wieder ins Bett gehen und mich endlich weiterschlafen lassen."

›Na warte, du wirst dich wundern!‹, beschloss Mac. „Dann nehme ich Möglichkeit drei", erklärte sie mit gelassener Stimme und sah mit Befriedigung, dass diesmal Harm die Augen erstaunt aufriss. „Was denn, Sailor? Haben Sie Angst, dass ich Ihnen die Bettdecke klaue?"

Unsicher sah Harm sie an. „Mac…"

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten", sagte sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ihr Bett ist breit genug und wir sind schließlich beide erwachsen." ›Hoffentlich glaubst du selbst, was du da sagst, Marine!‹ Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Zögernd folgte ihr Harm, die Decke unter den Arm geklemmt.

Mac stand bereits vor dem Bett, räumte die Akte beiseite und sah sich fragend nach Harm um, der etwas entfernt von ihr stehengeblieben war. „Links oder rechts?", fragte sie mit Rücksicht auf Belle im Flüsterton. Harm machte eine großzügige Handgeste. „Suchen Sie sich was aus."

Regungslos beobachtete er, wie Mac es sich auf ‚seiner' Seite des Bettes gemütlich machte, die Decke bis zum Hals hochzog und ihn leicht missbilligend ansah. „Sie haben das Licht angelassen." Richtig, das Licht des Deckenfluters fiel ins Schlafzimmer. Harm warf seine Decke auf die freie Bettseite und ging zurück, um die Lampe auszuschalten. Im Nu sprang Mac aus dem Bett, um sich wenigstens ihre Jeans auszuziehen und legte sich eilig wieder hin, bevor Harm zurückkam. Mittlerweile wusste sie selbst nicht mehr, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, Harm aufzufordern, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen. ›Wahrscheinlich war es sein unverschämtes Grinsen und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er einfach vorausgesetzt hat, dass ich nicht auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Dabei sollte er eigentlich wissen, dass ich schon aus Prinzip widerspreche.‹ Harm kam zurück und legte sich wortlos ins Bett.

Umständlich breitete er seine Decke über sich aus und rückte ganz an den Bettrand, peinlich bemüht, Mac nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Diese registrierte genauestens jede seiner Bewegungen. Als er endlich ruhig dalag, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und raunte: „Gute Nacht, Flyboy!"

„Gute Nacht, Marine. Schlafen Sie gut!"

Eine halbe Stunde verging. An seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen konnte Mac erkennen, dass Harm endlich eingeschlafen war. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in ihre Bettdecke. Das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf duftete leicht nach Harms Aftershave. Die Nase tief in das Kissen gedrückt, um den Duft besser aufnehmen zu können, schloss Mac die Augen und döste auch ein.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**06:03 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Daddy!"

Belles halblautes Rufen riss Mac aus ihren äußerst angenehmen Träumen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und realisierte, dass sie anscheinend nicht alles nur geträumt hatte.

Sowohl sie als auch Harm waren im Schlaf in die Mitte des Bettes gerollt und lagen jetzt eng aneinandergeschmiegt, wenn auch unter verschiedenen Decken. Harm hatte seinen Arm locker auf ihrer Hüfte liegen und schlief seelenruhig. ›Das kommt von deiner schwachsinnigen Idee, gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen. Gut, dass du wenigstens vor Harm wach geworden bist!‹ Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen und genoss Harms wohltuende Nähe. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach so liegen geblieben mit Harms Hand auf ihrem Körper, doch die Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn er jetzt aufwachen würde, brachte sie dazu, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Nicht ohne Bedauern schob sie seinen Arm sanft weg und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Belle hatte aufgehört zu rufen, als sie die Geräusche gehört hatte. Aufrecht stand sie in ihrem Kinderbett und sah Mac erwartungsvoll an.

„Na, kleine Maus, bist du ausgeschlafen?" Mac beugte sich über das Gitter und hob Belle hoch.

„Guten Morgen", erklang eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihr. Mit Belle auf dem Arm drehte sie sich um.

„Guten Morgen, Harm! - Ist etwas?", fragte sie irritiert nach, weil Harm zurückzuckte und sie, jetzt offenbar hellwach, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verblüfft musterte.

„Äh, nein, alles in Ordnung!", sagte er und setzte ein freches Grinsen auf. „Nettes Höschen!"

Mac sah an sich herunter und merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Außer ihrem kurzen T-Shirt trug sie nur einen Slip aus schwarzer Spitze. Sie hob den Blick und sah direkt in Harms funkelnde Augen. „Oh", meinte sie cool, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, „gefällt es Ihnen? Ich würde Ihnen ja auch noch den passenden BH zeigen, aber ich denke, in Gegenwart eines kleinen Kindes wäre das nicht angebracht." Herausfordernd blickte sie Harm ins Gesicht, während sie Belle auf seinem Bett absetzte. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Jeans und zog sie betont langsam an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Harm sie fassungslos ansah und nur allmählich reagierte, als Belle auf seinen Schoß kletterte. ›Du hast doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sich ein Marine durch so eine Kleinigkeit aus der Fassung bringen lässt, oder, Flyboy?‹

„Wie war eigentlich Ihr Männerabend?", lenkte sie ab. „Keinen Erfolg gehabt? Ich konnte heute Nacht keine Blondine in Ihren Armen entdecken."

Harm hatte sich mittlerweile von der Überraschung erholt und ging auf ihren scherzhaften Tonfall ein. „Ich war der Meinung, dass mein Bett für drei Personen dann doch zu schmal ist. Außerdem reichen mir zwei dunkelhaarige Frauen in meinem Schlafzimmer, da brauche ich nicht noch eine Blondine." Er hob die zappelnde Belle von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

„Ich springe eben schnell unter die Dusche, dann mache ich Frühstück. Haben Sie irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"

„Hauptsache, es geht schnell. Ich muss noch nach Hause, mich umziehen."

Mac griff sich Belle, die gerade die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinunterklettern wollte, und setzte sie auf den Wickeltisch. Während sie sich mit ihr unterhielt, zog sie ihr den Strampelanzug aus und wechselte die Windel. Aus dem angrenzenden Bad konnte sie Harm vergnügt unter der Dusche pfeifen hören. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie leise mitsummte.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück stürmte Mac aus dem Haus.

Es war so gemütlich gewesen, dass sie viel länger als geplant am Frühstückstisch sitzen geblieben war und noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich wirklich beeilen, um sich noch zu Hause duschen und umziehen zu können. Bereits um 8.00 Uhr hatte sie einen Termin im Hauptquartier. Sie warf ihre Aktentasche auf den Beifahrersitz und ging gerade auf die Fahrerseite hinüber, als ein dunkelblauer, schon etwas älterer Ford auf den Hof fuhr und anhielt. Erst als die Fahrerin des Wagens ihr zuwinkte, erkannte Mac, dass es sich um Sandy handelte.

„Hallo Mac! Was machen Sie denn schon am frühen Morgen hier?" Sandy war aus dem Auto gestiegen und sah Mac neugierig an.

„Hey Sandy. Ich habe gestern Abend auf Belle aufgepasst, damit Harm mit einem Freund ausgehen konnte." Mac wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, wie spät es bereits war.

„Tut mir leid, Sandy, aber ich habe es wahnsinnig eilig. Ich muss noch nach Hause, meine Uniform anziehen. Bis bald!" Sie stieg in ihren Jeep, startete den Motor und fuhr zügig los.

Im Rückspiegel sah sie, wie Sandy ihr nachblickte.

* * *

Sandy stieg die Stufen zu Harms Apartment hoch und holte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei der Szene eben vor dem Haus. Wenn Mac gestern Abend auf Belle aufgepasst hatte, warum war sie dann jetzt hier gewesen und sprach davon, sich noch umziehen zu müssen? Sie schloss die Tür auf und fand Harm dabei vor, den Geschirrspüler mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr zu füllen. „Guten Morgen, Harm", grüßte sie und hängte ihre Jacke und die Handtasche an die Garderobe. Harm schaltete den Geschirrspüler ein und richtete sich auf.

„Guten Morgen Sandy!"

Sandy begrüßte Belle, die in ihrer Spielzeugkiste wühlte, und wandte sich wieder an Harm. „Ich habe eben Mac getroffen, sie erzählte etwas von Babysitten."

Harm nickte. „Sie hat gestern auf Belle aufgepasst, da ein alter Freund von mir in der Stadt ist. Es ist etwas spät geworden, deshalb ist sie über Nacht geblieben." Er registrierte ihren erstaunten Blick und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Selbstverständlich habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen!"

„Selbstverständlich."

Sandy ging ins Bad. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer fiel ihr Blick auf Harms noch ungemachtes Bett, auf dem zwei Decken lagen und es sah wirklich nicht so aus, als ob eine der Decken nur eben darauf geworfen worden wäre. ›Sieh an, er hat _selbstverständlich_ auf der Couch geschlafen!‹ Sie grinste.

Harm kam ins Schlafzimmer, um sich seine Uniform anzuziehen. Nach dem ‚Nudel-Unfall' vom Vorabend hatte er beschlossen, die Mahlzeiten nur noch in Zivilkleidung einzunehmen. Er begegnete Sandys amüsierten Blick. „Was ist?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Och, gar nichts", antwortete sie und sah wie zufällig auf die beiden Decken.

Harm folgte ihrem Blick und merkte, wie er errötete. „Ich kann das erklären", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„_Selbstverständlich_", kicherte Sandy. Als sie merkte, wie Harm sich vor Verlegenheit wand, riss sie sich zusammen. „Entschuldige. Es geht mich absolut nichts an, mit wem du dein Bett teilst."

„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst!" Harm rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen. Wieso wurde ihm eigentlich ständig ein Verhältnis mit seiner Kollegin unterstellt? „Ich habe wirklich erst auf der Couch gelegen. Aber sie ist einfach zu unbequem für meine Größe, deshalb haben wir dann beide _nebeneinander_ im Bett geschlafen." „Ich glaube dir doch", beruhigte ihn Sandy. ›Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hättest, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.‹

Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich möchte dir ja keine Vorschriften machen, aber meinst du nicht, dass du langsam aus dem Haus solltest? Du sagtest etwas davon, dass du heute Vormittag in Norfolk sein musst." Harm unterdrückte den Fluch, der ihm auf den Lippen lag und griff nach seiner Morgen mit Mac hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Sandy schmunzelte diskret und verließ das Schlafzimmer.


	18. Chapter 18

**07:59 Uhr EST, einen Tag später**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Guten Morgen, Admiral." „Guten Morgen, Commander." Wohlwollend betrachtete Admiral Chegwidden seinen Top-Anwalt, der ihm mit einem Stapel Akten unter dem Arm entgegenkam. „Seit Sie eine Tochter haben, sind Sie fast immer pünktlich. Sie hätten schon viel eher Vater werden sollen."

„Bedanken Sie sich bei Belle, Sir. Einen zuverlässigeren Wecker kann man sich nicht wünschen", erklärte Harm und erntete ein verständnisvolles Grinsen von seinem CO.

„Sind Sie gestern in Norfolk weitergekommen?"

„Ich habe den Bericht schon fertig, Sir. Ich empfehle eine Anhörung nach Artikel 32." Harm zögerte kurz. „Admiral, wäre es möglich, dass ich heute Nachmittag etwas Privates erledigen könnte? Ich habe nur heute Vormittag zwei Termine und…"

Der durch Harms ungewohnte Pünktlichkeit äußerst friedlich gestimmte Admiral nickte. „Von mir aus. Hat es etwas mit Ihrer Tochter zu tun?"

„Nein, Sir. Das heißt, indirekt schon. Ich benötige ein neues Auto. Die Corvette ist einfach nicht als Familienauto geeignet."

„Gut, gut. Nehmen Sie sich den Nachmittag frei." Admiral Chegwidden drehte sich um und stieß beinahe mit Bud Roberts zusammen, der offenbar Harms letzten Sätze gehört hatte und ihn fassungslos ansah. „Machen Sie Ihren Mund zu, Lieutenant." Chegwidden musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Aye, Sir!" Bud wartete, bis der Admiral außer Hörweite war, und folgte dann Harm, der zum Kopierer gegangen war. „Commander, Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich Ihre Corvette verkaufen?" Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an.

Harm legte ein Dokument auf den Kopierer und startete ihn. „Doch, das will ich."

„Aber, Sir, Ihre Corvette…", stammelte Bud entsetzt.

Harm trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Bud, es ist doch nur ein Auto."

„Nein, es ist nicht nur ein Auto", beharrte Bus und bemerkte kaum, dass Harriet und Mac, angelockt durch seine aufgeregte Stimme, näher kamen. „Es ist Ihr _Traumauto_! Das können Sie doch nicht einfach gegen ein anderes eintauschen."

Harriet legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bud, was ist denn los?"

Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau. „Commander Rabb will seine Corvette verkaufen, weil sie kein Familienauto ist."

„Na und? Wo ist das Problem?" Verständnislos sah Harriet von einem zum anderen.

„Wo das Problem ist?" Befremdet über soviel weibliche Begriffsstutzigkeit konnte Bud nur den Kopf schütteln. „Das ist so, als wenn ich meinen Käfer weggeben würde."

„Wenn wir ein Kind hätten, bräuchten wir auch ein neues Auto", erklärte seine Frau und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nicht, wenn ich dafür meinen Käfer verkaufen müsste!" Eigensinnig verschränkte Bud die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber natürlich….", redete Harriet auf ihn ein.

Mac zog Harm aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone. „Bloß weg hier, Sailor, bevor wir in einen Ehekrach verwickelt werden!" Aus sicherer Entfernung verfolgten sie die Diskussion, die damit endete, dass Harriet mit hoch erhobenem Kopf davonstolzierte, während Bud ihr flehend nachsah.

„Er wird den Käfer verkaufen müssen", stellte Mac mitfühlend fest. Harm nickte wortlos. Auch er war sicher, dass Harriet sich durchsetzen würde. Sie beobachteten, wie Bud sich mit hängenden Schultern umdrehte und einen tieftraurigen Blick in Harms Richtung warf.

„Oha", meinte Mac, „ich hoffe, Sie können damit leben, dass Sie Buds Käfer den Todesstoß versetzt haben."

Harm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch haben die beiden kein Kind. Und bis dahin wird Bud seine Meinung schon noch ändern." Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie auffordernd an. „Was ist? Kommen Sie mit und helfen mir ein Auto auszusuchen? Sie wissen wenigstens, worauf es mir ankommt."

Sie überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. „Wenn der Admiral mich gehen lässt. Aber nur, damit ich künftig nicht mehr ihren unbezahlten Chauffeur spielen muss!" Gespielt entrüstet stemmte Harm die Hände in die Seite. „Was soll das denn heißen? Schließlich habe ich Sie die ganze Zeit durchgefüttert. Um die Kosten wieder reinzubekommen, müsste ich mich eigentlich noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr von Ihnen herumfahren lassen." Grinsend nahm er den erwarteten Klaps auf den Oberarm entgegen. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: gehen wir heute Mittag gemeinsam essen?"

Mac warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro, wo, wie sie wusste, noch gut ein Dutzend Anträge auf umgehende Bearbeitung wartete. „Ich fürchte nicht", seufzte sie. „Wenn ich heute Nachmittag eher gehen möchte, sollte ich besser durcharbeiten. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe noch die Auflistung der Fälle von Fahrerflucht, um die Sie mich gestern gebeten hatten." Sich über Harms neuesten Fall unterhaltend, gingen sie in Macs Büro.

Keinem von ihnen war bewusst, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit von ihrem CO beobachtet wurden. Interessiert hatte Admiral Chegwidden das Geplänkel zwischen seinen beiden besten Anwälten verfolgt. Ihm war weder Harms breites Grinsen noch Macs scherzhafter Schlag auf seinen Arm entgangen. ›Gott sei Dank, dass sie sich wieder vertragen haben! Das war ja nicht auszuhalten in der letzten Woche.‹ Selbstverständlich hatte er nicht eine Sekunde an Macs angebliche Allergie geglaubt. ›Ich möchte nur wissen, was Rabb wieder angestellt hat, um sie dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Manchmal hat er das Feingefühl eines Flusspferds.‹

Zufrieden, dass jetzt wieder Einigkeit zwischen den beiden herrschte, ging Chegwidden in sein Büro zurück.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**09:03 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„…selbstverständlich ABS, zusätzlich Seitenairbags und einen riesigen Kofferraum!"

Mac kam näher und hörte, wie Harm Harriet begeistert von seinem neuen Auto vorschwärmte.

Bud stand mit bedröppelter Miene daneben. „Aber einen Chevrolet Venture? Sir, das ist doch ein enormer Abstieg für Sie."

Tadelnd sah Mac ihn an. „Lieutenant, haben Sie immer noch nicht verstanden, dass Sie hier mit Ihrer Meinung ganz allein sind?" Nur das Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet, dass sie es nicht so ernst meinte.

Beim Autokauf am Vortag hatte sich Harm, ganz nach dem Motto ‚Für meine Tochter nur das Allerbeste', auf einen Verkäufer gestürzt und sich ausführlich über die verschiedenen Sicherheitssysteme beraten lassen. Der Verkäufer, der dieses fast schon übertriebene Sicherheitsinteresse von einem Mann scheinbar nicht gewohnt war, hatte immer wieder versucht, auch die ‚reizende Gattin' in das Gespräch miteinzubeziehen, aber Mac hatte nur abgewunken, ohne das Missverständnis mit der ‚Gattin' aufzuklären. Die anschließende Spritztour mit dem neuerstandenen schwarzen Venture, zu der Harm sie einladen wollte, hatte sie allerdings ablehnen müssen. Schließlich hatte sie noch ihre Arbeit vom Nachmittag nachzuholen.

Großzügig klopfte Harm dem jungen Lieutenant auf die Schulter. „Warten Sie es ab, Bud. Wenn Ihr erstes Kind erst einmal auf der Welt ist, werden Sie mich schon noch verstehen!"

Er ignorierte Buds ungläubigen Blick, blinzelte Mac zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Klienten.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**21:14 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Belle schlief seit beinahe zwei Stunden, abgesehen von der leisen Jazzmusik im Hintergrund war es ruhig in dem Apartment. Harm nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand, atmete noch einmal tief ein und wählte eine der eingespeicherten Nummern. Mit mulmigem Gefühl lauschte er dem Tuten in der Leitung, bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo, Mom."

„Harm!" Die Stimme seiner Mutter nahm einen begeisterten Tonfall an. „Wie schön, dass du anrufst! Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, alles bestens. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Wie immer. Die Galerie macht viel Arbeit, aber es lohnt sich. Erst letzte Woche.…" Harm hörte mit halber Aufmerksamkeit zu, wie seine Mutter von einer erfolgreichen Vernissage erzählte, während er mit den Fingern nervös auf der Tischplatte herumtrommelte. „…war also ein voller Erfolg!" Trish Burnett stoppte ihren Redefluss. „Harm, gibt es einen besonderen Grund, weshalb du anrufst?"

„Ja, allerdings." Er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Auch das war einer der Gründe, weshalb er dieses Telefonat so lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich hinsetzt", versuchte er sie schonend auf seine Eröffnung vorzubereiten und erreichte damit natürlich das absolute Gegenteil.

„Ist dir etwas passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall?" Er sah direkt vor sich, wie seine Mutter blass wurde. ›Toll gemacht, Rabb! Jagst deiner Mutter einen Todesschrecken ein.‹

„Nein, Mom, es ist nichts Schlimmes", bemühte er sich sie zu beruhigen. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist Großmutter geworden." Angestrengt lauschte er in den Hörer, um die Reaktion seiner Mutter mitzubekommen.

Eine Zeitlang kam gar nichts, dann hörte er sie erstaunt fragen: „Ich werde Großmutter? Aber ich dachte, du und Annie…"

„... wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, du hast recht", bestätigte Harm. „Annie hat nichts damit zu tun. Und du _wirst_ nicht Großmutter, du _bist_ bereits Großmutter. Du hast eine achtzehn Monate alte Enkeltochter."

„Und davon erfahre ich erst heute? Achtzehn Monate…", Trish schien in ihrem Gedächtnis zu kramen. „Kenne ich die Mutter?"

Harm seufzte. Diese Frage war wohl nicht zu vermeiden gewesen. „Nein, Mom, ich habe dir nie von ihr erzählt. Außerdem weiß ich selbst erst seit kurzem von Belles Existenz. Ihre Mutter ist vorletzten Monat bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Nur deswegen habe ich überhaupt von Belle erfahren."

„Also Belle heißt sie." Trish versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Verstehe ich das richtig: Die Mutter des Kindes hat dir nicht erzählt, dass du eine Tochter hast, und ist jetzt gestorben?"

„Richtig", bestätigte Harm.

„Wo ist das Kind – Belle -", verbesserte sie sich, „jetzt?"

„Sie lebt schon seit einigen Wochen bei mir", bekannte Harm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher angerufen habe, aber ich musste mich auch erst daran gewöhnen."

„Aber ich hätte doch nach Washington kommen und dich unterstützen können! - Nein!", unterbrach sie sich dann selbst, „du hast völlig recht. Ich darf mich da nicht einmischen. Du warst schon immer sehr selbständig und wolltest allein mit allen Problemen fertigwerden. Wie läuft es denn?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Fantastisch!" Harm war mehr als erleichtert, dass seine Mutter ihm seine Heimlichtuerei nicht übelnahm. „Sie ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben!"

„Das ist gut, mein Junge. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du ein liebevoller Vater bist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Dürfen wir unsere Enkeltochter auch irgendwann einmal kennenlernen?"

Harm musste grinsen, als er die vorsichtig formulierte Frage seiner Mutter hörte. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht sofort das nächste Flugzeug zu besteigen. „Natürlich! Wie wäre es, wenn ihr am Wochenende zu uns kommt?" Sie verabredeten, dass Trish und Frank am Samstag nach Washington reisen würden und beendeten bald darauf das Gespräch.

Harm lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Insgeheim hatte er mit wesentlich mehr Fragen gerechnet, vor allem was Belles Mutter betraf. ›Aber eigentlich hat sie sich noch nie in meine Beziehungen eingemischt.‹ Dankbar, dass seine Mutter sein Privatleben so respektierte, begann er Pläne für das kommende Wochenende zu machen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**10:54 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Schön, dass ihr da seid!" Harm nahm seine Mutter in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann umarmte er auch seinen Stiefvater kurz. „Kommt herein."

Er nahm ihnen die Jacken ab und sah sich nach Belle um. Seine Tochter saß auf ihrem Spielteppich neben der Couch und sah mit großen Augen auf den Besuch. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. „Belle, das sind Grandma und Grandpa." Er blickte Frank an. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen. Aber ich glaube, ‚Grandpa' ist einfacher für sie als ‚Frank'."

„Natürlich, mein Junge", pflichtete Frank ihm bei und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass sein Stiefsohn ihn –endlich- als ein Teil seiner Familie ansah. Trish drückte stumm die Hand ihres Mannes. Auch sie hatte immer darunter gelitten, dass Harm in Frank auch nach so langer Zeit noch den unerwünschten Nachfolger seines Vaters sah.

Sie ging auf Harm und seine Tochter zu und lächelte warm. „Hallo Belle, ich bin deine Grandma!"

Belle sah scheu zu der fremden Frau auf und griff schutzsuchend nach der Hand ihres Vaters. Der nahm sie beruhigend auf den Arm. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Belle. Grandma ist Daddys Mom."

„Mom?", fragte Belle aufgeregt und drehte den Kopf suchend umher. Ein Schatten fiel auf Harms Gesicht. Er war so erleichtert gewesen, dass sie in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr so oft nach ihrer Mutter gerufen hatte. Warum musste er sie mit seinen Worten an sie erinnern? „Nein, das ist Grandma. Grandma möchte dich und Bobo kennenlernen", versuchte er sie abzulenken. Belle blickte auf den Stoffhund in ihrer Hand und streckte ihn ihrer Großmutter entgegen. Gerührt nahm Trish Bobo entgegen und sah Harm mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Frank, der ebenso wie Harm zuvor den Umgang mit Kleinkindern nicht gewohnt war, hielt sich lieber im Hintergrund und schaute zu, wie sich Trish mit ihrer Enkelin beschäftigte. Harm hatte Belle wieder auf den Fußboden gestellt, wo sie jetzt ihrer Großmutter ihre verschiedenen Stofftiere vorführte.

„Frank, komm ruhig näher", rief Harm seinem Stiefvater zu. „Deine Enkeltochter beißt nicht!"

Frank musste lachen und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch, während sich Trish bei Belle auf dem Spielteppich daneben niederließ. „Du siehst glücklich aus!" Prüfend sah Frank Harm an.

„Das bin ich auch", gab dieser aufrichtig zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir ein Kind so viel bedeuten könnte. Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte ich bei dem Gedanken daran vermutlich die Flucht ergriffen."

„Du bist eben erwachsen geworden", stellte Frank fest. „Ich freue mich für dich!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch unterbrechen muss, aber ich fürchte, die junge Lady hier hat die Windeln voll. Soll ich dir beim Wickeln helfen?"

Harm warf seiner Mutter einen komisch-verzweifelten Blick zu. „Mom, Belle lebt bereits seit fünf Wochen bei mir. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich sie schon einmal ohne fremde Hilfe gewickelt habe?" Frank begann zu loszuprusten.

Trish zog eine Grimasse und stimmte dann ins Franks Lachen ein.

Mit Belle an der Hand ging Harm Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Stufen hinaufstiegen, drehte er sich grinsend zu seiner Mutter um. „Aber du darfst natürlich trotzdem gerne mitkommen, um zu gucken, ob ich auch alles richtig mache." Das ließ sich Trish nicht zweimal sagen. Blitzschnell folgte sie ihnen, um ja keine Sekunde mit ihrer Enkelin zu verpassen.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**21:54 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Möchtest du auch noch ein Glas Wein, Frank?" Fragend sah Harm seinen Stiefvater an.

„Nein, danke! Schließlich muss ich noch fahren." Wie immer, wenn sie sich in Washington aufhielten, hatten Frank und Trish einen Wagen gemietet, um bequem zwischen Harms Apartment und ihrem Zimmer im Marriott pendeln zu können.

Am Abend hatte Trish darum gebeten, Belle baden und ins Bett bringen zu dürfen, aber Belle hatte erst Ruhe gegeben, als Harm sie ins Bett gebracht hatte. ›Bei Mac hat sie noch nie Theater gemacht‹, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er Belle ihren Gutenachtkuss gab. Anschließend hatten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Harm hatte eine Kleinigkeit gekocht, denn für einen Restaurant-Besuch gemeinsam mit Belle war es einfach schon zu spät gewesen. Selbstverständlich war das Gespräch noch einmal auf Belles Mutter gekommen, aber wie schon zuvor am Telefon hatte Trish keine indiskreten Fragen gestellt. Stattdessen hatte sie Harms Erklärung, er habe sich damals hin und wieder mit Maria getroffen und sie dann aus den Augen verloren, mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken akzeptiert. Viel mehr interessierte sie die Frage, wie Harm allein mit Belle zurecht kam. Harm berichtete von seiner Suche nach einem Kindermädchen und dass er mit Sandy eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Und in der Zeit, bevor die Nanny da war?", fragte Trish neugierig, die sich nicht so recht vorstellen konnte, wie ihr erwachsener Sohn, der nie etwas mit Kleinkindern zu tun gehabt hatte, plötzlich mit einer Anderthalbjährigen klargekommen war.

„Am Anfang war es etwas hart", gab Harm zu. „Vor allem, als sie gezahnt hat. Aber Mac hat mir geholfen. Abends und auch an den Wochenenden."

„Ach ja, Mac", sagte seine Mutter und musterte ihn unauffällig. Sie war der Kollegin ihres Sohnes, von der er so oft erzählte, noch nie begegnet, aber ihr war nicht entgangen, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, sobald ihr Name fiel.

„Was hast du für morgen geplant?", fragte Frank. „Du hattest etwas von einem Ausflug erwähnt."

Harm nippte an seinem Wein. „Ja, in den Rock Creek Park. Wir könnten etwas spazieren gehen und abends zusammen essen, wenn es nicht zu spät wird." „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmte ihm seine Mutter zu. „Weshalb fragst du nicht Mac, ob sie mitkommt? Ich würde sie gern kennenlernen."

„Mac?" Harm runzelte verblüfft die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt Zeit hat..." Das stimmte sogar. Am Freitag hatten sie sich zwar darüber unterhalten, dass Trish und Frank nach Washington kommen würden, über ihre eigenen Pläne fürs Wochenende hatte Mac allerdings kein Wort verloren.

„Es gibt einen ganz einfachen Weg, das herauszufinden, mein Junge: Du rufst sie einfach an und fragst sie."

Ironisch sah Harm sie an. „Gute Idee, da wäre ich von allein nie drauf gekommen!" Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Okay, ich versuche sie gleich noch anzurufen."

„Was haltet ihr von einem gemeinsamen Frühstück, bevor wir morgen losfahren? Wir könnten auf dem Weg hierher alles Notwendige besorgen." Trish sah Harm und Frank so erwartungsvoll an, dass sie ihr nicht widersprechen mochten.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich die Burnetts und fuhren in ihr Hotel zurück, wobei Trish ihren Sohn noch einmal daran erinnerte, Mac anzurufen. Harm räumte die benutzten Weingläser in den Geschirrspüler. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr nahm er dann das Telefon zur Hand und wählte Macs Nummer.

„MacKenzie"

„Hi Mac, schlafen Sie schon?"

„Hi Sailor!", klang Macs Stimme erfreut durch den Hörer. „Wie läuft Ihr Familientreffen?"

„Wie erwartet: Meine Mutter ist ganz vernarrt in Belle. Mir war nie bewusst, dass sie sich so sehr ein Enkelkind wünscht."

„Und Frank?"

„Frank ist etwas zurückhaltender. Vermutlich weil er nichts falsch machen will. Er hat ja selbst keine Kinder."

„Außer Ihnen", warf Mac vorsichtig ein, sie kannte Harms zwiespältige Gefühle seinem Stiefvater gegenüber.

„Hm." Harm dachte über ihre Antwort nach.

„Harm, Sie haben mich doch nicht angerufen, um zu fragen, ob ich schon schlafe, oder?", erkundigte Mac sich plötzlich.

„Nein, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie morgen mit uns einen Ausflug in den Rock Creek Park machen wollen." Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Auch wenn es die Idee seiner Mutter gewesen war, musste er zugeben, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel, den Tag gemeinsam mit seiner Familie und Mac zu verbringen. „Marine, sind Sie eingeschlafen?", fragte er nach, als keine Antwort kam.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Na ja, es ist schon spät und Sie haben plötzlich nichts mehr gesagt…", sagte Harm ganz ernsthaft, obwohl er selbstverständlich wusste, dass sich ihre Frage nicht darauf bezogen hatte.

„Witzbold!", erwiderte Mac auch prompt. „Ich meine natürlich, dass ich den ganzen Tag morgen mit Ihnen verbringen soll."

„Deshalb rufe ich doch an. Oder haben Sie etwas anderes vor?"

„Nein", gab sie zu. „Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Ihre Mutter und Frank den Sonntag lieber nur mit Ihnen und Belle verbringen möchten, ohne eine zusätzliche fremde Person?"

Harm seufzte leise. Manchmal konnte dieser Marine wirklich umständlich sein. „Mac, meine Eltern würden Sie gern kennenlernen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, stammt dieser Vorschlag sogar von meiner Mutter."

„Na los, Marine", bettelte er, als sie immer noch zögerte und legte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft in seine Stimme. „Sie müssen meiner Mutter doch erzählen, wie gut ich allein mit Belle zurechtkomme. Irgendwie traut sie mir nicht. Sie wollte mir heute sogar beim Wickeln helfen!"

Mac musste lachen. „Okay, Sie haben mich überredet, ich komme mit. Wann soll es denn losgehen?"

„Seien Sie einfach um 10.00 Uhr hier und essen Sie vorher nichts. Meine Mutter hat ein großes Frühstück angedroht. Aber was rede ich da? Als ob Sie schon mal eine Mahlzeit ausgeschlagen hätten!" Er grinste und wartete neugierig auf ihre Reaktion, die auch postwendend kam.

„Wenn ich es den ganzen Tag in Ihrer Gesellschaft aushalten soll, brauche ich eine vernünftige Grundlage. Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Ihre Mutter nicht nur dieses gesunde Zeug auf den Tisch bringt."

„Warten Sie es ab", drohte Harm, obwohl er fest damit rechnete, dass Trish alles mitbringen würde, was ein Lebensmittelgeschäft so anbot.

„Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mac und fügte schüchtern hinzu: „Ich freue mich."

Harm lächelte. „Ich freue mich auch. Schlafen Sie gut, Mac!"

* * *

**Zur gleichen Zeit**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mac legte den Telefonhörer aus der Hand und zog die Beine an, so dass sie im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Sofa saß. Sie freute sich auf den morgigen Tag, musste sich aber auch eingestehen, dass sie etwas nervös bei dem Gedanken war, Harms Eltern kennen zu lernen. Er hatte erwähnt, dass der Vorschlag mit dem gemeinsamen Ausflug von seiner Mutter stammte…

›Bilde dir nichts ein, Marine! Vermutlich hat Harm zufällig erwähnt, dass du mal auf Belle aufgepasst hast und jetzt möchte sie dich in Augenschein nehmen.‹ Sie beschloss, das Buch, in dem sie vorhin gelesen hatte, endgültig an die Seite zu legen und schlafen zu gehen. ›Nicht, dass du morgen einen völlig übermüdeten Eindruck machst.‹

Obwohl sie sonst häufig große Probleme hatte einzuschlafen, dauerte es an diesem Abend keine zehn Minuten, bis sie tief und fest schlief.


	19. Chapter 19

**09:59 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Mac überprüfte noch einmal, ob ihre Haare ordentlich lagen und zupfte an dem dünnen Sommerpullover, den sie trug. ›Kannst du endlich aufhören, so zappelig zu sein?‹, schalt sie sich. ›Du stellst dich doch sonst nicht so an, wenn du jemanden kennenlernen sollst.‹ Sie klopfte an die Tür.

Durch das Holz konnte sie hören, wie eine sympathisch klingende Frauenstimme rief: „Ich mache schon auf!" Gleichzeitig wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine attraktive Frau von vielleicht Mitte Fünfzig stand Mac gegenüber und lächelte sie offen an.

„Sie müssen Mac sein!" Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Trish Burnett. Schön, dass wir uns endlich kennenlernen!"

„Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs Burnett", antwortete Mac, völlig überrumpelt von der Herzlichkeit, mit der sie begrüßt wurde, und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Trish."

Harm, der eine große Schüssel mit Obstsalat auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch gestellt hatte, kam zu ihnen herüber. „Hallo Mac, wie immer pünktlich auf die Minute", neckte er sie. „Meine Mutter hat sich Ihnen wohl schon vorgestellt." Er warf Trish einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu, weil sie sich so auf Mac gestürzt hatte, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Zuvorkommend nahm er Mac die Jacke aus der Hand und winkte Frank heran. „Mac, das ist mein Stiefvater Frank Burnett. Frank, das ist meine Kollegin Major Sarah MacKenzie." „Mac", verbesserte sie und erwiderte Franks festen, aber nicht zu festen Händedruck.

„Mac!"

Sie sah sich um. Belle kam strahlend mit ihren kurzen Beinchen auf sie zugelaufen und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Mac beugte sich hinunter und hob sie hoch. „Hallo Belle!" Sie kitzelte sie leicht am Bauch, bis Belle anfing zu lachen. „Hast du endlich deine Großeltern kennengelernt, kleine Maus?" Sie fing Trishs amüsierten Blick auf und stellte Belle verlegen auf den Boden.

„Kann ich helfen?", wandte sie sich an Harm, der Pfannkuchenteig in die heiße Pfanne schöpfte. „Sie können Belle schon das Lätzchen umbinden und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht wieder aus ihrem Stuhl klettert."

„In Ordnung." Mac streckte ihre Hand nach dem Kind aus. „Na komm, gleich gibt es ein erstklassiges Frühstück."

Trish registrierte, wie selbstverständlich Mac ein Lätzchen aus dem Schrank holte und Belle umband. Auch Belle Begeisterung, als Harms Kollegin zur Tür hereingekommen war, war ihr nicht entgangen. ›Sie scheint häufiger hier zu sein als Harm zugibt. Ob da nicht doch etwas zwischen den beiden läuft?‹ Wieder einmal merkte sie, wie wenig sie eigentlich über das Leben ihres Sohnes wusste. Die Trennung von Annie hatte er mit einem Satz abgetan, von Belles Mutter hatte sie vorher noch nie etwas gehört. Wenn er anrief, was auch schon selten genug vorkam, sprach er immer nur über ganz alltägliche Dinge wie die Arbeit oder seine Fliegerei. Doch um sein Privatleben hatte er eine hohe Mauer errichtet. Sie hatte das auch immer respektiert, aber es nagte trotzdem an ihr, dass er nicht mehr Vertrauen zu ihr hatte.

Sie stellte einen Korb mit Croissants und Bagels auf den Tisch, Frank brachte den von ihm frisch gepressten Orangensaft.

„Mom, die Pfannkuchen sind fertig, du kannst sie schon verteilen. Ich mache noch eben Spiegeleier. Möchtest du eins oder zwei?"

„Eins genügt."

„Frank?"

„Für mich bitte auch nur eins."

Trish holte die Platte mit den Pfannkuchen und sah zu, wie ihr Sohn die Eier in die Pfanne schlug. „Fragst du Mac gar nicht, ob sie auch ein Spiegelei möchte?", erinnerte sie ihn an seine guten Manieren.

Harm grinste breit. „Mom, diese Frage ist völlig überflüssig. Unter zwei Spiegeleiern macht es dieser Marine sowieso nicht. Du würdest nicht glauben, was sie alles verdrücken kann."

Frank, der sah, dass Mac vor Verlegenheit knallrot angelaufen war, versuchte abzulenken. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee einschenken, Mac?"

„Gerne." Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. Belle fing an zu quengeln und streckte ihre Hände nach den Croissants aus. Mac bestrich ein halbes mit Erdbeermarmelade und gab es ihr. Harm verteilte die Spiegeleier und setzte sich an Belles andere Seite.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich angeregt über alle möglichen Themen: Trish erzählte lustige Geschichten aus ihrer Galerie, Mac berichtete voller Schadenfreude von den Ereignissen auf Buds Junggesellenabend.

„Danke, dass Sie mich vor meiner Familie bloßstellen, Mac!" Harm schüttelte scheinbar tief enttäuscht den Kopf, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, wie sehr er sich amüsierte.

„Hey, niemand hat Ihnen befohlen, in einem Striplokal eine Schlägerei anzufangen!", konterte Mac.

„Das wissen Sie doch überhaupt nicht, schließlich war der Admiral ebenfalls dabei."

„Und Sie wollen mir jetzt erzählen, er hätte Ihnen den Befehl gegeben sich zu prügeln? In Ihren Träumen!" Mac warf ihrem Kollegen einen belustigten Blick zu und wischte Belle das marmeladeverschmierte Kinn sauber. „Was möchtest du jetzt? Etwas Pfannkuchen oder Spiegelei?"

„Ei", lautete Belles bestimmte Antwort. Harm tat ihr etwas von seinem Spiegelei auf einen Teller, während Mac ihr die Kindergabel in die Hand drückte.

„Sie scheinen sich gut mit Kindern auszukennen, Mac", meinte Trish, beeindruckt von dem geübten Zusammenspiel der beiden Anwälte.

„Eigentlich nicht." Mac ließ Ahornsirup auf ihren Pfannkuchen tropfen, gleichzeitig achtete sie darauf, dass Belle nicht wieder ihren Teller vom Tisch fegte. „Eine frühere Nachbarin von mir hat ein Baby, auf das ich in Notfällen aufgepasst habe. Aber sie ist schon vor Monaten mit ihm nach Chicago gezogen." Sie lächelte etwas wehmütig bei dem Gedanken an den kleinen Jeremy.

Harm sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Davon haben Sie mir nie etwas erzählt."

„Es war auch nicht wichtig", wiegelte Mac ab. „Meist habe ich ein oder zwei Stunden auf ihn aufgepasst, während er geschlafen hat, damit seine Mutter in Ruhe Besorgungen machen oder zum Arzt konnte. Er war ja noch ein Säugling." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nah ihr die Trennung von Jeremy damals gegangen war. Hastig schob sie sich ein Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

„Was halten Sie denn von Harms Eignung als Vater?", versuchte Frank die Unterhaltung wieder etwas unbefangener zu gestalten. „Er hat uns erzählt, dass er ohne Ihre Hilfe arm dran gewesen wäre." Mac hob erstaunt die Brauen.

Harm hatte seinen Eltern gegenüber zugegeben, dass er anfangs überfordert gewesen war?

„Schauen Sie nicht so überrascht, Mac. Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre ich vermutlich irgendwann vor Übermüdung Amok gelaufen, das wissen Sie ganz genau!" Harm war seinem Stiefvater dankbar dafür, dass er Mac abgelenkt hatte. Sie hatte einen so traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gehabt, als sie von dem Baby ihrer Nachbarin erzählte. Da zog er es doch vor, vor seinen Eltern über seine Unzulänglichkeiten zu diskutieren.

„Ich muss entsetzlich ausgesehen haben, als Sie damals von der Coral Sea zurückkamen."

„Nicht viel entsetzlicher als sonst", grinste Mac. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Sie rasiert besser aussehen." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Harm ist ein toller Vater! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich jemand in so kurzer Zeit vom typischen Junggesellen zum liebevollen Vater verwandeln kann."

„Ich hatte ja Ihre Unterstützung", versuchte Harm das Lob abzumildern, als er merkte, dass er rot wurde.

„Und die von Sandy nicht zu vergessen", erinnerte Mac ihn.

„Natürlich, aber Sandy arbeitet für mich. Es ist ihr Job für Belle da zu sein, während Sie…" Sein Blick wanderte langsam von Mac zu dem mittlerweile ziemlich leergegessenen Frühstückstisch und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ach, ich vergaß, Sie helfen mir ja nicht aus Freundschaft, sondern nur wegen der guten Verpflegung."

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Mac mit todernster Miene und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse. „Außerdem soll Ihre Tochter wenigstens mit zwei vernünftigen Menschen Umgang haben."

„Zwei?" Harm hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Zwei: Sandy und mir!"

Amüsiert hatten Trish und Frank den Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden verfolgt. Jetzt räusperte sich Frank und begann die Teller aufeinander zu stapeln. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab. Trish unterhielt sich mit Mac über einen Film, den sie beide neulich gesehen hatten. Sie packten den Buggy und eine Tasche mit Windeln zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Rock Creek Park. Mac fuhr bei Harm und Belle in dem Chevrolet mit, die Burnetts folgten ihnen in ihrem Mietwagen.

* * *

„Was hältst du von Mac?" Neugierig sah Trish ihren Ehemann an.

„Sehr nett", antwortete er und setzte den Blinker. „Harm scheint ihr voll und ganz zu vertrauen."

„Mmmh", murmelte Trish bestätigend und sah auf den schwarzen Wagen vor ihnen, in dem man beobachten konnte, wie sich Harm und Mac angeregt unterhielten. Trishs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem mütterlichen Lächeln.

Frank bremste vor einer roten Ampel. Argwöhnisch sah er seine Frau an. „Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast und ich bitte dich, misch dich nicht in Harms Beziehung. Er ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was er möchte."

„Aber findest du nicht auch, dass die beiden gut zusammenpassen?", versuchte ihn Trish in die Enge zu treiben.

Die Ampel sprang auf grün, Frank gab Gas. „Ja, und genau deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass du dich da einmischt. Was glaubst, wie Harm reagieren wird, wenn er mitbekommt, dass du ihn mit Mac verkuppeln willst?" Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. „Sei ganz ehrlich."

Trish seufzte. „Vermutlich würde er es mir übel nehmen, dass ich seine Privatsphäre nicht respektiere und in Zukunft noch weniger von sich erzählen als sowieso schon."

„Eben. Außerdem würde er uns deutlich erklären, dass nichts zwischen ihnen beiden ist. Schlimmstenfalls würdest du nur erreichen, dass er auf stur schaltet und ganz bewusst auf Distanz zu Mac geht. Du kennst ihn doch."

Trish nickte langsam und seufzte erneut. Vermutlich hatte Frank Recht, es wäre das Beste, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Frank nahm seine rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und drückte aufmunternd ihre linke. „Mach nicht so ein enttäuschtes Gesicht! Sei doch zufrieden, jetzt hast du sie endlich kennengelernt und es sieht so aus, als ob sie es auch ohne deine Hilfe schaffen."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**13:14 Uhr EST**

**Rock Creek Park, Washington D.C.**

Gemeinsam wanderten sie durch den riesigen Rock Creek Park, der wie immer am Wochenende von zahlreichen Spaziergängern und Joggern bevölkert wurde. Vereinzelt kamen ihnen auch Reiter auf ihren Pferden entgegen. Eingeschüchtert durch die großen Tiere, auch wenn sie nur im Schritt gingen, sah sich Belle ängstlich nach ihrem Vater um. Harm hob sie aus dem Buggy und setzte sie auf seine Schultern. Sorgsam hielt er sie an den Beinen fest, während Frank den leeren Buggy übernahm. Von ihrem luftigen Sitzplatz aus schien Belle auch keine Angst mehr vor den Pferden zu haben: begeistert patschte sie mit beiden Händen auf Harms Kopf, als sie an weiteren Tieren vorbeigingen.

„So gewöhnt sie sich gleich an die dünne Luft da oben", raunte Trish Mac zu, die beide hinter Harm und Frank hergingen. „Harm hat in diesem Alter auch die meiste Zeit auf den Schultern seines Vaters verbracht. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon damals beschlossen, Pilot wie sein Dad zu werden."

Harm drehte sich halb zu ihnen um. „Was lästert ihr zwei schon wieder über mich?" Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah er die beiden Frauen strafend an.

„Was heißt hier lästern? Ihre Mutter hat nur zugegeben, dass Sie als Kleinkind eindeutig zu viel Höhenluft genossen haben. Nicht, dass mir das nicht sowieso schon klar gewesen wäre." Trish biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sie Macs schlagfertige Antwort hörte. Sie schob sich an ihrem Sohn vorbei, der mit einem gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck vor seiner Kollegin stehen geblieben war, und ging an Franks Seite weiter, die Ohren gespitzt, damit ihr möglichst kein Wort der Unterhaltung hinter ihr entging.

„Was soll das denn heißen, Marine? Wieso habe ich zu viel Höhenluft genossen?"

„Kein Kommentar", grinste Mac. „Nur soviel: Ich habe neulich gelesen, dass sich zu viel dünne Luft in jungen Jahren ungünstig auf die Gehirnzellen auswirken kann."

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie zu Fuß nach Hause wollten. Oder glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Sie nach dieser Beleidigung noch einmal in meinem Auto mitnehmen werde?"

„Kein Problem, ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Eltern mich gern bei sich mitfahren lassen." Ihr Blick, der die ganze Zeit auf Harms funkelnden Augen gerichtet gewesen war, glitt hoch zu Belle, die leise vor sich hinplapperte. „Was meinen Sie? Ob sie später auch einmal fliegen wird?"

„Wenn sie es möchte, werde ich sie bestimmt nicht davon abhalten." Unbewusst streichelte Harm mit den Daumen über Belles Beine. „Aber sie soll es nicht tun, nur weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass ich es von ihr erwarte."

Sie bogen in einen schmaleren Fußweg ein, der für Reiter nicht freigegeben war. Belle fing an zu zappeln, damit ihr Vater sie wieder herunterließ. „Genug Höhenluft geschnuppert?" Harm quittierte Macs amüsierte Frage mit einem finsteren Blick und setzte Belle in den Buggy zurück. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit der Freiheitsliebe seine Tochter gerechnet. „Nein! 'lein!"

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie aus dem Sitz gerutscht und stürmte den Pfad entlang.

„Hiergeblieben!" Mac schnappte Belle gerade noch, bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden konnte. Um aufkommende Proteste gleich im Keim zu ersticken, griff sie dem Kind unter die Arme und drehte sich schwungvoll mit ihm im Kreis. Aus dem anfänglich wütenden Kreischen wurde schnell wieder ein fröhliches Lachen. Mac ließ Belle wieder herunter und nahm sie an die Hand.

Trish beobachtete, wie ihr Sohn den beiden hinterherblickte, als Belle Mac ungeduldig vorwärts zog.

„Die zwei sind ja ein Herz und eine Seele", bemerkte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Auf sein zustimmendes Nicken hin fuhr sie vorsichtig fort: „Merkwürdig, dass Mac selbst noch keine Kinder hat. Findest du nicht, dass sie eine großartige Mu…- Au!" Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Entschuldige, Trish! Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Frank sah seine Frau unschuldig an. „Ich habe wohl einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, wohin ich fahre." Er lenkte den Buggy, mit dem er seiner Frau zu nahe gekommen war, wieder geradeaus.

„Nichts passiert, ich habe mich nur erschreckt." Sie nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass sie seinen Hinweis verstanden hatte. Sie würde das Thema ‚Mac' ruhen lassen, solange Harm nicht selbst davon anfing. „Wirst du uns in nächster Zeit mal mit Belle besuchen?"

Harm grinste seine Mutter an. „Du willst sie doch nur deinen Freundinnen präsentieren, habe ich recht?" Er lachte, als Trish ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht machte. „Ich habe gerade drei Wochen Sonderurlaub gehabt, da kann ich nicht schon wieder frei nehmen. Und nur für ein Wochenende ist der Flug einfach zu lang, das will ich Belle nicht zumuten. Vielleicht Weihnachten."

„Oh!" Trish tauschte einen Blick mit Frank.

„Was ist?" Harm sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter zu Weihnachten eine Kreuzfahrt geschenkt", erklärte Frank zögernd. „Wir fahren in der Woche vor Weihnachten und kommen erst Mitte Januar zurück."

„Du hast Weihnachten in den letzten Jahren immer in Washington verbracht. Deshalb hatten wir nicht angenommen, dass du ausgerechnet dieses Mal zu uns kommen willst. Wenn wir das eher gewusst hätten…" Trish klang ehrlich enttäuscht. Harm gab sich alle Mühe, seine Mutter wieder aufzumuntern.

„Ist doch nicht so tragisch, Mom. Dann verbringen wir Weihnachten eben zu Hause und besuchen euch im Frühjahr. Wohin geht die Kreuzfahrt?"

„Nach Südamerika. Deine Mutter wollte doch schon immer mal nach Brasilien."

„Daddy!" Zusammen mit Mac kam Belle auf sie zugelaufen. „Tinken!" Sie zerrte an der Tasche, die unten im Buggy lag und in der sich, wie sie genau wusste, ihre Nuckelflasche befand.

„Wenn du dich in den Buggy setzt, bekommst du etwas zu trinken." Harm wartete, bis Belle in den Sitz geklettert war, dann gab er ihr das Fläschchen mit dem verdünnten Apfelsaft.

„Meine Mutter und Frank machen Weihnachten eine Kreuzfahrt nach Südamerika", teilte er Mac mit.

Mac sah Trish fragend an. „Dann verbringen Sie die Weihnachtstage gar nicht mit Harm und Ihrer Enkeltochter?"

„Leider nicht…" Harm unterbrach seine Mutter: „Dieses Jahr nicht, aber es ist doch auch ganz schön, wenn wir Weihnachten hier bleiben. Dann können wir zusammen mit Belle ihren ersten Schneemann bauen." ›Wir?‹ Mac zog die linke Augenbraue hoch, aber Harm schien sich gar nicht bewusst zu sein, dass er sie in seine Feiertagsplanung miteinbezogen hatte. „Stimmt, das können Sie in Kalifornien natürlich nicht", gab sie ihm recht. „Hoffen wir also auf eine weiße Weihnacht."

Trish konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihrem Mann einen sanften Stoß in die Seite zu geben und ihn triumphierend anzublicken.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**17:14 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend als erstes gemeinsames Familienessen zum Italiener gehen?" Harm hielt schon das Telefon in der Hand. „Belle wird sich heute sowieso nicht früh ins Bett legen lassen." Die letzten zwei Stunden des Ausflugs hatte Belle schlafend in ihrem Buggy verbracht. Sie war nicht einmal aufgewacht, als Harm sie ins Auto gesetzt hatte. „Klingt gut!" Trish sah ihren Sohn lächelnd an. Auch Frank nickte zustimmend.

Mac trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse und erhob sich von der Couch. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt allmählich nach Hause fahren…"

Harm, der gerade die Nummer des Restaurants gewählt hatte, deckte die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand ab. „Wie bitte? Wir haben doch gerade beschlossen, dass wir essen gehen." Er nahm die Hand wieder vom Hörer. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Rabb. Ich möchte einen Tisch für fünf Personen reservieren…"

Unschlüssig stand Mac da, bis Trish sie wieder auf die Couch hinunterzog. „Setzen Sie sich. Oder müssen Sie wirklich nach Hause?"

Mac blickte verlegen auf ihre Hände hinab. „Sie möchten doch sicher noch etwas Zeit allein mit Harm und Belle verbringen." Bevor Trish etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Harm das Telefonat beendet und kam, die Hände in die Seite gestützt, näher. „Was sollte das denn eben, Marine? Sie können hier doch nicht einfach verschwinden." Mac sah ihn an. „Harm…"

Frank begann die leeren Tassen in die Küche zu tragen und warf seiner Frau einen auffordernden Blick zu. Nur widerwillig folgte sie ihm. Zu gern hätte sie das Gespräch zwischen Harm und seiner Kollegin verfolgt.

„Also, was ist los?" Harm setzte sich neben Mac auf die Couch. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie keinen wichtigen Fall zu Hause liegen haben. Kommen Sie mir also nicht damit, dass Sie noch arbeiten müssen."

Sie betrachtete ihre Finger. „Nein, aber ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie Ihre Eltern nur selten sehen. Sie haben sich sicher einiges zu erzählen."

Wenn sie aufgeschaut hätte, hätte sie gesehen, wie Harm verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. „Zum einen sind meine Eltern schon seit gestern hier, die wichtigsten Familienneuigkeiten habe ich also längst erfahren, und zum anderen habe ich keine Probleme damit, mich in Ihrer Gegenwart zu unterhalten. Mac, Sie wissen sowieso viel mehr über mich als meine Mutter." Er sah hinüber zur Küchenecke, wo Trish Belles Fläschchen neu füllte. Belle schleppte unterdessen ihren gesamten Kuscheltierbestand zu Frank, der sich die Spielsachen interessiert ansah. „Sie bekommen mein Leben doch jeden Tag hautnah mit, mit meiner Mutter telefoniere ich höchstens einmal im Monat. Was sollte ich schon vor Ihnen zu verbergen haben?"

Sie musste lächeln. „Aber Sie haben selbst gesagt, es sei ein ‚Familienessen', da habe ich nichts zu suchen", beharrte sie trotzdem.

Ein resigniertes Aufstöhnen war die Antwort. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Okay, Frau Anwältin, wenn wir streng nach dem Wortlaut gehen, dürfte ich nur mit Belle und meiner Mutter essen gehen, denn mit Frank bin ich auch nicht blutsverwandt." Mac wollte etwas einwenden, aber Harm fuhr fort: „Einigen wir uns also auf die Formulierung ‚Essen im Familien- und Freundeskreis'. Kommen Sie dann mit?" Mac nickte langsam und hob endlich ihren Blick.

Harm hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und schenkte ihr sein markantes Flyboy-Lächeln.

„Außerdem gibt es in dem Restaurant angeblich einen ausgezeichneten Grill-Teller. Den wollen Sie sich doch nicht entgehen lassen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Hey, nicht schlagen. Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich mich um Ihr leibliches Wohl sorge?" Mac schnitt eine Grimasse und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück.


	20. Chapter 20

**09:33 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Guten Morgen, Mac." Harm lehnte am Türrahmen zu Macs Büro, in dem seine Kollegin gerade ihren Computer einschaltete.

„Guten Morgen, Flyboy! Na, haben Sie heute schon etwas aus dem Fenster geworfen, um zu sehen, ob es fliegt?"

„Nein, aber ich kann gerne mit Ihnen anfangen, wenn Sie nicht bald aufhören, mich damit zu ärgern. Ich war damals zwei Jahre alt. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass mein Holzflugzeug nicht fliegen kann?", verteidigte sich Harm und beschloss, sich beim nächsten Telefonat bei seiner Mutter zu bedanken, die beim gemeinsamen Abendessen nicht aufgehört hatte, sämtliche mehr oder weniger peinlichen Kindheitserlebnisse von ihm zum Besten zu geben. Vielleicht wäre ein Knebel das passende Geschenk zu ihrem nächsten Geburtstag…

„Die meisten Kinder brauchen aber nur ein oder zwei Versuche, um das zu verstehen. Sie hingegen haben es immer wieder probiert. Besonders lernfähig scheinen Sie demnach nicht zu sein." Mac genoss es, Harm damit aufzuziehen.

„Das hat nichts mit Lernfähigkeit zu tun. Aber vielleicht will ich mich nicht immer mit allem zufrieden geben. Deshalb gebe ich nie die Hoffnung auf, dass sich alles noch ändern kann." Während des letzten Satzes war seine Stimme ernster geworden, das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, als er Mac ansah.

Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite. ›Verdammt, Rabb, was redest du denn da für einen Blödsinn zusammen? Jetzt sieh zu, wie du da wieder rauskommst!‹ Er räusperte sich. „Aber mit meiner Mutter habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen! Mich so vor Ihnen bloßzustellen."

Erleichtert ging Mac darauf ein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie doch vorher behauptet, keine Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben. Wie kann Ihre Mutter Sie also bloßstellen? Außerdem fand ich es hochinteressant, besonders die Geschichte, wie Sie die Wasserschildkröte vor dem Ertrinken retten wollten."

„Genau, machen Sie sich ruhig über mich lustig!"

„Ich mache mich überhaupt nicht über Sie lustig", beteuerte Mac und meinte das völlig ehrlich. „Ich finde es rührend, dass Sie sich so um ein Tier gesorgt haben." Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den kleinen Harmon, der, ohne selbst schwimmen zu können, ins Wasser gesprungen war, um der Schildkröte das Leben zu retten.

Harm verzog das Gesicht. „Meine Mutter fand das damals weniger rührend, als sie mich aus dem Teich unserer Nachbarn fischen musste. Ich habe ihre Strafpredigt heute noch im Ohr."

„Guten Morgen, Commander, Major!" Harriet trug einen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm und senkte ihre Stimme etwas. „Weiß einer von Ihnen, was eigentlich mit Tiner los ist? Er wirkt schon seit einigen Tagen etwas bedrückt und jetzt hat er auch noch die Bücher für den Admiral in der Bibliothek liegenlassen." Drei Köpfe drehten sich Richtung Tiner, der einige Akten wegräumte und eine für ihn ungewohnt düstere Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Hmm", machte Harm schulternzuckend, „vielleicht hat er einfach schlechte Laune." Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und ging in sein Büro.

Er hatte an diesem Morgen einige Telefonate zu führen. Zwischendurch fiel sein Blick immer wieder auf Tiner, der tatsächlich einen geknickten Eindruck machte. Abwägend bewegte Harm seinen Kopf hin und her. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? „Ach, was soll's!" Kurzentschlossen nahm er den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte eine Nummer. „Hallo Sandy! Ich fürchte, ich werde langsam senil. Ich habe schon wieder wichtige Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen lassen…"

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:56 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac verließ den Gerichtssaal mit dem guten Gefühl, dass alles nach Wunsch verlief. Commander Mattonis Mandantin hatte sich beim Kreuzverhör in mehrere Widersprüche verwickelt, so dass man sie aller Voraussicht nach für schuldig befinden würde.›Gut, dass Harm sie nicht verteidigt! Der würde es glatt fertig bringen und die Geschworenen doch noch von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen.‹

Vor dem Aufzug prallte sie beinahe mit Sandy zusammen, die Belle an der Hand hielt.

„Sandy! Was machen Sie denn hier?" Mac beugte sich hinunter, um auch Belle zu begrüßen.

„Harm hat mich gebeten, ihm eine Akte vorbeizubringen." Sandy unterdrückte vergeblich ein Grinsen. „Ganz schön vergesslich, der gute Mann."

„So? Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen…" Mac öffnete die Glastür zum Bullpen. Harm stand am Kopierer und unterhielt sich mit Tiner. Er winkte ihnen zu, als er sie sah und machte offensichtlich dem jungen Petty Officer gegenüber eine Bemerkung, woraufhin der sich zu ihnen umdrehte und leicht errötete. Mac ging augenblicklich ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. ›Von wegen vergesslich! Er hat nur beschlossen, höchstpersönlich etwas gegen Tiners schlechte Laune zu unternehmen. Dieser … Kuppler!‹

Innerlich grinsend beobachtete sie, wie ihr Kollege ausführlich seine Tochter begrüßte, so dass Sandy und Tiner gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich miteinander zu unterhalten.

›Als ob er so etwas schon tausendmal zuvor gemacht hätte!‹

Harm fing ihren Blick auf und blinzelte ihr verstohlen zu. „Sandy", wandte er sich dann an Belles Nanny, „habt ihr jetzt etwas Wichtiges vor? Sonst würde ich meine Mittagspause gern mit Belle verbringen. Du könntest dir in der Zwischenzeit die Gegend hier ansehen. Es gibt zum Beispiel einen schönen Park in der Nähe…"

Sandy schien etwas überrumpelt zu sein. Ihre linke Hand spielte mit dem Reißverschluss der großen Schultertasche, die sie bei sich hatte. „Wenn du meinst", sagte sie zögernd. „Wo genau ist dieser Park?"

Noch ehe Harm ihre Frage beantworten konnte, hatte sich Tiner in das Gespräch eingeschaltet. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen den Weg zeigen, Miss Johnson." Sandy richtete ihre blauen Augen auf Tiner, dessen Gesicht unter ihrem Blick nach und nach die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annahm. „Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", stotterte er. Mac hatte genug gesehen. Sie ging in ihr Büro, um ihre Aktentasche abzustellen.

Eine knappe Minute später kam Harm mit Belle herein. „Haben Sie schon Pläne fürs Mittagessen? Wir suchen noch eine Begleitung."

„Oh, ich dachte, Sie wollten mit Belle allein sein." Harm zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Na ja, Sie haben sich solche Mühe gegeben, Sandy loszuwerden, nachdem sie Ihnen freundlicherweise die vergessene Akte nachgebracht hat." Vielsagend lächelte sie ihn an.

Harm besaß zumindest den Anstand zu erröten. „Ich versuche nicht, die beiden zu verkuppeln, falls Sie darauf hinauswollen. Ich gebe ihnen nur die Gelegenheit sich zu unterhalten. Was die zwei daraus machen, ist allein ihre Angelegenheit." Er hielt Belle in letzter Minute davon ab, Macs Aktenschrank leerzuräumen. „Nein, Belle, in Macs Büro muss absolute Ordnung herrschen, sonst kann sie nicht arbeiten." Beiläufig ließ er seinen Blick über das Chaos auf Macs Schreibtisch gleiten.

„Wirklich witzig, Flyboy! Hören Sie auf, mein gut durchdachtes Ablagesystem zu kritisieren, bloß weil Sie es nicht verstehen. Sagten Sie vorhin nicht etwas von Mittagessen?"

xxx

„Puh, bloß raus hier!" Harm hatte Belle auf den Arm genommen und verließ mit Mac das Gebäude, um noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Beim Essen in der Kantine war er das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass er von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde. Besonders der weibliche Teil der Anwesenden schien jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens zu registrieren.

›Als ob sie noch nie einen Mann mit seiner Tochter gesehen hätten!‹

„Was denn, Harm? Ist es Ihnen etwa unangenehm, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen?", stichelte Mac und steuerte einen der leeren Tische an. „Die wollten nur sehen, ob Sie das Zeug zu einem treusorgenden Familienvater haben. Sie werden sich vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten können."

„Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass meine Chancen bei einigen Frauen gestiegen sind, nur weil ich ein Kind habe?" Harm ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und setzte Belle auf seinem Schoß ab.

„Selbstverständlich! Ein alleinerziehender Vater wirkt so hilflos, da wird der Mutterinstinkt in jeder Frau geweckt."

„Ich wirke nicht im geringsten hilflos", protestierte Harm völlig entrüstet. Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um Belle, die sich an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte und eingeschlafen war. „Überhaupt, Sie sagen ‚in jeder Frau'. Wie sieht es denn mit Ihren Mutterinstinkten aus?" Er hatte einen scherzhaften Ton angeschlagen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn ihre Antwort interessierte.

„Sie vergessen, ich bin ein Marine." Mac hatte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegt, ob sie ehrlich auf seine Frage antworten sollte, aber sie wusste ja, dass er sie nur aufziehen wollte. „Derartige Gefühle sind mir völlig fremd." ›Du hättest Schauspielerin werden sollen. Ein Oscar wäre dir sicher‹, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Außerdem kenne ich Sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie alles im Griff haben. Schließlich haben Sie genug Zeit, sich nebenbei auch noch um das Liebesleben Ihrer Nanny zu kümmern."

Grinsend deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf den schmalen Fußweg, auf dem Sandy und Tiner langsam angeschlendert kamen, offensichtlich in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Der Petty Officer hatte Sandy die Schultertasche abgenommen und trug sie in der rechten Hand. „Niedlich! Da haben sich wohl zwei gesucht und gefunden!"

„Sehen Sie, es war doch ein guter Einfall von mir, Sandy herzubestellen." Harm machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Auf seinem Schoß regte sich Belle langsam.

„Sie sollten eine Heiratsvermittlung aufmachen", bestätigte Mac spöttisch. „Das wäre genau das Richtige für einen Romantiker wie Sie."

„Was heißt hier Romantiker?" Harm, dessen Blick auf Sandy und Tiner gerichtet gewesen war, sah jetzt seine Kollegin mit großen Augen an. „Nur weil ich finde, dass zwei Menschen, die sich ganz offensichtlich mögen, auch zusammen sein sollten?"

Mac schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, unsicher was sie darauf antworten sollte. Dann brach sie den Blickkontakt ab und nestelte verlegen am Verschluss ihrer Armbanduhr herum. ›Jetzt nicht nervös werden, Marine. Er hat von Sandy und Tiner gesprochen und nicht von euch beiden. Du musst endlich aufhören, in jeden Satz, den er sagt, etwas hineinzuinterpretieren!‹

„Ist sie kaputt?" Harms Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Na, die Uhr", erklärte er.

Erst jetzt merkte Mac, dass ihre Finger immer noch mit dem Lederarmband spielten. Hastig ließ sie es los. „Nein, das Armband saß nur zu eng." Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Sandy sich von Tiner verabschiedet hatte und jetzt auf sie zukam. „Hallo Sandy, wie gefällt Ihnen Falls Church?"

Harm musterte seine Kollegin unauffällig von der Seite. Ihr Benehmen war schon wieder von einer Sekunde auf die andere so merkwürdig geworden. Hatte er irgendetwas gesagt, was sie verärgert hatte? Im Geiste ging er die Unterhaltung von eben noch einmal durch: die Frauen, die ihn angeblich auf einmal interessanter fanden, Sandy und Tiner, von denen er glaubte, dass sie gut zueinander passten… ›Ihre Laune ist in dem Moment umgeschlagen, als du das von den ‚zwei Menschen, die sich mögen' gesagt hast. Wahrscheinlich befürchtet sie, dass du eure Freundschaft mit etwas Intensiverem verwechselst und will dir so zu verstehen geben, dass sie kein Interesse daran hat.‹ Er streichelte gedankenverloren Belle über die Locken und beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Frauen neben ihm unterhielten. ›Ihre Freundschaft ist schon tausendmal wertvoller als eine Beziehung zu den meisten anderen Frauen. Also sei damit zufrieden und versuch, sie nicht zu zerstören.‹

„Erde an Harm, Erde an Harm, bitte melden!" Harm zuckte zusammen, als Sandy mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte. Reflexartig drückte er Belle fester an sich, die dadurch endgültig aufwachte.„Mac meint, ihr solltet euch wieder an die Arbeit machen." Sandy streckte die Arme nach Belle aus, die sich die verschlafenen Augen rieb.

Harm reichte sie ihr und stand auf. „Meine reizende Kollegin hat wie immer Recht." Er grinste Mac an, die das ungewohnte Kompliment mit einem misstrauischen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm. „Marsch, marsch. Auf in den Kampf, Marine!" Er küsste Belle zum Abschied auf die Stirn, verabschiedete sich von Sandy und folgte Mac zum Gebäudeeingang.

Mac hatte gerade den Knopf am Aufzug gedrückt, als Sandy mit Belle zur Tür hereingestürmt kam. „Jetzt hätte ich Schussel doch fast vergessen, dir die Akte zu geben, wegen der du angerufen hast." Sie stellte Belle auf den Boden und wühlte hektisch in ihrer Umhängetasche, während Mac den Aufzug aufhielt, bemüht, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren. Harm warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, musste sich aber selbst auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszulachen.

„Hier ist sie." Aufatmend zog Sandy einen Aktendeckel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Harm hin.

Ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, klemmte Harm ihn unter seinen Arm. „Danke, ich hatte auch nicht mehr daran gedacht. Bis heute Abend!" Er wuschelte seiner Tochter noch ein letztes Mal über den Kopf und stieg in den Aufzug.

Kaum dass die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, grabschte Mac nach der Akte. „Mal sehen, was daran so wichtig ist. Ah! Der Fall O'Leary! Na so was", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „und ich Dummerchen war der Meinung, der Fall wäre schon seit zwei Wochen abgeschlossen."

Mit großen unschuldigen Kulleraugen sah sie Harm an. Der stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und hatte einen geringschätzigen Blick aufgesetzt. „Sind Sie jetzt fertig, Marine?"

Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme möglichst gelangweilt klingen zu lassen, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel, so wie sie ihn ansah.

„Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich laufe gerade erst warm", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen und ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harm nahm ihr die Akte wieder ab. „In Ordnung", seufzte er mit gottergebener Miene. „Aber nicht hier im Büro. Ich möchte nicht, dass Tiner etwas mitbekommt. Quälen Sie mich heute Abend damit."

Das Grinsen verschwand und machte einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck Platz. „Heute Abend? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir uns heute Abend sehen?"

Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete sich.

Harm gab Mac einen sanften Schubs, da sie ihn immer noch fragend ansah und keine Anstalten machte, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Wir sind da, Marine, oder möchten Sie noch weiter?" Er folgte ihr aus dem Aufzug und begleitete sie in ihr Büro.

„Ich dachte mir, ich versuche es mit Bestechung", setzte er nahtlos die Unterhaltung fort, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Sie dürfen mich noch einen Abend lang mit allem ärgern, was meine Mutter so ausgeplaudert hat: der Schildkröte, dem Holzflugzeug und meinetwegen auch mit dem hier." Er wedelte mit dem Aktendeckel in seiner Hand. „Währenddessen dürfen Sie sich mit einem speziell für Sie gekochten Abendessen den Bauch voll schlagen", auf Macs Gesicht erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln, „und dann werden Sie nie wieder etwas davon erwähnen."

Das Lächeln erlosch. „Nie wieder? Gar nichts davon?" Ihre Stimme klang richtig enttäuscht. „Nicht einmal, wie Sie genau wie ihr Spielkamerad von nebenan Disteln zertreten wollten, im Gegensatz zu ihm aber keine Schuhe anhatten und deshalb anschließend lauter Dornen im Fuß hatten?" Bittend sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", gab er seufzend nach, diesen bettelnden Augen konnte er einfach nicht standhalten. ›Hoffentlich setzt sie diesen Blick nie ein, wenn sie einen Deal aushandeln will.‹ „Aber nur, wenn niemand dabei ist und auch dann nur manchmal. Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!"

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, woran ihn ihr Blick erinnerte. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie genauso gucken wie Belle, wenn sie in mein Bett will?", fragte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Erst als Mac ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, ging ihm auf, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Nein, ich meine, Sie gucken genauso wie Belle, wenn sie etwas will, was ich nicht möchte", erklärte er schleunigst. „Zum Beispiel wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ich ins Bett gehe. Sie stellt sich an das Gitter und sieht mich solange mit ihren großen Augen an, bis ich nachgebe und sie doch in meinem Bett schlafen lasse", sagte er mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen. „Mrs Sayers hatte gleich gesagt, dass sie ihr eigenes Zimmer braucht."

Mac lächelte bei der Vorstellung an Harm, der sich von der Bettelei seiner kleinen Tochter erweichen ließ und gemeinsam mit ihr im Bett kuschelte. ›Kaum vorstellbar, wenn man ihn nur aus dem Büro kennt.‹ Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie ja viele neue Seiten an ihrem Partner entdeckt. „Wann soll ich bei Ihnen sein?", kam sie wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

„Wie bitte? Sie wollen mich weiterhin damit ärgern und ich soll Sie zur Belohnung auch noch bekochen?" Entrüstet stemmte er die Hände in die Seite, aber seine blauen Augen funkelten vor Lachen.

„Wenn Sie nicht möchten, auch gut. Da fällt mir ein, ich wollte mich noch mit Harriet darüber unterhalten, was Kinder manchmal für drollige Sachen machen…" Unschuldig blickte sie ihn an.

Er seufzte theatralisch und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay, Sie haben gewonnen. Abendessen um 1900. Einverstanden?" Mac nickte zufrieden.

Harm kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie sind ein hinterhältiges Biest. Wissen Sie das eigentlich, Mac?" Sofort setzte sie wieder ihren Kulleraugen-Blick auf. ›Verdammt, jetzt hat sie gemerkt, dass ich bei dem Blick schwach werde! Nichts wie weg hier.‹ „Bis heute Abend!" Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, flüchtete Harm aus dem Büro.

Grinsend sah ihm Mac hinterher.


	21. Chapter 21

**08:21 Uhr EST, drei Wochen später**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Guten Morgen, Commander, der Admiral möchte Sie sofort sehen." Petty Officer Tiner hatte Harm direkt vorm Aufzug aufgelauert und nahm ihm umgehend Aktenkoffer und Mantel ab.

Harm betrat das Büro seines CO, wo er schon ungeduldig erwartet wurde.

„Na endlich", brummelte Chegwidden. „Guten Morgen, Commander, setzen Sie sich." Er blickte in die vor ihm liegende Akte. „In der letzten Nacht ist es zu einem schweren Unglück auf der Seahawk gekommen. Eine F-14 schlug bei der Landung auf dem Deck auf und explodierte." Er machte eine Pause.

„Gibt es Verletzte, Sir?" Harm fühlte sich sofort an den Unfall zurückerinnert, der seine eigene Fliegerkarriere beendet hatte.

„Der Pilot und sein Radarleitoffizier konnten sich rechtzeitig rausschießen. Aber ein Bordmechaniker wurde von herabfallenden Trümmerteilen getroffen und schwebt in Lebensgefahr, zwei weitere erlitten leichte bis mittelschwere Verbrennungen." Admiral Chegwidden reichte Harm die Akte. „Der Pilot beschuldigt den diensthabenden LSO, einen Lieutenant Commander Gilbert, ihm falsche Anweisungen gegeben zu haben, Gilbert behauptet, der Pilot sei schuld. Ich habe Sie für die Untersuchung eingeteilt. In zwei Stunden geht Ihr Flug ab Andrews. Ihre laufenden Fälle geben Sie dem Major. Wegtreten!"

Harm erhob sich und nahm Haltung an. „Aye, aye Sir!"

Als er aus dem Raum gehen wollte, hielt ihn die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten noch einmal zurück. „Harm, es geht leider nicht anders. Sie sind nun mal der beste Mann für eine solche Ermittlung."

Harm nickte mit unbewegter Miene und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Missmutig sah er auf die Akte in seiner Hand. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese Situation früher oder später eintreten würde, aber später – viel später - wäre ihm erheblich lieber gewesen. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob Belle sich schon so sehr an ihre Nanny gewöhnt hatte, dass sie mehrere Tage ohne größere Probleme auf ihn verzichten konnte. ›Es wird schon klappen‹, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. ›Es sind ja nur zwei oder drei Tage. Hoffentlich!‹

Er holte die Unterlagen für Mac aus seinem Büro und ging zu ihr.

Mac hob erstaunt den Kopf, als er die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch ablud. „Was denn? Sind Sie der Meinung, ich hätte nicht genug zu tun?"

Harm lächelte halbherzig. „Mit den besten Empfehlungen vom Admiral. Sie dürfen meine Fälle übernehmen."

Mac nahm ihre Hände von der Tastatur und sah ihn an. „Und Sie?"

„Ich muss zu einer Ermittlung auf die Seahawk. Absturz einer F-14 mit Schwerverletzten, in zwei Stunden geht mein Flug." Er nahm die oberste Akte vom Stapel. „Im Fall Moore verhandle ich gerade mit Imes. Ich denke, sie wird ihn mit unehrenhafter Entlassung davonkommen lassen. Bei denen hier können Sie eine Vertagung beantragen und hier…" Harm stockte, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Mac aufgestanden war.

„Ich könnte den Admiral bitten, dass ich an Ihrer Stelle auf die Seahawk gehe."

Harm sah von ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm hoch in Macs dunkle Augen und musste lächeln. „Danke für das Angebot, aber Chegwidden hat ausdrücklich erklärt, dass ich ermitteln muss. Meine Erfahrung als Pilot ist gefragt. Und es gehört nun mal zu meinen Aufgaben. Aber wenn Sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun wollen…" Bittend sah er sie an. Mit einem Nicken forderte Mac ihn auf weiterzusprechen. „Ich wäre erleichtert, wenn Sie vielleicht einmal bei Belle vorbeischauen würden. Nicht, dass ich Sandy nicht traue, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Belle denkt, sie wäre schon wieder im Stich gelassen worden. Erst ihre Mutter, jetzt ich…" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sie freut sich immer so, wenn Sie uns besuchen und das würde sie vielleicht etwas davon ablenken, dass ich nicht da bin."

„Das hätte ich sowieso gemacht. Oder meinen Sie, ich lasse mir das Vergnügen entgehen, Zeit mit Belle zu verbringen, bloß weil Sie nicht da sind?" Mac schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann stören Sie wenigstens nicht, wenn wir die Stofftiere überall verteilen." In den letzten Wochen war Mac abends häufig noch zu Harm gefahren, um mit Belle zu spielen, was gewöhnlich damit geendet hatte, dass Harm anschließend die Spielsachen aus allen Winkeln des Apartments wieder zusammensuchen musste.

„Sie haben eine Menge bewundernswerter Eigenschaften, Mac", antwortete dieser auch prompt. „Aber Ordnungssinn gehört leider nicht dazu."

Mac grinste und nahm ihm die Akten aus der Hand. „Ab nach Hause mit Ihnen, Sailor. Nicht, dass Sie noch Ihren Flug verpassen. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sandy hat alles gut im Griff. Außerdem ist es ja nur für ein paar Tage."

Zögernd ging Harm zur Tür. Als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. „Danke, Mac, Sie sind ein Schatz!"

Perplex sah Mac ihm nach, während sie sich auf ihren Bürostuhl zurückfallen ließ. ›Er muss sich wirklich große Sorgen machen, wenn er solche Äußerungen von sich gibt‹, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**15:24 Uhr EST, zwei Tage später**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac schlug entnervt die dicken Wälzer zu, die sie sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte. ›Es muss doch irgendwo einen Präzedenzfall geben. Vielleicht kann Bud etwas finden.‹ Sie streckte den Rücken durch und lockerte die verspannten Schultern, bevor sie nach der nächsten Akte griff.

Am Morgen war sie zufällig im Büro des Admirals gewesen, als Harm ihm telefonisch Bericht erstattet hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob sich die Untersuchung auf der Seahawk noch einige Tage hinziehen würde. Der gerade 22jährige Bordmechaniker war am Vortag seinen schweren Verletzungen erlegen, so dass es sich jetzt um eine mögliche Anklage wegen Pflichtverletzung mit Todesfolge handelte. Harms sachlichem Bericht hatte man nichts anmerken können, aber Mac wusste, dass er lieber heute als morgen diesen Unfall aufklären wollte, um möglichst schnell wieder nach Washington zurückkehren zu können. Am Mittag hatte sie Sandy angerufen, um sich nach Belle zu erkundigen. Sandy hatte Macs Vorschlag, sie am Abend für einige Stunden abzulösen, dankend abgelehnt. Allerdings würde sie sich freuen, wenn Mac trotzdem vorbeikäme.

Bei dem Gedanken daran hellte sich Macs Gesicht auf. ›Ich habe Belle nur drei Tage nicht gesehen und vermisse sie schon. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie Harm sich fühlen muss.‹

* * *

xxx

* * *

**20:54 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Ich platze gleich!" Sandy lehnte sich japsend zurück und schob den leeren Teller von sich.

Gemeinsam hatten sie und Mac sich eine Familienpizza liefern lassen - mit extra Schinken und Salami! – und sie in Windeseile verputzt.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen, ob Sie ein Glas Wein möchten", sagte Sandy plötzlich mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Ich trinke nämlich keinen Alkohol, wenn ich für ein Kind verantwortlich bin, aber wir können eine Flasche für Sie öffnen. Harm hat gesagt, es steht alles zu meiner Verfügung."

Mac schüttelte den Kopf und räumte das benutzte Geschirr ab. „Danke, aber ich trinke nicht mehr. Ich bin trockene Alkoholikerin." Sie wartete auf die übliche Reaktion auf dieses Geständnis, aber sie wurde angenehm überrascht. Statt des erstaunten ‚Wirklich? Das hätte ich nie vermutet!' oder des verschämten ,Oh, entschuldigen Sie.' sagte Sandy nur: „Schön, dass Sie es geschafft haben."

Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank und untersuchte den Inhalt des Gefrierfachs. „Harm ist wirklich ein toller Mensch, aber er versteht anscheinend nicht das Geringste von den Bedürfnissen einer Frau." Sie fing Macs schockierten Blick auf und meinte lakonisch: „Kein Eis im Haus!" Mac musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Wenn Harm das nur hören könnte! „Dann haben Sie nur die Wahl zwischen Kaffee und Harms wirklich erstklassigem Tee. Was darf es sein?"

Mac musste nicht lange überlegen. „Den Tee hat er mir bisher vorenthalten, dann muss er ja gut sein."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl", lobte Sandy und machte sich an die Zubereitung.

Wenig später ließen sich die beiden Frauen auf der Couch nieder. Mac umfasste ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen und nahm einen ersten Schluck. „Mmh, kein Wunder, dass er den vor mir versteckt hat!" Sie folgte Sandys Beispiel, streifte die Schuhe ab und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. „Sie haben einen schönen Beruf gewählt, Sandy. Es muss herrlich sein, den ganzen Tag mit Kindern zu arbeiten."

Sandy nickte. „Meistens schon. Wenn nur die Eltern manchmal nicht wären…" Sie begegnete Macs Blick. „Ich spreche nicht von Harm. Doch es gibt Eltern, die sämtliche Erziehungsversuche meinerseits unterwandern, indem sie ihren Kindern alles erlauben und mich als den Buhmann hinstellen, der jeden Spaß verbietet. Nicht gerade ein schönes Gefühl. Ganz zu schweigen von den Eltern, die ihre Kinder gegen ihren Ehepartner aufhetzen, um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber für mich käme kein anderer Beruf in Frage. Seit ich das erste Mal bei unserer Nachbarin babysitten durfte, wollte ich Kindermädchen werden."

Mac hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Sandy schien völlig in ihrem Beruf aufzugehen. „Möchten Sie eigene Kinder haben?" fragte sie leise und angelte nach einem Couchkissen.

Auf Sandys Gesicht erschien ein wehmütiges Lächeln. „Möchten schon. Es fehlt nur…"

„…der richtige Mann", beendete Mac den Satz für sie. Sie hatte beide Arme um das Kissen gelegt und strich unbewusst mit dem Daumen darüber.

Sandy starrte in ihren Tee. „Eine Zeitlang dachte ich, ich hätte den Richtigen. Aber wie das so ist…" Sie grinste etwas schief. „… er war anderer Meinung. Vielleicht ist es dieses Mal - " Sie hustete verlegen und verbesserte sich schnell: „…nächstes Mal anders. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

Mac drückte das Kissen fester an sich. „Dasselbe. Kein passender Mann in Aussicht und durch meinen Beruf wäre ich auch nicht in der Lage, ein Kind allein aufzuziehen."

Jetzt wurde Sandy wieder munter. „Das können Sie so nicht sagen. Sehen Sie sich Harm an! Er schafft es auch, allein ein Kind aufzuziehen. Natürlich ist es zu zweit viel einfacher und auch schöner, aber wenn man gute Freunde hat, die einem zur Seite stehen, so wie Sie Harm… Er kann froh sein, dass er jemanden wie Sie hat."

Mac zupfte verlegen an dem Kissen herum. „Ich mache doch gar nicht so viel. Das eine Mal Babysitten, als sein Freund in der Stadt war, okay. Aber sonst…"

„Nein, Sie machen überhaupt nicht viel", meinte Sandy ironisch. „Mal sehen", sie begann mit Hilfe ihrer Finger aufzuzählen, „Sie kommen abends regelmäßig bei ihm vorbei, nicht zu vergessen die Wochenenden. Sie haben geholfen, Belles Möbel zu kaufen und aufzubauen. Sie haben das neue Auto mitausgesucht, nachdem Sie die erste Zeit den Chauffeur gespielt haben. Das Babysitten hatten Sie schon erwähnt und die Freundin, die ihm Belle abgenommen hat, als er wegen ihrer Backenzähne kaum geschlafen hatte, das waren doch bestimmt auch Sie." Sie blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die erhobenen Finger und schaute zu Mac herüber. „Habe ich etwas vergessen?" Mac schüttelte stumm den Kopf, aber Sandy sprach schon weiter: „Klar, das Wichtigste: Sie sorgen dafür, dass er sich nicht plötzlich völlig abgekapselt von der ‚Erwachsenenwelt' vorkommt, wie das so häufig ist, weil sich der gesamte kinderlose Freundeskreis abwendet. Nicht jeder ist bereit, seine Freizeit mit dem Vorlesen von Bilderbüchern zu verbringen." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Spielzeugkiste, in der zuoberst Belles derzeitiges Lieblingsbuch lag. Mac konnte ‚Miffy hat Geburtstag' mittlerweile auswendig, da sie die Geschichte bei jedem Besuch mindestens dreimal vorlesen musste.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, ihr ein anderes Buch zu schenken", bekannte Mac mit einem Lächeln, „aber deswegen würde ich doch Harm nicht hängen lassen. Außerdem ist Belle beinahe wie eine eigene Tochter für mich."

Vor Sandy hatte Mac keine Hemmungen, dies zuzugeben. Überhaupt hatte sie das Gefühl, in ihr jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie wirklich reden konnte, auch über Themen, die sie nicht unbedingt mit Harm besprechen wollte. ›Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie nicht beim Militär ist und mich nur als Privatperson kennt.‹ Harriet beispielsweise war auch eine gute Freundin und würde ihr auch jederzeit zuhören, aber durch den nun einmal bestehenden Rangunterschied und das ewige ‚Ma'am', das Harriet auch im privaten Umgang nicht abstellen konnte, hatte Mac Hemmungen, einfach so draufloszureden. Aber hier musste sie sich nicht als tougher Marine und Offizier beweisen, sondern konnte einfach von Frau zu Frau sprechen.

„Manchmal fürchte ich, dass ich mich zu sehr aufdränge", gestand sie ein. „Ich möchte nicht, dass ich Harm lästig falle."

Sandy hatte sich vorgebeugt, um ihnen eine weitere Tasse Tee einzuschenken und warf dabei einen schnellen Blick auf die dunkelhaarige Anwältin, die gedankenverloren an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte. „Ich denke, die Gefahr besteht nicht", sagte sie trocken. „Er erzählt immer ausführlich, was Sie am Wochenende gemeinsam unternommen haben. Wenn ich daran denke, wie begeistert er war, als Belle Sie das erste Mal ‚Mac' genannt hat." Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Begeistert war noch untertrieben, Harm war völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen. „Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass -"

Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach sie. Nach einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr entknotete Sandy ihre Beine und sprang zum Telefon. „H-A-R-M" formten ihre Lippen lautlos, während sie den Hörer abnahm. „Hallo?" Bestätigend nickte sie Mac zu, es war tatsächlich der erwartete ‚Kontrollanruf'.

„Hallo Harm, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Sie lauschte in den Hörer, während sie sich an die Schreibtischkante lehnte. „Wie üblich. Heute Vormittag waren wir Lebensmittel einkaufen und nachmittags waren wir hier, weil es so geregnet hat. Deine Mutter hat übrigens gestern Abend noch angerufen. Du sollst ihr das nächste Mal Bescheid geben, wenn du verreisen musst, dann kommt sie her." Sie sah Mac an, während wieder am anderen Ende der Leitung gesprochen wurde. „Ja, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Übrigens, rate mal, wer gerade hier ist. Mac!" Sie hörte zu, bevor sie sich von Harm verabschiedete und das Telefon grinsend an Mac weiterreichte.

Mac räusperte sich. „Hallo Harm!"

„Hi Marine! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Die Verbindung war nicht ganz einwandfrei, aber trotzdem konnte sie hören, wie munter seine Stimme klang.

„Ausgezeichnet! Sandy und ich haben uns gerade über Ihren geheimen Teevorrat hergemacht und werden jetzt endlich einmal ungestört über Sie lästern."

Ein leises Lachen erklang aus dem Hörer. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich besser beeilen, bevor aus meinem Apartment ein reines Weibernest wird."

„Zu spät, Sailor", gab Mac liebenswürdig zurück. „Wir haben längst die Kontrolle übernommen."

„Dann sollte ich die Zeit hier an Bord genießen. Noch sind wir Männer hier in der Überzahl." Seine Stimme wurde etwas ernster. „Wie geht es Belle?"

Mac sah sich nach Sandy um, die in der Küche herumräumte und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. „Gut, Harm", beruhigte sie ihren Kollegen. „Sie hat vorhin einige Male nach Ihnen gefragt und auch etwas gequengelt, aber als wir zusammen in unserer Höhle gespielt haben, war sie wieder abgelenkt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir eine Höhle haben?"

„Selbstverständlich haben wir eine Höhle! Phantasielose Menschen wie Sie würden sie vielleicht als Esstisch mit Bettlaken darüber bezeichnen, aber…"

„Ich hab schon verstanden, Marine", fiel er ihr amüsiert ins Wort. „Wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf, dass ich phantasielos sein soll? Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen mal das Gegenteil beweisen." Mac verspürte ein leises Kribbeln, als sie diese Ankündigung hörte. ›Ruhig bleiben, Marine. Er spricht doch nur über Kinderspiele.‹

Etwas nervös rutschte sie auf der Couch hin und her, während sie möglichst cool antwortete: „Tja, das müssen Sie wohl, Sailor. Lassen Sie sich etwas Gutes für mich einfallen." ›Oha, das war etwas zu eindeutig!‹ „Was macht eigentlich Ihre Ermittlung? Wissen Sie schon, wann Sie zurückkommen?"

Das Ablenkungsmanöver schien zu funktionieren, denn Harm erwähnte ihre vorherige Bemerkung mit keiner Silbe. „Mein persönlicher Vorschlag wäre, sowohl den Piloten als auch den LSO den Haien zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, aber ich fürchte, dass sich der Skipper nicht darauf einlassen wird", meinte er frustriert. „Die beiden können sich nicht ausstehen und erheben die verrücktesten Vorwürfe. Wenn nicht ein Mensch dabei umgekommen wäre, wäre es zum Lachen. Ich weiß aber leider immer noch nicht, ob es ein tragischer Unfall oder doch Fahrlässigkeit war." Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Empfehlung bis Ende der Woche abgeben kann, aber eher wird es wohl nichts."

„Kopf hoch, Harm. Immerhin sind Sie auf einem Flugzeugträger."

Harm gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich. „Aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wäre ich lieber in Washington als auf einem Träger. Hören Sie, ich muss hier weitermachen. Ich habe gleich nach dem Frühstück einen Termin beim Skipper. Geben Sie Belle einen Kuss von mir."

„Mach ich. Und keine Sorge, wir passen gut auf Ihre Tochter auf."

„Danke, Mac. Schlafen Sie gut! Tschüs!"

„Tschüs!" Mac legte den Hörer zurück und blickte sich um.

Sandy hatte frischen Tee zubereitet und setzte gerade die gefüllte Kanne auf dem Couchtisch ab, als ein leises Rufen aus dem Schlafzimmer drang. „Daddy?" Sandy steuerte schon auf das Schlafzimmer zu, aber Mac hielt sie zurück. „Lassen Sie mich gehen."

Sandy sah der dunkelhaarigen Anwältin nach und hörte, wie sie Belle leise tröstete.

„…Daddy ist bald wieder da und dann spielen wir alle gemeinsam…."

Nachdenklich trank Sandy von ihrem Tee. Die Beziehung zwischen ihrem Arbeitgeber und seiner Kollegin war ihr ein Rätsel. Ganz offensichtlich fühlten sie sich zueinander hingezogen, waren aber nicht in der Lage, es zuzugeben, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

›Wie in einem schlechten Teenie-Film!‹ Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. ›Und das sind dann hochdekorierte Offiziere und erfolgreiche Anwälte.‹


	22. Chapter 22

**10:12 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Ma'am, Lieutenant Roberts bat mich Ihnen auszurichten, dass er den Termin heute Nachmittag nicht einhalten kann. Er musste zu einer Untersuchung nach Norfolk."

„Ich weiß, ich bin ihm im Aufzug begegnet." Mac wühlte in dem vor ihr liegenden Aktenstapel, in dem irgendwo, das wusste sie ganz genau, ihre Notizen über den Doran-Fall liegen mussten. ›Verdammt, ich habe sie doch vorhin noch gesehen…‹ Sie hob den Kopf. „Ist sonst noch etwas, Tiner?" Denn der Petty Officer stand noch immer in der offenen Tür.

„Ma'am, Sie haben doch sicher in den letzten Tagen mit Commander Rabb gesprochen-"

„Ha, da bist du ja!" Triumphierend zog Mac das gesuchte Blatt hervor, das unerklärlicherweise zwischen dem Entwurf eines Eröffnungsplädoyers gelandet war. Entschuldigend sah sie Tiner an. „Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Ja, ich habe gestern mit dem Commander telefoniert. Weshalb?"

Tiner machte einen Schritt in ihr Büro hinein und senkte die Stimme etwas. „Steht schon fest, wann er wieder in Washington sein wird?"

Verwundert über diese unerwartete Frage ließ Mac das Blatt sinken. „Frühestens am Wochenende, eventuell auch später."

„Oh!" Enttäuschung zeichnete sich eine Sekunde lang auf seinem Gesicht ab, bevor er seine übliche Miene aufsetzte. „Danke, Ma'am!" Ohne jede weitere Erklärung zog er sich zurück.

Verwundert sah Mac ihm nach. ›Weshalb interessiert sich Tiner dafür, wann Harm zurückkommt? Es betrifft ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Es sei denn…‹ Sie musste grinsen. Ob Harm mit seinem Verkupplungsversuch doch Erfolg gehabt hatte? „Hm" Sie sah aufs Telefon.

›Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, aber ich möchte doch zu gern wissen, was das eben sollte.‹ Kurz entschlossen wählte sie Harms Festnetznummer.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Sandy, hier ist Mac. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es Belle und Ihnen geht."

„Hallo Mac!" Sandy klang erfreut, aber auch etwas erstaunt. Vermutlich fürchtete sie, dass sie jetzt schon von zwei Personen Kontrollanrufe bekam. „Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Harm hat heute Morgen noch einmal angerufen, er wird vermutlich Sonntag wieder hier sein."

›Das ist das Stichwort.‹ „Das ist gut zu hören. Er scheint nicht nur von Belle vermisst zu werden", sagte Mac in einem, wie sie hoffte, neutralen Tonfall. „Petty Officer Tiner hat sich auch gerade nach ihm erkundigt. Er schien ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein, dass Harm erst in einigen Tagen zurückkommen wird." Gespannt wartete sie auf Sandys Reaktion.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wir wollten ursprünglich morgen Abend ausgehen", erklärte Sandy. „Jason hat Karten fürs National Theatre besorgt. Aber so ist das eben, wenn man auf Abruf arbeitet. Sie kennen das ja."

Jetzt konnte Mac Tiners Reaktion nachvollziehen. „Sandy, ich kann gerne morgen Abend auf Belle aufpassen", bot sie sofort an. „Sie müssen nicht auf Ihr Date verzichten."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", wies Sandy ihr Angebot freundlich, aber bestimmt zurück. „Ich habe die Verantwortung für Belle übernommen und werde sie nicht allein lassen. Ich weiß, dass Sie es gut meinen, Mac, aber Sie würden Belle auch nicht einer anderen Person anvertrauen, wenn Sie an meiner Stelle wären." Womit sie völlig richtig lag, wie Mac zugeben musste.

Sie unterhielt sich noch wenige Minuten mit ihr. Beide waren sich einig, dass sie einen Abend wie den gestrigen unbedingt wiederholen mussten, dann verabschiedete sich Sandy mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass Belle Anstalten machte, die unteren Küchenschränke auszuräumen.

Mac machte sich wieder über die Doran-Akte her, doch ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Sandy und Tiner. Zu schade, wenn ihr Date ausfallen würde. Sandy hatte natürlich Recht, sie konnte Belle nicht einfach jemand anderem überlassen. ›Wenn Harm allerdings erlauben würde, dass ich auf Belle aufpasse…‹ Drei Minuten später ließ sie sich mit Harm auf der Seahawk verbinden.

„Lieutenant Commander Rabb"

„Hey, Harm, ich bin es, Mac", begrüßte sie ihn. „Und bevor Sie einen Schreck kriegen, nein, es ist nichts passiert!" Sie hörte ihr erleichtert ausatmen.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich meine, schön, dass Sie anrufen, aber im ersten Moment… Was ist los, Marine? Haben Sie solche Sehnsucht nach mir?", fragte er in einem flirtenden Tonfall.

Mac verdrehte die Augen. „Na klar. Jetzt muss ich mir mein Essen selber kochen. Nein, im Ernst, ich möchte an den Romantiker in Ihnen appellieren."

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann ein Räuspern. „Okay, ich höre." Er schien etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht zu sein.

„Ihre Mission Johnson/Tiner scheint erfolgreich zu verlaufen, die beiden haben eine Verabredung, Tiner hat Karten fürs National Theatre gekauft."

„Ah ja…" Er zögerte etwas. „Nicht, dass ich das nicht interessant finde, Mac, aber deswegen rufen Sie mich hier an?" Er konnte seine Verwunderung kaum verbergen.

„Die Vorstellung ist morgen Abend", verdeutlichte Mac.

„Na und? - Oh!" Jetzt schien der Groschen endlich bei ihm gefallen zu sein. „Das tut mir leid für die beiden, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Bis morgen Abend bin ich garantiert noch nicht zurück."

„Ich könnte auf Belle aufpassen", wiederholte Mac ihr Angebot.

„Wenn Sie das übernehmen möchten, werde ich Sie nicht davon abhalten."

„Sandy möchte mir Belle aber nicht einfach so anvertrauen, Sie müssten ihr erst Ihre Erlaubnis geben."

„Was soll das denn? Bei jedem anderen wäre das ja richtig, aber Sie gehören doch quasi zur Familie! Okay, ich rufe Sandy nachher an." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Na, haben Sie jetzt etwa auch Ihre romantische Ader entdeckt, Marine?", stichelte er dann.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Mac würdevoll. „Ich will nur nicht, dass Ihre Bemühungen umsonst waren. Machen Sie es gut, Harm!"

„Sie auch, Mac!"

Mit einem Lächeln legte Mac den Hörer auf.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**19:41 Uhr EST, am nächsten Tag**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

So leise wie möglich verließ Mac das Schlafzimmer, nachdem Belle endlich eingeschlummert war.

Sandy war schon vor einer Stunde von einem äußerst nervösen Jason Tiner abgeholt worden, der Mac verlegen lächelnd begrüßt hatte. ›Richtig niedlich, die beiden. Harm scheint tatsächlich einen Blick dafür zu haben, wer zusammenpasst.‹

Sie nahm ihre Aktentasche und setzte sich zum Arbeiten an Harms Schreibtisch. Als sie die Unterlagen ausbreitete, fiel ihr Blick auf ein neues Bild, das neben dem ihr bereits bekannten von Harms Vater stand: das Foto zeigt sie selbst mit Belle. Sie saßen oben auf einer Kinderrutsche und lachten fröhlich in die Kamera. Mac konnte sich gut an die Aufnahme erinnern. Es war beim gemeinsamen Zoobesuch gewesen, bei dem Harms Tochter unbedingt alle Spielgeräte ausprobieren wollte, für die sie noch zu klein war. Schließlich hatte sich Mac erbarmt und war einige Male mit ihr gerutscht. Zum Schaukeln später hatte sie Belle auf den Schoß genommen und gut festgehalten, während Harm ihnen Schwung gegeben hatte.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Mac vorsichtig über das Bild. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das eigene Foto an Harms Arbeitsplatz zu sehen. ›Aber Belle sieht wirklich wunderhübsch auf dem Bild aus. Kein Wunder, dass er es aufgestellt hat.‹ Sie schlug die Doran-Akte auf. ›Na los, Marine. In zwei Stunden bist du hiermit fertig, dann kannst du noch etwas lesen, bevor du zu Bett gehst.‹

Sie hatte sich mit Sandy darauf geeinigt, dass sie auch die Nacht hier verbringen würde, so würde Sandy am späten Abend nicht noch durch halb Washington fahren müssen. Da am nächsten Tag Samstag war, reichte es auch völlig aus, wenn sie erst am späten Vormittag erscheinen würde.

In dem ruhigen Apartment konnte Mac gut arbeiten, zügig glitt der Stift über das Papier, die Argumente flogen ihr nur so zu. Zwischendurch fiel ihr Blick immer wieder mal auf das Foto vor ihr und brachte sie zum Lächeln. Schließlich schaltete sie das Licht auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Das Eröffnungsplädoyer war fertig, einen ersten Entwurf für das Abschlussplädoyer hatte sie auch schon grob skizziert.

Sandy hatte ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern empfohlen, bei Gelegenheit noch einmal ins Eisfach zu schauen. Mac tat wie ihr befohlen und musste lachen, als sie gleich drei verschiedene Eissorten vorfand, versehen mit einer handschriftlichen Notiz: _Es ist zwar nicht alles, was eine Frau braucht, aber wenigstens hinterlässt es keine Bartstoppeln im Waschbecken! Danke fürs Babysitten! Sandy_

Mit einer riesigen Portion Schokoladen-Pfefferminz-Eis versorgt und dem neuesten Thriller von John Grisham bewaffnet, machte sie es auf der Couch gemütlich. Zufrieden löffelte sie ihr Eis, während sie kurz überlegte, wie wohl Sandys und Tiners gemeinsamer Abend verlief.

›Hoffentlich gut! Ich gönne es Ihnen.‹ Sie legte sich der Länge nach auf die Couch und schlug das Buch auf.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**06:14 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Verschlafen streckte sich Mac und öffnete die Augen. Die grauen Regenwolken der letzten Tage hatten sich verzogen. Stattdessen schienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fenster und erhellten das Schlafzimmer. Es war versprach ein schöner Novembertag zu werden. Mac richtete sich auf und sah zu dem Kinderbett hinüber, in dem Belle gleichmäßig atmend schlummerte.

Entgegen Sandys Prognose hatte Belle die Nacht ohne Probleme durchgeschlafen, fast ein wenig zu Macs Bedauern, die insgeheim gehofft hatte, noch mit ihr im Bett kuscheln zu können. Sie selbst hatte zu ihrem großen Erstaunen auch nicht die üblichen Probleme beim Einschlafen gehabt, obwohl oder vielleicht auch gerade weil noch jemand mit im Raum schlief.

Vorsichtig befreite sich Mac aus der Bettdecke, darauf bedacht, Belle möglichst nicht zu wecken. Sie suchte ihr Duschzeug aus der Tasche und huschte ins Bad. Obwohl sie sonst eigentlich eine Schnell-Duscherin war, ließ sie sich dieses Mal viel Zeit unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl. Die noch recht tiefstehende Sonne schien auf ihren Körper, durch den langen Schlaf fühlte sie sich so gut erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr, das Leben war einfach herrlich! Am liebsten hätte sie laut gesungen.

›Jetzt noch mit Belle gemeinsam frühstücken und dann vielleicht noch ein kurzer Morgenspaziergang…‹ Sie drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem flauschigen Duschtuch, das sie sich bereitgelegt hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nicht komplett abgetrocknet, als sie ein Rumoren aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. ›Na ja, es ist kurz vor sieben. Kein Wunder, dass sie aufwacht.‹ Mac wickelte sich kurzerhand das Duschtuch um den Körper, um nach dem Kind zu sehen.

„Hast du was Schönes geträumt, mein kleiner Schatz?", begrüßte sie Belle.

„Ich glaube, ich bin immer noch dabei", kam eine unerwartete Antwort aus der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Harm hatte das Schlafzimmer betreten und gerade seine Taschen auf dem Boden abgestellt, als seine Kollegin äußerst knapp bekleidet aus dem Bad kam. Das blaue Duschtuch bedeckte ihren Körper gerade von den Brüsten bis zur oberen Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel. Einzelne Wassertropfen auf ihrer Schulter glitzerten in der Sonne, die sie von hinten anschien.

Mac stoppte abrupt, als sie ihn sah und griff instinktiv mit der rechten Hand nach dem Duschtuch. „Oh, hi! Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich nach Belle um, die immer noch schlief.

Harm zog belustigt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich wohne hier!" Er hatte eindeutig seinen Spaß an der Situation. Sarah MacKenzie nur in ein Duschtuch gehüllt in seinem Schlafzimmer, das kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor.

Aber Mac hatte ihren Schrecken schon überwunden. „Witzbold! Ich meine natürlich, was machen Sie jetzt hier? Ich dachte, Sie kommen frühestens morgen zurück." Mit der freien Hand strich sie sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, während sie mit der anderen immer noch krampfhaft das Duschtuch zusammenhielt.

„Das hat sich erledigt." Harm zog die Uniformjacke aus und hängte sie ordentlich über einen Kleiderbügel. „Die Untersuchung der Wrackteile hat ergeben, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um technisches Versagen gehandelt hat. Allerdings wird der Skipper wohl einige Disziplinarmaßnahmen gegen Lt. Michaels und Lt. Gilbert einleiten." Er hängte den Bügel zurück in den Kleiderschrank. „Aber wieso sind Sie eigentlich noch hier? Ich dachte, Sie würden nur auf Belle aufpassen, solange Sandy im Theater ist." Wie aufs Stichwort begann Belle sich zu regen. Harm ging zu dem Kinderbettchen und hockte sich davor. „Guten Morgen, meine Süße. Daddy ist wieder da!" Mac war ebenfalls ans Kinderbett getreten. Harms Blick fiel zwangsläufig auf ihre nahezu unbedeckten Beine wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er schluckte. Langsam wanderten seine Augen nach oben, bis sie auf Macs trafen.

„Daddy!" Begeistert richtete sich Belle an dem Gitter auf und streckte beide Arme nach ihrem Vater aus.

Mac wich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich zieh mich schnell an", murmelte sie und griff nach ihrer Kleidung, um damit im Bad zu verschwinden, während Harm seine Tochter aus ihrem Bett hob. „Hey, du hast mir gefehlt!" Mit Belle auf dem Schoß setzte er sich auf den Bettrand und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. „Haben Mac und Sandy gut auf dich aufgepasst?" Er drehte den Kopf Richtung Bad. „Was ist mit Sandy?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie bräuchte erst heute Vormittag wiederzukommen", klang Macs Stimme hinter der milchigen Glaswand hervor. Schemenhaft konnte Harm die Umrisse seiner Kollegin erkennen. Unbewusst reckte er Kopf. ›Um Himmels willen, Rabb, du benimmst dich ja wie ein Spanner!‹ Leicht entsetzt über sich selbst wandte er sich ab. „Dann rufe ich sie an, dass sie nicht herzukommen braucht. Was möchten Sie zum Frühstück? Pfannkuchen oder Spiegelei?"

Mac tauchte aus dem Bad auf, neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn nur vielsagend an.

Harm fing an zu grinsen. „Stimmt, dumme Frage! Einmal das komplette Angebot für unseren Marine. Was haben Sie heute vor?"

Mac räumte ihr Duschzeug in ihre Tasche zurück. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit Belle einen Spaziergang machen, aber jetzt wo Sie schon wieder da sind…"

Harm tat beleidigt. „Wieso, meinen Sie, ich schaffe es nicht mit Ihnen Schritt zu halten? Das werden wir ja sehen. Komm, Belle, mal gucken, ob ihr Frauen noch etwas zu Essen im Kühlschrank gelassen habt." Mac dachte kurz an das Eis und Sandys Bemerkung über Harms mangelnde Kenntnis von den Bedürfnissen einer Frau und musste grinsen.

›Irgendwann erzähle ich ihm das noch mal. Auf den Gesichtsausdruck freue ich mich jetzt schon!‹

Belle lief auf Mac zu und streckte ihre linke Hand aus. Die andere hielt sie ihrem Vater hin. „Füüühstück!", befahl sie mit lauter Stimme und zog die Erwachsenen hinter sich her.

Verblüfft sahen sich Harm und Mac an und fingen an zu lachen. „Ein paar Tage unter Ihrer Aufsicht und schon übernimmt meine Tochter Ihre schlechten Angewohnheiten, von Ihrem Kommandoton ganz zu schweigen", beschwerte sich Harm scherzhaft.

„Dann wissen Sie wenigstens gleich, wer hier das Sagen hat!" Bereitwillig ließen sie sich von dem Kind in die Küche ziehen.


	23. Chapter 23

**02:11 Uhr EST, zwei Wochen später**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

_Ring – ring – ring_

„Was, um Himmels Willen…?" Verschlafen richtete Mac sich auf und streckte die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter aus. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass es sich bei dem schrillen Ton um das Klingeln des Telefons handelte. Mit einem Mal hellwach sprang sie aus dem Bett und lief durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer zum Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Verdammt!" Ein Stapel Bücher polterte zu Boden, als sie den Telefonhörer hochriss.

„Ja?", fragte sie atemlos ins Telefon.

„Mac?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung war kaum zu verstehen.

Mac presste den Hörer näher ans Ohr. „Harm, sind Sie das? Was ist los?" Mit der linken Hand tastete sie vergeblich nach dem Schalter der Schreibtischlampe.

„Belle…" Mac erstarrte, als Harm nach diesem einen Wort wieder verstummte. Panik erfasste sie.

„Harm, was ist mit Belle?" Sie wusste, dass Harms Tochter seit einigen Tagen leicht erkältet war. Er hatte diese Woche einige Tage Urlaub genommen, da Sandy zu der Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter nach Knoxville gefahren war. Wegen Belles Erkältung waren sie nicht, wie eigentlich geplant, zu seinen Eltern an die Westküste gereist.

„Sie hatte eine Art Erstickungsanfall", flüsterte Harm. „Sie hat einfach keine Luft mehr bekommen. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz blau angelaufen…" Seine Stimme brach.

›NEIN!‹ Mac fühlte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Was… was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Der Notarzt hat ihr eine Spritze gegeben und sie künstlich beatmet. Sie ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein." Mac konnte seine Verzweiflung hören. „Mac, was ist, wenn sie stir-"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort, bevor er es aussprechen konnte. „Das wird sie nicht!" Sie versuchte, ihre ganze Kraft in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Glauben Sie mir, sie wird das überstehen! Wo sind Sie jetzt?"

„In der Notaufnahme im WHC."

„Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen!"

Mac beendete das Gespräch und ließ den Hörer achtlos auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Für einen Augenblick presste sie die rechte Hand auf den Mund und starrte entsetzt in die Dunkelheit. ›Nein, nicht Belle!‹ Sie drängte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück. Der Gedanke an Harm, der allein im Krankenhaus bei seiner bewusstlosen Tochter war, half ihr sich zusammenzureißen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war eine heulende Kollegin.

In Windeseile zog sie sich Jeans und Sweatshirt an, schlüpfte in das erstbeste Paar Schuhe, das sie fand, griff nach ihrer Jacke und stürmte aus dem Haus.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**02:43 Uhr EST**

**Washington Hospital Center**

**Washington D.C.**

Mac stürzte in die Notaufnahme des WHC und sah sich suchend um.

Unter Missachtung sämtlicher Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen hatte sie ihr Ziel in Rekordzeit erreicht. Erst kurz vor dem Krankenhaus, als ihr permanent Rettungswagen im Einsatz entgegengekommen waren, war sie wieder etwas vorsichtiger gefahren.

Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit in der Notaufnahme. Ärzte in weißen Kitteln hasteten an Mac vorbei, Krankenschwestern schoben Betten mit Patienten über die Gänge, eben fuhr ein weiterer Rettungswagen vor. Im Hintergrund klingelten mehrere Telefone. Der typische Krankenhausgeruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln und Schlimmerem stieg ihr in die Nase, wieder fühlte Mac Panik in sich aufsteigen. Am Ende eines Ganges sah sie eine reglose Person auf einer Bank sitzen: Harm. Sie lief auf ihn zu, wobei sie gerade noch einer älteren Frau ausweichen konnte, die weinend aus einem der Behandlungsräume kam.

„Harm", sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „wie geht es ihr?"

Zeitlupenartig hob Harm den Kopf. An den Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen konnte Mac erkennen, dass er geweint hatte, aber jetzt waren seine Augen trocken. „Ich weiß es nicht, der Arzt war noch nicht bei mir." Er presste die Lippen zusammen.

Mac setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Sie hatte doch nur einen Schnupfen?"

Harm starrte auf den Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Gestern kam noch etwas Husten dazu und vorhin bin ich davon wach geworden, dass sie keuchend in ihrem Bett lag und nach Atem rang. Ich habe sofort den Notarzt gerufen. Als er eintraf, hatte sie gerade das Bewusstsein verloren." Wie besessen knetete er seine Hände. „Wenn ich bloß früher aufgewacht wäre…"

Mac griff nach seiner rechten Hand und drückte sie beschwichtigend. „Harm, Sie trifft keine Schuld. Schließlich haben Sie sofort reagiert. Sie helfen Ihrer Tochter nicht damit, dass Sie sich Vorwürfe machen. Außerdem wissen wir noch gar nichts." Er nickte still ohne sie anzusehen. Mac spürte, wie seine Finger den Druck erwiderten. Hand in Hand saßen sie schweigend da und warteten auf den Arzt.

Macs Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Thanksgiving, das sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Die Burnetts waren aus Kalifornien angereist und Harm hatte entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Drohung kein vegetarisches Essen aufgetischt, sondern einen köstlich gefüllten Truthahn zubereitet. Nur wegen Belle, wie er versichert hatte, schließlich sollte sie ein traditionelles Thanksgiving erleben. Mac konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einen so schönen Feiertag verbracht zu haben. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich den Tag meistens damit vertrieben, irgendwelchen Papierkram aufzuarbeiten. Früher hatte sie auch manchmal Onkel Matt besucht, aber dieses Jahr war sie sich zum ersten Mal wie ein Teil einer richtigen Familie vorgekommen.

Dieser Tag lag nicht einmal eine Woche zurück und jetzt warteten sie im Krankenhaus darauf zu erfahren, was mit Belle war.

„Mr Rabb? Ich bin Dr. Gilroy." Ein jüngerer Arzt war aus der Tür des Behandlungsraumes getreten und sah sie freundlich an. Harms Hand presste Macs Finger für einen Augenblick so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

„Ja?" Er erhob sich von der Bank „Was ist mit meiner Tochter?"

Beschwichtigend hob der Arzt beide Hände. „Es ist alles unter Kontrolle. Ihre Tochter hatte einen Pseudokrupp-Anfall. Wir mussten intubieren, weil die Schleimhäute ihres Kehlkopfes so stark angeschwollen waren, dass sie nicht mehr selbständig atmen konnte. Mit den Medikamenten, die sie jetzt bekommen hat, sollte sie aber in kürzester Zeit wieder ohne Hilfe atmen können." Er zögerte etwas. „Sie ist allerdings noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Sie war aber nur kurze Zeit ohne Sauerstoffversorgung, so dass wir davon ausgehen, dass sie keinerlei Schäden zurückbehalten wird. Aber mit absoluter Sicherheit können wir das erst sagen, wenn sie wieder erwacht."

Ohne seinen Blick von dem Arzt zu wenden, tastete Harm wieder nach Macs Hand. „Was… was heißt das konkret?"

Dr. Gilroy blickte erst ihn, dann Mac an. „Das heißt, zur Zeit liegt Ihre Tochter im Koma."


	24. Chapter 24

›NEIN!‹

Während Mac noch versuchte, ihr Entsetzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, merkte sie, wie Harm neben ihr leicht schwankte. Stützend legte sie einen Arm um ihn. Da sie merkte, dass er vorerst nicht dazu in der Lage war, übernahm sie das weitere Gespräch mit dem Arzt. „Was hat diesen… Pseudo-Anfall ausgelöst?"

„Pseudokrupp-Anfall", berichtigte Dr. Gilroy. „Er wird durch eine Entzündung der Schleimhaut im Bereich des Kehlkopfes und der Stimmbänder ausgelöst. Durch das starke Anschwellen der Schleimhäute kommt es zu starker Atemnot. Normalerweise verlaufen diese Anfälle nicht so heftig. Meistens reicht es schon, das Kind zu beruhigen, ihm ein Cortison-Zäpfchen zu geben und es kühle Luft einatmen zu lassen", erklärte er. „War es das erste Mal, dass sie einen solchen Anfall hatte?"

Mac sah zu Harm hoch, doch als er nicht reagierte, antwortete sie an seiner Stelle. „Belle hat bis vor vier Monaten bei ihrer Mutter in Texas gelebt, aber seit sie in Washington ist, hatte sie nie Atemprobleme."

„Der Anfall kann durch das nass-kalte Wetter in den letzten Tagen ausgelöst worden sein", vermutete Dr. Gilroy. „Belles Kinderarzt wird Ihnen das dann noch genauer erklären."

Eine Krankenschwester verließ den Behandlungsraum und nickte Dr. Gilroy zu. „Sie können jetzt einige Minuten zu Ihrer Tochter, anschließend verlegen wir sie auf die Kinder-Intensivstation." Der Arzt begleitete sie in den Raum, in dem Belle auf einer für sie viel zu großen Trage lag. Ein Schlauch führte vom Beatmungsgerät in ihren Mund, ringsherum standen zahlreiche Monitore, die in regelmäßigen Abständen piepsende Töne von sich gaben.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hatte Harm sich von Mac gelöst und war näher an die Trage herangetreten. Ganz vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte Belle leicht über die Wange. Ihr Gesicht war blass, totenblass, durch die geschlossenen Augenlider schimmerten blaue Äderchen.

Dr. Gilroy räusperte sich. „Wie ich schon sagte, der Tubus kann voraussichtlich bald entfernt werden. Dann können wir nur noch warten, dass sie aufwacht."

Mac musste sich zwingen ihren Blick von Belle zu wenden, die so winzig zwischen den ganzen medizinischen Apparaturen wirkte. „Wie lange kann das dauern?" Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen die Horrormeldungen, von denen man immer wieder in der Zeitung las: ‚_Frau seit fünfzehn Jahren im Koma_'.

Dr. Gilroy schien zu ahnen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. „Koma bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig Dauerkoma, sondern erst einmal nur tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Es bestehen sehr gute Chancen, dass Belle innerhalb der nächsten Stunden oder Tage aufwacht." Er warf einen Blick auf Harm, der noch immer bei seiner Tochter stand und ihnen den Rücken zukehrte. „Belle wird gleich von einer Schwester abgeholt. Mr Rabb sollte möglichst in der Zwischenzeit noch die Formalitäten an der Anmeldung erledigen, danach können Sie wieder zu Ihrer Tochter." Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr draußen veranlasste ihn lauschend den Kopf zu heben. Mac verstand, dass er woanders dringender gebraucht wurde.

„Danke, Dr. Gilroy." Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Der junge Arzt nickte ihnen noch einmal ermutigend zu und ließ sie allein. Für einen Moment drang der Lärm in der Notaufnahme ungefiltert zu ihnen durch, dann fiel die Tür zu und dämpfte die Geräusche wieder.

„Harm?" Er reagierte nicht.

Als Mac näher trat, sah sie, wie ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange rollte. Tröstend legte sie beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. „Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte sie behutsam, als er sich plötzlich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie klammerte, und streichelte über seinen Rücken. „Es wird alles gut. Sie schafft es." So sehr sie sich bisher auch zusammengerissen hatte, jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass auch ihr einige Tränen hinunterliefen.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine Krankenschwester und ein männlicher Pfleger hereinkamen. Ihre sonst so verlässliche innere Uhr schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren.

„Es tut mir leid", die rothaarige Krankenschwester hatte einen mitfühlenden Ton angeschlagen, „aber Sie müssen jetzt draußen warten. Wir verlegen Ihre Tochter auf die Intensivstation. Man wird Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn Sie wieder zu ihr können."

Mac ließ Harm los und fuhr mit ihrem Ärmel über ihr tränennasses Gesicht. „Wir gehen schon", sagte sie zu der Schwester, die abwartend neben der Tür stand. Mac beugte sich vorsichtig über Belle und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sind gleich wieder zurück, kleine Maus."

Harm erwachte endlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Auch er küsste seine Tochter zum Abschied und strich ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn.

„Harm!" Mac zog ihn sanft am Arm von der Trage weg, damit die Schwester mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen konnte. „Wir füllen jetzt die Formulare aus und sind dann sofort wieder bei ihr." Harm nickte und wischte sich über die geröteten Augen, bevor er nach einem letzten Blick auf seine reglose Tochter den Behandlungsraum verließ.

Im Eingangsbereich der Notaufnahme war es in der Zwischenzeit etwas ruhiger geworden. Vereinzelt trafen Krankenwagen ein, aber die große Hektik war vorbei.

Das Ausfüllen der Formulare schien Harm gut zu tun; hier war endlich etwas, das er selbst tun konnte, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um das Beantworten von Fragen zu Wohnort, Geburtsdatum und Krankenversicherung handelte. Mac sah einen Moment lang zu, wie er mit Feuereifer die Angaben niederkritzelte, dann stand sie auf. In der Nähe des Eingangs hatte sie einen Kaffeeautomaten gesehen. Die Nacht würde noch lang werden.

Mit zwei gefüllten Kunststoffbechern kam sie zurück, als Harm gerade die letzte Zeile ausfüllte. „Hier", sie reichte ihm einen Becher. „Er wird zwar nicht die gewohnte Qualität haben, aber es ist besser als nichts."

Er zwang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Danke, Mac." Er legte das Formular auf den Stuhl neben sich und nahm den Kaffee entgegen.

„Haben Sie Sandy schon benachrichtigt?", wollte Mac wissen.

Harm nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir die Telefonnummer ihrer Eltern notiert, sie muss irgendwo zu Hause sein. Ich habe vorhin nicht daran gedacht, sie mitzunehmen. Außerdem kann Sandy sowieso nicht helfen."

Wieder saßen sie schweigend da.

Schritte ertönten auf dem Linoleumboden. Harm hatte sich schon halb erhoben, als er feststellen musste, dass es sich nur um eine Reinigungskraft handelte. Enttäuscht ließ er sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen. „Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", murmelte er.

„Ich bin sicher, dass man uns sofort Bescheid geben wird, sobald wir wieder zu ihr können." Mac sah zu, wie Harm nervös mit dem leeren Kaffeebecher spielte. _Knack, knack_, systematisch drückten seine Finger Dellen in den Kunststoff. Irgendwann legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sofort hörte er auf. „Entschuldigung!" Er stellte den zerknickten Becher an die Seite.

„Mr Rabb?" Nahezu lautlos war eine Schwester in den Wartebereich getreten. „Sie können jetzt zu Ihrer Tochter." Sofort war Harm auf den Beinen. Mac warf die leeren Plastikbecher in den Abfallbehälter und reichte der Schwester die ausgefüllte Anmeldung, die Harm auf dem Stuhl liegengelassen hatte.

„Danke, ich gebe das gleich weiter." Die Schwester nahm die Formulare entgegen und musterte Mac kurz. „Zur Intensivstation haben nur Angehörige Zutritt", teilte sie dann nicht direkt unfreundlich, aber doch sehr entschieden mit. Mac biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war zu erwarten gewesen.

Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte eine Hand nach ihrer gegriffen. „Sie gehört zur Familie", hörte sie Harm mit fester Stimme sagen. Die Schwester zog etwas ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte aber dann nur mit den Schultern. „Folgen Sie mir bitte." Eilig lief sie die Flure entlang, an einem Aufzug stoppte sie schließlich und betätigte den Knopf. „Die Kinderintensivstation befindet sich in der zweiten Etage", erklärte sie kurzangebunden. „Eine der zuständigen Schwestern wird Sie dann zu Ihrer Tochter bringen." Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete sich leise.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte die Schwester sich um und hastete davon.

Befremdet sahen Harm und Mac ihr nach. „Sehr mitfühlend", meinte Mac kopfschüttelnd und folgte Harm in den Aufzug.

Im zweiten Stock hielt der Aufzug mit einem Ruck. Mac griff nach Harms Hand, als die Tür aufglitt. Gemeinsam steuerten sie den Tresen an, hinter dem eine Krankenschwester mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen Krankenblätter sortierte. Freundlich lächelnd sah sie auf, als Harm und Mac näher kamen. „Hallo! Zu wem möchten Sie?"

Harm räusperte sich. „Zu Belle, ich meine Isabelle Rabb, sie liegt im … Koma." Sanft streichelte Mac mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Die Schwester kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Ich bin Kiyo Tanaka", stellte sie sich vor. „Ich kümmere mich um Ihre Tochter. Ihr Zimmer ist gleich da vorne."

Sie führte die beiden einen hellen Flur entlang und öffnete die Tür zu einem großen Raum in dem lediglich zwei etwas kürzere Betten standen, umgeben von einer Unmenge an medizinischen Geräten. Das vordere Bett war nicht belegt, in dem anderen lag Harms Tochter.

Schwester Kiyo rückte zwei Stühle von der Wand an Belles Bett. „Dr. Gowan wird gleich noch einmal vorbeikommen und Ihnen den Zustand Ihrer Tochter erklären." Sie beugte sich über Belle und vergewisserte sich, dass alles in Ordnung war. Harm war unsicher am Fußende des Bettes stehengeblieben, immer noch hielt er Macs Hand umklammert.

Schwester Kiyo strich Belle leicht über den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder an Harm und Mac wandte. „Ich muss wieder zurück. Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen sollten, sagen Sie es mir. Gleich um die Ecke befindet sich ein Kaffeeautomat. Daneben ist auch das Telefon. Handys sind hier nicht erlaubt." Harm nickte mechanisch. Er hatte Mac vorhin schon von einem öffentlichen Telefon aus anrufen müssen. Mac hatte ihr Handy gar nicht bei sich, wie sie jetzt erst feststellte. In der Eile musste sie es zu Hause liegengelassen haben.

Die Krankenschwester schloss die Tür hinter sich, sie waren wieder allein mit Belle. Harm ließ Macs Hand los und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der Belles Kopf am nächsten war. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er ihr behutsam über die Wange. Mac zögerte näher zu treten, sie wollte Harm nicht stören, aber das Eintreten des Arztes nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Guten Abend! Oder vielmehr guten Morgen!", korrigierte sich der sympathischwirkende Arzt nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Er reichte ihnen zur Begrüßung die Hand. „Ich bin Dr. Marc Gowan, der leitende Oberarzt dieser Station. Ich habe Ihre Tochter vorhin untersucht."

Harm hatte sich beim Eintreten des Arztes erhoben und stand jetzt abwartend neben Mac.

Dr. Gowan schaute auf das Krankenblatt, das er in der Hand hielt. „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern die Kollegen aus der Notaufnahme Sie schon informiert haben…" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Belle hatte einen Pseudokrupp-Anfall und liegt jetzt im Koma", antwortete Harm mit gepresster Stimme und bewies damit, dass er vorhin die Erklärung des Arztes durchaus wahrgenommen hatte. Dr. Gowan fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das dunkle Haar, das sich an den Schläfen bereits silbern verfärbte. „Das ist im Prinzip richtig, ich möchte Ihnen aber erklären, dass dieses Koma nicht zwangsläufig wochenlange oder womöglich noch längere Bewusstlosigkeit bedeutet. Belle kann ebenso gut in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen." Etwas ausführlicher als Dr. Gilroy zuvor erläuterte er die verschiedenen möglichen Schweregrade eines Komas.

„Wird sie wieder ganz gesund werden, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Mac mit leiser Stimme.

Dr. Gowan sah sie an. „Wir können so etwas nie sicher vorhersagen", gab er ganz ehrlich zu. „Das hängt unter anderem davon ab, wie lange das Koma andauert und wie lange sie ohne Sauerstoff war. Außerdem reagiert jeder Körper anders. Aber Sie sollten nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Es bestehen gute Aussichten, dass sie keinerlei Schäden davontragen wird. Der Notarzt hat sie sofort künstlich beatmet und das MRT war ohne Befund."

Seine grauen Augen blickten mitfühlend von einem zum anderen. „Momentan können wir einfach nur abwarten und das Beste hoffen." Mac nickte stumm. Dieses Herumsitzen und Abwarten entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrem Charakter und Harms erst recht nicht. Sie kam sich so ohnmächtig vor.

Harm räusperte sich. „Können wir mit ihr sprechen? Ich meine, kann sie uns wohl hören?"

Dr. Gowan sah zu der reglosen Belle, dann wieder zu Harm. „Es gilt als ziemlich sicher, dass Komapatienten teilweise etwas von ihrer Umwelt mitbekommen, auch wenn es bisher medizinisch noch nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte. Meiner persönlichen Meinung nach erkennen Komapatienten durchaus den Klang einer vertrauten Stimme, wenn auch vielleicht nicht das, was sie sagt. Sprechen Sie ruhig mit ihr, es kann ihr nur helfen."

Schwester Kiyo erschien in der offenen Tür. „Dr. Gowan, die kleine Sheila scheint aufzuwachen." Der Arzt wandte sich um. „Ich komme sofort. Entschuldigen Sie mich", bat er Harm und Mac. „Ein kleines Mädchen im Alter Ihrer Tochter mit einem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Die Großmutter hatte es beim Zurücksetzen übersehen und angefahren. Ich schaue später noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbei." Er folgte Schwester Kiyo in einen anderen Raum.

Mac sah ihm erschüttert hinterher. „Die arme Großmutter! Schuld daran, dass die eigene Enkeltochter auf der Intensivstation liegt." Sie konnte sich kaum etwas Schrecklicheres vorstellen. „Sie muss sich entsetzliche Vorwürfe machen."

„Ja", kam es leise von Harm. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben könnte." Er setzte sich wieder an Belles Seite und betrachtete seine Tochter hilflos.

Mac beschloss, ihn etwas mit Belle allein zu lassen, damit er ungestört mit ihr reden konnte, wenn er das wollte. „Ich hole uns noch Kaffee", kündigte sie an. „Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht auch etwas zu essen besorgen?"

Harm hob kurz den Blick. „Nein, aber danke."


	25. Chapter 25

Leise verließ Mac den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einen Moment lang schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Auch wenn Dr. Gowan sein Möglichstes getan hatte, um ihnen Mut zu machen, Mac hatte noch immer das Gefühl, als ob ihr etwas die Kehle zuschnüren würde. ›Nein, es wird alles wieder gut. Belle wird bald aufwachen, es wird ihr gut gehen und alles wird so sein wie vorher‹, bemühte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Langsam ging sie den Flur hinunter. In einem Raum, der wohl als Aufenthaltsraum für wartende Angehörige gedacht war, stand ein bunt dekorierter, künstlicher Weihnachtsbaum.

›Weihnachten…‹ Mac musste schlucken. Sie hatte bereits in den letzten Wochen die ersten Geschenke besorgt und ein Großteil davon war für Belle gedacht. Fast einen halben Nachmittag hatte sie in einem Spielwarengeschäft verbracht, auf der Suche nach einer Gefährtin für Bobo. Und jetzt… ›Hör auf damit! Bis Weihnachten ist Belle längst wieder gesund!‹ Energisch fuhr sich Mac über das Gesicht, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die ihr schon wieder über die Wangen liefen. Sie hörte, wie sich irgendwo in der Nähe zwei Frauen halblaut unterhielten. In der einen Stimme meinte sie die von Schwester Kiyo zu erkennen.

Und richtig, als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie Schwester Kiyo im Gespräch mit einer anderen Krankenschwester, die Mac den Rücken zukehrte. Schwester Kiyo bemerkte sie fast augenblicklich. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mrs Rabb?", fragte sie freundlich.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Mac, ob sie den Irrtum bezüglich ihres Namens aufklären sollte, aber dann beschloss sie, vorsichtshalber nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, als ‚Nicht-Angehörige' von der Station verwiesen zu werden, auch wenn sie im Grunde nicht glaubte, dass Schwester Kiyo sie wirklich wegschicken würde.

Die Krankenschwester hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt. Mit geübtem Blick erfasste sie die geröteten Augen. „Hier drüben steht der Kaffeeautomat", sagte sie und wies mit der Hand in die entsprechende Richtung. „Da finden Sie auch das Telefon und die Toilette."

„Danke!" Erleichtert zog sich Mac auf die Damentoilette zurück. Sie verriegelte sorgfältig die Tür, bevor sie sich endlich erlaubte in Tränen auszubrechen. Schluchzend saß sie auf dem heruntergeklappten Toilettendeckel, ungehindert liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich wieder, sie öffnete die Tür und ging zum Waschbecken hinüber. Sie ließ kaltes Wasser in ihre Hände laufen und kühlte damit so gut es ging ihre verweinten Augen. ›Wenigstens bin ich nicht in Uniform‹, dachte sie, als sie ihr noch immer gerötetes Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete. ›Allerdings wäre mir das in diesem Fall auch ziemlich gleichgültig!‹ Sie tupfte das Gesicht mit einigen Papierhandtüchern trocken und verließ die Damentoilette.

Die andere Krankenschwester war nicht mehr zu sehen, Schwester Kiyo saß wieder allein hinter dem Tresen und sah auf, als sie die Tür klappen hörte. „Geht es wieder?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Mac merkte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, sie hatte doch so gehofft, dass man ihr ihre Verfassung nicht ansehen würde. „Ja", murmelte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten."

Völlig erstaunt sah Schwester Kiyo sie an. „Wofür entschuldigen Sie sich denn? Das ist doch verständlich, dass Sie weinen, wenn Ihre Tochter im Koma liegt." „Sie ist nicht meine leibliche Tochter", antwortete Mac mit leiser Stimme. Das zumindest konnte sie zugeben, schließlich war Belles Mutter als ‚verstorben' in den Formularen aufgeführt.

„Ja und? Glauben Sie, das macht einen Unterschied, was Ihre Gefühle für sie angeht? Absolut nicht!" Schwester Kiyo war während der letzten Worte näher gekommen. „Dr. Gowan hat Ihnen sicher erklärt, dass es gute Aussichten gibt, dass Belle bald wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt." Mac nickte stumm. „Er würde so etwas nie sagen, wenn es nicht so wäre", versicherte Schwester Kiyo. „Sie dürfen die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufgeben. Warum trinken Sie nicht in Ruhe eine Tasse Kaffee und gehen dann zurück zu Belle und Ihrem Mann?"

Kaffee, Harm. „Oh Gott. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nur kurz Kaffee hole", entfuhr es ihr, als sie realisierte, dass seitdem bereits 44 Minuten vergangen waren. „Ich muss zurück. Danke, Schwester Kiyo."

„Gern geschehen", lächelte die Krankenschwester und ging wieder an ihren Platz.

Mac ging hinüber zum Getränkeautomaten und warf einige Münzen hinein. Während sie darauf wartete, dass die heiße Flüssigkeit in den Kunststoffbecher lief, fiel ihr Blick auf den öffentlichen Fernsprecher. Sie mussten unbedingt Sandy verständigen. Vielleicht würde sie später auf dem Weg nach Hause einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Harms Apartment einlegen, um die Telefonnummer zu suchen. Mit je einem randvoll gefüllten Becher in beiden Händen, ging Mac zurück zu dem Zimmer, in dem Belle lag. Mit dem rechten Ellenbogen drückte sie behutsam die Türklinke herunter, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den heißen Kaffee nicht zu verschütten.

Als sie den Raum betrat, hörte sie, wie Harm leise mit seiner Tochter redete. „…einen großen Weihnachtsbaum mit vielen Lichtern." Er wandte den Kopf um. Mac bedauerte schon, einen persönlichen Moment zwischen Vater und Tochter unterbrochen zu haben, aber er lächelte sie an und sprach weiter zu Belle. „Mac hilft uns bestimmt beim Plätzchen backen. Grandma hat mir das Rezept für ihre berühmten Schokoladenkekse geschickt, die sind genau das Richtige für euch Leckermäuler."

Mac konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. Sie spürte, wie ihre Verzweiflung etwas nachließ. Natürlich hatte sich nichts wirklich geändert. Belle lag nach wie vor reglos in ihrem Bett, aber wenn Harm die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, durfte sie das auch nicht. Sie reichte ihm einen der Becher und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Natürlich helfe ich euch beim Backen", versicherte sie und beugte sich etwas vor, um Belle leicht über den Kopf zu streichen. „Solange uns dein Daddy anschließend Weihnachtslieder vorsingt."

Harm lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, während sein Blick weiterhin auf Belle geheftet war. Er war überhaupt nicht erschöpft, nicht einmal leicht müde, obwohl er keine zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil: er befand sich in einem Stadium der Überwachheit. Es war fast wie bei einem Kampfeinsatz, wenn das Adrenalin durch den Körper jagte. Doch anstatt auf eine F-14 und ein Angriffsziel waren all seine Sinne auf Belle fixiert. Er nahm jeden ihrer Atemzüge wahr, registrierte jede Bewegung auf dem EEG, jedes Piepsen der Monitore klang überlaut in seinen Ohren. Er hatte jeden Gedanken daran verbannt, dass Belle möglicherweise nicht wieder aufwachen oder, falls doch, schwere Schäden zurückbehalten könnte. Denn er wusste, wenn er diese Vorstellung an sich herankommen lassen würde, würde er vor Schmerz wahnsinnig werden. Nein, Belle würde wieder völlig gesund werden, denn alles andere könnte er nicht ertragen!

„Harm?" Mac, die Belle eben noch von Santa Claus erzählt hatte, war etwas eingefallen. „Haben Sie Ihre Eltern eigentlich benachrichtigt?"

Harm blickte sie einige Sekunden lang ausdruckslos an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Belle zuwandte. „Nein", antwortete er kurz. „Ich werde sie anrufen, sobald es Belle wieder besser geht."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass sie Bescheid wissen sollten?" Harm zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Die Personen, die Bescheid wissen müssen, sind Sie und Sandy." Er dachte nach. „Ihre Telefonnummer müsste auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen."

„Ich kann gleich bei Ihnen vorbeifahren und sie holen. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sandy anrufe?"

„Würden Sie das tun?" Harm sah sie dankbar an. „Dann könnte ich hier bei Belle bleiben."

„In Ordnung." Mac zögerte, hakte aber doch noch einmal nach. „Und Ihre Eltern?"

Harm biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Okay, ich werde sie spätestens heute Abend anrufen, reicht das?" ›Vielleicht gibt es bis dahin tatsächlich etwas Positives zu berichten und Trish und Frank müssen sich nicht unnötig aufregen‹, überlegte Mac und beschloss, sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

* * *

Als Mac eine knappe Stunde später das Krankenhaus verließ, war Belles Zustand immer noch unverändert. Dr. Gowan hatte Belle noch einmal untersucht und angekündigt, dass man am Vormittag ein weiteres, höher auflösendes MRT machen würde. Im Wesentlichen hatte er aber nur wiederholt, was er bereits in der Nacht gesagt hatte: man müsse Geduld haben.

Mac fuhr vom Parkplatz des Krankenhauses und fädelte sich in den aufkommenden Berufsverkehr ein. Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad, als sie schon zum dritten Mal an einer roten Ampel halten musste. Um acht Uhr hatte sie einen Termin im Hauptquartier, bis dahin musste sie noch aus Harms Apartment Sandys Telefonnummer holen und nach Hause, um zu duschen und ihre Uniform anzuziehen.

Außerdem machte sie sich Sorgen um Harm. Er hatte das Frühstück, das sie ihm aus der Cafeteria geholt hatte, komplett abgelehnt und stattdessen drei weitere Tassen Kaffee in sich hineingeschüttet. Das Angebot von Schwester Kiyo, sich in einem unbenutzten Nebenraum etwas auszuruhen, hatte er ebenfalls ausgeschlagen. Er saß weiterhin am Bett seiner Tochter und erzählte ihr von ihren gemeinsamen Zukunftsplänen.

Ein mehrstimmiges Hupkonzert riss Mac aus ihren Gedanken. Entschuldigend hob sie eine Hand und fuhr rasch an, bevor die Ampel vor ihr wieder von Grün auf Rot umsprang.

Sechzehn Minuten später hielt ihr Jeep vor Harms Apartment. Um nicht auf den Aufzug warten zu müssen, nahm sie die Treppe. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend eilte sie hinauf. Mit dem Ersatzschlüssel aus dem Briefkasten öffnete sie die Tür und sah sich um.

Selbst wenn sie nichts von den nächtlichen Ereignissen gewusst hätte, spätestens jetzt hätte Mac gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als erstes schaltete sie die Deckenbeleuchtung aus, die die ganze Nacht gebrannt hatte. Aus dem Schlafzimmer war das immer lauter werdende Piepsen des Weckers zu hören. Belles Bettdecke mit den kunterbunten Luftballons darauf war achtlos auf den Esstisch geworfen worden, Bobo lag auf dem Fußboden. Mac hob den Stoffhund auf, sie würde ihn nachher mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, um den Wecker abzustellen. Auch hier waren die Zeichen des überstürzten Aufbruchs nicht zu übersehen: Harms Kleiderschrank stand sperrangelweit offen, sein Bettzeug lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen am Fußende des Bettes. Nach dem Wecker schaltete Mac die Nachttischlampe aus, die ebenfalls noch brannte. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie das Bett gemacht, wobei ihr das schnurlose Telefon entgegen fiel, das Harm einfach auf die Bettdecke geschmissen hatte.

Unentschlossen stand sie vor dem geöffneten Kleiderschrank. Harm hatte deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht so schnell von Belles Seite weichen würde. Also wäre es wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn sie ihm einige Sachen zum Wechseln mitbringen würde.

Sie nahm drei T-Shirts und einen dunklen Pullover heraus und packte sie in Harms Seesack.

Zögernd begann sie die Schubladen aufzuziehen, auf der Suche nach Unterwäsche und Socken. Schnell wurde sie fündig. Sie stopfte einige Boxershorts und Socken zu den anderen Sachen und ging ins Bad. ›Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, Rasierzeug, Shampoo, Duschgel…‹ Sie suchte alles zusammen, was ihr wichtig erschien und hoffte nur, dass Harm ihr das Herumwühlen in seinen Sachen nicht übelnehmen würde. ›Aber er würde im umgekehrten Fall garantiert genauso handeln.‹ Mit dem gepackten Seesack über der Schulter und Bobo unterm Arm ging Mac zum Schreibtisch, um das zu suchen, weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen war. Sie fand den Zettel, auf dem Sandy mit ordentlicher Handschrift die Telefonnummer ihrer Eltern notiert hatte, sofort. Er war halb unter den Bilderrahmen mit dem Foto von ihr und Belle geschoben.

Mac nahm das Bild in die Hand und starrte es gedankenverloren an. Warum konnte man die Zeit nicht einfach zurückdrehen? Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das Glas. Mac wischte sie hastig weg.

Sie sah auf die Telefonnummer. In Knoxville war es jetzt 6.03 Uhr, viel zu früh für einen solchen Anruf, wie Mac fand. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade in der Lage war, Sandy von Belle zu berichten ohne wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Es war besser, erst vom Büro aus zu telefonieren.

Sie packte alles zusammen, deponierte den Schlüssel wieder im Briefkasten und fuhr in Richtung Georgetown.


	26. Chapter 26

**08:07 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Guten Morgen, Ma'am!" Wie so häufig war Harriet die erste Person, die Mac beim Verlassen des Aufzugs über den Weg lief. „Hatten Sie Probleme mit Ihrem Auto? Corporal Dunn wartet schon in Ihrem Büro."

„So was ähnliches", murmelte Mac. Es war nicht unbedingt notwendig, zu erklären, dass sie auf halbem Weg nach Falls Church noch einmal hatte umkehren müssen, weil sie ihre Aktentasche zu Hause vergessen hatte. ›Sieben Minuten und 33 Sekunden zu spät zu einem Treffen mit einem Klienten, das ist noch nie vorgekommen.‹ Jetzt hatte sie nicht einmal mehr Zeit, den dringend benötigten Kaffee zu trinken. Allmählich machte sich der fehlende Schlaf bemerkbar.

„Ma'am, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sind etwas blass." Harriets Stimme klang besorgt.

›Nein, mir geht es nicht gut! Belle liegt im Koma und ich kann nicht bei ihr sein, weil ich einen dämlichen Corporal verteidigen muss, der unbedingt für 30 Dollar Zigaretten klauen musste.‹ Mac unterdrückte die scharfe Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag und antwortete nur kurzangebunden: „Ich habe es eilig, Harriet."

Sie ließ den blonden Ensign stehen und ging zu ihrem Klienten.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**09:27 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac schloss dankbar die Augen, als die Tür von außen zugezogen wurde. Commander Mattoni hatte ihr Angebot angenommen. Der Corporal würde einen schriftlichen Verweis und Soldabzug erhalten, aber es würde zu keiner Verhandlung kommen. Mac sehnte sich nach einer Tasse extrastarken Kaffee, aber zuerst musste sie Sandy endlich anrufen. Sie wählte die Nummer und wartete. Es tutete viermal, fünfmal…

„Hallo?"

Mac räusperte sich. „Guten Morgen, hier spricht Major Sarah MacKenzie. Ich möchte Sandy Johnson sprechen."

„Einen Moment bitte." Mac hörte, wie der Hörer beiseite gelegt und im Hintergrund gesprochen wurde.

„Hallo?" Sandys atemlose Stimme erklang. „Mac, sind Sie das?"

„Ja." Mac wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Sandy, es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie um diese Uhrzeit stören muss, aber hier ist etwas passiert."

„Ist etwas mit Belle?", fragte Sandy sofort.

„Sie… sie liegt im Krankenhaus." Mac berichtete sachlich von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht und fasste die Diagnose der Ärzte zusammen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung verlor Sandy nicht die Fassung, wenn sie auch spürbar geschockt war.

„Wie geht es Harm?", wollte Sandy wissen, als sie ihre Stimme schließlich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Er weigert sich Belles Bett zu verlassen, obwohl er völlig erschöpft ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass er wenigstens etwas isst…" Mac, die sich während des Telefonats in ihrem Stuhl zum Fenster gedreht hatte, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich wahr. Sie fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie Admiral Chegwidden ihre Bürotür wieder schloss. „Mist", schimpfte sie, wobei sie vergaß, dass sie immer noch telefonierte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Sandy auch prompt wissen.

„Der Admiral ist gerade hier gewesen und hat vermutlich einiges gehört."

„Dann sollten Sie ihm besser erklären, was los ist. Ich versuche, den nächsten Flug nach Washington zu erwischen", erklärte Sandy. „Der geht gegen Mittag. Falls er allerdings schon ausgebucht sein sollte, würde ich allerdings erst am späten Abend bei Ihnen sein. Wo kann ich Sie erreichen?" Mac gab Sandy sämtliche Telefonnummern, einschließlich ihrer Privatnummer und der der Intensivstation des WHC.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Mac ging in die Küche, um sich endlich eine Dosis Koffein zu verabreichen.

„Major, der Admiral möchte Sie sehen." PO Tiner steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein, ehe Mac auch nur die Chance gehabt hatte, von ihrem Kaffee zu trinken. Seufzend stellte sie die volle Tasse ab und folgt ihm.

„Admiral, Major MacKenzie ist jetzt hier."

„Danke, Tiner und ich möchte nicht gestört werden."

„Aye, Sir!" Tiner schloss lautlos die Tür hinter sich.

„Setzen Sie sich, Major." Admiral Chegwidden lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und studierte aufmerksam den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Untergebenen. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", begann er zu Macs Erstaunen. „Ich bin vorhin in Ihr Büro gekommen ohne die Antwort auf mein Klopfen abzuwarten und habe unbeabsichtigt Teile Ihres Telefonats mitangehört." Er registrierte, wie ihr linker Mundwinkel nervös zuckte. Überhaupt sah sie schlecht aus, blass, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. „Es ging um die Tochter des Commanders, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, Sir." Mac hatte nicht die Absicht, ihren CO anzulügen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harm nichts dagegen hatte, wenn sie Chegwidden von Belles Zustand berichtete. Er würde die Sache nicht an die große Glocke hängen. „Belle ist letzte Nacht nach einem Pseudokrupp-Anfall ins Krankenhaus gekommen, sie hatte einen Atemstillstand."

„Oh mein Gott, wie geht es ihr?"

Macs Miene verhärtete sich. „Sie liegt zur Zeit im Koma."

AJ wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wie trägt es Rabb?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Endlich hatte der Commander einen festen Halt in seinem Leben gefunden, hatte es endlich aufgegeben, den Geistern der Vergangenheit wie seinem verschollenen Vater nachzujagen und dann eine solche Tragödie.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete Mac ausweichend. „Er ist natürlich die ganze Zeit bei ihr."

Der Admiral nickte und wechselte plötzlich das Thema. „Wie sieht es mit der Anklage gegen Corporal Dunn aus? Wann wird die Verhandlung beginnen?"

Mac hatte etwas Mühe, seinem Gedankensprung zu folgen. „Gar nicht, Sir. Commander Mattoni und ich haben uns geeinigt. Sie bekommen den Bericht, sobald ich ihn fertig habe."

„Eilt nicht", winkte er ab. „Major, Sie haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Überstunden gemacht."

Macs Augenbrauen wanderten erstaunt nach oben. So etwas wie Überstunden gab es beim Militär nicht. Bei ihrer Tätigkeit konnte man nicht auf geregelte Arbeitszeiten pochen. „Sir?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und kommen Sie erst übermorgen wieder. Oder haben Sie bis dahin noch eine Verhandlung?"

„Nein, aber…", stotterte Mac.

Admiral Chegwidden schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es ist mir völlig gleich, wo Sie Ihre Freizeit verbringen werden. Fahren Sie nach Hause oder ins Krankenhaus. Auf jeden Fall will ich Sie hier vor Freitagmorgen nicht wieder sehen. Das ist ein Befehl!"

Mac erhob sich schlagartig und nahm Haltung an. „Aye, Sir." Sie zögerte kurz. „Danke, Sir."

„Übermitteln Sie Rabb meine besten Wünsche." Der Admiral drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage. „Tiner, schicken Sie Commander Imes zu mir."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:17 Uhr EST**

**Washington Hospital Center**

**Washington D.C.**

Bepackt mit Harms Seesack stieg Mac aus dem Aufzug und wurde gleich von einer ihr unbekannten Krankenschwester begrüßt. „Guten Tag! Zu wem möchten Sie?"

Mac sah sich vergeblich nach Schwester Kiyo um, aber es war kaum anzunehmen, dass sie Tag und Nacht arbeitete. Sollte sie sich einfach dreist als Mrs Rabb ausgeben? Bisher hatte sie nur nicht widersprochen, wenn man sie so angeredet hatte, aber direkt gelogen hatte sie eigentlich nicht.

„Mac!" Harm, mit dem unvermeidbaren Becher Kaffee in der Hand, hatte sie entdeckt und kam auf sie zu. Er stellte den Becher auf dem Tresen ab und nahm sie kurz in die Arme.

„Hey, wie geht es ihr?" Mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns löste sich Mac aus seiner Umarmung und sah Harm fragend an.

„Bisher alles unverändert. Sie ist gerade zu einem weiteren MRT abgeholt worden." Er griff wieder nach seinem Becher. Die blonde Krankenschwester schien nach Harms Begrüßung von Macs Status als Familienangehörige überzeugt zu sein und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie.

„Ich habe Ihnen ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln mitgebracht", erklärte Mac und nahm den Seesack von der Schulter. „Und Rasierzeug."

Harm fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über das stoppelige Kinn. „Danke, dass Sie daran gedacht haben. Wieso sind Sie überhaupt um diese Zeit schon hier?"

„Der Admiral hat mir bis Freitag früh freigegeben. Er hat gehört, wie ich mit Sandy telefoniert habe." Sie gab kurz das Gespräch mit Sandy wieder und musterte Harm dabei unauffällig. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er in der Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie wusste allerdings auch, dass sie selbst nicht viel besser aussah, auch wenn sie ihre Augenringe so gut es ging mit Make-up abgedeckt hatte. „Haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen?" Hoffentlich klang sie nicht, als ob sie ihn kontrollieren wollte, aber sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn.

„Ein Sandwich vorhin." Er grinste müde. „Zufrieden, Mom?"

Mac lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht…"

„Ist doch okay", beruhigte Harm sie. „Ich weiß doch, dass Sie es nur gut meinen. Und wenn Sie nicht heute Morgen das Frühstück aus der Cafeteria geholt hätten, hätte ich vermutlich gar nichts gegessen." Er hob den Seesack vom Boden. „Ich werde mich etwas frisch machen, solange Belle noch nicht wieder da ist. Bis gleich!" Er warf den leeren Kunststoffbecher in den Abfallbehälter und ging hinüber zum Waschraum.

Mac zog ihre warme Winterjacke aus und wanderte zwischen Aufzug und Getränkeautomat auf und ab. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit – zumindest kam es Mac so vor – tauchte Harm wieder auf. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm entgegen. Weder der betont aufrechte Gang noch die frische Rasur konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er völlig erschöpft aussah. Neben seinen Mundwinkeln hatten sich tiefe Falten gebildet und seine normalerweise strahlenden Augen wirkten glanzlos.

„Warum legen Sie sich nicht für eine Stunde hin und ruhen sich aus?", versuchte Mac ihn zu überreden. „Ich bin doch hier bei Belle."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schüttelte Harm den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht müde." ›Na klar, und die Erde ist eine Scheibe!‹ Weil sie aber einsah, dass jede Diskussion darüber sinnlos war, hielt Mac den Mund. „Möchten Sie etwas an die frische Luft gehen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Harm blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte dann. „Vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Schwester Caitlin hat gesagt, dass Belle wahrscheinlich erst in einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein wird."

Sie brachten den Seesack weg und holten Harms Jacke. Mac wollte wieder den Aufzug ansteuern, aber Harm zog sie zu dem am anderen Ende des Ganges liegende Treppenhaus. Von dort aus führte eine Glastür auf das begehbare Flachdach, auf dem sogar einige Sitzbänke standen. „Damit die Angehörigen nicht jedes Mal das ganze Krankenhaus durchqueren müssen, um an die Luft zu kommen, hat Schwester Kiyo mir erzählt", erklärte Harm, als Mac sich verwundert umsah.

Die Hände tief in die Jackentaschen vergraben, ging er an das Metallgeländer am Rande des Daches und schaute in die Ferne. Mac stellte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. Schemenhaft konnte man das Kapitol erkennen. Wie bereits in den letzten Tagen lag eine dünne Nebelschicht über der Stadt und die Sonne war lediglich als heller Fleck hinter einer grauen Wolkenwand auszumachen. Mac fröstelte. Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke so hoch es ging und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Trotzdem merkte sie, dass ihr die kalte Luft gut tat. Harm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein. Besorgt betrachtete Mac ihn. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn Belle nicht in den nächsten Tagen zu sich käme? Instinktiv rückte sie näher.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" Harm hatte die Bewegung seiner Kollegin wahrgenommen und legte ihr fürsorglich seinen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ein bisschen", murmelte Mac und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sofort konnte sie spüren, wie sich Harms Körper anspannte.

„Gut", antwortete er knapp und ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie wand sich halb aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht", stellte sie ruhig fest.

Harm ließ ihre Schulter abrupt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Natürlich stimmt das nicht", fuhr er Mac so wütend an, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte. „Seit Stunden rede ich erfolglos auf meine Tochter ein, die im Koma liegt. Am nächsten Wochenende wollte ich mit ihr einen Weihnachtsbaum aussuchen, aber die Ärzte können mir nicht einmal sagen, ob sie Weihnachten überhaupt schon wieder bei Bewusstsein sein wird." Seine Stimme war während der letzten Worte immer lauter geworden, seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung brach endgültig zusammen. „Was glauben Sie wohl, wie es mir geht?" Er sah Mac verächtlich an und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, war er davon gestürmt.

„Verdammt!", murmelte sie und lief ihm nach. „Harm!"

Sie folgte ihm bis an die andere Seite des Flachdaches, wo er sich auf eine Bank fallengelassen hatte. Mit gesenktem Kopf saß er da und schaute erst auf, als Mac direkt vor ihm stand. „Es tut mir leid", sagt er leise und sah Mac kurz an, bevor er den Blick wieder abwandte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht anschreien, aber…" Mit den Fingerspitzen massierte er seine Schläfen.

„Ist schon gut", beschwichtigte Mac ihn und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

Behutsam strich sie ihm über den Hinterkopf. Harm ließ seine Hände sinken und schloss die Augen, während er die sanfte Berührung genoss. „Belle müsste allmählich zurück sein", meinte er nach ein paar Minuten und stand auf. Mac hakte sich bei ihm unter, gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in das Gebäude.

Schwester Caitlin sah ihnen entgegen. „Belle ist gerade zurückgebracht worden. Dr. Skinner wird Ihnen die Ergebnisse nachher mitteilen." Sie musterte Harm kritisch. „Mr Rabb, möchten Sie sich nicht doch etwas hinlegen, jetzt, wo Ihre Frau hier ist?" Mac zuckte leicht zusammen, aber solange Harm keinen Einspruch erhob, hielt sie es auch nicht für nötig, die Krankenschwester über ihre wahre Beziehung – oder vielmehr Nicht-Beziehung – aufzuklären.

„Nicht nötig, ich bin nicht müde." Eine so offensichtliche Lüge hatte Mac selten von ihrem Kollegen gehört. Es war wirklich für jeden und erst recht für eine Krankenschwester ersichtlich, dass er völlig erschöpft war. Mac tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Schwester Caitlin, dann schob sie Harm in Belles Zimmer.

„Hallo, mein Schatz!" Harm beugte sich über seine reglose Tochter und küsste sie zärtlich auf die blasse Stirn. „Guck mal, Mac ist auch wieder hier." Mac lächelte und begrüßte Belle. Und dann begann wieder das Warten.

Mac hätte Harm gern mit Neuigkeiten aus dem Hauptquartier abgelenkt, aber ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was sie hätte erzählen können. Zuerst sprach Harm noch zu seiner Tochter, doch nach und nach wurde seine mittlerweile schon heiser klingende Stimme immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummte und nur noch das monotone Piepsen der Überwachungsmonitore zu hören war.

„Hallo Mr Rabb!" Mac schreckte zusammen, als eine schlanke, vielleicht 50-jährige Frau im Arztkittel schwungvoll hereinkam. Die Ärztin ihrerseits stutzte bei Macs Anblick. „Mrs Rabb? Ich bin Dr. Vanessa Skinner", begrüßte sie sie dann warm lächelnd. „Ich möchte Ihnen die Ergebnisse der letzten Untersuchung Ihrer Tochter mitteilen." Harm hatte sich beim Eintreten der Ärztin kerzengerade hingesetzt und sah sie unruhig an. Sie bemerkte seine Anspannung. „Kein Grund zur Sorge", fügte sie schnell hinzu und zog eine Lesebrille aus der Brusttasche ihres Arztkittels. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Belles Krankenblatt nickte sie langsam. „Das MRT von vorhin hat keine Hinweise auf mögliche Hirnschäden gegeben."

„Und das bedeutet?", fragte Mac mit drängender Stimme.

„Das bedeutet, dass Belle, wenn sie aufwacht, vermutlich keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten wird."

Harm blickte auf seine Tochter. „_Wenn_ sie aufwacht – oder _falls_ sie aufwacht?" Seine Stimme klang rau. Automatisch streckte Mac ihre Hand nach seiner aus und drückte sie tröstend.

„Wenn Sie so fragen: Falls sie aufwacht", musste Dr. Skinner zugeben. „Ich kann Ihnen einfach keine Versprechungen machen, so leid es mir tut. Wir müssen -"

„Abwarten", fiel Harm ihr ungeduldig ins Wort. „Ich weiß, seit Stunden höre ich nichts anderes!" Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich über die Stirn, seine rechte ruhte weiterhin in Macs. „Entschuldigung, ich weiß, dass Sie Ihr Bestes geben, aber dieses Rumsitzen und Nichts-Tun-Können…" Hilflos hob er die Schultern.

Dr. Skinner schien nicht böse zu sein. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre, würde ich womöglich genauso reagieren. Aber Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen."

Harm schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Die Ärztin blickte auffordernd zu Mac.

„Harm, wenigstens eine Stunde. Ich verspreche, dass ich hier bei Belle bleibe und Sie – dich -", verbesserte Mac sich hastig, weil Dr. Skinner sie hören konnte, „sofort hole, wenn irgendetwas passiert." Bittend sah sie ihn an.

Harm zögerte, nickte dann aber widerstrebend. „Okay. Aber ich fahre nicht nach Hause", stellte er klar und es war seiner Stimme anzuhören, dass er über diesen Punkt nicht weiter diskutieren würde.

„Das brauchen Sie auch nicht", gab Dr. Skinner gleich nach. „Wir haben nebenan einen kleinen Raum für solche Fälle. Schwester Caitlin bringt Sie gleich dorthin." Sie hängte Belles Krankenblatt zurück, steckte die Brille wieder ein und verließ den Raum.

Harm erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, hielt Macs Hand aber weiterhin fest. „Du gibst mir doch sofort Bescheid, wenn sie aufwacht oder…" Er schluckte. „Oder wenn sich irgendetwas ändert, oder?"

„Ich verspreche es. Aber du musst versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

Genau wie Harm fand sie es plötzlich albern, sich weiterhin zu siezen, nach allem, was sie in den letzten Wochen und ganz besonders in diesen letzten Stunden gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Ein Räuspern ertönte. Schwester Caitlin stand an der Tür.

Zögernd ließ Harm Macs Finger los und beugte sich über Belle. „Bis gleich, mein Schatz. Ich bleibe ganz in der Nähe und Mac passt hier auf dich auf, okay?" Er küsste seine Tochter sanft auf die Stirn und folgte der Krankenschwester.

Mac rutschte auf Harms Stuhl, so dass sie näher bei Belle saß und umfasste Belles kleine Hand. Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie nicht an den Zugang für die Infusion in ihrem Handrücken kam. „Hey, kleine Maus, du musst bald aufwachen", flüsterte sie. „Dein Daddy macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Und ich will auch wieder mit dir und Bobo spielen." ›Bobo‹

„Warte mal, ich hab hier doch irgendwo…" Mac ließ Belles Hand los und wühlte in Harms Seesack, der an der Wand lehnte. Ganz unten fand sie schließlich den Stoffhund. „Guck, Bobo ist auch hier und wartet darauf, dass du aufwachst." Sie legte das Stofftier in Belles Armbeuge. Einen Moment lang hoffte sie tatsächlich, dass Belle wie durch ein Wunder aufwachen würde, aber dann meldete sich ihr Verstand. ›Das ist hier kein kitschiger Hollywoodfilm, sondern das wirkliche Leben! Und ein Mensch wacht nicht aus dem Koma auf, nur weil man ihm sein geliebtes Kuscheltier in den Arm drückt!‹

* * *

Mehr als drei Stunden saß sie allein an Belles Seite, redete mit ihr, sang ihr leise vor und sprach ihr sogar den Text aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch auswendig vor, immer in der Hoffnung, dass irgendetwas davon zu dem Kind durchdringen würde. Zwischendurch kam Dr. Skinner vorbei und untersuchte Belle. Auf Macs fragenden Blick schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf: Belles Zustand war und blieb unverändert.

Mac stand auf und ging in dem Raum auf und ab. Zu gern hätte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee geholt, sogar dieses schwache Zeug aus dem Automaten wäre ihr jetzt willkommen. Hauptsache, es würde ihr helfen wachzubleiben. Schließlich hatte sie in der letzten Nacht auch nur drei Stunden geschlafen, wie ihr Körper ihr jetzt unmissverständlich klarmachte.

Aber bevor Harm nicht zurück war, würde sie Belle nicht allein lassen.

„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?" Unbemerkt von Mac war Schwester Caitlin hereingekommen.

Mac ließ die Hand sinken, mit der sie ihre Stirn massiert hatte. „Etwas", gab sie zu. „Zuwenig Schlaf und zuviel Aufregung."

Schwester Caitlin notierte etwas auf Belles Krankenblatt. „Ich kann ihnen eine Tablette geben, wenn Sie möchten", bot sie an.

Mac zögerte. Eigentlich versuchte sie Schmerztabletten soweit wie möglich zu vermeiden, aber das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde immer stärker. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste", willigte sie ein.


	27. Chapter 27

**16:42 Uhr EST**

**Washington Hospital Center**

**Washington D.C.**

Harm erwachte aus dem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, in den er augenblicklich gefallen war, kaum dass Schwester Caitlin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er setzte sich mühsam auf und versuchte durch Kreisen der Schultern die Verspannung in seinem Rücken wenigstens etwas zu mildern. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand verriet ihm, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. Natürlich konnten diese wenigen Stunden Schlaf nicht eine fehlende Nacht ersetzen, aber zumindest hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass er gleich vor Müdigkeit zusammenbrechen würde. Er war Mac zutiefst dankbar, dass sie die ganze Zeit freiwillig an Belles Bett saß, obwohl es für sie sicher genauso frustrierend war, nichts, aber auch gar nichts, tun zu können.

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte er den breiten Flur der Intensivstation bis zu der Tür, hinter der seine kleine Tochter lag. Zögernd sah er durch die Glastür in den Raum.

Auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass alles unverändert sein würde, weil man ihm sonst Bescheid gesagt hätte, hatte er unbeschreibliche Angst davor, dass sich Belles Zustand weiter verschlechtert haben könnte.

Aber zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung – oder doch Enttäuschung? – lag sie genauso da wie er sie vor Stunden verlassen hatte. Mac saß neben ihr und redete anscheinend mit ihr, denn ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Die Arme hatte sie um ein kleines, dunkles Kissen gelegt, das sie fest an sich presste. Sie hob den Kopf, als er die Tür endlich öffnete. „Hey!"

„Hey! Keine Veränderung?"

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Mac den Kopf. Sie sah erschöpft aus, wie Harm auffiel. ›Natürlich, sie hat genauso wenig geschlafen wie du und war zusätzlich heute Morgen noch im Büro.‹

„Dann fährst du jetzt nach Hause und legst dich ins Bett", ordnete er an.

Wie zu erwarten, war sie nicht damit einverstanden. „Nicht nötig, ich hatte meinen toten Punkt heute Vormittag. Jetzt kann ich noch stundenlang so weitermachen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage, du fährst jetzt!"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!"

An Sturheit stand Mac ihm nichts nach, wie Harm zum wiederholten Mal bewusst wurde. Also verlegte er sich aufs Bitten. „Mac, ich möchte mir nicht noch um eine zweite Person Sorgen machen müssen. Und das würde ich tun", schob er schnell nach, als sie ihren Mund zum Protestieren öffnete, „egal, ob du ein Marine bist und auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst."

Sie schloss den Mund und schwieg eine Sekunde. „Warum muss ich nach Hause fahren, während du hier schlafen kannst?", kam dann leise die Frage von ihr. _‚Weil ich ihr Vater bin'_ hatte Harm schon auf den Lippen, als ihm aufging, wie unfair das war. Mac hatte nicht nur in der vergangenen Nacht gezeigt, dass sie Belle von ganzem Herzen liebte – vielleicht genauso wie sie ein eigenes Kind lieben würde. Sie jetzt wegzuschicken, mit der unsinnigen Begründung, dass sie nicht mit Belle verwandt sei, war vielleicht das Verletzendste, was er ihr antun könnte. Er merkte, dass sie ihn traurig ansah, so als ahne sie, welche Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen und mache sich schon darauf gefasst, auf ihren Status als Nicht-Verwandte hingewiesen zu werden.

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Entschuldige, ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht. Selbstverständlich kannst du auch hier auf der Liege schlafen. Aber du legst dich jetzt sofort hin, einverstanden?" Mac nickte erleichtert. Harm streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch. „Wir stehen das zusammen durch, okay?", sagte er leise, als sie so dicht vor ihm stand.

„Okay!"

Aufmunternd wuschelte er ihr durchs Haar und nahm ihr das Kissen ab, das sie immer noch fest in ihrer linken Hand hielt und auch jetzt nur zögernd losließ.

„Bobo!", rief Harm und betrachtete den Stoffhund mit einigem Erstaunen.

„Ich habe ihn mitgebracht, damit sie ihn gleich bei sich hat, wenn sie aufwacht", erklärte Mac und ging auf die Tür zu.

Die Hand schon an der Türklinke, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Harm, du sagst mir doch Bescheid, wenn…"

„Mac, ich habe dir gesagt, wir stehen das zusammen durch und das meine ich auch so. Natürlich wecke ich dich sofort, wenn sich etwas ändert. Und jetzt schlaf!"

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Okay, bis später!" Harm beobachtete durch die Glastür, wie Mac langsam in dem kleinen Ruheraum verschwand.

Er nahm den schon gewohnten Platz neben Belles Bett ein und betrachtete seine Tochter hilflos. „Bitte, mein Schatz, wach endlich auf!" Geistesabwesend streichelte er das weiche Stofftier in seiner Hand.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:07 Uhr EST**

**Washington Hospital Center**

**Washington D.C.**

„Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?" Besorgt blickte Mac ihren Partner an, voller Mitgefühl für Trish und Frank, die eben vom Koma ihres einzigen Enkelkindes erfahren hatten.

„Nicht so gut, vor allem meine Mutter." Harm hatte immer noch ihr entsetztes Weinen im Ohr, in das sie ausgebrochen war, als sie endlich verstanden hatte, wovon er sprach. „Und Frank… du kennst ihn ja. Er bleibt immer gefasst, egal, wie schlimm es ist."

Harm machte nicht den Fehler, Franks Besonnenheit für Gleichgültigkeit zu halten. Ganz im Gegenteil: er war seinem Stiefvater dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wie Trish in Tränen ausgebrochen war, sondern die Ruhe bewahrt hatte. Es war Harm wesentlich leichter gefallen, Franks sachliche Fragen zu beantworten, als seiner schluchzenden Mutter Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

„Er kennt einen Neurologen hier in Washington und wird ihn anrufen, damit er sich Belle einmal ansieht. Außerdem werden er und Mom herfliegen, er sagt sämtliche Termine dafür ab."

Frank hatte Harm außerdem gebeten, es ihm ganz offen zu sagen, falls er seine Eltern zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht um sich haben wollte. Er würde Verständnis dafür haben und es auch übernehmen, Trish davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Aber Harm wollte seine Eltern wirklich in der Nähe haben. Jahrelang hatte er ihre Unterstützung abgelehnt, selbst nach seinem Crash war er lieber zu seiner Großmutter nach Belleville geflüchtet; aber jetzt konnte und wollte er sie nicht länger ausschließen.

Er nahm Bobo vom Bett und drehte ihn zwischen den Händen. „Ich habe auch Sandy erreicht. Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde gelandet. Sie kommt morgen früh her, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie keinen Zutritt zur Intensivstation hat. Ich kann sie ja unmöglich als eine weitere Ehefrau vorstellen." Er grinste etwas und legte den Stoffhund zurück neben Belle.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**19:45 Uhr EST, sechs Tage später**

**Washington Hospital Center**

**Washington D.C.**

Wie an jedem Abend in den letzten Tagen fuhr Mac direkt von Falls Church ins Krankenhaus.

Seit der Abreise von Trish und Frank drei Tage zuvor hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingespielt. Nachdem Belle auf eine andere Station verlegt worden war, konnte auch Sandy zu ihr, so dass sie sich mit Harm an Belles Bett abwechseln konnte. Mac kam weiterhin an jedem Abend vorbei, um wenigstens ein oder zwei Stunden bei ihr zu sitzen.

Der Aufzug brauchte wie immer 42 Sekunden, um in das richtige Stockwerk zu gelangen. Mac grüßte die diensthabende Krankenschwester und zog wie jeden Abend zwei Becher Kaffee aus dem Automaten.

Seit sieben Tagen lag Belle mittlerweile im Koma, seit sieben Tagen hatte es keine Veränderung gegeben.

Admiral Chegwidden hatte Harm vor einigen Tagen im Krankenhaus aufgesucht und sich persönlich nach Belles Zustand erkundigt. Er hatte Harm weiteren Sonderurlaub zugesichert und versuchte, auch Mac ausschließlich mit Aufgaben vor Ort zu versehen, was sogar soweit ging, dass Bud Roberts allein zu einer Ermittlung nach Pensacola geschickt wurde. ‚Eine gute Gelegenheit festzustellen, ob er schon seetüchtig ist', wie der Admiral sich ausgedrückt hatte.

Aber ewig konnte es so nicht weitergehen, darüber war Mac sich im Klaren.

Sie drückte die Tür zu dem Einzelzimmer auf, in dem Belle jetzt untergebracht war.

„Hey Harm, ich habe uns Kaffee mitgebracht", grüßte sie.

Doch statt ihres Kollegen saß Sandy an Belles Bett. „Hi", antwortete Sandy und schlug die Zeitschrift zu, in der sie geblättert hatte. „Ich bin zwar nicht Harm, aber kriege ich trotzdem den Kaffee?"

„Natürlich, hier." Mac reichte ihr einen der Becher und sah sich um.

„Ich habe ihn nach Hause geschickt", erklärte Sandy, die Macs suchende Blicke bemerkt hatte. „Er war völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Euer Marineminister hat wohl Wind von Harms Sonderurlaub bekommen und dagegen Einspruch erhoben. Spätestens nächste Woche muss Harm wieder seinen Dienst antreten, egal wie es Belle geht."

„Dieser kleine, wichtigtuerische…" Mac bremste sich gerade noch, bevor ihr etwas extrem Unfreundliches über den SecNav entschlüpfte. Zumindest solange sie in Uniform war, sollte sie sich mit derartigen Bemerkungen besser zurückhalten. „Und Harm hat sich einfach so nach Hause schicken lassen?" Das klang nicht gerade nach dem Mann, den sie kannte.

„Du vergisst, dass ich Kindermädchen bin." Sandy brachte ein kleines Grinsen zustande. „Ich habe auch schon erfolgreich mit Fünfjährigen diskutiert. Dagegen war das hier ein Kinderspiel!" Mac fiel eine Bemerkung ein, die Harm gleich am Anfang über Sandy gemacht hatte: _Außerdem kann sie sich sehr gut durchsetzen._

›Und damit hast du goldrichtig gelegen, Flyboy!‹ Sie stellte ihre Aktentasche ab und zog den Wintermantel aus. „Irgendwelche Veränderungen?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich neben Sandy setzte. In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich näher gekommen, Mac konnte gar nicht mehr begreifen, was sie anfangs gegen Sandy gehabt hatte.

„Alles wie gehabt. Keine Besserung, aber auch keine Verschlechterung." Sandy leerte ihren Becher und stand auf. „Ich geh mir mal die Beine vertreten und was essen. Bis gleich."

Mac nutzte die Gelegenheit und berichtete Belle von ihrem Tag. Auch eine Sache, die mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Es half ihr, mit dem Arbeitstag abzuschließen, und ein-, zweimal hatte sich für sie tatsächlich ein völlig neuer Blickwinkel ergeben, nachdem sie Harms Tochter einen Sachverhalt kindgerecht geschildert hatte. Heute musste sie allerdings die ganze Zeit an Harm denken. Wie konnte der SecNav verlangen, dass Harm zu seinem Dienst zurückkehren sollte, obwohl Admiral Chegwidden selbst den Sonderurlaub vorgeschlagen hatte? Niemand im Hauptquartier hatte sich über die zusätzliche Arbeit beschwert, die durch Harms Abwesenheit anfiel. Ganz im Gegenteil: genau wie der Admiral versuchten auch die Kollegen, allen voran Harriet, außerdem noch Mac soviel wie möglich abzunehmen, so dass sie Harm wenigstens etwas unterstützen konnte.

›Es kann keiner behaupten, dass die Arbeit unter Harms Ausfallen leiden würde, und nur weil der SecNav ihn nicht leiden kann…‹ Sie zerdrückte den leeren Becher mit der rechten Hand.

„Agressionsbewältigung?" Sandy hatte das traurige Ende des Kaffeebechers mitbekommen.

„So etwas in der Art." Mac warf die Überreste in den Abfallbehälter. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich wieder fahre? Ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass mit Harm alles in Ordnung ist."

Sandy machte eine großzügige Handbewegung. „Weshalb sollte ich böse sein? Ich mache mir ja selbst Sorgen um ihn. Ich seh dich dann morgen."

Mac nickte und küsste Belle zum Abschied auf die Stirn. „Bis morgen, kleine Maus." Sie nahm Mantel und Aktentasche. „Gute Nacht, Sandy!"


	28. Chapter 28

**30 Minuten später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Nachdem auf ihr Klopfen keine Antwort erfolgt war, holte Mac den Ersatzschlüssel aus dem Versteck und öffnete die Tür. „Harm?" Das Apartment lag völlig im Dunkeln. ›Und wenn er gar nicht nach Hause gefahren ist?‹ Sie tastete nach dem Schalter und machte Licht.

Harm saß auf der Couch, vor ihm auf dem Tisch ein leeres Glas und eine nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllte Flasche Bourbon. Er sah nicht auf. Nicht, als sie das Licht einschaltete und auch nicht, als sie zu ihm ging.

„Hey Sailor." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und wartete vergeblich auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Einige Minuten saßen sie stumm nebeneinander.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Mac", flüsterte er plötzlich mit tonloser Stimme. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte Mac keinen Alkohol in seinem Atem feststellen.

Jetzt sah sie auch, dass das Glas auf dem Tisch noch unbenutzt war. „Ich weiß, Harm." Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken. „Sandy hat mir von der Sache mit dem SecNav erzählt."

Er machte eine abfällige Geste. „Wen interessiert schon der SecNav? Chegwidden hat mich vorhin angerufen. Er denkt nicht daran, sich von einem Politiker vorschreiben zu lassen, wem er Urlaub geben darf und wem nicht. Aber er hat schon recht."

„Chegwidden?"

„Nelson. Belle kann noch wochenlang im Koma liegen oder… noch länger. Ich kann nicht so lange vom Dienst freigestellt werden, das könnte selbst Chegwidden nicht verantworten."

Mac wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Das Schlimme war ja, dass er recht hatte. Irgendwann würde Harm seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen müssen. „Aber vielleicht geht es ihr bis dahin wieder gut", sagte sie hilflos. „Die Ärzte sagen, dass sie jederzeit aufwachen kann."

„Die Ärzte!" Harm versetzte dem Glas vor sich einen Schubs, so dass es quer über die Tischplatte rutschte und auf der anderen Seite herunterfiel. Mit einem Klirren zersprang es auf dem Parkettboden. „Die Ärzte sagen, sie kann möglicherweise aufwachen, fünf Minuten später sagen sie, sie kann möglicherweise für den Rest ihres Lebens im Koma liegen. Und ich soll Geduld haben. _Geduld_! Ich hab aber keine Geduld mehr!" Den letzten Satz schrie er fast.

Seine Hände umfassten die Whiskeyflasche. Um noch mehr Scherben zu verhindern, griff Mac ein. Mit einer Hand entwand sie ihm die Flasche, die andere legte sie um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Ist ja gut", tröstete sie, als Harm eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus", wisperte er. Mac hatte die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch gestellt und legte auch den anderen Arm um ihren Kollegen.

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an sie. „Sie schafft es nicht, sie wacht nicht wieder auf."

Mac versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen, hast du mich verstanden? So etwas darfst du nie sagen!" Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte ihre Stimme einen leicht hysterischen Tonfall angenommen und sie musste selber mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Harms Gesicht war plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu. Eine Sekunde lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem verzweifelten Kuss.

Für einen kurzen Moment blinkte ein Warnlicht in Macs Kopf auf. Sie sollte das hier nicht tun, sie würde es später garantiert bereuen, sie sollte wirklich nicht… Aber als sie Harms Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte, schaltete sich ihr Verstand schlagartig aus.

Sie öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund, um seiner Zunge mit ihrer zu begegnen. Harm zog Mac an sich, seine Hände glitten ihren Körper hinunter, über ihren Po bis an den Saum ihres Rocks. Mac stöhnte auf, als sie eine Hand unter dem Stoff spürte, die zielstrebig nach oben wanderte und sich gegen ihren Slip presste. Blind tastete sie nach Harms Gürtel, nicht bereit den Kuss auch nur für einen Augenblick zu unterbrechen. Ungeduldig zerrte sie Hemd und T-Shirt aus seiner Jeans. Harm eilte ihr zur Hilfe, indem er beides mit einer einzigen Bewegung über den Kopf zog und zu Boden fallen ließ. Fordernd zupfte er an ihrer grünen Uniformjacke, und während Mac noch damit beschäftigt war sie abzustreifen, waren Harms Finger schon dazu übergegangen, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Immer noch fochten ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf aus, nur durch unbedingt notwendige Pausen zum Atemholen unterbrochen. Der letzte Knopf wehrte sich, aber darauf nahm Harm jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr: mit einem Ruck riss er die Bluse auf, so dass der widerspenstige Knopf absprang und mit einem hellen Geräusch über das Parkett davonrollte. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, öffnete er ihren BH und warf ihn achtlos an die Seite. Auch Mac war jetzt alles völlig gleichgültig. Sie wollte nur noch Harm spüren, die Realität wenigstens für kurze Zeit vergessen. Sie machte sich wieder an seiner Jeans zu schaffen und hob bereitwillig ihren Po an, als Harm ihr zusammen mit dem Rock auch die restliche Kleidung vom Körper streifte.

Sekunden später landeten auch seine Jeans und Boxershorts auf der Erde. Fieberhaft glitten Hände über den nackten Körper des anderen, so als müssten sie sich davon überzeugen, dass dies nicht alles nur eine Illusion war.

Mit einem weiteren harten Kuss drückte Harm Mac der Länge nach auf die Couch und legte sich über sie. Er schob ihre Beine auseinander und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß tief in sie ein. Macs Aufschrei wurde durch seinen Mund erstickt. Mit aller Kraft klammerte sie sich an ihn, wollte ihn so lange wie möglich in sich behalten. Doch er zog sich zurück und stieß erneut zu. Immer wieder rammte er sich in sie, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, bei jedem Stoß laut aufstöhnend. Die Fingernägel in seinen Rücken gekrallt, empfing Mac jede seiner Bewegungen mit einem heiseren Schrei. Dies war nicht jenes zärtliche, liebevolle erste Mal aus ihren Träumen, es war vielmehr ein Akt der Verzweiflung, in dem sich die Anspannung der letzten Tage entlud.

Mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß ergoss sich Harm in sie, direkt nachdem Mac von einer gewaltigen Orgasmuswelle erfasst worden war. Zitternd klammerten sie sich aneinander, bis auch das letzte Zucken verebbt war.

Eng umschlungen schliefen sie auf der schmalen Couch ein.


	29. Chapter 29

Mac wurde von dem Klingeln eines Telefons geweckt, gleichzeitig merkte sie, dass etwas – oder besser gesagt _jemand_ \- auf ihr lag.

›Oh Gott!‹ Schlagartig fielen ihr die Ereignisse des Abends wieder ein. ›Wie konnten wir nur…?‹

Auf ihr begann Harm sich zu bewegen. Verstört sah er sich um. Genau wie Mac schien er einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich an alles zu erinnern. Dann sprang er von der Couch und wich einige Schritte zurück, während er Mac entsetzt anstarrte.

Das Telefon, das in der Zwischenzeit verstummt war, begann erneut zu klingeln. Abrupt drehte Harm sich um und griff nach dem Hörer. „Ja, Rabb hier", rief er ungeduldig hinein und drehte Mac seine nackte Kehrseite zu. „Sandy? Was – was ist passiert?"

Mac, die ihre zerknüllte Bluse vom Boden angeln wollte, hielt inne und sah ängstlich zu Harm.

Er stützte sich an der Schreibtischkante ab, seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Telefonhörer so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Und was bedeutet das?" Er drehte den Kopf und sah Mac mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wir sind unterwegs!" Schon knallte er den Hörer auf. „Belle ist vorhin für kurze Zeit aufgewacht", sagte er kurz. „Danach hat sie wieder das Bewusstsein verloren." Ohne jedes weitere Wort begann er seine quer über den Raum verteilte Kleidung aufzuheben.

Mac brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten, dann tat sie es ihm nach. Schweigend suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zogen sich an.

Mac versuchte in Harms Miene zu lesen, ohne jeden Erfolg. Er hatte einen völlig neutralen Ausdruck aufgesetzt, der keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf seine Gedanken zuließ. In Windeseile zog er seine Winterjacke über und griff nach den Schlüsseln. „Können wir?"

Mac hob ihren Mantel auf, der hinter den Sessel gefallen war und schlüpfte hinein. „Okay."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und schloss von außen ab.

Stumm standen sie nebeneinander im Aufzug, bis Mac sich schließlich räusperte. „Heißt das, dass sie bald endgültig aufwachen wird?"

Harm zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu und sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete. „Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht, sie können es nicht hundertprozentig sagen."

Mit einer harten Erschütterung kam der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss zum Halten und Harm stürzte hinaus. Der schwarze Chevrolet stand direkt vor der Tür. Noch bevor Mac die Beifahrertür richtig geschlossen hatte, hatte Harm schon Gas gegeben und fuhr vom Hof.

Mac blickte aus dem Seitenfenster. Die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. War es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Belle aufgewacht war oder war es durch die erneute Bewusstlosigkeit eher schlimmer geworden? Wie lange war sie wach gewesen? Hatte die Zeit ausgereicht, um festzustellen, ob sie bleibende Schäden erlitten hatte? Und dann die Sache in Harms Apartment… Warum um Himmels Willen hatte sie sich nicht zurückgehalten? Sie hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie im Bett landeten. ›Wenn es wenigstens das Bett gewesen wäre! Aber wie zwei hormongesteuerte Teenager auf der Couch…‹ Ihr schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Unbewusst nestelte sie an ihrer Bluse, die sie nicht richtig hatte schließen können, weil einer der Knöpfe fehlte. Wenigstens verdeckte die Uniformjacke den entsprechenden Bereich. Sie warf einen scheuen Blick auf Harm, der auf die Straße sah. Die Art, wie er seine Lippen zusammenpresste, ließ sie erkennen, dass er in Gedanken bereits bei seiner Tochter im Krankenhaus war. Vielleicht würde sie später mit ihm darüber reden…

Endlich erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Im Laufschritt durchquerten sie den Eingangsbereich bis zum Aufzug. Mac sah, wie Harms Hand zitterte, als sie den Knopf drückte. Am liebsten hätte sie tröstend nach ihr gegriffen, aber nach allem was vorhin geschehen war, traute sie sich nicht.

Oben wurden sie bereits von der Krankenschwester erwartet. „Gehen Sie gleich rein, Dr. Gowan ist gerade bei ihr."

Dr. Gowan stand neben dem Bett und machte Notizen auf dem Krankenblatt. Im Bett lag Belle – reglos, mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Harm, Mac!" Sandy hatte sie entdeckt und kam überglücklich auf sie zugestürzt. „Sie war wach, sie hat nach dir gerufen!" Sie fiel erst Harm, dann Mac um den Hals, Freudentränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Mechanisch erwiderte Harm die Umarmung. „Aber… sie ist nicht wach", stammelte er.

Dr. Gowan hatte seine Bemerkung gehört und lächelte. „Vielleicht nicht wach, aber zumindest nicht mehr bewusstlos. Sie schläft jetzt ganz normal. Sie ist vor knapp 20 Minuten aufgewacht, und, wie Miss Johnson schon sagte, hat nach Ihnen gerufen."

„Hat sie…?", begann Harm beklommen. „Ich meine, ist sie…?"

Der Arzt nickte. „Soweit ich es bisher beurteilen kann, ist sie völlig gesund. Wir werden morgen noch einige Tests machen, aber ich glaube, sie hat es ohne Schaden überstanden."

Harm sah ihn eine Sekunde lang sprachlos an, dann begriff er endlich. „Sie ist wirklich gesund?" Er drehte sich zu Mac. „Sie ist gesund", wiederholte er fassungslos. Er breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er sie umarmen, aber im letzten Moment stoppte er. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Oh Gott, ich hatte solche Angst um sie."

Sandy war Harms Verhalten genauso wenig entgangen wie Macs verletzter Gesichtsausdruck, als er seine Arme zurückgezogen hatte. Auch jetzt, als sich beide über das schlafende Kind beugten, konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein musste.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. Es war immer ein Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens 30 Zentimetern zwischen ihnen, und, was noch erheblich auffälliger war, sie vermieden auch möglichst jeden Blickkontakt.

›Haben sie sich gestritten?‹, rätselte Sandy, aber ihre Überlegungen wurden dadurch unterbrochen, dass Belle die Augen aufschlug.

„Daddy!", jammerte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme, als sie ihren Vater sah und versuchte aus dem Bett zu krabbeln.

„Hallo, mein Schatz!" Harm bemühte sich, seine Tochter im Bett zu halten, indem er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß hob. Mac hielt den Infusionsschlauch so, dass er nicht im Weg war. „Danke, Mac." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, bevor er wieder wegblickte.

„Maaac!", krähte Belle und streckte ihre Hände nach ihr aus.

„Hey, meine kleine Belle!" Mac setzte sich auf den Stuhl und strich ihr mit der freien Hand über das Haar. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Nach einigen Minuten sah sie Harm unsicher an. „Ähm, Harm, du solltest vielleicht deine Eltern anrufen, meinst du nicht?"

Er seufzte etwas. „Doch, du hast völlig recht. Das verzeiht meine Mutter mir nie, wenn ich sie auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig im Ungewissen lasse. Bleibst du solange hier?" Seine Frage klang fast schüchtern.

So unwohl sie sich auch fühlte, jetzt musste Mac lächeln. „Natürlich."

Sandy balancierte mit zwei Bechern Kaffee in der rechten und einem in der linken herein. „Hier", sie reichte Mac einen davon und blickte sich um. „Wo ist Harm?"

„Teilt seinen Eltern die gute Nachricht mit." Mac sah zu Belle, die ihren rechten Arm fest umklammert hielt und döste. „Nicht wahr, meine Maus? Grandma und Grandpa müssen doch auch wissen, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Sandy zögerte, sie wollte sich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die sie nichts angingen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte sie dann trotzdem.

Mac verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ihr benehmt euch etwas merkwürdig", erklärte Sandy und fixierte Mac, die versuchte, sich ihre Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Blödsinn, wir waren nur beide mit den Nerven runter und jetzt diese plötzliche Erleichterung…" Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns nicht gestritten." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung." _Das_ war allerdings gelogen.

Unbemerkt von ihnen hatte Harm vor der Tür gestanden und ihre Unterhaltung mitangehört.

›Wir müssen miteinander reden - aber nicht jetzt!‹

Er betrat das Zimmer. „Meine Eltern wissen Bescheid. Ich konnte meiner Mutter gerade noch ausreden, sofort wieder herzukommen." Er registrierte, wie Mac beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammenzuckte. ›Verdammt, was haben wir bloß getan?‹

Mac entzog der mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafenen Belle sanft ihren Arm. „Dann fahre ich jetzt besser nach Hause."

Harm nickte ohne sie anzusehen. „In Ordnung, ich bleibe noch hier. Sag Chegwidden bitte, dass ich ihn morgen im Laufe des Tages anrufe, um zu sagen, wann ich meinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen werde."

„Mach ich." Sie zog ihren Mantel an. „Ich komme morgen Abend wieder vorbei, falls es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, ist gut. Ich ruf dich an, falls sich noch etwas ändern sollte. Schlaf gut!"

„Du auch. Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Sandy!"

Diese hatte das Gespräch mit großen Augen verfolgt. ›Na klar, zwischen euch ist alles in Ordnung! Wem wollt ihr denn damit etwas vormachen? Aber das müsst ihr unter euch klären.‹ „Gute Nacht, Mac und erhol dich."

Mac flüchtete schnellstens aus dem Raum, um nicht erklären zu müssen, warum sie bei Sandys Abschiedsgruß errötet war.

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen suchte sie ihren Autoschlüssel heraus – und blieb stehen. Ihr Jeep parkte ja immer noch vor Harms Apartment. „Also ein Taxi", murmelte sie und zückte ihr Handy.


	30. Chapter 30

**02:35 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Müde schloss Harm die Tür auf.

Als die Nachtschwester ihn schlafend auf dem Stuhl neben Belles Bett vorgefunden hatte, hatte sie ein Machtwort gesprochen und ihn nach Hause geschickt.

Er schaltete das Licht ein und zog die Jacke aus. ›Vielleicht sollte ich einen kleinen Schlummertrunk nehmen‹, überlegte er beim Anblick der Bourbonflasche auf dem Tisch.

_Knirsch _Unter seinen Schuhsohlen zersplitterten einige Glasscherben.

„Was zum Teufel…?", wunderte er sich, bis es ihm schlagartig wieder einfiel. ›Das Whiskeyglas, Mac‹ „Oh, verdammt!" In den letzten Stunden im Krankenhaus hatte er den Gedanken an den Abend weitestgehend verdrängt, aber jetzt hier vor der Couch, auf der sie sich geliebt hatten, sah er alles wieder vor sich. ›Geliebt, von wegen!‹ Verächtlich lachte er auf. ›Wie ein wildes Tier bist du über sie hergefallen.‹

Er holte Handfeger und Kehrblech und begann die Scherben zusammenzufegen. Etwas Kleines, Rundes zwischen den Glassplittern fiel ihm ins Auge: ein heller Knopf, ganz ohne Zweifel von einer Uniformbluse. Harm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. ›Was bist du eigentlich für ein Mensch, Rabb? Deine beste Freundin besucht dich, um dir in einer schweren Situation beizustehen und zum Dank reißt du ihr die Kleider vom Leib und vergewaltigst sie fast. Das ist abartig! Sie hätte dir den Arm auskugeln sollen, um dich aufzuhalten und du hättest es verdient! Stattdessen hat sie alles über sich ergehen lassen, warum?‹

Er pickte den Knopf aus den Scherben und legte ihn an die Seite. Eigentlich müsste er ihn ihr wiedergeben, aber wie sollte er das tun, ohne alles noch schlimmer zu machen?

Nachdem er die Scherben in den Abfall geworfen hatte, nahm er sich ein neues Glas und schenkte sich einen doppelten Bourbon ein. Bei den Gedanken, die ihm momentan durch den Kopf gingen, würde er bestimmt nicht ohne Hilfe einschlafen können.

Mit dem gefüllten Glas in der Hand setzte er sich in den Sessel und starrte auf die Couch.

Er musste zugeben, dass er sich nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern konnte, es war alles so schnell gegangen, fast wie im Rausch. Aber er spürte noch Macs weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund, ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Händen… Harm spürte, wie ihm warm wurde.

Er hatte immer davon geträumt, Sarah MacKenzies Körper einmal berühren zu dürfen, ihn bis in alle Einzelheiten zu erforschen, zu verwöhnen, und was hatte er stattdessen gemacht?

Er hatte sie wie ein Stück Fleisch behandelt und nur an seine Bedürfnisse gedacht. Wie konnte sie ihm das je verzeihen?

Mittlerweile hatte er auch eine Erklärung gefunden, warum sie ihn nicht weggestoßen hatte.

›Sie wollte dich trösten, weil du wegen Belle so deprimiert warst und dann konnte sie dich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was denkt sie jetzt bloß von dir? Kein Wunder, dass sie vorhin so schnell nach Hause gefahren ist!‹ Moment, sie war doch mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren und ihr Auto hatte eben nicht mehr vor der Tür gestanden. ›Na toll, erst fällst du über sie her und anschließend fährst du sie durch die halbe Stadt zum Krankenhaus, wo sie selber zusehen kann, wie sie wieder zurückkommt. Du bist wirklich ein Offizier und Gentleman. Sei froh, wenn sie überhaupt noch mit dir spricht.‹

Seine Hochstimmung über Belles Genesung war fast verschwunden. ›Aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie Belle morgen besuchen wird. Dann musst du dich für dein Verhalten entschuldigen.‹

Er kippte den Rest seines Whiskeys herunter und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Auch wenn er erst an Belle dachte, seine letzten Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen galten Mac und den Ereignissen wenige Stunden zuvor.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**20:09 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Major, ich dachte, Sie hätten schon längst Feierabend gemacht und wären ins Krankenhaus gefahren." Admiral Chegwidden, selbst bereits im Mantel, hatte auf dem Weg zum Aufzug das Licht in Macs Büro gesehen.

„Ich bin auch gleich fertig, Sir. Ich hatte noch so viel Papierkram liegen, den ich endlich erledigen wollte." Gut, wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie in den letzten Stunden das halbe Büro auf den Kopf gestellt auf der Suche nach weiteren unerledigten Aufgaben, die ihr eine Ausrede lieferten, nicht schon ins Krankenhaus fahren und Harm begegnen zu müssen.

„Machen Sie für heute Schluss, Mac. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Rest nicht bis morgen warten kann."

Mac lächelte leicht gezwungen. „Aye, Sir" Sie legte die Akte an die Seite und knipste die Schreibtischlampe aus, da ihr CO immer noch in der offenen Tür stand und darauf zu warten schien, dass sie mit ihm das Gebäude verließ.

Mit Tasche und Mantel in der Hand folgte sie ihm in den Aufzug. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Major? Sie sehen heute so blass aus."

„Nur etwas müde, Sir."

Der Admiral lächelte verständnisvoll. „Na ja, die letzte Nacht war auch sicherlich aufregend."

›Definitiv, allerdings nicht so wie Sie denken.‹ Mac bemühte sich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. „Da haben Sie recht, Sir."

„Einen schönen Abend", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihr Auto erreichten.

„Ihnen auch, Mac. Grüßen Sie Rabb von mir."

Mac setzte sich in ihren Jeep und wartete, bis der Admiral in sein Auto gestiegen und weggefahren war. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken. ›Ich will da nicht hin, ich will nicht, ich will nicht!‹, dachte sie verzweifelt. Schließlich setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin. ›Reiß dich zusammen, Marine. Du weißt, warum das gestern passiert ist. Er war verzweifelt und suchte jemanden zum Anlehnen. Wenn du dich etwas besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hättest, wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Und jetzt fahr gefälligst ins Krankenhaus und entschuldige dich für dein Verhalten. Wer weiß, was Harm jetzt von dir denkt?‹

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen ließ sie den Motor an und fuhr Richtung Washington.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**21:01 Uhr EST**

**Washington Hospital Center, Washington D.C.**

„Hey, da bist du ja. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst", wurde Mac bereits im Gang der Station begrüßt. Mac öffnete ihren Wintermantel, der nass geworden war.

Nachdem es schon seit einigen Tagen schneidend kalt gewesen war, waren am Nachmittag die ersten Schneeflocken dieses Winters gefallen und hatten die ganze Stadt mit einer weißen Decke überzogen.

„Ich hatte noch zu Arbeiten. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ausgezeichnet! Die Untersuchungen haben keinerlei Anzeichen auf irgendwelche Schäden gegeben. Voraussichtlich kann sie übermorgen nach Hause. Sie schläft jetzt. Harm ist bei ihr."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zog sich einen Augenblick lang Macs Magen zusammen, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. „Das sind gute Nachrichten. Willst du schon nach Hause?" Denn Sandy war bereits winterfest angezogen, wie Mac mit Schrecken feststellte.

„Ich bin schon seit heute Morgen hier. Harm bleibt noch etwas, aber jetzt wo Belle außer Lebensgefahr ist, darf er auch nicht mehr über Nacht hier bleiben", erklärte Sandy. „Ist vielleicht auch besser so, er sieht aus, als hätte er in der letzten Nacht wieder kein Auge zugemacht."

Das beruhigte Mac nicht gerade, genauso wenig wie die Aussicht, Harm allein gegenübertreten zu müssen. ›Na los, du bist ein Marine, kneifen gilt nicht!‹

Sie verabschiedete sich von Sandy und ging zögernd auf den Raum zu, in dem Belle lag.

Noch einmal rieb sie ihre plötzlich eiskalten Hände an ihrem Mantel und öffnete nach einem kurzen Klopfen die Tür.

Harm saß neben dem Bett, in dem Belle schlief, und las in einem Buch. Als Mac eintrat, sah er auf. Sandy hatte wie immer recht gehabt: er sah erschöpft aus und seine Augen blickten sie nervös an. ›Er fühlt sich genauso unwohl wie du‹, erkannte Mac auf einmal.

Er klappte das Buch zu und lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Hey!"

„Hey! Sandy sagte mir eben, Belle geht es gut?"

Harms Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Ja, sie ist völlig gesund und gut zufrieden. Bis Samstag soll sie noch zur Sicherheit hier bleiben, aber sie durfte heute bereits aufstehen und herumlaufen. Sie war kaum zu bremsen." Sein Gesicht hatte jenen warmen Ausdruck angenommen, den es immer hatte, wenn er von seiner kleinen Tochter sprach.

„Gott sei Dank!" Mac fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Zumindest mit Belle war alles wieder in Ordnung. Das andere war unwichtig – oder wenigstens nicht _so_ wichtig.

Sie spielte nervös an ihren Mantelknöpfen herum. „Harm, was gestern Abend betrifft…" Sie hatte auf einmal einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Ja, es tut mir leid. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen."

„Wir waren beide verzweifelt und haben Trost gesucht", erklärte Mac. „Und dann ist die Sache außer Kontrolle geraten."

„Genau", pflichtete Harm ihr erleichtert bei. „Es war nur die Anspannung und die Sorge um Belle. Vergessen wir einfach, dass es passiert ist. Sind – sind wir trotzdem noch Freunde?" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah er sie direkt an, seine Augen wirkten eine Spur dunkler als sonst.

„Selbstverständlich, ein dummer Fehler kann doch nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören."

Ganz von Herzen kam das Lächeln auf Macs Gesicht nicht. Einerseits war sie heilfroh, dass er ihr die Sache offensichtlich nicht nachtrug und das Ganze als einmaligen Ausrutscher abtat. Andererseits hatte ein kleiner, unvernünftiger Teil von ihr gehofft, dass es ihm ernst gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr hatte schlafen wollen… ›Bilde dir nichts ein, Mac. Er wollte es nicht wirklich, er hat doch gerade gesagt, es hätte nie passieren dürfen. Du musst mit seiner Freundschaft zufrieden sein.‹

„Was liest du da?"

Harm blickte auf das Buch, das er die ganze Zeit während ihrer Unterhaltung zwischen den Fingern gedreht hatte. „Ein Buch über Kinderkrankheiten und speziell über Pseudokrupp. Über Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und erste Hilfe bei einem Anfall. Damit ich beim nächsten Mal richtig reagiere."

„Darf ich es mir auch mal ansehen?" Mac deutete auf das Buch und begann ihren Mantel auszuziehen.

„Klar, setz dich." Er zog den anderen Stuhl dichter neben sich und klopfte einladend auf die Sitzfläche. Sie hängte den Mantel über die Stuhllehne und nahm Platz.

Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über das Buch, doch anstatt irgendetwas von Inhalt aufzunehmen, konnte Mac bloß daran denken, dass Harm nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war.

„Du hast ja ganz nasse Haare", bemerkte er auf einmal und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr eine dunkle Strähne zurückzustreichen.

„Schnee", stammelte Mac und sah mit geweiteten Augen auf seine Hand. Sofort zog er sie wieder zurück.

„Dann hole ich dir besser einen Kaffee zum Aufwärmen. Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen zu lesen." Mit einem – wie er zumindest hoffte – natürlich wirkendem Lächeln stand Harm auf und verließ den Raum.

xxx

„Du Vollidiot!"

Die Krankenschwester, die versteckt am Schreibtisch sitzend Krankenblätter einsortierte, richtete sich auf und sah Harm empört an.

„Oh, ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen, Schwester Kellye", entschuldigte er sich verlegen. „Ich habe bloß laut gedacht." Er bemühte sich, möglichst schnell aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden, wobei es ihm beinahe noch gelang, einen Abfallbehälter umzurennen. ›Was ist denn heute bloß los mit dir?‹ Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, beschloss er, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten nach draußen auf das begehbare Dach zu gehen.

Es hatte wieder aufgehört zu schneien, in der Dunkelheit reflektierte die weiße Schneedecke das Mondlicht. Mit dem Zeigefinger malte Harm Muster in den Schnee auf dem Geländer.

›Du musst aufhören, dich wie ein Trottel zu benehmen und vor allem musst du endlich aufhören, die ganze Zeit an gestern Abend zu denken. Die Sache hat sich erledigt. Sie ist nicht böse auf dich. Es war ein dummer Fehler und damit fertig.‹

Er begann auf dem Dach auf und ab zu gehen. ›Ein Fehler. Natürlich war es ein Fehler, was hast du denn gedacht? Dass sie dir vor Freude um den Hals fällt und sagt, dass sie ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann? Träum weiter, Junge! Und jetzt gehst du da rein und behandelst sie höflich und mit dem Respekt, den sie verdient. Und vor allem unterlässt du jeden Körperkontakt, du hast ja gesehen, wohin das führen kann.‹


	31. Chapter 31

**23\. Dezember, 17:45 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Soll ich morgen nach dem Gottesdienst auf Belle aufpassen, damit du deinen Dad besuchen kannst?" Mac lehnte in der offenen Tür von Harms Büro, in dem er gerade die letzten Aufgaben vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen erledigte.

„Nicht nötig, ich fahre schon am Nachmittag mit ihr gemeinsam zur Wall. Außerdem will Sandy abends Babysitten, damit ich zu Bud und Harriet kann. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll sich wenigstens jemanden zur Gesellschaft einladen."

„Tiner?", schlug Mac grinsend vor.

„Wen sonst?"

Auch wenn weder Sandy noch Tiner etwas davon erwähnt hatten, war zumindest für Harm und Mac doch klar, dass die beiden fest zusammen waren. Allerdings hatte auch der Admiral neulich eine Bemerkung über seinen Schreibtischhengst gemacht, der, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte, mit ‚seinem Grinsen, das er neuerdings immer hat, geradezu prädestiniert für einen Rekrutierungs-Werbespot' sei.

„Umso besser, dann bis morgen Abend."

„Bis morgen, Mac." Er lächelte sie kurz an, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete.

Mac beschloss, für heute Schluss zu machen und holte Mantel und Aktentasche. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz dachte sie an die letzten anderthalb Wochen zurück.

Die ersten Tage, nachdem Belle aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, hatten sie und Harm etwas Distanz zueinander gewahrt. Jedes Wort, das sie wechselten, wurde vorher auf die Goldwaage gelegt, um weitere peinliche Situationen zu vermeiden. Mittlerweile hatte sich ihr Verhältnis wieder normalisiert. Na ja, vielleicht nicht direkt normalisiert, aber wenigstens waren sie wieder in der Lage, gemeinsam auf Harms Couch zu sitzen ohne vor Verlegenheit rot anzulaufen und auch ihr Gesprächston war wieder vertraut-freundschaftlich.

Nur wer sie gut kannte, konnte bemerken, dass die kleinen Berührungen zwischen ihnen fehlten, die vor dem Zwischenfall in Harms Apartment zwischen ihnen üblich gewesen waren.

›Wir zucken ja schon ängstlich zusammen, wenn wir nur versehentlich vor dem Aufzug zusammenstoßen.‹ Aber sie verbrachten wieder einen nicht unerheblichen Teil ihre Freizeit miteinander, rein freundschaftlich selbstverständlich.

Mac schloss die Tür ihres Jeeps auf und legte die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem es zwischenzeitlich etwas wärmer gewesen war, hatte es gestern Morgen pünktlich zu den Weihnachtstagen wieder begonnen zu schneien, diesmal mit großen dicken Flocken, die liegen blieben und Washington nach und nach in eine weiße Winterlandschaft verwandelten.

›Dann können wir doch noch den Schneemann bauen‹, ging es Mac durch den Kopf, während sie den Motor anließ.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**20:14 Uhr EST**

**Wohnung der Roberts, Washington D.C.**

„Guten Abend, Bud."

„Guten Abend, Sir. Schön, dass Sie doch kommen konnten."

„Bud, Sie sollen mich doch Harm nennen, wenn wir nicht in Uniform sind", seufzte Harm wieder einmal.

„Entschuldigung, die Macht der Gewohnheit. Ich versuche daran zu denken, Sir."

Kopfschüttelnd zog Harm den Mantel aus und begrüßte Harriet mit einem freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für die Einladung, Harriet. Ich hoffe, Sie muten sich nicht zu viel zu."

„Keine Sorge, mir geht es blendend. Und im nächsten Jahr bringen Sie Belle einfach mit, dann können die beiden Kinder miteinander spielen."

Bei der Bekanntgabe ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte Harriet davon gesprochen, wie schön es war, dass die ‚beiden JAG-Kinder' nur zwei Jahre auseinander sein würden.

„Ich fürchte nur, dass Belle das Baby wie eine ihrer Puppen behandeln und als erstes ausziehen wird", kam eine Stimme von der Seite. „Hallo Harm!"

„Hey Mac!" Unauffällig betrachtete Harm seine Kollegin von Kopf bis Fuß. Das dunkelrote hochgeschlossene Kleid stand ihr hervorragend und bildete einen aparten Gegensatz zu ihren dunklen Haaren.

„Möchten Sie einen Punsch, Sir?"

„Bud", seufzte Harm.

„Sir?"

Harm kapitulierte. Bud Roberts würde es vermutlich nie fertig bringen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Er nahm das Glas entgegen. „Danke, Bud."

Harm setzte das Glas an die Lippen und verschluckte sich beinahe an dem heißen Getränk.

Denn Mac hatte sich dem Admiral zugewandt und gab so freie Sicht auf ein gewagtes Rückendekolleté. ›Oh mein Gott, selbst ihr Rücken ist sexy!‹ Fasziniert betrachtete er ihre gerade, durchgestreckte Wirbelsäule und die zarten Schulterblätter.

„Wahnsinn, nicht wahr?" Bud hatte sich neben Harm gestellt und folgte seinem Blick. Stumm nickte Harm. „Harriet versteht gar nicht, was ich daran finde, aber ich muss sie einfach haben."

Fassungslos blickte Harm den jungen Lieutenant an, der selig vor sich hinlächelte. „Bud!", konnte er nur entsetzt von sich geben.

Bud zog schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Schließlich habe ich die Filme bereits alle einzeln. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Harm sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte, dann drehte er den Kopf und entdeckte, wovon Bud die ganze Zeit sprach: in dem Regal, vor dem Mac stand, befand sich Buds neueste Errungenschaft, die gesamte StarTrek-Collection als limitierte Sonderedition. ›Was auch sonst?‹ Harm musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Als ob Bud, ausgerechnet der manchmal etwas naive Bud, so über Sarah MacKenzie sprechen würde. Gutmütig klopfte er Bud auf die Schulter. „Sie haben recht, Bud, das ist eine ganz tolle Sache."

Nach diesen Worten gesellte er sich zu Mac und dem Admiral. Es war klüger und bestimmt auch unauffälliger, sich mit Mac zu unterhalten als ihr die ganze Zeit auf den entblößten Rücken zu starren.

„Guten Abend, Admiral."

„Harm, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihrer Tochter?"

„Gut. Sie schläft bereits und träumt bestimmt von Santa Claus und seinen Rentieren."

Chegwidden lächelte. „So sollte es auch sein. Besuchen Sie Ihre Eltern über die Feiertage? Sie werden das Weihnachtsfest doch bestimmt nicht ohne ihr Enkelkind verbringen wollen."

Harm schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht im nächsten Jahr. Dieses Mal bleiben wir zu Hause."

„Das ist bestimmt auch besser so", stimmte sein CO zu. „Sie sollte sich noch schonen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, sie soll ein ganz normales Leben führen und draußen spielen wie jedes andere Kind auch." Harm warf einen Blick auf Mac, die ihm ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zuhörte. Dabei hatte sie direkt miterlebt, wie er seine Tochter in den ersten Tagen zu Hause am liebsten in Watte gepackt und nach Möglichkeit gar nicht vor die Tür gelassen hätte, aus Angst, dass ein weiterer Pseudokrupp-Anfall ausgelöst werden könnte. Nur dem energischen Protest von Sandy, die sich ebenfalls eingehend über die Krankheit informiert hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass Belle nicht von ihrem überbesorgten Vater quasi in die Wohnung eingesperrt wurde.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut", stellte Admiral Chegwidden fest und wandte sich an Mac.

„Und was haben Sie für Pläne, Major?"

Mac warf Harm einen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser für sie antwortete: „Mac war so freundlich, mir ihre Unterstützung bei einer überaus wichtige Aufgabe zuzusichern. Wir werden Belles ersten Schneemann bauen."

Sein ernsthafter Gesichtsausdruck brachte Chegwidden zum Lachen. „Das scheint mir tatsächlich eine wichtige Aufgabe zu sein. Gut, dass Sie sich fachkundige Hilfe gesucht haben. In Kalifornien dürften Sie nicht viele Schneemänner gebaut haben."

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, meine Großmutter lebt in Pennsylvania", entgegnete Harm würdevoll. Unerfahrenheit, auf welchem Gebiet auch immer, würde er sich nicht nachsagen lassen, nicht einmal von seinem Vorgesetzten. „Wir haben viele Weihnachtsfeste bei ihr verbracht. Ich gestatte dem Major lediglich, von dem großen Erfahrungsschatz eines erstklassigen Schneemannbauers zu profitieren und –autsch!"

Zu dem hinreißenden roten Kleid trug Mac äußerst elegante Schuhe. Schuhe mit äußerst hohen, äußerst spitzen Absätzen, wie Harm jetzt schmerzhaft feststellen musste.

Chegwidden beschloss lieber den Rückzug anzutreten, bevor dieser Austausch von ‚Zärtlichkeiten' noch drastischere Formen annahm. „Weihnachten – Friede auf Erden oder wie heißt es noch?", kommentierte er grinsend. „Sie sollten aufpassen, was Sie in Gegenwart eines Marines sagen, Harm. Sonst könnte es sein, dass Sie sich morgen in einer Schneewehe wiederfinden. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich hole mir noch einen Punsch."

Zurück blieben Harm, der bekümmert die Macke auf seinem ansonsten glänzenden Schuh betrachtete, und Mac, die ihm schadenfroh dabei zusah. „Was denn, Sailor, fängst du jetzt an zu weinen?", stichelte sie.

„Weil du mit unfairen Mitteln kämpfst? Ich bin von dir ja nichts anderes gewohnt."

„Was heißt unfaire Mittel? Ich kämpfe eben mit allen Waffen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Außerdem hast du angefangen. Zu behaupten, ich müsse mir ausgerechnet von dir zeigen lassen, wie man einen Schneemann baut!" Sie blitzte ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

Unbewusst rückte Harm näher und grinste herausfordernd. „Ach ja? Das können wir ja morgen feststellen. Wir bauen jeder einen eigenen Schneemann. Dann können wir hinterher sehen, wer den schöneren und größeren hat."

„Ich hoffe, Sie sprechen immer noch über Schneemänner, Commander." Der Admiral hatte sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt und nur Harms letzten Satz mitbekommen. Er hatte eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt, aber in seinen Augen war deutlich ein amüsiertes Funkeln zu erkennen – deutlich für alle außer Harm, der knallrot anlief.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Wir werden einen Schneemann-Wettbewerb veranstalten. Denken Sie nicht auch, dass die Navy siegen wird?", versuchte er von seinem unglücklichen Ausspruch abzulenken.

Chegwidden nippte von seinem Punsch und betrachtete Mac, die einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, ehe er Harm antwortete. „Wie ich schon sagte, unterschätzen Sie diesen Marine nicht!"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er die beiden stehen. ›Diese Kindsköpfe! Nicht einmal einen Schneemann können sie bauen, ohne dass es in einen Wettstreit ausartet. Zu schade, dass ich das morgen nicht mit ansehen kann.‹

„Angst vor der eigenen Courage?", konnte Mac sich nicht verkneifen, als sie Harms langes Gesicht sah.

Sofort setzte er sein übliches Flyboy-Lächeln auf. „Das hättest du wohl gern! Aber ich werde dich ganz klar besiegen."

„Und was bekommt derjenige, der -", Mac senkte die Stimme etwas und lächelte bedeutungsvoll, „- _den größeren_ hat?"

„Eine Einladung zum Essen", antwortete Harm kurzerhand, ohne auf die Stichelei einzugehen. „Und zwar richtig edel im Le Paradou. Sandy kann auf Belle aufpassen. Nicht, dass du meine Tochter noch als Ausrede benutzt, weshalb du mich nicht dorthin einladen kannst."

Macs Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Ich dich einladen? Träum ruhig weiter! Aber du darfst mich gerne ins Le Paradou ausführen, vielleicht solltest du schon mal einen Kredit aufnehmen."

Mit einem Handschlag besiegelten sie ihre Wette.


	32. Chapter 32

**09:00 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Guten Morgen Mac, komm rein. Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig."

Harm hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Mac mit ihnen frühstücken sollte, damit sie sich ‚für ihre Niederlage stärken könne'.

Mac hatte sich mit der Erwiderung begnügt, dass sie nicht die geringsten Hemmungen habe, sich außer beim Abendessen auch noch zum Frühstück auf seine Kosten den Bauch vollzuschlagen.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche in die Ecke und begrüßte Belle.

Niemand hätte vermutet, dass dieses fröhlich spielende Kind vor noch nicht einmal drei Wochen im Koma gelegen hatte, und Mac jeden Tag dankbar dafür, dass Belle sich so gut erholt hatte.

„Hey, kleine Maus, hat Santa dir schöne Geschenke gebracht?"

Harm stellte die Kaffeekanne auf den bereits gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

„Die liegen noch unter dem Baum. Ich dachte, wir warten mit dem Auspacken, bis du hier bist. Schließlich gehörst du … Na ja, ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht gern dabei", verbesserte er sich. „So, meine Damen, das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Nach dem – für Harms Begriffe äußerst reichhaltigen, für Macs Begriffe lediglich normalen – Frühstück, versammelten sie sich vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, der neben der Couch seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Macs Blick glitt über den buntgeschmückten Baum und die liebvoll aufgebauten Geschenke darunter. Ihre eigenen hatte sie vorhin noch dazu gelegt.

Belle schien sich fast mehr für das glitzernde Lametta und die – wie Harm versicherte – bruchfesten Christbaumkugeln als für ihre Geschenke zu interessieren.

„He, Belle, guck doch mal, was hier alles für dich liegt."

Harm hockte inmitten der zahlreichen buntverpackten Päckchen und versuchte, Belles Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken.

Belustigt setzte sich Mac trotz ihrer eleganten Hose auf den Boden und tat so, als würde sie eins der Geschenke öffnen. Das funktionierte! Das Lametta fiel augenblicklich zu Boden und Belle stapfte eilig auf Mac zu, um bloß nichts zu verpassen. Es bereitete ihr einige Mühe, das mit Weihnachtsmotiven bedruckte Geschenkpapier aufzureißen, aber mit Macs tatkräftiger Unterstützung gelang es ihr schließlich.

Es klickte und ein Blitzlicht leuchtete auf, als Belle quietschend vor Begeisterung das erste Mal auf ihrem neuen Bobbycar Platz nahm. Harm legte den Fotoapparat wieder an die Seite und musste lachen, als er in die verschreckten Gesichter ‚seiner Frauen' blickte.

„Angst vor ein bisschen Blitzen? Was machst du denn bei Gewitter, Marine? Versteckst du dich dann im Kleiderschrank?"

„Keineswegs. Aber das scheint wohl dein bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort zu sein, wenn es donnert", konterte sie erfolgreich, denn Belle hatte gerade mithilfe des Bobbycars einen der Stühle zu Fall gebracht und das Gepolter hatte ihren Vater zusammenfahren lassen.

Harm erhob sich rasch und ging zu seiner Tochter, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dasaß und ihr Gesicht zum Weinen verzog. „Das war nur ein kleiner Verkehrsunfall, das kann schon mal vorkommen. Beim nächsten Mal fährst du einfach etwas langsamer, dann passiert auch nichts. Und jetzt musst du Mac beim Auspacken helfen, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das alleine schafft."

Schwungvoll hob er sie von dem Rutschauto, wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft und setzte sie auf Macs Schoß ab.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Santa einem unartigen Marine gebracht hat." Zielsicher griff er in den Geschenkeberg und reichte seiner Kollegin ein flaches, rechteckiges Päckchen, das Geschenkpapier über und über mit bunten Rentieren bedruckt.

„Hm, was da wohl drin ist?" überlegte Mac laut und sah Belle fragend an.

„Aufmachen!", schlug diese vor und fing an, an dem Papier zu reißen. Schließlich wusste sie jetzt, wie es ging.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich an und brachen in Lachen aus.

„Eins muss man ihr lassen, sie verschwendet keine Zeit", grinste Mac.

„Hey, sie will dir nur zeigen, wie es geht. Schließlich hast du sie gefragt, was drin ist", verteidigte Harm seine Tochter und nahm die Kamera wieder zur Hand.

Mac warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und entfernte das zerfetzte Geschenkpapier. Sprachlos sah sie auf den prächtigen Bildband über Saurierspuren in den USA. Als sie ihn aufschlug, fiel ihr eine Weihnachtskarte entgegen.

_Liebe Mac,_

_Danke für alles, was Sie für Harm und Belle getan haben._

_Ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest wünschen_

_Trish &amp; Frank_

Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie auf die Karte. Sie hatte diese Menschen erst dreimal in ihrem Leben getroffen und trotzdem dachten sie zu Weihnachten an sie…

„Mac, ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgnis war in Harms Stimme zu erkennen.

Sie blinzelte hastig die Tränen weg und sah auf.

Er hatte die Kamera wieder gesenkt und schaute sie beunruhigt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Doch, es ist nur..." Sie ließ Belle los, die von ihrem Schoß geklettert war. „Deine Eltern müssen mir doch nichts schenken. Und erst recht nicht so etwas Wertvolles."

„Ich nehme an, dass meine Mutter dir nicht etwas geschenkt hat, weil sie musste, sondern weil sie es so wollte. Und wenn diese Frau etwas will, kann keine Macht der Welt sie davon abhalten. Überhaupt, wieso sollten sie dir nichts schenken? Sie haben dich sehr gerne."

Er merkte, dass Mac verlegen wurde, und versuchte das Ganze ins Humorvolle zu ziehen. „Allerdings wissen sie auch nicht, wie gemein und hinterhältig du ihren einzigen Sohn vor Gericht behandeln kannst."

Schon erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, Harm war mit sich zufrieden.

Belle wollte mit dem Bildband in den Händen abziehen, aber Mac nahm ihn ihr vorsichtig weg. „Belle, das ist ein Bilderbuch für Erwachsene und nichts für deine Spielzeugkiste. Aber wir sehen es uns später gemeinsam an, wenn du möchtest. Jetzt muss Daddy erst ein Geschenk öffnen."

Sie schob die Karte der Burnetts wieder in das Buch und legte es außerhalb von Belles Reichweite auf das Regal.

„Ob hier auch ein Geschenk für deinen Daddy liegt?" Mac ging vor dem Weihnachtsbaum in die Hocke und untersuchte die Geschenke. Der Großteil war natürlich für Belle, aber sie entdeckte auch noch zwei für sich selbst.

„Nicht so neugierig, Marine. Du kommst noch früh genug wieder dran."

Ertappt ließ Mac das Päckchen mit ihrem Namen darauf wieder sinken und schob es zurück unter den Baum. Stattdessen zog sie ein Geschenk aus dem Stapel, auf dem Harms Name stand. „Glück gehabt, Sailor. Es ist doch eins für dich dabei gewesen."

„Wieso nur eins?", fragte Harm ganz entrüstet. „Dabei war ich so artig in letzter Zeit. Ich habe dich letzte Woche sogar vor Gericht gewinnen lassen."

„Gewinnen lassen? Ich hör wohl nicht richtig. Ich habe glasklar bewiesen, dass deine Mandantin schuldig ist. Du hattest überhaupt keine Chance gegen mich."

Harm zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, denn Mac hatte völlig recht. Er hatte bei der Verteidigung von PO Janet Hauser von Anfang an auf verlorenem Posten gekämpft, aber wenigstens hatte er das Strafmaß ein wenig abmildern können.

„Bekomme ich jetzt mein Geschenk, oder muss ich erst anfangen zu betteln?" Er sah das Aufleuchten in Macs Augen. „Nichts da, das hättest du wohl gerne. Aber Navy-Piloten betteln nicht." Er beugte sich vor und nahm ihr das Paket weg.

Mit Belles Unterstützung wickelte er es aus und hielt einen nagelneuen Camcorder in den Händen.

„Wow!" Mit großen Augen studierte er die Beschreibung auf dem Karton, bevor er das Gerät vorsichtig auspackte. „Das war bestimmt Franks Idee. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er neulich auf einer Elektronikmesse in Las Vegas war." Er drückte die verschiedenen Knöpfe und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Bedienungsanleitung. „Wahnsinn!"

Über so viel Begeisterung musste Mac lächeln. ›Er freut sich wie ein kleines Kind!‹

„Sag mal, solltest du dafür nicht auch einen Fernseher haben?"

„Mmh", kam es bestätigend von Harm, während er die Karte von seinen Eltern las. „Er hat sogar schon einen der Akkus aufgeladen." Er wühlte in den Zubehörteilen herum, bis er die Schachtel mit dem entsprechenden Akku fand.

Belle begann sich zu langweilen und machte sich über die noch verpackten Geschenke her. Mac setzte sich neben sie und half ihr, einige der kleineren Geschenke für sie zu öffnen.

„Kannst du jetzt wieder am Geschehen teilnehmen?" Mit diesen Worten drehte Mac sich zu Harm um und musste feststellen, dass dieser die Videokamera auf sie und Belle gerichtet hielt.

„Tue ich doch schon die ganze Zeit", antwortete er grinsend und filmte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Harmon Rabb, lass das gefälligst!" Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Unbehagen erkennen ließ, wandte sie sich ab.

Sofort hörte Harm auf und richtete den Camcorder stattdessen auf seine Tochter.

Eine Weile sahen sie einfach nur zu, wie Belle mit ihren Geschenken spielte.

„Wer um alles in der Welt hat ihr bloß dieses entsetzliche Keyboard geschenkt?"

Belle probierte das bunte Instrument mit großer Begeisterung und noch größerer Lautstärke aus, sehr zum Missfallen ihres Vaters, der schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog. „Ich muss ihr noch beibringen, was Dissonanzen sind und warum man sie besser vermeiden sollte."

Mac hatte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Das war ihre liebe Urgroßmutter." Sie reichte ihm den Briefumschlag, der in dem Geschenk gelegen hatte.

Augenrollend las Harm den Inhalt vor:

_Liebe Belle, _

_als Dein Vater elf Jahre alt war, wünschte er sich ein Schlagzeug. Deine Grandma erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch sofort, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass es bei seiner Großmutter in Belleville bleiben müsse._

_Ich wünsche Dir, dass Du mit diesem Instrument genauso viel Spaß haben wirst wie er damals und dass er genauso gute Nerven beweisen wird wie ich zu jener Zeit._

_Ich wünsche Euch ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest._

_Deine Urgroßmutter Sarah_

Mac schüttete sich aus vor Lachen. „Die späte Rache einer Großmutter. Sie muss wirklich sehr unter deinem Schlagzeug gelitten haben, wenn sie jetzt noch daran denkt."

Harm grinste bestätigend. „Ich erinnere mich noch an ihre Worte, dass ich irgendwann auch einmal Kinder haben würde. Aber dass sie so nachtragend ist…"

Er zuckte zusammen, als Belle wieder alle Tasten gleichzeitig drückte. „Guck doch mal nach, ob das Ding nur mit Batterien funktioniert.", bat er Mac.

Sie nickte. Das war das erste gewesen, was sie getan hatte. „Allerdings hat sie eine große Packung mit Ersatzbatterien beigelegt."

„Und nach dieser Frau habe ich mein Flugzeug benannt!" Harm schüttelte verzweifelt grinsend den Kopf. „Dann ist wohl bald ein Besuch in Belleville fällig, damit du deiner Urgroßmutter zeigen kannst, wie musikalisch du bist, Belle."

Harm packte ein winzigkleines Päckchen aus, das seinen Namen trug.

„Oh, immerhin! Etwas Mitleid scheint sie mit mir zu haben." Er hielt die Packung mit den Ohrstöpseln in die Höhe, die sich in dem Geschenk befunden hatte.

„So, wer ist jetzt dran?" Harm zog ein weiteres Päckchen unter dem Baum hervor und las den Namen auf dem Geschenkanhänger vor. „Sarah MacKenzie – Ist die hier irgendwo?"

„Da!" Belle unterbrach ihre musikalische Darbietung – oder wie auch immer man den grauenhaften Lärm nennen wollte - und zeigte auf Mac. „Sarah Mac!"

Erstaunt blickte Mac erst Belle, dann Harm an. „Wieso weiß sie, dass ich Sarah heiße? Hast du ihr das gesagt?"

Harm wurde leicht verlegen. „Schon möglich, dass ich deinen Vornamen ein- oder zweimal erwähnt habe."

Er hatte Belle tatsächlich hin und wieder von ihr erzählt und dabei gerade in letzter Zeit häufiger statt des kumpelhaften ‚Mac' den schönen Vornamen seiner Kollegin verwendet.

›Ich sollte künftig darauf achten, was ich in Belles Gegenwart rede. Allmählich erzählt sie immer mehr und das könnte äußerst peinlich werden.‹

„Willst du dein Geschenk jetzt oder nicht?", lenkte er lieber ab.

Mac sah ihn prüfend an, wandte sich dann aber zu seiner Tochter um. „Willst du mir beim Auspacken helfen?"

Belle sah abwechselnd zwischen ihrem Keyboard und dem bunten Päckchen hin und her, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu herab, das Musikinstrument beiseite zu legen, um ihrer Aufgabe als Chef-Auspackerin nachzukommen.

„Oh, mein Lieblingsparfum. Danke, Harm!" Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie den Flakon erkannte.

Die nächsten Geschenke waren wieder für Belle bestimmt, dann reichte Mac Harm ein riesengroßes flaches Geschenk.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Harm sie an. „Ein Brett?"

„Zusätzlich zu dem vor deinem Kopf?" Mac schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, das eine muss reichen."

„Vorsicht, Marine. Du weißt, dass wir nachher noch nach draußen gehen. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn du versehentlich eine Ladung Schnee in den Nacken bekommen würdest."

Neugierig begann er das Papier abzulösen. Ein überdimensionaler Wandkalender kam zum Vorschein, auf jedem Blatt ein anderes Oldtimer-Flugzeug und gleich vorne drauf eine gelbe Stearman.

„Hey, klasse! Wo hast du den denn gefunden?" Beim Durchblättern fiel ihm ein blauer Umschlag entgegen. Er zog die innenliegende Karte heraus und las sie durch.

„Ein Gutschein über zwei freie Wochenenden für dich", erläuterte Mac, während sie ihn etwas nervös beobachte. „Dann kannst du mal wieder mit deiner geliebten Sarah los. Belle bleibt bei mir und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Er sah auf und richtete seine blauen Augen auf sie. „Danke Mac! Das ist ein tolles Geschenk."

Unter seinem intensiven Blick wurde sie noch nervöser. „Ach was, purer Eigennutz", schwächte sie ab. „Dann habe ich Belle endlich mal für mich."

Harm lächelte und legte das Geschenkpapier zusammen.

„Oh, da liegt ja noch was!" Er hob ein weiteres Geschenk hoch. „Belle, bringst du das mal zu Mac?"

Belle ließ Bobo und den neuen Stoffhund fallen, den sie von Mac bekommen hatte und trug gehorsam das Päckchen in beiden Händen zu Mac.

Durch das Papier befühlte Mac das Geschenk. „Noch ein Buch?", spekulierte sie und löste die goldene Schleife, die um das grüne Geschenkpapier gewickelt war. Da Belle zu ihren Stofftieren zurückgekehrt war, blieb es Mac dieses Mal überlassen, selbst auszupacken.

„Oh, mein Gott!" Mac schlug sich mit der linken Hand vor den Mund, als sie ein Fotoalbum erkannte.

Sie schlug die ersten Seiten auf:

Jemand – Harm, wer wohl sonst? – hatte sämtliche Fotos von Belle eingeklebt, versehen mit kleinen, humorvollen Kommentaren.

Bilder von dem Zoobesuch, die vom gemeinsamen Ausflug mit Harms Eltern, die von Thanksgiving. Sogar Abzüge der Fotos aus San Antonio, die Harm in Belles persönlichen Sachen entdeckt hatte, waren dabei.

Das bisher letzte Bild war eine Aufnahme, die Sandy heimlich gemacht hatte: Mac und Harm saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch und lasen Belle, die zwischen ihnen saß, ein Bilderbuch vor.

Das Bild verschwamm vor Macs Augen, eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Verlegen wischte sie sie weg.

„Wunderschön! Das ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe. Danke, Harm!"

Sie hielt den Blick weiterhin auf das Fotoalbum gesenkt, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht gleich vor Rührung richtig in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Moment, das Geschenk ist nicht von mir", stellte Harm sofort klar und kam näher, um in dem Geschenkpapier nach etwas zu suchen. „Ich habe doch eben noch eine Karte gesehen… Da ist sie ja." Er legte die Karte auf das aufgeschlagene Album.

_Alles Liebe zu Weihnachten._

_Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist!_

stand da in Harms ordentlicher Handschrift, darunter war noch ein wildes Gekrakel, offenbar mit Buntstiften gemalt.

„Wenn es nach ihrer Unterschrift geht, wird meine Tochter entweder Ärztin oder Anwältin", prophezeite Harm und stand auf. „Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

Mac nickte stumm und drückte Belle kurz an sich, die sie anlachte, sich dann aber wieder ihren Spielsachen zuwandte.

Harm setzte frischen Kaffee auf und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mac mit den Fingerspitzen über das Album strich. Er war sich erst nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ihr das Album wirklich schenken sollte. Nicht nach der Nacht, über die sie, von dem einen Mal abgesehen, nie wieder gesprochen hatten. Sie sollte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass er ihr wieder zu nah käme oder sie bedrängen würde. Schließlich war sie erst gestern auf der Weihnachtsfeier zurückgewichen, als sie den Mistelzweig über der Wohnungstür der Roberts erblickt hatte, und unter einer fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung im Bad verschwunden. Auch wenn er es verstehen konnte, es hatte Harm doch einen kleinen Stich versetzt, die Panik in ihren Augen zu sehen.

›Ob sie wirklich Angst hat, dass ich mich vor allen Kollegen auf sie stürzen würde?‹

Überhaupt zeigten die Fotos ja in erster Linie Belle. Er hatte schon überlegt, ob er die Bilder, auf denen er ebenfalls war, einfach weglassen sollte, aber das wäre auch albern gewesen.

›Schließlich sind wir weiterhin Freunde.‹

Außerdem es hatte ihm viel Spaß gemacht, das Album zu gestalten und sich dabei vorzustellen, wie Mac reagieren würde. Wie er an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte, zumindest bevor sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, freute sie sich tatsächlich so darüber, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Geräuschvoll klapperte er mit den Tassen.

Mac wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen und sah wieder auf.

„Danke!" Sie wollte nach der Tasse greifen, aber Harm stellte sie auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Du musst bei mir nicht auf dem Fußboden sitzen, Marine. Ich bin ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und kann mir sogar Couch und Sessel leisten."

Mac lachte und griff fast ohne zu zögern nach seiner Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

„Uff, man merkt, dass du vorhin gut gefrühstückt hast", lästerte Harm, nachdem er sie hochgezogen hatte. Das trug ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick ein, den er mit seinem üblichen Flyboy-Grinsen beantwortete.


	33. Chapter 33

Nachdem sie den Kaffee getrunken hatten, trieb Harm zur Eile. „Na los, da draußen wartet ein Unmenge Schnee darauf in einen schönen großen und in einen vielleicht auch schönen, aber nicht ganz so großen Schneemann verwandelt zu werden."

„Harm, das macht keinen Spaß, wenn du von vornherein aufgibst. Du solltest wenigstens versuchen zu gewinnen." Ohne seine Erwiderung abzuwarten, ging Mac ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie den Hof.

Belle stürzte sich sofort kreischend auf den Schnee. In ihrem roten Schneeanzug sah sie aus wie ein Wichtel.

„Okay, die Regeln sind ganz einfach", erklärte Harm. „Derjenige, der den größeren Schneemann baut, hat gewonnen."

„Einverstanden." Mac hatte noch einmal kontrolliert, dass Belle nicht wieder ihre Handschuhe auszog und richtete sich auf. „Von mir aus können wir anfangen."

Und dann ging es los.

Gut anderthalb Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Schneekugeln zu rollen und aufeinander zu stapeln. Immer wieder vergewisserten sie sich, dass Belle nicht fror oder ihre Sachen nass geworden waren.

Harm hatte Thermoskannen mit Kaffee für die Erwachsenen und mit warmer Milch für Belle dabei, damit sie sich zwischendurch aufwärmen konnten.

Er lehnte sich an seinen Van, der im Hof stand, und legte beide Hände um den Kaffeebecher, die trotz der Handschuhe eiskalt geworden waren. Anerkennend verfolgte er, wie Mac eine etwas kleinere zweite Schneekugel auf die erste wuchtete und die Übergänge sorgfältig mit Schnee verputzte. Ihr Atem war in der kalten Luft deutlich zu sehen, aber sie schien nicht zu frieren. Ganz im Gegenteil: ihre Wangen leuchteten rot und sie strahlte, völlig in ihre Aufgabe vertieft.

›Sie sieht einfach hinreißend aus.‹

„He, lässt du mir auch noch etwas über?" Mac klopfte die Handschuhe an ihrem hellblauen Skianzug ab, bevor sie sie auszog, um sich ebenfalls Kaffee einzuschenken. Kritisch begutachtete sie Harms bisheriges Ergebnis. „Der steht reichlich schief, findest du nicht?" Tatsächlich neigte sich der Schneeturm etwas zur Seite.

„Ach was, der soll ja nicht wochenlang stehen bleiben. Ich weiß genau, wie ich ihn bauen muss, damit er nicht zusammenbricht", behauptete Harm großspurig.

„Richtig, du bist ja der Profi hier." Der Sarkasmus in Macs Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Sie leerte ihren Becher und schob ihr Stirnband, das ihre Ohren vor der Kälte schützte, wieder gerade. „Noch hast du nicht gewonnen, Sailor", sagte sie noch, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber bald."

Harm beschloss, es etwas gemächlicher angehen zu lassen. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Mac seinen Vorsprung jetzt noch aufholen würde. In zwanzig Minuten sollte der Wettbewerb abgeschlossen sein, dann würde sie etwas essen und Belle für ihren Mittagsschlaf hinlegen.

Er trank noch eine Tasse Kaffee, spielte ein wenig mit Belle und machte sich zehn Minuten vor Schluss daran, seinen Schneemann mit Kohlestücken, Karotte und Besen zu verzieren.

Geringschätzig schaute er auf Macs Schneemann, der zwar solider gebaut, dafür aber auch mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner war. „Tja, Mac, das war wohl nichts. Deine Fähigkeiten liegen wohl doch eher im Ansagen der exakten Uhrzeit. Was meinst du?" Sprach's, trat zurück, um sein Werk stolz zu betrachten und wurde von einer Schneemasse getroffen.

„Ich meine, die zwei Minuten und 14 Sekunden werden nicht mehr ausreichen, um deinen jämmerlichen Schneehaufen zu reparieren", grinste Mac und betrachtete Harms Schneemann oder vielmehr, was davon übrig geblieben war, nachdem die oberen Kugeln abgestürzt und auf der Erde auseinandergefallen waren.

Sie klopfte den Schnee an den Verbindungen noch einmal sorgfältig fest, drückte die Kohle noch etwas tiefer und drehte sich um. „Ich bin fertig, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Harm blitzte sie nur einmal an und fuhr fort, mit beiden Händen Schnee zusammenzuklauben, um seinen Schneemann wieder aufzustocken.

Die Arme gemütlich vor der Brust verschränkt, sah Mac ihm grinsend dabei zu. „Fünf Sekunden, vier, drei , zwei, eins… Stopp!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachte sie beide Schneemänner. „Hm, schwer zu sagen, welcher von beiden ist wohl größer? Belle, was meinst du?"

Belles stapfte auf Macs Schneemann zu. „Gooß!" Dann kletterte sie auf den Schneehaufen, der vor Harms Füßen lag. „'putt!"

Triumphierend sah Mac ihren Kollegen an. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten wir einen Sieger. Oder zweifelst du die Entscheidung der Tochter eines Schneemannbaumeisters an?"

Harm erwog kurz, seiner schadenfrohen Partnerin zu einem erfrischenden Bad im Schnee zu verhelfen, begnügte sich dann aber damit, eine Handvoll lockeren Schnee nach ihr zu werfen.

Lachend wich sie zurück.

„Na komm, ab ins Haus mit dir, Schneeprinzessin." Harm klopfte seiner Tochter den Schnee vom Anzug und nahm sie auf den Arm.

Mac schüttelte sich die letzten weißen Flocken aus den Haaren und folgte ihnen, den Korb mit den jetzt leeren Thermoskannen in der Hand.

„Was ist?" Harm fiel das breite Grinsen auf, mit dem Mac im Aufzug neben ihm stand.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht zu meinem Sieg gratuliert, oh du erfahrenster aller Schneemannbauer."

Er bedachte sie mit einem geringschätzigen Blick. „Läster ruhig weiter, Marine. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn du nächstes Jahr unterm Weihnachtsbaum leer ausgehst. Bösen Mädchen bringt Santa Claus nämlich nichts."

Belle guckte mit großen Augen zu Mac. „Mac böse?", fragte sie ganz verwundert.

Harm strich seiner Tochter beruhigend über den Kopf. „Nein, Mac ist nicht böse. Daddy hat nur einen Witz gemacht. Mac ist genauso lieb wie du."

Er schloss die Wohnungstür auf.

„Willst du Belle eben baden, damit sie sich wieder aufwärmt? Dann mache ich schon Mittagessen. Es sei denn, du willst mir beweisen, dass du auch besser kochen kannst…" Er machte eine großzügige Geste Richtung Küche.

„Ich will dein Ego ja nicht völlig erschüttern", lehnte Mac eilig ab. „Ich gebe mich einfach mit dem zufrieden, was du kochst."

Sie zog ihre dicken Winterstiefel aus und wackelte mit den trotz der dicken Socken halberfrorenen Zehen. „Oh, tut das gut, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt", seufzte sie und hängte ihre Skijacke an die Garderobe.

„Ich mache dir einen Kaffee", bot Harm sofort an. „Oder willst du lieber erst duschen, damit du auf normale Betriebstemperatur kommst?"

„Kaffee reicht", entschied Mac. „Aber erst werden wir die junge Lady hier mal auftauen." Sie schnappte sich Belle, die schon wieder bei ihren neuen Spielsachen war, und überredete sie mit ins Bad zu kommen.

Harm machte sich daran die Suppe aufzuwärmen, die er schon am Vortag zubereitet hatte. Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er lautes Lachen von nebenan hörte. Er genoss es, wenn die beiden rumalberten.

„Man merkt doch, dass ihr Vater bei der Navy ist." Mac strich sich lächelnd die nassen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Belle wuselte an ihr vorbei und stürzte sich auf ihr neues Bobbycar.

„Eine weitere Wasserschlacht, vermute ich?" Harm stellte die Suppenteller auf den Tisch und sah Mac gespielt streng an. „Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mich heute schon geschlagen hast? Musst du auch noch meine Tochter herausfordern?"

Sie holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. „Also, erstens hat es sich um eine Schaumschlacht gehandelt", stellte sie richtig. „Und zweitens hat Belle angefangen." Sie stellte Wasser und Gläser auf den Tisch. „Allerdings wird ihre Badewanne bald zu klein für sie …"

Harm nickte seufzend. „Ich weiß. Und das Apartment selbst ist eigentlich auch zu klein. Ich werde mich im Frühjahr allmählich nach etwas größerem umsehen müssen. Entweder ein kleines Haus oder wenigstens eine größere Wohnung. Belle braucht ihr eigenes Zimmer und für meine Arbeit wäre ein eigenes Büro auch besser, damit Belle nicht überall dran kann."

Mac nickte. „Hier in Washington? Oder weiter außerhalb?"

„Etwas außerhalb Richtung Falls Church, damit ich nicht immer so lange fahren muss. In Rosslyn eventuell."

„Warum nicht in Falls Church selber?", fragte Mac und setzte Belle in ihren Stuhl.

Harm reichte ihr das Lätzchen. „Ich möchte eigentlich nicht so weit von Washington wegziehen", erklärte er beiläufig. ›Vor allem nicht von Georgetown.‹

„Stimmt, Sandy wohnt ja auch hier", pflichtete Mac ihm bei.

Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, aber das war eine ausgezeichnete Begründung!

„Eben!" Er wechselte das Thema. „Wann möchte die große Schneemannbaumeisterin denn ihren Sieg feiern?"

„Übernächsten Samstag, wenn es dir passt", schlug Mac nach kurzem Überlegen vor.

„Gut, dann reserviere ich einen Tisch und sage Sandy Bescheid." Harm freute sich unsagbar auf dieses Date. ›Halt! Es ist kein Date, es ist lediglich die Einlösung einer Wettschuld. Nicht, dass du wieder etwas vermasselst.‹ Das war zwar nicht ganz so gut, aber immerhin würde er den ganzen Abend mit Mac verbringen. „Ich freue mich."

„Ich mich auch", gestand Mac mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.


	34. Chapter 34

**31\. Dezember, 23:52 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm nahm eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete sie. Mit einem Zischen entwich die Kohlensäure. Er trank einen ersten Schluck, dann ging er mit der Flasche in der Hand zu seiner Couch und machte es sich bequem.

Früher am Abend hatte er mit Mac telefoniert. Einen Tag zuvor hatte sie überraschend zu einer Ermittlung nach Okinawa reisen müssen, da der dortige JAG der Körperverletzung beschuldigt wurde.

›Soviel zu eurem gemütlichen Abend.‹

Denn eigentlich hatte Mac diesen Silvesterabend bei ihm und Belle verbringen wollen, schon weil Harm wegen seiner Tochter zu Hause bleiben musste. Sandy würde diesen Abend gemeinsam mit Tiner feiern.

Aus den Boxen der Stereoanlage kam leise Musik, Harm schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern.

Kaum zu fassen, wie sehr sich sein Leben in diesem Jahr und ganz besonders in den letzten vier Monaten verändert hatte. Durch seine Tochter hatte sich seine Lebenseinstellung von Grund auf geändert, er war erwachsener geworden, das merkte er selbst. Jetzt erst hatte sein Leben wirklich einen Sinn bekommen.

Natürlich gehörte das Fliegen nach wie vor zu den schönsten Dingen in seinem Leben; er freute sich schon darauf, sich wieder einmal mit seiner Stearman in die Lüfte zu erheben. Aber für Belle würde er selbst darauf verzichten. Sie gab ihm ein Gefühl, dass er so nie zuvor in seinem Leben gespürt hatte: das Gefühl, einen anderen Menschen bedingungslos zu lieben, einfach nur weil er da war und ihn brauchte. Spätestens bei ihrer Krankheit war ihm klar geworden, dass sie für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt war. Alles andere war bedeutungslos, abgesehen von seiner Freundschaft zu Mac.

Er trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

Auch sein Verhältnis zu Mac hatte sich in den letzten Monaten verändert.

Sie waren immer schon befreundet gewesen, hatten auch vorher hin und wieder ihre Freizeit miteinander verbracht, ob sie nun gemeinsam gelaufen oder zusammen essen gegangen waren. Aber seit Belle da war, war Mac zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Es war völlig selbstverständlich, dass sie zwei-, dreimal die Woche abends vorbeikam. Häufig verbrachte sie auch den Samstag oder Sonntag mit ihnen, dann war es fast wie einer richtigen Familie.

Einige Sekunden lang dachte er an den Abend zurück, an dem er fast alles ruiniert und mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Er drehte die Flasche unruhig in seinen Händen.

Warum konnte er dieses Ereignis nicht einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen? Schließlich dachte Mac auch nicht mehr daran. Zumindest deutete nichts darauf hin.

›Natürlich nicht. Ihr habt euch darauf geeinigt, dass ihr es vergesst. Schon um eure Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden.‹

Und genau deshalb musste er es auch endlich vergessen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Von der Straße waren fröhlicher Gesang und lautes Rufen zu hören, ein farbenfrohes Feuerwerk erhellte den Nachthimmel, beinahe hätte er den Jahreswechsel verpasst.

Harm stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute dem Spektakel draußen zu. Er hob seine fast leere Bierflasche. „Auf ein gutes neues Jahr, Sarah."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**Zur gleichen Zeit**

**Stützpunkt des US Marine Corps**

**Henoko, Okinawa**

Mac betrat den winzigen Raum, der ihr während ihrer Ermittlung als Büro zur Verfügung stand. In einer halben Stunde würde sie ein Gespräch mit einem weiteren Zeugen haben, bis dahin konnte sie ihre bisherigen Aufzeichnungen noch einmal durchsehen.

Am Abend zuvor hatte General Riley sie eingeladen, an der gemeinsamen Silvesterfeier der Offiziere teilzunehmen. Natürlich hatte sie schlecht ablehnen können. Also hatte sie den letzten Abend des Jahres damit verbracht, Smalltalk zu machen und immer wieder zu erklären, dass sie keinen Champagner wollte. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sie sich mit Hinweis auf ihre Termine am nächsten Morgen verabschiedet.

Sie trat an das kleine Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und es regnete leicht.

Unbewusst seufzte Mac. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt in Washington, würde mit Belle spielen, den Silvesterabend gemeinsam mit Harm verbringen…

Am Vormittag hatte sie ihn angerufen, um ihm von ihrer Untersuchung zu berichten und sich nach Belle zu erkundigen. Er hatte nicht gefragt, ob es einen Grund gab, weshalb sie anrief. Es war mittlerweile das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass sie in Kontakt blieben, sogar wenn mehr als ein Dutzend Zeitzonen zwischen ihnen lagen.

Mac öffnete einen Umschlag, der sich in ihrer Aktentasche befunden hatte, und nahm das innenliegende Foto heraus.

Wahrscheinlich war es völlig sentimental und es entsprach auch nicht dem, was man von einem Marine erwartete, aber sie hatte ihr Lieblingsfoto aus Belles Album herausgelöst und trug es mit sich herum.

›Immerhin habe ich nicht das komplette Album mitgenommen‹, tröstete sie sich und betrachtete wohl zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Tag das Bild, auf dem sie und Harm Belle ein Bilderbuch vorlasen. Belle saß halb auf Harms, halb auf Macs Schoß und hielt Bobo im Arm. Mac hielt in der linken Hand das Buch, während sie ihren rechten Arm um Harms Tochter gelegt hatte. Harms linker Arm lag auf der Sofalehne, nur wenige Zentimeter von Macs Schultern entfernt, wie ihr erst jetzt beim Betrachten des Fotos bewusst geworden war.

Sie sahen tatsächlich wie eine richtige Familie aus…

Ob Harm auch noch manchmal an den Abend in seinem Apartment dachte? Den Abend, an dem Belle aus dem Koma erwacht war und sie sich so nahe gekommen waren – zu nahe, wie sich herausstellte?

›Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Und wenn du etwas vernünftiger wärst, würdest du das auch endlich tun.‹

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie hier auf Okinawa und nicht in Washington war. Denn eine freundschaftlich gemeinte Umarmung oder sogar ein Kuss zum Jahreswechsel hätte sie womöglich wieder ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlieren lassen.

Aus diesem Grund blickte sie dem nächsten Wochenende im ‚Le Paradou' auch etwas nervös entgegen. Sie musste unbedingt daran denken, dass dies kein Date, sondern nur ein netter Abend unter Freunden war.

14 Uhr, Mitternacht in Washington. Ob er wohl auch gerade an sie dachte?

„Frohes neues Jahr, Flyboy!", sagte sie halblaut in den stillen Raum hinein.

›Jetzt spinnst du wirklich‹, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Sie schob das Foto zurück in den Umschlag und verstaute diesen wieder sorgsam in ihrer Aktentasche. Anschließend nahm sie die Protokolle ihrer bisherigen Befragungen heraus und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:35 Uhr EST, eine Woche später**

**vor Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

„Gute Nacht und danke für den schönen Abend!"

„Warte, ich bringe dich noch bis zur Tür."

„Das ist doch nicht nötig", protestierte Mac, aber Harm war schon aus dem Wagen gestiegen und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Auf der Heimfahrt hatte wieder ein leichter Nieselregen eingesetzt.

Fürsorglich hielt Harm den Schirm über seine Partnerin, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er selbst nass wurde.

„Harm, ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker", protestierte Mac, obwohl es ihr schmeichelte, dass er sich so um sie sorgte.

›Als ob ich eine Dame wäre und nicht ein Marine.‹

Überhaupt hatte er sich den ganzen Abend wie ein perfekter Gentleman benommen. Er hatte ihr den Stuhl zurecht gerückt, hatte sich von seinem Sitz erhoben, als sie aufgestanden war, um den Waschraum aufzusuchen und hatte es am Ende des Abends nicht dem Kellner überlassen, ihr in den Mantel zu helfen, sondern hatte es höchstpersönlich getan.

„Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass dein schönes Kleid nass wird", antwortete er und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

Schon als er sie abgeholt hatte, hatte er ihr Komplimente über ihr Aussehen gemacht, fast als ob er ahnte, dass sie sich beinahe eine Woche lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, was sie zu diesem Anlass anziehen sollte.

Er selbst sah auch fantastisch aus, der anthrazitfarbene Anzug stand ihm ausgezeichnet und das blaue Hemd brachte seine Augen noch stärker zum Leuchten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sie trotz der Dunkelheit um jede Pfütze herumzulotsen, damit sie trockenen Fußes nach Hause gelangte.

„Da wären wir." Er ließ ihren Arm los, so dass sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche suchen konnte.

„Danke für den wunderschönen Abend", bedankte sie sich noch einmal.

„Ich habe dir zu danken." Ernst sah Harm ihr in die Augen. Jetzt beugte er sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

Fast hatte Mac den Eindruck, als wollte er sie küssen, als die Haustür von innen geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Abend, Miss MacKenzie."

„Guten Abend, Mr Samuelson", antwortete Mac höflich, obwohl sie ihren Nachbarn in diesem Augenblick am liebsten auf den Mond befördert hätte. Musste er gerade jetzt seinen Hund ausführen?

Sie sah Harm an. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er gar nicht enttäuscht zu sein, er unterhielt sich sogar mit dem alten Herrn.

›Er ist deshalb nicht enttäuscht, weil er gar nicht vorhatte, dich zu küssen. Gut, dass Mr Samuelson herausgekommen ist! Sonst hättest du dich unsterblich blamiert, indem du Harm einfach geküsst hättest, und womöglich den ganzen Abend damit ruiniert.‹

Kaum dass ihr Nachbar sich entfernt hatte, schloss Mac die Haustür auf. „Gute Nacht, Harm."

Etwas überrascht blickte er sie an. „Gute Nacht, Mac. Schlaf gut!"

xxx

Langsam ging Harm zum Auto zurück. Er merkte kaum, dass der Regen stärker geworden war und er trotz des Schirms nass wurde.

Mac hatte sich so abrupt verabschiedet, so als hätte sie es eilig gehabt von ihm wegzukommen.

›Ob es daran lag, dass ich sie küssen wollte?‹

Er stieg in den Wagen und warf den nassen Schirm achtlos in den Fußraum der Beifahrerseite.

Der Abend war so perfekt gewesen. Das luxuriöse Restaurant, das köstliche Essen. Mac hatte in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid einfach atemberaubend ausgesehen.

Wieder einmal stellte er fest, wie wandlungsfähig Sarah MacKenzie war. Und egal ob in Uniform, in legerer Freizeitkleidung oder im Abendkleid, stets war sie die bestaussehendste Frau weit und breit.

Er realisierte, dass er immer noch reglos im Auto saß. Umgehend ließ er den Motor an und fuhr aus der Parklücke.

Sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend gut unterhalten. Nicht einmal war jene peinliche Stimmung aufgekommen, die hin und wieder seit dem ‚Vorfall in seinem Apartment', wie er es nannte, geherrscht hatte.

›Und schon versuchst du alles wieder kaputt zu machen, indem du sie beinahe küsst. Nur gut, dass dieser Nachbar rechtzeitig aufgetaucht ist!‹


	35. Chapter 35

**15:25 Uhr EST, vier Wochen später**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

„Hey, seit wann bist du wieder zurück?" Mac öffnete die Tür weiter, damit Harm eintreten konnte. „Hi Belle!" Sie wuschelte seiner Tochter über das Haar.

Harm zog seine Lederjacke aus und warf sie über die Sessellehne, bevor er Belle aus ihrem bunten Anorak half. „Seit einer Stunde."

Die letzten vier Tage hatten Harm und Bud Roberts auf der USS Enterprise nach einem tödlichen Unfall ermittelt. An zwei Abenden hatte Mac auf Belle aufgepasst, um Sandy wenigstens etwas Freizeit zu verschaffen.

„Und, was ist dabei herausgekommen?" Mac holte die Kiste mit Spielsachen , die sie für Belle bereithielt, aus dem Schrank und stellte sie neben dem Sofa auf den Boden.

Harm winkte ab. „Später. Ich muss dir erst etwas zeigen." Hektisch wühlte er in der Innentasche seiner Jacke. „Ich habe einen Brief erhalten."

Er zog einen Umschlag hervor und entnahm ihm ein offiziell wirkendes Schreiben. „Sieh dir das an."

Mac warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Harm ließ sich neben Belle auf dem Boden nieder und beobachtete seine Kollegin, die sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels gesetzt hatte und mit gerunzelter Stirn das Schreiben las. Geistesabwesend streichelte er Belle über den Rücken, während er auf eine Reaktion von Mac wartete.

Schließlich sah sie auf. Fassungslos deutete sie auf den Brief. „Sie will das Sorgerecht? Jetzt auf einmal? Belle lebt doch schon seit fünf Monaten bei dir und sie hat sich in der Zeit nicht einmal nach ihr erkundigt."

Harm zog sich auf das Sofa hoch. „Sie hat angeblich jetzt erst vom Tod ihrer Schwester erfahren, weil sie im Ausland war. Wie auch immer, sie will mir Belle wegnehmen." Er wirkte äußerlich völlig ruhig. Nur das leichte Zittern seiner Stimme und die Art, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste, ließen erkennen, unter welcher Anspannung er stand.

„Sie hat doch nicht die geringste Chance." Mac setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa, am liebsten hätte sie ihn tröstend in den Arm genommen. „Du bist Belles Vater und diese…", sie warf einen Blick auf den Brief, „…Ricarda Luisa Sanchez ist nur ihre Tante. Aus welchem Grund sollte sie das Sorgerecht einklagen können?"

„Du hast doch gelesen, was ihr Rechtsanwalt schreibt." Harm rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich bin unfähig, ein Kleinkind aufzuziehen. Ich bin alleinstehend, habe einen Beruf, in dem ich möglicherweise von einem Tag auf den anderen an das andere Ende der Welt geschickt werden kann und ich habe mich siebzehn Monate lang nicht um meine Tochter gekümmert."

„Weil du nichts von ihr gewusst hast!", rief Mac empört.

Harm lächelte halbherzig. „Mich musst du nicht überzeugen." Er nahm den Brief wieder an sich und steckte ihn in den Umschlag zurück. „Ich habe mich mit einer alten Freundin in Verbindung gesetzt, Carrie. Ich kenne sie noch vom Jura-Studium. Sie hat vor einigen Jahren den Dienst quittiert und hat jetzt eine Zivilkanzlei mit Schwerpunkt auf Familienrecht. Ich fahre gleich heute Abend zu ihr, um zu besprechen, wie ich am besten vorgehen soll."

„Ich passe auf Belle auf", kündigte Mac sofort an. „Dann kannst du mir auch gleich alles erzählen, wenn du wiederkommst."

Harm nickte nur. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie das sagen würde und war erleichtert, dass er sich wie immer hundertprozentig auf Macs Unterstützung verlassen konnte.

„Ich habe mir gerade Kaffee gemacht. Möchtest du eine Tasse?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Mac in die Küche.

Tief einatmend lehnte sie sich gegen den Küchenschrank und starrte vor sich hin. ›Oh Gott, bitte lass das gut ausgehen! Nicht auszudenken, was Harm tun wird, wenn man ihm Belle wieder wegnimmt.‹ Ganz so zuversichtlich, wie sie ihm gegenüber getan hatte, war sie nämlich nicht. Es war schon richtig, als Belles Vater hatte er das Recht auf seiner Seite, aber sie wusste aus Daltons Erzählungen von seiner Zeit als Rechtsanwalt im Bereich Familienrecht, dass sich die Entscheidungen von Familienrichtern nur schwer voraussagen ließen.

›Und nicht nur Harm wird durchdrehen‹, gestand sie sich ein, als sie den Kaffee in die Tassen goss. ›Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn Belle wirklich aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde.‹

Sie riss sich zusammen und trug die gefüllten Tassen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hast du was für Belle mit oder…?" Sie machte schon wieder einen Schritt auf die Küche zu.

„Nicht nötig, ihr Becher ist in der Tasche." Harm erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zu der Tasche, die er neben der Tür abgestellt hatte, und in der sich stets alle wichtigen Sachen wie frische Windeln, eine Wickeldecke und eben auch Belles Trinkbecher befanden.

„Hey Belle, möchtest du auch etwas trinken?" Er winkte mit dem gelben Kunststoffbecher, auf dem ein lachender Teddy abgebildet war. Sofort richtete Belle sich auf und stapfte auf ihren Vater zu. Lächelnd reichte er ihr den gefüllten Becher. Anstatt daraus zu trinken, lief Belle auf Mac zu, die ihre Kaffeetasse bereits in der Hand hielt, und streckte ihr ihren Becher entgegen.

Harm musste lachen. „Macht sie das immer noch?"

Vor einer Woche hatte Belle offensichtlich beobachtet, wie Harm und Mac sich mit ihren Gläsern zugeprostet hatten, woraufhin sie jetzt bei jeder passenden oder auch unpassenden Gelegenheit das Gleiche tat.

„Sogar beim Frühstück mit ihrer Milch, wie Sandy mir erzählt hat", lächelte Mac und prostete Belle mit ihrer Kaffeetasse zu.

Auch Harm hob seine Tasse. Zufrieden ließ sich Belle wieder zwischen ihre Spielsachen plumpsen.

„Kennst du diese Ricarda eigentlich?", wandte sich Mac wieder dem ursprünglichen Thema zu.

Harm trank von seinem Kaffee und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nie jemanden aus Marias Familie kennengelernt."

„Was hat sie denn von ihr erzählt?", bohrte Mac weiter nach.

Harm drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen. „Nichts weiter", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Aber sie wird doch über ihre Familie gesprochen haben."

Abrupt stellte er die Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Verdammt, Mac, wir haben uns doch nicht unsere Lebensgeschichten erzählt, wir sind nur miteinander ins Bett gegangen! Ich weiß nur, dass sie regelmäßig ihre Mutter besucht hat, dass sie Pferde geliebt hat und dass sie gerne tanzen gegangen ist. Alles Weitere hat mich nicht interessiert!" Mühsam senkte er seine Lautstärke wieder. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht laut werden. Aber Maria und ich hatten keine Beziehung, sie war nur…"

„Ich habe schon verstanden. Eine der zahlreichen Frauen, mit denen du deinen Spaß hattest, wie das bei Piloten so üblich ist." Macs linker Mundwinkel zuckte nervös, eilig hob sie die Tasse, damit Harm es nicht bemerkte. Allerspätestens jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie nur wegen dieser einen Nacht vor zwei Monaten keinerlei Ansprüche auf ihn hatte. ›Es bedeutet ihm nichts, wenn er mit einer Frau schläft, nicht einmal, wenn es häufiger passiert. Es ist ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib, aber nichts, worin er irgendwelche Gefühle investiert.‹

Sie selbst war nur eine von vielen, das musste sie endlich einsehen. Ohne seine Verzweiflung über Belles Erkrankung wäre es vermutlich nie so weit gekommen, aber deswegen bedeutete es nicht mehr als eine seiner anderen Bettgeschichten. ›Eher noch weniger. Schließlich wusste er kaum, was er tat.‹ Krampfhaft umklammerten ihre Hände die Kaffeetasse.

„Mac?" Behutsam legte Harm ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie mit schlechtem Gewissen an. „Ich wollte nicht…. So viele Frauen waren es auch nicht…"

Mac stand hastig auf, um seiner Berührung zu entkommen. „Schon gut, es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht." Das letzte, was sie wollte, war mehr Details aus Harms Liebesleben zu erfahren. Zu hören, mit wie vielen anderen Frauen er sich vergnügt hatte, während sie selbst nur in der Kategorie ‚dummer Fehler' geführt wurde.

Sie hockte sich neben Belle. „Hey, kleine Maus, wollen wir zusammen einen großen Turm bauen?"

Harm beobachte seine Kollegin. ›Du bist ein Idiot, Rabb! Wieso meinst du ihr erzählen zu müssen, wie viele Frauen du bereits gehabt hast?‹

Gut, er wusste die Antwort. In den wenigen ernsthaften Beziehungen, die er gehabt hatte, war das Gespräch jedes Mal auf dieses Thema gekommen. Aus irgendeinem unbegreiflichen Grund hatten sich seine Freundinnen stark dafür interessiert, mit wie vielen Frauen er schon geschlafen hatte.

›Aber Mac ist keine deiner Freundinnen, deshalb interessiert es sie auch nicht. Du willst doch auch nicht wissen, mit wie vielen Männern Harriet beispielsweise zusammen gewesen ist.‹ Schon bei dem Gedanken daran musste er grinsen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Briefumschlag, der auf dem Tisch lag und sein Grinsen verschwand. Er würde Belle nicht wieder hergeben, ganz egal, was möglicherweise ein Richter dazu sagen würde. Aber momentan hoffte er noch, dass, sollte es tatsächlich zu einer Sorgerechtsverhandlung kommen, diese zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen würde.

„Weshalb hat sie eigentlich gleich einen Anwalt eingeschaltet, anstatt sich erst einmal persönlich an dich zu wenden?", fragte Mac plötzlich nachdenklich, immer noch damit beschäftigt, die bunten Holzklötze übereinander zu stapeln. „Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre, würde ich mich doch zuerst davon überzeugen, ob es Belle gut geht und wie sie jetzt lebt."

Harm starrte vor sich hin. Diese Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt. Es schien Marias Schwester tatsächlich nur darum zu gehen, ihm Belle wegzunehmen, an dem Kind selbst lag ihr anscheinend nichts.

›Nein, kein Richter der Welt kann verlangen, dass Belle zu so einer Frau muss.‹

Ein Poltern ertönte: Belle hatte den von Mac aufgebauten Turm zum Einsturz gebracht und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Na warte..." Mac schnappte sich Belle und kitzelte sie durch. „Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du unseren schönen Turm umschmeißen sollst, du kleiner Frechdachs?"

Sie ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und setzte das vor Lachen kreischende Kind auf ihren Bauch. „Das ist doch wieder typisch: das Marine Corps leistet mühsam Aufbauarbeit und schon kommt die Navy und bringt alles zum Einsturz." Belle kicherte vergnügt.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber etwas leiser sein, damit Daddy telefonieren kann", erklärte Mac, als Harms Handy zu klingeln begann, und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

Hastig nahm Harm das Gespräch an. ›Hoffentlich ist das nicht die nächste schlechte Nachricht!‹

Doch es war nur Carrie, die noch einige Fragen dazu hatte, wie Belle zu ihrem Vater gekommen war. Während er die Fragen beantworte, beobachtete Harm, wie sich seine kleine Tochter müde auf Macs Oberkörper sinken ließ und sich vertrauensvoll an sie schmiegte. Mac legte einen Arm schützend um sie und strich ihr mit der freien Hand über den Rücken. Aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie auf dem Teppichboden: Belle mit geschlossenen Augen, den rechten Daumen im Mund, Mac, den Blick nervös auf Harm gerichtet. Vermutlich befürchtete auch sie eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft.

Harm lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, um zu zeigen, dass kein Anlass zur Sorge bestand.

„In Ordnung, ich bringe den Brief von Maria mit, die anderen Unterlagen habe ich eben schon rausgelegt… nein, meine Kollegin passt auf sie auf, sie macht das häufiger… natürlich weiß sie Bescheid, ich bin auch jetzt gerade bei ihr… bis später!"

Er beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy wieder ein. „Das war Carrie", erklärte er für den Fall, dass Mac es noch nicht erraten haben sollte. „Sie meint, dass Marias Brief ganz deutlich ihre Absicht zeigt, dass Belle bei mir und nicht bei ihrer Schwester bleiben soll."

„Genau, es war eindeutig der Wunsch ihrer Mutter, dass sie bei dir aufwächst", stimmte Mac zu.

Sie tauschten einen Blick. Sie wussten natürlich beide, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle spielte, was Maria gewollt hatte, wenn man Harm für ungeeignet hielt, ein kleines Kind aufzuziehen.

Mac richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Harm nahm ihr die verschlafene Belle ab.

„Wann musst du heute Abend los?"

Harm dachte kurz nach. „Spätestens um 1900. Ich will auf jeden Fall pünktlich sein."

Mac lag eine Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Witze über Harms notorische Unpünktlichkeit zu machen.

„Dann bin ich um 1830 bei dir."

„Wenn du schon um 1800 da wärst, könntest du mit uns essen", schlug Harm vor. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach Belles Anorak.

Mac half ihm, das schläfrige Kind anzuziehen und nahm es ihm dann ab, damit er selbst in seine Jacke schlüpfen konnte.

„Ich müsste eigentlich noch an meinem Abschlussplädoyer arbeiten. Mattoni hat ein paar gute Argumente vorgebracht…" Unzufrieden nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ach was, in der halben Stunde wird mir sicher auch nicht der rettende Gedanke kommen. Außerdem kann ich ja noch bei dir weiterarbeiten, wenn sie schläft."

Sie reichte ihm Belle und öffnete die Wohnungstür. „Bis nachher. Und mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Diese Frau hat überhaupt keine Chance."

Auf Harms Gesicht zeichneten sich deutliche Zweifel ab. „Warten wir es ab. Bis später."

Mac wartete ab, bis Harm mit Belle auf der Treppe verschwand, dann schloss sie die Tür.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

›Warum muss so etwas immer Harm und Belle passieren? Als ob die Sache mit dem Koma nicht gereicht hätte. Das Leben ist so was von ungerecht!‹

Mit einem frustrierten Laut ließ sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen und machte sich an die Arbeit, bemüht jeden Gedanken an die Neuigkeiten dieses Nachmittages auszublenden.


	36. Chapter 36

**20:56 Uhr EST**

**Wohnung von Carrie Wiggins,**

**Washington D.C.**

„Okay, mehr können wir heute nicht tun." Carrie Wiggins schob die verschiedenen Unterlagen zurück in den Aktendeckel und legte ihn an die Seite. „Möchtest du ein Bier oder ein Glas Wein?"

„Ein Bier wäre gut." Harm lehnte sich auf dem hellen Ledersofa zurück und betrachtete die Wohnungseinrichtung, während Carrie in der Küche verschwand. „Gefällt mir, deine Wohnung", rief er so, dass sie ihn nebenan hören konnte. „Aber du hast wohl selten Kinder zu Besuch."

Sofort erschien ihr Kopf in der geöffneten Tür. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie erstaunt und reichte ihm eine geöffnete Flasche Bier. Für sich selbst hatte sie ein Glas Weißwein mitgebracht, das sie vor sich auf den Glastisch stellte.

Harms Blick glitt vom Sofa über den wollweißen Teppichboden zu der hochwertigen Stereoanlage und den offensichtlich wertvollen Kunstgegenständen, die auf einem niedrigen Schrank in der Ecke standen. „Wenn du meine Tochter kennen würdest, wüsstest du, dass Kinder hellen Teppichboden lieben – um ihren Kakao darüber zu kippen." Genau das hatte Belle nämlich in Macs Wohnung fertig gebracht. Der Fleck hatte sich nicht hundertprozentig entfernen lassen, aber Mac hatte das Ganze mit einem Schulternzucken abgetan. „Für das Sofa gilt das Gleiche und du glaubst doch nicht, dass diese antike Vase…"

„Etruskische Bandhenkelamphore ", fiel Carrie ihm stolz ins Wort.

„Wie auch immer, sie würde dort bestimmt nicht lange überleben."

Carrie schaute sich in ihrer Wohnung um, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, besonders kindersicher ist es hier nicht. Aber wie du schon richtig vermutet hast, ich habe privat auch nicht viel mit Kindern zu tun. Bei dir sieht es vermutlich ganz anders aus." Sie hob das Weinglas. „Auf einen glücklichen Ausgang!"

„Auf einen glücklichen Ausgang!" Harm hob die Bierflasche an den Mund und trank einen Schluck. „Ob sie wirklich vor Gericht gehen wird?"

„Warten wir erst einmal ab, was das Gespräch mit ihrem Anwalt ergibt. Aber selbst wenn, mit welcher Begründung sollte man dir Belle wegnehmen?"

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:03 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?" Harm schloss die Wohnungstür und zog seine Jacke aus.

„Sie ist ohne Probleme eingeschlafen und hat seitdem nichts mehr gesagt. Warte eine Sekunde, ich bin hier sofort fertig."

Harm trat näher an seinen Schreibtisch und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Keine drei Stunden und es sieht genauso wüst aus wie in deinem Büro. Wie machst du das eigentlich?" Grinsend sah er dabei zu, wie Mac hektisch die zahlreichen Papiere zusammenklaubte und in ihren Aktenkoffer stopfte. „Du brauchst dir keine Mühe zu geben, ich weiß längst, dass du eine Chaotin bist. Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht irgendwann auf Belle abfärben wird. Zwei von der Sorte wären mehr als ich ertragen kann."

Als Antwort streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus.

„Hm, sieht ein bisschen belegt aus, vielleicht solltest du zum mal Arzt gehen", kommentierte Harm scheinbar besorgt.

„Witzbold!" Mac schaltete die Schreibtischlampe aus und folgte ihm in die Küche. „Was hat Carrie gesagt?"

Harm hob fragend die Mineralwasserflasche hoch und schenkte Mac ein Glas ein, als sie zustimmend nickte. „Sie setzt sich morgen als erstes mit diesem Anwalt in Verbindung und versucht, ein Treffen mit Belles Tante zu arrangieren. Wir hoffen, dass wir die Sache auch ohne Richter klären können", antwortete er dann und reichte ihr das Wasser. „Bis dahin können wir nur abwarten."

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:33 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Hast du eine Minute Zeit?"

Mac hob den Kopf und nickte. „Natürlich, komm rein. Hat Carrie angerufen?"

Harm schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Macs Schreibtisch. „Gerade eben. Diese Ricarda ist laut ihrem Rechtsanwalt zu einem Treffen bereit, wird aber auf jeden Fall vor Gericht gehen, wenn ich ihr nicht die Vormundschaft für Belle übertrage." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Carrie sagt, der Anwalt hätte behauptet, dass sie jede Menge Beweise hätten, dass ich als Vater ungeeignet sei."

Er griff sich einen Bleistift vom Schreibtisch und drehte ihn unruhig zwischen den Fingern. „Bin ich wirklich so ein schlechter Vater?", fragte er dann leise und ohne aufzusehen.

„Nein, verdammt, und das weißt du auch!" Mac konnte nicht fassen, dass er wirklich an sich zweifelte. „Gib doch nichts auf diese leeren Drohungen. Du bist selbst Anwalt, du weißt doch, wie das Spiel funktioniert. Er will dich nur einschüchtern, damit du nachgibst."

„Ich habe aber als Anwalt noch nie dermaßen in dem Privatleben eines Beklagten herumgeschnüffelt. Carrie fürchtet, dass er jede Verfehlung von mir ausgraben und vor Gericht ausbreiten wird. Und mein bisheriges Leben kann man nun wirklich nicht als das eines treusorgenden Vaters bezeichnen." Er starrte vor sich hin.

„Wen interessiert denn schon, was früher war? Das ist Vergangenheit. Du willst deine Tochter doch nicht widerspruchslos dieser Frau überlassen, oder?" Allmählich bekam Mac den Eindruck, als ob Harm den Kampf bereits aufgegeben hatte.

„Bestimmt nicht." Harm versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang nicht so recht. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Belle noch zu klein ist, um vor Gericht befragt zu werden. Sie wird hoffentlich nicht allzu viel von der Sache mitbekommen." Er legte den Bleistift wieder zurück. „Falls das Ganze tatsächlich vor Gericht geht, werde ich vermutlich einige Leumundszeugen brauchen. Du wirst doch für mich aussagen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich und Sandy garantiert auch. Musst du wieder nach San Antonio fliegen, um Ricarda zu treffen?" Mac überlegte bereits, was Chegwidden und – viel wichtiger noch – der SecNav dazu sagen würden, wenn Harm schon wieder ausfallen würde.

›Mit dem Admiral wird es vermutlich keine größeren Probleme geben, aber der SecNav wird an die Decke gehen.‹

Aber Harm schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kommt nach Washington und bringt ihren Anwalt gleich mit."

Das klang tatsächlich nicht gerade ermutigend.

„Und wann?"

„Mittwoch, gleich am Vormittag. Carrie hat extra einen anderen Termin abgesagt, damit sie dabei sein kann." Er stand auf und rückte den Stuhl wieder gerade. „Wollen wir nachher zusammen Mittag essen?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Mac den Kopf. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag einen Termin in Norfolk und werde unterwegs eine Kleinigkeit essen. Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

„Morgen bin ich den ganzen Tag im Kongress. Du weißt schon, der Untersuchungsausschuss gegen den Kongressabgeordneten Lanting, an dem ich als Rechtsberater teilnehmen muss."

„Und abends?"

„Abends kommt Carrie vorbei. Sie möchte Belle wenigstens kennenlernen."

Na gut, das war nachzuvollziehen.

„Dann sehen wir uns erst Mittwoch nach dem Gespräch wieder?"

›Hey, du klingst ja so, als ob du gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würdest. Mach ihm lieber ein bisschen Mut.‹

„Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg. Und denk immer daran: du bist nicht nur völlig im Recht, sondern auch das Beste für Belle. Ganz egal, was diese Ricarda behauptet."

Es klopfte und Tiner steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Commander, der Admiral hat seine Besprechung beendet."

„Danke, Tiner."

„Ich muss für übermorgen um einen freien Vormittag bitten", erläuterte Harm seiner Kollegin, bevor er dem Petty Officer folgte.


	37. Chapter 37

**10:00 Uhr EST, zwei Tage später**

**Kanzlei Carrie Wiggins**

**Washington D.C.**

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Carrie deutete auf die Stühle, die rund um den hellen Holztisch standen.

Harm ließ sich neben Carrie nieder und musterte verstohlen Ricarda und ihren Rechtsanwalt, Paul Henderson.

Ricarda hatte nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer verstorbenen Schwester. Während Marias Mund fast immer gelächelt und ihre dunklen Augen vor Lebensfreude gestrahlt hatten, waren in das Gesicht ihrer älteren Schwester tiefe Falten gegraben, die ganz offensichtlich nicht vom häufigen Lachen stammten. In einen dunklen Hosenanzug gekleidet saß sie mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck neben Mr Henderson, der seinem Aktenkoffer einige Papiere entnahm und vor sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Harm war in Uniform erschienen. Zum einen, weil er sofort nach der Unterredung zum Dienst musste, zum anderen aber auch, weil Carrie ihn extra darum gebeten hatte. ‚Es ist ein Zeichen, dass du ein verantwortungsbewusster, aufrechter Mensch bist, der vor keiner Aufgabe davonläuft.'

Da sowohl Ricarda als auch Mr Henderson bereits wussten, dass er Navy-Offizier war, verstand Harm zwar nicht ganz, weshalb er sie durch seine Uniform noch einmal darauf hinweisen sollte. Aber wenn Carrie es für richtig hielt…

Jetzt sprach sie einige einführende Worte, dankte Ricarda und dem Anwalt noch einmal dafür, dass sie freiwillig den weiten Weg nach Washington gemacht hatten und kam dann auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen. „Es ist Commander Rabb selbstverständlich bewusst, dass Sie Ihre Nichte sehen und sich persönlich davon überzeugen möchten, dass es ihr bei ihrem Vater gut geht, Mrs Sanchez, und er ist auch sofort dazu bereit, sich mit Ihnen zu treffen. Allerdings ist er nicht gewillt, Ihnen die Vormundschaft für Isabelle zu übertragen. Für eine derartige Forderung gibt es keinerlei Grund, das dürfte Ihnen genauso bekannt sein wie uns. Deshalb möchten wir nach Möglichkeit eine unnötige Auseinandersetzung vor Gericht vermeiden, vor allem in Interesse des Kindes." Ihr Ton war freundlich, aber sehr bestimmt.

Ricarda presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen und sah demonstrativ ihren Anwalt an.

Dieser nickte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich dann lächelnd an Carrie. „Wir sind allerdings nicht der Auffassung, dass es keinen Anlass gibt, Mr Rabb – Verzeihung C_ommander_ _Rabb_ – das Sorgerecht zu entziehen. Es steht völlig außer Frage, dass er absolut ungeeignet ist, ein Kleinkind aufzuziehen, das gerade seine Mutter verloren hat. Des Weiteren dürfte Ihnen sicher bekannt sein, dass sich Ihr Mandant erst um Isabelle gekümmert hat, als er dazu aufgefordert wurde. Die anderthalb Jahre zuvor hat er sich nicht blicken lassen. Wer garantiert uns, dass er sie nicht wieder im Stich lässt?"

Carrie hatte ihn vor dem Gespräch eindringlich darum gebeten, die Ruhe zu bewahren, ganz gleich, was Ricarda oder Mr Henderson vorbringen würden, aber Harm konnte nicht an sich halten. „Ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass sie existiert! Maria hat mir nie etwas davon erzählt."

Damit hatte Mr Henderson ihn genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. „Und Sie haben sich nie die Frage gestellt, warum Miss Moreno Guttierez Ihnen nichts erzählt hat? Möglicherweise wollte sie ja nicht, dass Sie davon erfahren. Möglicherweise wollte sie so verhindern, dass Sie sich in das Leben des Kindes einmischen."

Das hatte gesessen! Harm zuckte zurück, als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht erhalten.

›Vielleicht war es wirklich so, vielleicht wollte sie mich von Belle fernhalten.‹ Er spürte die längst überwunden geglaubte Unsicherheit wieder hochkommen. ›Nein, Mac hat gesagt, dass ich ein guter Vater bin! Der Typ will mich nur verunsichern.‹

Er spürte Carries warnenden Blick.

„Ich denke, wir wissen alle, dass das nicht stimmt, Mr Henderson", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Schließlich liegt uns der Brief von Isabelles Mutter vor, in dem sie Commander Rabb ausdrücklich darum bittet, Belle zu sich zu nehmen. Das dürfte ihre Absichten deutlich genug machen."

Mr Henderson zog nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Harm hätte diesen dandyhaft gekleideten Schönling mit seinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auch dann nicht leiden können, wenn er nicht versuchen würde, ihm seine Tochter wegzunehmen, aber so kam das Gefühl, das er für Mr Henderson empfand, Hass schon ziemlich nahe.

„Mrs Sanchez, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in dieser Sache vor Gericht gehen möchten?", wandte sich Carrie direkt an Ricarda, die bisher noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. „Sie können Ihre Nichte doch erst einmal besuchen und sich selbst davon überzeugen, was für ein guter Vater Commander Rabb ist."

Mr Henderson versuchte seine Mandantin vom Antworten abzuhalten, aber sie brachte ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass er in der Lage ist, mir für einige Stunden den liebevollen Vater vorzuspielen, um Isabelle später im Stich zu lassen, genau wie er es mit meiner unschuldigen Schwester getan hat!", giftete sie. „Aber Isabelle werde ich ihm nicht überlassen!"

Es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, Harm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, wie Carrie es jetzt tat. Harm wusste auch so, dass es völlig sinnlos war, auf einen solchen Angriff zu antworten.

›Die ist doch völlig verbohrt! - _Unschuldige Schwester_ – Maria war bestimmt kein Flittchen, aber _unschuldig_? So kann auch nur die ältere Schwester von ihr denken.‹

Carrie sah entschuldigend zu Harm.

„Tja, ich fürchte, in diesem Fall werden wir uns wohl vor Gericht wieder sehen."

Harm nickte unmerklich, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren.

„Das war mir von Anfang an klar", lächelte Mr Henderson und ließ das Schloss seines Aktenkoffers zuschnappen. „Ich habe gestern bereits in Mrs Sanchez' Namen einen Antrag auf das vorläufige Sorgerecht gestellt und um beschleunigte Bearbeitung gebeten.

„Sie haben bereits gestern…" Jetzt hatte auch Carrie Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Weshalb sind Sie dann heute überhaupt hier?"

„Ich weiß gerne vor einer Verhandlung, mit was für einem Gegner ich es zu tun habe." Fast schon mitleidig betrachtete er Harm und Carrie. „Das erleichtert vieles."

„Mrs Wiggins, Commander Rabb." Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verließ mit seiner Mandantin den Raum.

„Was für ein absoluter Widerling!", rutschte es Carrie heraus, bevor sie sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Das lief leider nicht so, wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten."

Bedauernd blickte sie Harm an. „Wir werden um eine Verhandlung nicht herumkommen. Und so wie ich Henderson bis jetzt kennengelernt habe, könnte das Ganze in einer unschönen Schlammschlacht ausarten."

Harm starrte vor sich hin. Das war genau das, was er hatte vermeiden wollen. „Also kann ich mich darauf gefasst machen, dass jedes Detail meines Privatlebens publik gemacht wird, um zu beweisen, dass ich reihenweise unschuldige, junge Frauen schwängere und sie dann sich selbst überlasse."

„Es liegt zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen." Carrie stockte. „Falls es also irgendetwas in der Hinsicht gegeben hat, wäre es gut, wenn ich das jetzt von dir erfahren würde, damit ich bei der Verhandlung nicht unangenehm überrascht werde. Ferner möchte ich wissen, inwiefern du vor Belle bereits mit Kindern zu tun gehabt hast. Hast du Neffen oder Nichten oder gibt es Kinder von Freunden, auf die du bereits aufgepasst hast?"

›Josh – und seine Mutter hat sich von mir getrennt, weil sie verhindern wollte, dass ich ihn Gefahr bringe, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach verantwortungslos bin.‹

„Ich… ich muss darüber nachdenken. Ich gebe dir morgen Bescheid, okay?"

Carrie musterte ihn leicht misstrauisch. „Okay, aber sag mir wirklich alles. Egal, wie peinlich es ist oder wie unwichtig es dir erscheinen mag."

„Was glaubst du, wie oft ich das selbst schon zu einem Mandanten gesagt habe? Ich ruf dich morgen an. Ist sonst noch was zu klären? Sonst würde ich jetzt zum Dienst fahren."

„Nichts, was wir unbedingt jetzt erledigen müssten. Fahr lieber. Du solltest deinen CO nicht unnötig verärgern. Womöglich brauchen wir ihn noch als Leumundszeugen."

›Falls er mir nicht vorher den Hals umdreht, weil ich schon wieder um Urlaub bitten muss.‹ Denn allmählich dürfte auch Chegwiddens Geduld am Ende sein.

„Ich habe mir schon ein paar Personen überlegt, die für mich aussagen würden. Ich mache dir eine Liste." Harm griff nach seinem Mantel. „Tschüs, bis morgen. Und danke, Carrie!"

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:33 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Die Tür zu Macs Büro war geschlossen. Harm klopfte kurz und öffnete sie. Leer!

„Harriet, wissen Sie, wo der Major ist?"

„In Norfolk, Sir. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie heute noch einmal ins Büro kommen wird."

„Oh! Danke, Harriet."

Enttäuscht kehrte Harm in sein eigenes Büro zurück.

Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er mit Mac über das Treffen sprechen könnte, dass sie ihm etwas Mut machen würde. Denn dieser Sorgerechtsverhandlung sah er alles andere als gelassen entgegen.

›Du kannst sie heute Abend anrufen. Jetzt solltest du besser den Admiral darüber informieren, dass du in der nächsten Zeit wieder nur begrenzt einsatzfähig sein wirst.‹

„Sir, Commander Rabb möchte Sie sprechen."

„Schicken Sie ihn rein, Tiner."

Harm schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was gibt es, Commander?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es Ihnen erklären soll, Sir", druckste Harm herum.

Admiral Chegwidden runzelte die Stirn. „Wort für Wort erscheint mir eine gute Möglichkeit. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Harm ließ sich auf den Stuhl gleiten und sortierte einen Moment lang seine Gedanken.

„Dieser Termin heute Vormittag, den ich unbedingt wahrnehmen musste. Ich hatte Ihnen nur gesagt, dass es sich um etwas Privates handelt…"

Der Admiral lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und wartete darauf, dass der sonst so wortgewandte Commander endlich auf den Punkt kam.

„Es handelte sich um ein Treffen mit Belles Tante, der Schwester ihrer Mutter. Sie will das Sorgerecht für Belle einklagen."

Das erklärte das ungewohnte Verhalten seines besten Anwalts allerdings zur Genüge. Denn selbst Admiral Chegwidden fehlten für einen Augenblick die Worte.

„Das ist eine entsetzliche Neuigkeit, Harm. Wie kommt diese Frau dazu? Haben Sie sie früher einmal verärgert?"

„Ich habe sie vorhin das erste Mal in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich… ich kannte die Familie von Belles Mutter nicht." Ganz so deutlich wie Mac mochte Harm seinem CO nicht erklären, welcher Art seine Beziehung zu Maria gewesen war.

Aber Chegwidden schien ihn auch so zu verstehen. Er nickte. „Haben Sie einen Rechtsanwalt?", ging er zu einem anderen Thema über. „Einen, der sich mit Familienrecht auskennt?"

„Eine frühere Kommilitonin, die mittlerweile eine eigene Kanzlei hat. Dort fand das Treffen vorhin auch statt."

„Aber ohne jeden Erfolg, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe", vergewisserte sich Chegwidden, woraufhin Harm nickte.

„Commander, was genau erwarten Sie von mir?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir für die Zeit bis nach der Verhandlung Urlaub zu geben. Ich kann Washington jetzt auf keinen Fall verlassen und ich muss in der Lage sein, mich jederzeit mit meiner Anwältin zu treffen."

Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Admiral Chegwidden zog eine Schreibtischschublade auf und entnahm ihr den aktuellen Dienstplan. „Sie haben momentan drei Fälle, die vor Gericht verhandelt werden", stellte er nach einem kurzen Blick fest.

Harm bestätigte das mit einem Nicken.

„Ferner zwei Untersuchungen nach Artikel 32", fuhr Chegwidden fort, „und den Abschlussbericht über die Ermittlung auf der Enterprise habe ich auch noch nicht vorliegen."

„Sir, ich…"

Chegwidden schnitt Harm das Wort ab. „Diese Woche sind sowohl Imes als auch Mattoni mit auswärtigen Ermittlungen beschäftigt, den Major musste ich heute nach Norfolk schicken, obwohl sie hier mehr als genug zu tun hätte, und Lieutenant Roberts habe ich schon einige Fälle anvertraut, die eigentlich noch eine Nummer zu groß für ihn sind." Seufzend rieb er sich die Stirn.

Betreten sah Harm zu Boden. Er fühlte sich selbst nicht wohl dabei, seine Arbeit schon wieder seinen Kollegen aufhalsen zu müssen, aber Belle war einfach wichtiger.

„Meinen Sie, Sie könnten wenigstens die drei Fälle, die gerade verhandelt werden, weiterführen, Commander? Ich versuche, eine Ersatzkraft von einer anderen Dienststelle zu organisieren, die Ihre anderen Aufgaben übernimmt. Bis dahin wird sich der Major darum kümmern müssen. Haben Sie schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

Es war auch Chegwidden nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Harm und Mac seit Belles Ankunft viel, besser gesagt, sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

„Heute noch nicht, dadurch, dass sie in Norfolk ist. Aber sie wusste von dem Gespräch heute Vormittag." Harm durchdachte das Angebot des Admirals. „Die drei Fälle werde ich auf jeden Fall zu Ende führen. Und solange ich, wenn es nötig wird, die Termine mit meiner Anwältin wahrnehmen kann, kann ich auch meine übrigen Aufgaben weiter erledigen. Nur während der Verhandlung selbst würde ich nicht hier sein."

Chegwidden nickte langsam. „Gut, dann müsste es gehen. Sie können wegtreten."

„Ach, Commander", rief er Harm nach, als dieser schon an der Tür war. „Falls Sie noch weitere Kinder in die Welt setzen wollen, wäre es wesentlich einfacher, wenn Sie die künftige Mutter erst heiraten würden."

„Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch schon, Sir."

Mit einem müden Lächeln verließ Harm das Büro seines Vorgesetzten.


	38. Chapter 38

**20:42 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Hey, was machst du denn hier? Komm rein."

„Ich wollte hören, wie es heute Morgen gelaufen ist." Mac zog ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe.

„Nicht so gut." Harm öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Mineralwasser?"

„Was heißt _nicht so gut_?"

Obwohl sie seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte, schenkte er ihr ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.

„Ricarda hat bereits gestern einen Antrag auf vorläufiges Sorgerecht gestellt. Sie will alles tun, damit Belle von mir wegkommt."

„Warum? Sie kennt dich doch überhaupt nicht."

„Ich bin der Mann, der ihre kleine Schwester verführt und sich anschließend aus dem Staub gemacht hat", erklärte Harm mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Das Ganze hatte seiner Meinung nach etwas von einer Seifenoper. „Sie lässt überhaupt nicht mit sich reden."

Mac murmelte einen Fluch. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Na, wie schon? Ich werde vor Gericht um das Sorgerecht kämpfen. Chegwidden hat mir zugesichert, dass ich bis dahin nicht mehr zu auswärtigen Ermittlungen muss und dass ich jederzeit die Möglichkeit habe, mich mit Carrie zu treffen. Er war natürlich alles andere als begeistert, dass ich schon wieder ausfalle."

Aus dem Schlafzimmer war Belles Stimme zu hören.

„Ich sehe mal kurz nach ihr."

Harm verschwand im dunklen Nebenraum und Mac setzte sich nachdenklich auf die Couch. Diese Ricarda war tatsächlich der Ansicht, Harm hätte sich mit Absicht nicht um seine Tochter gekümmert.

›So ein Schwachsinn! Als ob ausgerechnet Harm sich vor seiner Verantwortung drücken würde.‹

Ein Blatt Papier auf dem Tisch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie stellte das Wasserglas beiseite und beugte sich über das Papier. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um eine Auflistung verschiedener Personen. Ganz oben prangte Joshs Name, versehen mit drei Ausrufezeichen. Darunter standen einige Frauennamen, die Mac nichts sagten.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte sie interessiert, als Harm wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Er wurde blass, dann rot und riss ihr den Zettel aus der Hand. „Nichts." Hastig warf er einen Blick auf die Liste und wurde wieder etwas freundlicher. „Das sind Sachen, über die ich mit Carrie sprechen muss. Über Josh, dass Annie sich seinetwegen von mir getrennt hat…" Das war etwas, worüber er immer noch nicht ganz hinweg war. Nicht die Trennung als solche, aber der Grund, den Annie dafür angegeben hatte.

„Und die anderen…" Wie sollte er das erklären? „Das sind frühere Beziehungen, die Ricardas Anwalt wahrscheinlich als Beweis dafür sehen würde, dass ich nicht besonders zuverlässig und verantwortungsbewusst bin."

›Frauen, mit denen ich kurzfristig meinen Spaß hatte und an die ich anschließend keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet habe, würde es wohl besser ausdrücken. Ein Wunder, dass ich mich wenigstens noch bei fünfen an den Vornamen erinnern kann.‹

Als Mac vorhin an die Tür geklopft hatte, war er kurz davor gewesen, auch ihren Namen auf die Liste zu setzen. Schließlich war die eine Nacht mit ihr der beste Beweis dafür, wie unberechenbar er durchaus sein konnte.

Aber es hatte ihm widerstrebt, ihren Namen zusammen mit denen der anderen Frauen zu sehen, die ihm absolut nichts bedeutet hatten. Außerdem war das eine Geschichte, die Carrie wirklich nichts anging. Niemand außer ihm und Mac wusste davon und so würde es auch bleiben.

Er erzählte Mac von dem Vormittag in Carries Kanzlei und Carries Bitte, sie auf mögliche Argumente von Henderson vorzubereiten.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeinen Richter dein Liebesleben interessieren wird. Du hast schließlich keinen unmoralischen Lebenswandel, der ein Kind gefährden würde", erklärte Mac, nachdem Harm geendet hatte.

„Bei der Sache mit Josh sieht es natürlich anders aus. Natürlich hatte Annie unrecht, du hast ihn nicht in Gefahr gebracht", fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber ein windiger Anwalt könnte das behaupten. Nur, weshalb sollte er von der Geschichte wissen?"

Harm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es ist auch nicht sicher, dass er darauf anspielte, als er sagte, dass ich als Vater ungeeignet bin. Aber Carrie muss es trotzdem wissen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Mac stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich fahre nach Hause. Bist du morgen im Büro?"

Harm half ihr in den Mantel und brachte sie zur Tür. „Auf jeden Fall. Die Verhandlung gegen Captain Gregory beginnt morgen."

„Stimmt. Bud war heute Morgen schon ganz nervös." Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Mac schmunzeln und auch Harms Miene hellte sich etwas auf.

„Dann bis morgen, Sailor."

„Bis morgen und schlaf gut!"

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und sah auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sein Eröffnungsplädoyer noch auf eine letzte Überarbeitung wartete.

„Später, jetzt habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun." Er schob den Entwurf zur Seite und nahm sich wieder die Liste für Carrie vor.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**14:03 Uhr EST **

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Hey, alles okay bei dir?"

Harm schreckte zusammen. „Hi! Ja, natürlich. Alles in bester Ordnung."

Zögernd trat Mac in sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Bud hat mir von der Verhandlung heute Vormittag erzählt", begann sie vorsichtig. „Er hat erwähnt, dass du den Angeklagten zweimal mit einem falschen Namen angeredet hast."

Eine leichte Röte überzog Harms Gesicht. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders", murmelte er und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Genau das macht mir ja Sorgen." Mac setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Harm, wenn du dich nicht auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst, dann musst du den Admiral bitten, dass du die Anklage abgeben darfst."

„Ja, natürlich. Und anschließend bitte ich ihn, bei meiner Verhandlung auszusagen, was für ein zuverlässiger, gewissenhafter Mensch ich bin." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Nennst du es vielleicht gewissenhaft, wenn du deine Aufgaben schlecht erledigst, weil du mit deinen Gedanken woanders bist?"

Kämpferisch streckte Harm das Kinn nach vorne. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe doch nur zweimal den Namen verwechselt. Alles andere lief ganz wunderbar. Ich vernachlässige meine Arbeit schon nicht."

Mac unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Wie du meinst. Aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass der Admiral ebenfalls davon erfahren und seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen wird."

Harm zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Harm, wenn du bei der Anklage Unterstützung brauchst, dann musst du es nur sagen. Ich kann es sicher irgendwie einrichten dir zu helfen."

„Sicher kannst du das", antwortete Harm mit zynischem Ton. „Du bist ja _so_ toll! Erledigst tausend Sachen gleichzeitig und bist trotzdem noch in der Lage, deinem unfähigen Partner unter die Arme zu greifen!"

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass du unfähig bist", protestierte Mac verdutzt, aber er sprach schon weiter.

„Weißt du was, Mac? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich kann meine Aufgaben sehr gut allein bewältigen. Dir scheint es ja völlig gleichgültig zu sein, was mit Belle passiert. Hauptsache, ich erledige meine Arbeit ordnungsgemäß! Man merkt sofort, dass du keine Kinder hast! Du bist absolut gefühllos." Verächtlich sah er sie an. „Und wenn du mich jetzt endlich allein lassen könntest, ich habe noch zu tun."

Zum Zeichen, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war, schlug er demonstrativ die vor ihm liegende Akte auf und vertiefte sich darin.

Wortlos stand Mac auf, warf ihrem Partner einen letzten Blick zu und verließ leise sein Büro.

Harm atmete erleichtert aus, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Ohne irgendetwas davon aufzunehmen, starrte er weiterhin auf die Akte und versuchte zu begreifen, was eben geschehen war.

›Ist sie wirklich der Meinung, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht sorgfältig genug erledige?‹

Vielleicht war er heute Vormittag wirklich nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, aber ihm zu raten, die Anklage abzugeben, das ging zu weit!

Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein? Er war ein guter, sogar ein sehr guter Anwalt, nie würde er es zulassen, dass ihn sein Privatleben von der Arbeit ablenkte. Okay, ein- oder zweimal hatte er an die drohende Sorgerechtsverhandlung denken müssen, aber das war doch wohl verständlich!

›Aber nicht für Miss Perfect. Immer kontrolliert, immer vernünftig.‹

Natürlich war er unfair, denn er wusste, dass sie diese Selbstkontrolle unbedingt brauchte. Was ohne sie passieren konnte, hatte er nach Daltons Tod erlebt, als Mac einen Rückfall erlitten hatte.

„Sir? Die Verhandlung geht gleich weiter." Bud Roberts stand in der Tür, unsicher, ob er das Richtige tat, seinen derzeitigen Gegner vor Gericht daran zu erinnern.

Harm zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, Bud. Bin schon unterwegs."

›Soweit ist es schon gekommen, dass der Verteidiger dich als Vertreter der Anklage an den Beginn der Verhandlung erinnert. Wie blamabel!‹

Er nahm seine Aktentasche und folgte Bud.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass Mac reglos hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und vor sich hinstarrte.


	39. Chapter 39

Für den Rest des Tages gelang es Harm tatsächlich, jeden Gedanken an seine persönlichen Probleme zu vermeiden und sich völlig auf die Verhandlung zu konzentrieren.

Zum Glück, denn als er sich einmal umdrehte, entdeckte er Admiral Chegwidden unter den Zuhörern. ›Er scheint schon von deiner glanzvollen Vorstellung heute Morgen gehört zu haben und will sich jetzt selbst davon überzeugen.‹

Bud hatte sich perfekt vorbereitet, aber Harm gelang es trotzdem, einige Löcher in seine Verteidigung zu schießen.

„Die Verhandlung wird morgen früh um 0900 fortgesetzt", verkündete Richter Morris und warf Harm einen scharfen Blick zu. Dieser wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Morris Admiral Chegwidden auf seine Unkonzentriertheit am Vormittag hingewiesen hatte. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Maschinengewehr hatte der Richter ihn auf dem Kieker.

In Macs Büro brannte bereits kein Licht mehr, als Harm das Bullpen betrat. Offensichtlich war sie früher als üblich nach Hause gegangen.

›Und das, wo sie so viel zu tun hat!‹ Okay, jetzt war er unfair, wie er sich selbst gegenüber sofort zugab. Mac arbeitete immer wie eine Besessene und nahm ihm häufig noch einige Aufgaben ab, damit er mehr Zeit mit Belle verbringen konnte… ›Du hast ihr doch vorhin nicht wirklich gesagt, dass du ihre Hilfe nicht benötigst, oder? Rabb, du Riesenrindvieh!‹

„Sir? Ist irgendetwas?"

Harm realisierte, dass er immer noch im Bullpen stand und Macs geschlossene Tür anstarrte. „Alles in Ordnung, Bud", sagte er schnell und wandte sich zu dem jungen Lieutenant um. „Sie haben sich heute wacker geschlagen."

Auf Buds Gesicht breitete sich ein verlegenes Lächeln aus. „Danke, Sir! Natürlich habe ich sofort gemerkt, dass Sie mich nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollten mit Ihren vorgetäuschten Patzern am Anfang. Deshalb war ich auf der Hut."

Anerkennend klopfte Harm ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie sind viel zu gerissen für mich. Ich kann Ihnen einfach nichts vormachen."

Misstrauisch blickte Bud ihn an, er schien sich nicht so recht entscheiden zu können, ob der Commander ihn nur auf den Arm nahm oder ob er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. „Wie Sie meinen, Sir", antwortete er diplomatisch. „Ich muss nach Hause. Harriet wartet bestimmt schon mit dem Essen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich sorgenvoll.

„Was haben Sie denn? Harriet ist doch eine ausgezeichnete Köchin." Harm war schließlich schon häufig genug bei den Roberts zu Gast gewesen, und Harriets Kochkünste konnten sich durchaus mit seinen messen.

„Das würden Sie nicht fragen, wenn Sie mit einer Schwangeren zusammenleben würden. Sie ahnen nicht, wozu sie überall Minzsauce und Erdbeermarmelade essen kann."

Abwehrend hob Harm die Hand. „Es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn es dabei bliebe. Ich habe noch nicht gegessen." Ihm war bereits von Harriets kuriosen Kreationen berichtet worden, weshalb er neuerdings umgehend aus der Küche verschwand, sobald der blonde Lieutenant darin auftauchte.

Bud seufzte. „Da haben Sie mit Belle Glück gehabt, Sir. Eine wunderhübsche Tochter, ohne diese Qualen vorher zu durchleiden." Zu seinem Erstaunen verfinsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Commanders von einer Sekunde auf die andere. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Sie können nichts dafür. Und jetzt nach Hause mit Ihnen zu Erdbeermarmelade und Minzsauce, Lieutenant, sonst mache ich einen Befehl daraus."

„Aye, Sir! Guten Abend." Mit langsamen Schritten zog Bud ab.

›Mac hat ihm nichts von der Sache mit Ricarda erzählt‹, stellte Harm verwundert fest. ›Ob sie ihm auch den Blödsinn eingeredet hat, dass meine Unkonzentriertheit nur Show gewesen sei? Von allein wäre er doch nie auf einen solchen Gedanken gekommen.‹

Er schmunzelte leicht, bis ihm einfiel, dass es momentan wirklich nichts Amüsantes an seinem Leben gab. Von der Sache mit Belle mal abgesehen, hatte er jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch Streit mit seiner besten Freundin - oder was auch immer - angefangen.

›Was hast du eigentlich alles gesagt?‹, überlegte er krampfhaft. Er hatte ihr zum Schluss alles Mögliche an den Kopf geworfen, das wusste er noch, aber die Details…?

… _Dir scheint es ja völlig gleichgültig zu sein, was mit Belle passiert… _

›Oh Gott, wenn du ihr das wirklich vorgeworfen hast, bist du wirklich der allerletzte Mistkerl, der herumläuft. Seit Monaten ist sie nur für dich und Belle da, notfalls auch mitten in der Nacht, und du behauptest, dass Belle ihr egal ist.‹

Den ganzen Weg nach Hause machte er sich Vorwürfe. ›Du hast wirklich eine merkwürdige Art, ihr deine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?‹

Er würde sie gleich anrufen und sich für sein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Letzten Endes hatte sie natürlich recht gehabt. Er war mit seinen Gedanken bei Belle und nicht bei seiner Aufgabe gewesen und hatte deswegen dumme Anfängerfehler gemacht.

„Gut, dass du einen Marine hast, der dir in solchen Fällen in den Hintern tritt", murmelte er vor sich hin und fuhr vom Freeway.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:07 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Hallo! Sie haben die Nummer von Sarah MacKenzie gewählt. Leider bin ich nicht zu Hause. Bitte hinterlas-"

Frustriert unterbrach Harm die Verbindung. Seit über drei Stunden versuchte er Mac nun zu erreichen – ohne Erfolg. Bei ihr zu Hause meldete sich nur der Anrufbeantworter und ihr Handy war offenbar ganz ausgeschaltet.

Beim ersten Anruf hatte Harm nur eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er mit ihr reden müsse, und sie um Rückruf gebeten.

Beim zweiten Versuch eine Stunde später hatte er sich leicht stammelnd für seine unfreundlichen Worte im Büro entschuldigt. Er hasste es, so etwas auf eine leblose Maschine zu sprechen und nicht zu wissen, ob Mac möglicherweise daneben saß und zuhörte.

Als immer noch keine Reaktion erfolgte, probierte er es eine halbe Stunde später noch einmal. Dieses Mal erklärte er ausführlich, dass er tatsächlich über seine privaten Problemen seine Arbeit vernachlässigt hatte und ihr wirklich dankbar war, dass sie ihn an seine Aufgabe erinnerte und sogar ihre Hilfe anbot.

›Wie tief kann man noch sinken?‹, hatte er sich gefragt, als er den Hörer zurückgelegt hatte. ›Ich habe auf einem Anrufbeantworter zugegeben, dass ich unrecht hatte und sie recht. Wenn sie jetzt nicht zurückruft, versuche ich es nicht noch einmal!‹

Seitdem hatte er noch dreimal angerufen, allerdings ohne weitere Nachrichten zu hinterlassen.

›Ganz klar, sie ist sauer und das aus gutem Grund. Wenn ich Glück habe, hat sie sich bis morgen wieder etwas abgeregt.‹

An diesem Abend hinderten ihn gleich zwei Gedanken am Einschlafen: dass er Belle möglicherweise verlieren könnte und dass er seine beste Freundin mit seinen Worten so sehr verletzt hatte, dass sie sich weigerte, seinen Telefonanruf zu beantworten.


	40. Chapter 40

**07:45 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Enttäuscht stoppte Harm, kaum dass er die Glastür zum Bullpen geöffnet hatte. Macs Büro sah genauso verlassen aus wie gestern Abend. Er hatte sich so beeilt, früh im Büro zu sein, damit er in Ruhe mit ihr reden konnte und nun war sie noch nicht einmal da.

›Dann kannst du dich jetzt wenigstens noch etwas auf die Verhandlung vorbereiten.‹ Noch einmal würde ihm so etwas wie gestern nicht passieren! Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm die Unterlagen zur Hand und begann zu arbeiten.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Mac immer noch nicht eingetroffen. Harm machte sich allmählich Sorgen. ›Sie ist sonst immer pünktlich. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert.‹

Als Petty Officer Tiner an seiner offen stehenden Tür vorbei ging, hielt Harm es nicht mehr aus. „Tiner, wissen Sie, ob der Major krank ist?"

Tiner blieb erstaunt stehen. „Ich hoffe nicht, Sir. Dann müssten wir noch einen weiteren Ermittler nach Pensacola schicken."

„Pensacola? Mac ist in Pensacola?" Das würde natürlich auch erklären, warum sie nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert hatte.

„Schon seit gestern Nachmittag, Sir." Tiner hatte Mühe sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Commander Rabb nicht über den Aufenthaltsort seiner Partnerin informiert war. Durch Sandy wusste er ja, wie viel Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten. „Ein Fall von schwerer Körperverletzung." Aus dem Hintergrund war das Grollen des Admirals zu hören. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, Commander."

Harm nickte nur stumm und Tiner verschwand.

›Okay, ihr ist nichts passiert und sie hat auch nur deswegen nicht zurückgerufen, weil sie nichts von deinen Anrufen weiß.‹

Allerdings hatte sie ihm auch keine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie Washington verließ, etwas was sie in den letzten Monaten eigentlich immer getan hatte.

›Weshalb hätte sie das auch tun sollen? Sie ist dir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig und nachdem du ihr gestern so einfühlsam klar gemacht hast, dass sie sich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einzumischen hat, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass sie dich über jeden ihrer Schritte informiert.‹

Ob er sie in Florida anrufen sollte? Zögernd griff er nach dem Telefonhörer und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für Macs Handy. Doch noch bevor die Verbindung hergestellt wurde, legte er wieder auf.

›Sie ist jetzt beschäftigt. Außerdem musst du gleich zur Verhandlung. Ruf sie besser heute Abend an.‹

* * *

xxx

* * *

**13:55 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Hallo?"

„Hi Sandy, hier ist Harm. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so kurzfristig darum bitten muss, aber kannst du heute Abend bei Belle bleiben? Ich habe einen Termin mit Carrie, und Mac ist bei einer Ermittlung in Florida." Vor drei Minuten war Harm eingefallen, dass Mac an diesem Abend eigentlich auf Belle aufpassen wollte.

›Genau, Rabb, du brauchst ihre Hilfe überhaupt nicht!‹, dachte er ironisch.

„Ja, ich weiß", überraschte ihn Sandys Antwort. „Mac hat eine Nachricht auf meiner Mobilbox hinterlassen, dass sie nach Pensacola musste und hat mich gebeten für sie einzuspringen. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Warum dachten eigentlich alle, dass er über alles, was Mac tat, Bescheid wusste?

„Sie konnte es mir nicht sagen, ich war den ganzen Tag im Gericht."

›Gut aus der Affäre gezogen, Herr Anwalt‹, lobte er sich. ›Zumindest hast du nicht gelogen.‹

Er verabschiedete sich von Sandy und legte den Telefonhörer auf.

Typisch Mac! Selbst wenn sie gar nicht in der Stadt war und selbst nachdem er sie so unfair behandelt hatte, kümmerte sie sich noch darum, dass Belles Betreuung reibungslos weiterlief.

„Ich bin ein Idiot!", murmelte Harm und machte sich an seine Akten.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**22:03 Uhr EST, zwei Tage später**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mit dem linken Ellenbogen drückte Mac die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und ließ ihren Seesack fallen.

›Home, sweet home!‹, dachte sie erschöpft. Sie zog den Mantel aus und sank aufs Sofa.

Der Rückflug nach Washington war alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Die Maschine war in heftige Turbulenzen geraten und auch wenn Mac im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Passagieren ihr Essen bei sich behalten hatte, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie eine 4-Stunden-Fahrt in einer Achterbahn hinter sich.

„Mit Todesspirale! Viel schlimmer war der Flug in der Tomcat auch nicht!", murmelte sie und ließ sich der Länge nach auf dem Sofa nieder. Sie streifte die Schuhe ab und wackelte erleichtert mit den Zehen.

›Wenigstens brauche ich heute nichts mehr zu Essen.‹

Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie sich wenigstens soweit wieder erholt, dass sie aufstand, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Auf dem Weg in die Küche schaltete sie den Anrufbeantworter ein.

„Sie haben drei Nachrichten", meldete die unpersönliche Computerstimme.

„Wow! Kaum bin ich 78 Stunden nicht zu Hause, ist hier die Hölle los." Mac nahm die Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank, griff nach einem Glas und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Hi Mac, ich bin es, Harm", spielte der Anrufbeantworter gerade die erste Nachricht ab. „Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Ruf mich bitte zurück. – piep -"

Mit unbewegter Miene schenkte Mac sich ein Glas Wasser ein und hockte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Sofa.

Die zweite Mitteilung begann. „Hallo Mac, ich bin es noch einmal. Ich… ich rufe nur an, um dir zu sagen, dass mir die Sache mit heute Mittag leid tut. Mir sind da ein paar Dinge rausgerutscht, die ich nicht so gemeint habe", kam Harms Stimme leicht stotternd vom Band. „Ich – also, das wollte ich dir nur sagen. – piep -"

„Es tut ihm leid", erzählte Mac dem Wasserglas in ihrer Hand. „Immerhin."

Wie schon erwartet war auch die dritte Nachricht von Harm.

„Mac, ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, und du hast auch allen Grund dazu, aber bitte nimm den Hörer ab und rede mit mir."

Mac presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie seine bittende Stimme hörte.

„Natürlich hattest du Recht, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken bei Belle war und dass ich meine Arbeit vernachlässigt habe. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast. Und ich bin dir auch dankbar, dass du mir helfen willst, obwohl du selbst so viel zu tun hast. Ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, das ich deine Hilfe nicht brauche, ich brauche sie wirklich. Bitte ruf mich an. – piep – Sie haben keine weiteren Nachrichten."

Seufzend stand Mac auf und ging zu dem Anrufbeantworter. Am selben Abend waren noch drei weitere Telefonate gekommen, wie ihr das Display anzeigte. Der Anrufer hatte allerdings keine Nachricht hinterlassen.

Mac zögerte kurz, doch dann spielte sie die letzte Nachricht noch einmal ab.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte sie zu, auch als sie die Aufnahme ein drittes und anschließend ein viertes Mal anhörte. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihre Hilfe abgelehnt hatte und dass er wegen ihrer Ermahnung ausfallend geworden war. Aber was er mit keiner Silbe erwähnte, war das, was sie wirklich verletzt hatte.

›Wie kann er nur denken, dass mir egal ist, was mit seiner Tochter geschieht? Was glaubt er denn, warum ich so viel Zeit mit ihm und Belle verbringe?‹

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Harm ihr mit einem einzigen Satz so wehtun könnte.

_Man merkt sofort, dass du keine Kinder hast!_

›Volltreffer, Flyboy! Ich habe keine Kinder, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mir das einmal vorwerfen würdest.‹

_Und ich bin dir auch dankbar…_

Dankbar! Egal, was sie tat, ständig sprach er davon, wie dankbar er ihr war.

›Du sollst mir nicht dankbar sein, dass ich dir bei irgendeiner blöden Verhandlung helfen will und auch nicht, weil ich hin und wieder auf Belle aufpasse! Verdammt, du sollst überhaupt nicht dankbar sein, du sollst verstehen, dass ich das mache, weil ich gerne mit dir und Belle zusammen bin.‹

Allmählich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass alles, was er für sie tat, ob es nun die gelegentlichen Einladungen zum Essen oder auch die wunderschönen Weihnachtsgeschenke waren, nur dazu gedacht war, um seine – vermeintlichen – Schulden bei ihr abzuzahlen.

Selbst der herrliche Abend im ‚Le Paradou' verlor im Nachhinein an Glanz, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass er sie nur dorthin ausgeführt hatte, um sich für ihre Unterstützung zu revanchieren.

„Scheiße!", brachte sie ihre Gefühle auf den Punkt. Entschlossen streckte sie die Hand aus und löschte die Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter.

Er verstand nichts, absolut nichts! Genau aus diesem Grunde hatte sie die letzten beiden Abende ihr Handy ausgeschaltet. Sie hatte genau gewusst, dass sie sich nach einem Gespräch mit ihm - und das hier war nicht einmal ein Gespräch gewesen! – noch schlechter fühlen würde.

Sie stand auf, löschte das Licht und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Natürlich würde sie sich morgen ganz normal verhalten, schließlich hatte er sich entschuldigt, was ihm bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen war.

›Und wenn er glaubt, dass ich mich nur um Belle kümmere, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, dann soll er doch‹, dachte sie noch, als sie sich in ihre Bettdecke kuschelte. ›Solange ich weiter Zeit mit ihr verbringen darf.‹


	41. Chapter 41

**08:21 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Hi!"

„Hi! Wie war es in Pensacola?" Harm lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und sah zu, wie sich Mac eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss.

Mac zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut, mal abgesehen vom Wetter. Gab es hier etwas Besonderes?" Konzentriert rührte sie ihren Kaffee um und vermied es Harm anzublicken.

„Allerdings, Harriet hat gestern den Admiral in die Flucht geschlagen", berichtete Harm amüsiert.

Jetzt sah Mac ihn doch an. „Wie das?", wollte sie verblüfft wissen.

„Schokoladen-Donuts mit Senf!"

Mac spuckte beinahe den Kaffee wieder aus. „Igitt!"

Fürsorglich reichte Harm ihr eine Serviette. „So ähnlich sah meine Reaktion auch aus", gestand er grinsend. „Im Übrigen habe ich die Verhandlung gegen Captain Gregory gewonnen."

„Ich gratuliere", murmelte Mac bloß und machte Anstalten aus der Küche zu verschwinden.

„Wenn du mir nicht den Kopf zurechtgerückt hättest, hätte ich bestimmt verloren. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar", redete er unbeirrt weiter.

Dankbar – da war dieses verdammte Wort wieder! „Gern geschehen."

Ihre Wortkargheit schien Harm nicht weiter abzuschrecken. Er folgte ihr in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Mac, um noch einmal auf unser … Gespräch von Donnerstag zurückzukommen", begann er zögernd, aber Mac hob abwehrend die Hand.  
„Ist schon okay, ich habe meinen AB abgehört. Vergessen wir es einfach." Sie wollte nicht noch einmal hören müssen, wie leid es ihm tat.

Ungläubig sah Harm sie an. „Wirklich?"

Mac zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wirklich. Gibt es etwas Neues über die Sorgerechtsverhandlung?"

Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Harms Miene. „Nächsten Dienstag ist es soweit. Ich habe Chegwidden gebeten, für mich auszusagen. Er hat gesagt, dass er alles versuchen will, um mir zu helfen." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Auch wenn er sie mit seinen Bemerkungen tief verletzt hatte, Mac konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen", tröstete sie ihn. „Falls ich dir helfen kann…"

›Was redest du da? Er will deine Hilfe nicht. Das hat er beim letzten Mal doch deutlich genug gesagt!‹

Aber Harm lächelte sogar etwas. „Danke für das Angebot. Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück." Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich habe einen Termin. Bis später."

„Bis später." Mac sah zu, wie Harm mit Kopfbedeckung und Aktentasche das Büro verließ.

›Und jetzt?‹, dachte sie frustriert und beantwortete ihre Frage gleich selbst. ›Genau das Gleiche wie immer: du unterstützt ihn, sofern er es zulässt und tust so, als wärst du nichts weiter als eine gute Freundin.‹

* * *

xxx

* * *

**08:21 Uhr EST, eine Woche später**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Aber Sir…"

„Nein, Major, ich werde Ihnen auf keinen Fall freigeben." Admiral Chegwidden war kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren. Dass er auf Rabb verzichten musste, ließ sich natürlich nicht vermeiden. Er selbst würde ebenfalls am nächsten Morgen nicht im Büro sein können, da er vor dem Familienrichter aussagen würde, aber jetzt fing auch noch Major MacKenzie an, um einige freie Tage zu bitten.

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Das JAG-Hauptquartier schließen, damit wir alle Commander Rabb das Händchen halten können?", fragte er in einem beißenden Ton.

Mac presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war besser, wenn sie ihre Gedanken nicht aussprach.

„Mac, ich verstehe ja, dass Sie Harm unterstützen wollen", setzte der Admiral etwas sanfter hinzu. „Aber ich brauche Sie hier, das müssen Sie doch einsehen. Und Sie könnten doch ohnehin nicht helfen."

Mac starrte nur stumm geradeaus.

Seufzend fuhr sich Chegwidden über die Stirn. Er hasste dieses Gefühl gegen eine Wand zu reden. „Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, Major", beendete er schließlich das Gespräch.

„Aye, Sir."

Mac ging in ihr Büro zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Trotzig setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl.

Sie hatte doch lediglich darum gebeten, wenigstens einen halben Tag Urlaub zu bekommen, um der Verhandlung beiwohnen zu können. Dadurch würde hier schon nicht gleich das Chaos ausbrechen.

„Händchenhalten", schnaubte sie verächtlich. Als ob Harm so etwas nötig hätte.

Sie griff sich einige Briefbögen von ihrem Schreibtisch und zerknüllte sie zu einer großen Papierkugel, die sie anschließend quer durch den Raum an die Wand warf.

Vielleicht nicht gerade die erwachsenste Reaktion, die man sich vorstellen konnte, aber es half fast augenblicklich.

Etwas gelassener stand sie auf, warf das Papier weg und machte sich an ihre Arbeit.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**16:54 Uhr EST, einen Tag später**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

Harm saß auf der Couch und starrte vor sich hin. Das regnerische Wetter draußen passte genau zu seiner Stimmung.

Nach dem heutigen zweiten Verhandlungstag hatte Carrie ihm ganz ehrlich gesagt, dass es danach aussah, als ob der Familienrichter eher zu Ricardas Gunsten entscheiden würde.

Denn obwohl der Richter Mr Hendersons Versuch, Harms früheres Privatleben zur Sprache zu bringen, sofort unterbunden hatte, war deutlich zu spüren, dass er Belles Tante für geeigneter hielt, ein Kind aufzuziehen. Mr Henderson hatte mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass Ricarda einen Ehemann und zahlreiche Schwägerinnen besaß, die in unmittelbarer Nähe wohnten und sich im Notfall jederzeit um Belle kümmern könnten, während Commander Rabb…

Harm biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er konnte keine Ehefrau, nicht einmal eine feste Beziehung vorweisen, seine Eltern lebten an der Westküste, und er konnte auch nicht sicher sein, ob die Navy ihn nicht im nächsten Augenblick vielleicht auf einen anderen Kontinent versetzen würde. Auch wenn Admiral Chegwidden ihn in seiner Aussage als absolut zuverlässig und pflichtbewusst beschrieben hatte, es reichte einfach nicht.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Fernbedienung vor ihm auf den Couchtisch. Er schaltete den kleinen Fernseher ein, den er neulich gekauft hatte und lehnte sich zurück.

Die Aufnahmen von Weihnachten liefen über den Bildschirm. Belle, die mit ihren kleinen Händen das bunte Papier von ihren Geschenken riss, Mac, die ihr dabei half und so vertieft in ihre Aufgabe war, dass sie anfangs nicht einmal merkte, dass er sie filmte.

Immer wieder spulte Harm die Aufnahme an den Anfang zurück und spielte sie erneut ab. Immer wieder betrachtete er seine Tochter und seine – tja, was war Mac eigentlich?

Obwohl, viel wichtiger war die Frage, was war er für Mac? Denn dass er sie liebte und das bestimmt nicht im platonischen Sinn, wie er es sich lange Zeit eingeredet hatte, das war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden.

Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, dass Mac ähnliche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sie schien eher zurückzuweichen, wenn er ihr mal versehentlich zu nahe kam.

›Für sie bin ich nur ein Kollege, ein Freund, wenn auch ein guter. Aber das reicht mir nicht. Nicht mehr.‹

Ständig musste er aufpassen, dass er Mac seine wahren Gefühle für sie nicht gestand und das wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer. Und wenn er jetzt auch noch Belle verlieren würde…

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagte er laut und erhob sich von der Couch. „Nicht, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann."

Aus seinem Adressbuch suchte er eine Telefonnummer heraus und griff nach dem Telefon. Er zögerte noch einmal, doch dann tippte er entschlossen die Nummer ein.


	42. Chapter 42

**17:31 Uhr EST**

**Macs Wohnung**

**Georgetown, Washington D.C.**

Mac saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte eine einleuchtende Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum sich ihr Mandant das Auto seines CO für eine Spritztour ausgeliehen hatte.

›Weil er ein Dummkopf ist, Euer Ehren!‹ Das entsprach zwar den Tatsachen, brachte sie aber bedauerlicherweise nicht weiter. ›Weil er…‹

Das Klopfen an der Wohnungstür unterbrach ihren Gedanken. Dankbar für die Ablenkung öffnete Mac die Tür.

„Harm, was machst du hier? Ich denke, du bist bei der Verhandlung?" Sie sah sich suchend um, als Harm an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung stürmte. „Wo ist Belle?"

„Bei Sandy. Ich musste Ruhe zum Nachdenken haben." Harm wanderte in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Mac hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Das klang nicht gut! Gestern Abend, als sie miteinander telefoniert hatten, hatte Harm schon so merkwürdig geklungen, aber jetzt… „Nachdenken? Worüber?"

„Wie es weitergehen soll." Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich durch das Haar, in dem einige Regentropfen hingen. „Der Richter wird Belle nicht bei mir lassen, nicht bei dem Leben, das ich führe. Ricarda hat ihre Trumpfkarte, dass sie ihren Mann und dessen Familie zur Unterstützung hat, geschickt ausgespielt."

„Du willst sie Ricarda einfach so überlassen?"

„Nein." Harm sah sie kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte. „Ich werde den Dienst quittieren."

Mac verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache. „Aber was soll das ändern? Gut, du kannst nicht mehr versetzt werden, aber im Gegensatz zu Ricarda hast du immer noch keine Fam-"

„Belle und ich werden nach La Jolla ziehen", unterbrach Harm sie mit leiser Stimme. „Dann kann ich damit argumentieren, dass wir in der Nähe meiner Eltern wohnen. Ich habe vorhin mit einem früheren Freund aus der Highschool telefoniert. Er hat mittlerweile eine eigene Kanzlei in San Diego und würde mir einen Job anbieten. Dann hätte ich geregelte Arbeitszeiten…"

„NEIN!"

Ihr Schrei ließ Harm zusammenzucken, aber das bemerkte Mac nicht. „Nein, ihr werdet nicht nach Kalifornien ziehen, ihr werdet mich hier nicht allein zurücklassen!" Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme unangenehm schrill, aber sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu beruhigen.

„Mac, bitte…" Harm legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber Mac schüttelte sie wütend ab.

„Das kannst du dir sparen! Jetzt tust du wieder so, als ob du mich mögen würdest und dann haust du einfach ab!" Sie redete immer weiter, beachtete Harm gar nicht, der sie geschockt ansah. „Aber es ist schon klar, ich habe ja keine Kinder, also habe ich auch keine Gefühle. Dir würde nie in den Sinn kommen, dass ich Belle liebe, habe ich recht? Für dich bin ich doch nur der allzeit kampfbereite Marine, die knallharte Anwältin." Sie griff nach einem dicken juristischen Wälzer, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. „Es ist schon schwer genug, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Weißt du eigentlich, wie das ist, wenn der Mensch, den man liebt, einen nur als besten Freund sieht? Aber du darfst mir nicht auch noch Belle wegnehmen. Sie ist -"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn dieses Mal packte Harm sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, zog sie an sich und erstickte jedes weitere Wort mit einem Kuss.

Im ersten Moment versuchte Mac sich zu wehren, trommelte mit geballten Fäusten gegen seinen Brustkorb, aber innerhalb von Sekunden erlahmte ihr Widerstand. Ihre Fäuste öffneten sich und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss heftig. Mit beiden Händen glitt sie über seine breite Brust hoch zu seinem Nacken und zog ihn enger an sich.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich schwer atmend.

„Doch, ich weiß genau, wie das ist, wenn der Mensch, den man liebt, einen nur als besten Freund sieht, Sarah." Zärtlich fuhr Harm ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über das erhitzte Gesicht. „Oder zumindest, wie es ist, wenn man _glaubt_, dass derjenige einen nur als Freund sieht."

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr sanfte Küsse auf die Nasenspitze, auf die Stirn und schließlich über das ganze Gesicht.

Mit großen Augen sah Mac ihn an. „Du meinst, du…?"

„Ja, ich liebe dich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr."

„Vielleicht kann ich es doch", murmelte sie und knabberte an Harms Ohrläppchen, was ein leises Stöhnen bei ihm hervorrief. „Falls es ungefähr dem entspricht, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Ihre Finger machten sich unterdessen an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen.

Harm schloss die Augen und seufzte, als ihm erst das Hemd, dann das T-Shirt ausgezogen wurde. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf die nächste Berührung und wurde mit einer ganzen Anzahl von leichten Küssen auf seine Brust belohnt.

Er griff nach dem Saum ihres hellen Pullovers. Bereitwillig hob Mac die Arme in die Höhe, so dass er ihn ihr ausziehen konnte.

Bewundernd wanderte sein Blick über ihren Oberkörper, über ihren flachen Bauch, über ihre formvollendeten Brüste, die von einem BH aus weißer Spitze kaum verdeckt wurden. „Du bist so wunderschön!"

Zärtlich ließ er seine Fingerspitzen von ihren Wangen ihren Hals hinab bis an den Ansatz ihrer Brüste gleiten. Ganz langsam fuhren sie den Rand des BHs entlang bis sie auf dem Verschluss zu liegen kamen.

Er zögerte. „Sarah, ich will dich auf keinen Fall zu etwas drängen. Wenn du noch warten möchtest…"

Mac brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, der sanft begann und immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„Ich möchte aber nicht mehr warten", antwortete sie atemlos, als sie sich wieder trennten. Spielerisch fuhr sie mit der rechten Hand über seine Jeans, unter der sich eine deutliche Wölbung abzeichnete. „Und du auch nicht, wie mir scheint."

Schon diese leichte Berührung durch den Stoff hindurch machte Harm fast wahnsinnig. Er presste seinen Unterleib an sie, dorthin, wo er ihr ganz nah sein wollte.

Auch Mac schmiegte sich fester an ihn. Eng umschlungen stolperten sie durch das Wohnzimmer, kurz vor dem Sofa stoppten sie.

„Nein", stieß Harm hervor und blickte Mac tief in die Augen. „Dieses Mal will ich dich so lieben, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe."

Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf dem breiten Bett ab und betrachtete sie.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Mac ihn von unten an und streckte fordernd die Arme nach ihm aus.

Harm legte sich neben sie und küsste sie. Seine Hände wanderten erneut über ihren Oberkörper zu ihrem BH. Dieses Mal öffneten seine Finger den Verschluss und streiften die Träger sanft von Macs Schultern.

Harms Lippen verließen ihren Mund und glitten ihren Hals hinab bis an ihren Brustansatz. In dem gleichen Tempo, in dem seine Finger den weißen Spitzenstoff an die Seite schoben, bedeckte sein warmer Mund die freigelegte Haut.

Mac stöhnte leise auf und tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach Harms Gürtel, um ihn zu öffnen.

Direkt danach machte sie sich an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans zu schaffen.

Harm half ihr, indem er seine Hüften anhob, so dass ihm die Jeans besser ausziehen konnte, bevor er sie ebenfalls von ihrer Kleidung befreite.

Langsam und zärtlich erforschten sie ihre Körper, ganz bewusst ließen sie sich Zeit, diesen wundervollen Moment zu genießen. Sie liebkosten ihre geheimsten Stellen, ihre Lippen murmelten Liebesschwüre und als Harm schließlich in sie eindrang, standen Mac die Tränen in den Augen. Genau so hatte sie es sich in ihren Träumen immer vorgestellt, zusammen mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Sie verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen, als sie gemeinsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegengingen...


	43. Chapter 43

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Mac in Harms Arme und legte ihren Kopf an seine breite Brust. Der Regen trommelte an die Fensterscheiben und hier drinnen war es warm und gemütlich.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Harm mit leiser Stimme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das dunkle Haar.

„Sehr", murmelte Mac. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, dass sie ihm endlich so nah sein konnte, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Endlich musste sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken, endlich –

Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf. „Harm, wirst du mich…?" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte ohne weinerlich zu klingen. „Werdet ihr trotzdem nach Kalifornien ziehen?"

Harm stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und betrachtete Mac, die seinem Blick auswich und unruhig an ihrer Unterlippe nagte. „Was glaubst du denn?" Seine Stimme klang ernst und ließ nicht erkennen, wie er darüber dachte.

„Na ja", abwesend begann sie, mit dem Zeigefinger Schlangenlinien auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu zeichnen. „Vermutlich hast du recht. Der Richter wird dir eher das Sorgerecht zusprechen, wenn du in der Nähe deiner Familie in La Jolla leben wirst."

Da sie den Kopf immer noch gesenkt hielt, konnte sie nicht sehen, wie Harm leicht verwundert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ganz bestimmt sogar, Marine", stimmte er ihr zu.

Mac blinzelte hastig, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen. ›Natürlich ist das Wichtigste, dass Belle bei ihm bleibt‹, versuchte sie sich gut zuzureden. ›Du kannst doch deinen Urlaub in Kalifornien verbringen.‹

Aber die Aussicht, Harm und seine Tochter künftig nicht mehr tagtäglich um sich zu haben, war entsetzlich. Sie spürte kaum, dass ihre Hand umfasst und von Harms Oberkörper gehoben wurde.

„Es sei denn…", begann Harm und platzierte kleine, liebevolle Küsse auf jeder einzelnen ihrer Fingerspitzen. „Es sei denn, ich würde mit meiner Ehefrau in Washington leben."

Er setzte sich auf und fasste unter Macs Kinn, so dass sie ihn ansah. „Würdest du mich heiraten, Sarah?"

Verwirrt erwiderte Mac seinen intensiven Blick. Hatte er ihr wirklich gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? „Wegen Belle?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Entschieden schüttelte Harm den Kopf, während sein Daumen sanft über ihre Wange strich. „Nein, meinetwegen. Deinetwegen. Unseretwegen. Weil ich keinen Tag mehr ohne dich sein will." Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich zurückzog. „Du musst sicher darüber nachdenken. Deshalb werde ich…"

„Nein!", platzte Mac laut heraus.

Harm erstarrte. „Nein?" Für einen Augenblick zeichnete sich ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ab, doch er hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. „Du hast recht. Ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen. Wenigstens jetzt noch nicht…"

„Nein, ich muss nicht darüber nachdenken", verdeutlichte Mac. „Ich möchte dich heiraten. Weil ich auch nicht mehr ohne dich leben möchte."

Ungläubig starrte er sie an, bis er endlich begriff. „Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?" Überglücklich nahm er sie in die Arme. „Oh Sarah, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich will alles tun, damit du immer glücklich sein wirst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er begann, sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken zu verteilen.

Mac seufzte sehnsüchtig, doch als seine Hand über ihre Taille nach unten glitt, hielt sie sie fest.

„Was ist?" Harm sah sie verwundert und auch etwas enttäuscht an. „Möchtest du nicht?"

Mac hob seine Hand an ihre Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche. „Doch, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Aber es ist schon 21:31 und Sandy wundert sich bestimmt, wo du bist."

„Oha!" Erschrocken sah Harm auf den Wecker. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht die Polizei angerufen hat." Mit einem bedauernden Blick auf Macs nackten Körper erhob er sich vom Bett, zog sich seine Boxershorts an und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Fünf Anrufe", rief er laut, nachdem er sein Handy aus der Jacke gekramt hatte. Umgehend drückte er die Rückruftaste.

„Hallo?"

„Hi Sandy, ich - "

„Harm, wo in aller Welt steckst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Hattest du einen Unfall?"

„Ähm, nein. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht eher gemeldet habe. Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie spät es schon ist."

„Ich habe dich viermal angerufen!"

„Fünfmal. Ich hatte mein Handy nicht bei mir. Ist mit Belle alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich. Sie schläft schon seit zwei Stunden", kam es in einem vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Okay, ich bin gleich zu Hause." Harm beendete das Gespräch und legte das Handy an die Seite.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Mac stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. In seinem schwarzen T-Shirt, das sie sich übergezogen hatte, sah sie einfach hinreißend aus.

›Aber wahrscheinlich sähe sie sogar in einem alten Kartoffelsack fantastisch aus!‹ Er ging zu ihr und zog sie an sich. „Ich fürchte, sie ist etwas sauer auf mich", murmelte er, etwas undeutlich, weil seine Lippen die Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr liebkosten.

Mac, die eben noch seufzend die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie abrupt wieder und sah Harm geschockt an. „Weil wir uns verlobt haben?" Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte sie absolut nicht gerechnet – wenigstens nicht bei Sandy.

„Was?" Harm brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff. Dann lachte er. „Doch nicht wegen unserer Verlobung! Davon weiß sie noch gar nichts. Weil ich mich nicht eher bei ihr gemeldet habe." Er wuschelte Mac durch das kurze Haar. „Ich dachte, das mit uns erzählen wir ihr gemeinsam. Du kommst doch mit zu mir, oder?"

Selbst wenn Mac das nicht ohnehin vorgehabt hätte, spätestens bei diesem bettelnden Blick wäre sie schwach geworden. „Natürlich, so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem weiteren Kuss.

„Wir sollten wirklich fahren, Sandy wartet", sagte Mac schließlich atemlos.

Nur widerwillig entließ Harm sie aus seinen Armen. „Ich möchte dich am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen."

„Ich dich auch nicht, aber das würde das Autofahren sehr erschweren", gab Mac zu bedenken.

Er musste lachen. „Okay, du hast recht. Aber glaub nicht, dass das immer so sein wird."

„Was? Dass ich recht habe oder dass du mich loslässt?"

„Beides." Harm gab ihr einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Po. „Und jetzt zieh dich an, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und über dich herfalle."

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das bei Macs Wutausbruch vorhin durch die Luft gesegelt und hinter dem Sessel gelandet war. „So einen Temperamentsausbruch hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", meinte er, als er sich danach bückte. Einzelne Seiten hatten sich gelöst und flatterten zu Boden.

„Den hebe ich mir auch nur für ganz besondere Gelegenheiten auf." Mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln nahm Mac ihm das Buch ab und deponierte es wieder auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Und das war so eine Gelegenheit?"

„Na ja, wenn man mir erzählt, dass der Mann, den ich liebe und meine - " Sie überlegte.

„Tochter", half Harm ihr weiter.

Dankbar blickte sie ihn an. Endlich verstand er sie. „Also die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben 2.270 Meilen weit wegziehen wollen, kann ich mich leicht aufregen."

„Leicht?" Harms linke Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Dann möchte ich nicht dabei sein, wenn du dich richtig aufregst."

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Sailor!" Mit einem flotten Hüftschwung drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Er folgte Mac, um sich ebenfalls anzukleiden, wobei er sich stark darauf konzentrieren musste, sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren.

›Reiß dich zusammen, Rabb, und beeil dich, dass du fertig wirst, sonst wird Sandy tatsächlich sauer.‹ Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie sich schon einmal nach einem Telefonat mit Sandy hastig angezogen hatten, um zu Belle zu fahren. ›Was für ein Unterschied! Damals hast du befürchtet, den größten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht zu haben und jetzt bist du – verlobt!‹

Mac ging an ihm vorbei, um einige Sachen aus ihrem Kleiderschrank zu holen. Kurzentschlossen streckte Harm beide Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich. „Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Sarah MacKenzie?"

Glücklich kuschelte sich Mac an seine Brust. „Doch, mir ist so, als ob du das schon mal in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hättest."

Ihr leises Stöhnen verriet, dass sie seine Reaktion auf ihre Umarmung durchaus wahrnahm, trotzdem machte sie einen Schritt zurück. „Das vertagen wir besser."

Sie packte einige Sachen in eine kleine Reisetasche. „Abmarschbereit!"

Harm schlüpfte in seine Lederjacke und half Mac in ihren Mantel. Hand in Hand verließen sie die Wohnung.

„Ich bin gespannt, was Sandy sagen wird", sagte Harm, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend im Wagen gesessen hatten.

„Ich auch", bekannte Mac. Wieder verstummten sie.

„Wie sagen wir es dem Admiral?", stellte Mac schließlich die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

Harm warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf die Straße sah. „Wenn er etwas dagegen haben sollte, werde ich eben doch den Dienst quittieren. Ich werde auch hier in Washington eine Anwaltskanzlei finden, die mir eine Stelle anbieten wird. Aber ich werde weder dich noch Belle aufgeben." Ohne hinzusehen tastete er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. „Ihr seid mir tausendmal wichtiger als die Navy!"

Mac erwiderte den Druck. Es tat gut zu hören, dass Harm ihre Beziehung sogar über seine Karriere stellte. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

* * *

„Hi, da bist du ja – Oh, Mac, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du bei Harm warst." Sandy schlug das Buch zu, in dem sie gelesen hatte.

Harm schloss die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen und zog Mac an der Hand zu Sandy. „Sie wird in Zukunft noch viel häufiger bei mir sein oder ich bei ihr", erklärte er, seine Finger verschränkten sich mit Macs. „Wir haben uns verlobt!"

„Na endlich!", entfuhr es Sandy. Auf Harms und Macs verblüfften Blick hin fing sie an zu lachen. „Habt ihr etwa geglaubt, dass ihr mich damit überraschen könnt? Mir war doch von Anfang an klar, dass ihr zusammen gehört." Sie stand auf und umarmte Mac. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Und etwas leiser raunte sie ihr ins Ohr: „Da hast du endlich den richtigen Mann", bevor sie auch Harm kurz in die Arme nahm.

„Habt ihr schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit?", erkundigte sie sich anschließend.

Harm und Mac tauschten einen Blick.

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen und wir müssen auch erst mit Admiral Chegwidden über unsere Zukunft bei JAG sprechen", erklärte Harm. „Aber ich denke so bald wie möglich. Was meinst du, Sarah?"

Mac nickte. „Wir klären morgen als erstes die Sache mit dem Admiral und legen danach einen Termin fest."

Lächelnd betrachtete Sandy die beiden. „Also sage ich Jason noch nichts davon."

„Das wäre besser", stimmte Mac ihr zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wäre, wenn der Admiral es von ihm erfahren würde."

„Okay, dann behalte ich es für mich." Sandy steckte das Buch in ihre Tasche und zog ihre Jacke an. „Dann bis morgen. Feiert noch schön!"

Harm öffnete ihr die Tür. „Bis morgen. Und entschuldige noch mal die Verspätung."

„Schon okay. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr euch gerade verlobt habt, hätte ich auch nicht ständig versucht, dich anzurufen. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht gestört." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Harm wurde tatsächlich etwas rot, aber Mac ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Nicht im Geringsten. Gute Nacht, Sandy!"

Kaum dass Sandy im Aufzug verschwunden war, stupste Mac ihren Verlobten in den Bauch. „So bald wie möglich?"

„Ja. Hast du irgendwelche Einwände?", fragte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Keineswegs. Solange mir noch genügend Zeit bleibt, um ein Kleid zu kaufen."

Macs Magen meldete sich mit einem lauten Knurren zu Wort.

„Mein armer Marine, du musst halb verhungert sein", grinste Harm halb spöttisch, halb mitleidig. „Und das, wo du mich vermutlich nur wegen meiner Kochkünste heiratest." Er nahm das Telefon vom Tisch. „Pizza oder chinesisch?"

„Pizza", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Mac setzte sich auf die Couch und hörte zu, wie Harm – ihr Verlobter! – das Essen bestellte. Er musste nicht fragen, was sie haben wollte, ganz selbstverständlich bestellte er ihre Lieblingspizza mit einer Extraportion Schinken.

„Vierzig Minuten", verkündete er, als er das Telefon wieder zurücklegte. „Hältst du das noch aus?"

Mac streckte fordernd die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn neben sich auf die Couch. „Du musst mich nur so lange von meinem leeren Magen ablenken."

Harm zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und wie soll ich das tun?"

„Oh, ich bin ganz sicher, dass dir etwas Geeignetes einfallen wird." Sie schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen.

Lächelnd blickte Harm auf sie herab. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie endlich zu ihm gehörte und tatsächlich für den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollte.

Er senkte den Kopf und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen.

„Weißt du, worum wir uns noch kümmern müssen?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Abgesehen von dem Hochzeitskleid."

„Worum denn?", murmelte Mac abwesend, während ihre Hände unter sein Hemd wanderten und anfingen, ihn zu streicheln.

„Um ein Haus für uns drei."

„Stimmt!" Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Macs Gesicht aus. „Ein Haus für uns und Belle und vielleicht irgendwann auch für ein kleines Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen für sie." Etwas unsicher blickte sie ihn an. Schließlich hatten sie über dieses Thema noch gar nicht gesprochen. „Oder möchtest du keine -"

Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss brachte Harm sie zum Schweigen.

„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir zusammen ein weiteres Kind zu haben, Sarah", sagte er anschließend.

Eng schmiegten sie sich aneinander und machten Pläne für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.


	44. Chapter 44

**08:12 Uhr EST**

**Harms Apartment**

**Nördlich der Union Station, Washington D.C.**

„Guck nicht so ängstlich. Mehr als den Kopf abreißen kann er uns schließlich nicht", scherzte Harm beim Frühstück, als er Macs nervösen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich möchte aber, dass dein Kopf da bleibt, wo er hingehört und der Rest von dir auch: in der Navy!" Mac graute vor dem Gedanken, dass Harm JAG ihretwegen möglicherweise verlassen musste.

„Ich könnte stattdessen das Corps verlassen", schlug sie vor. „Immerhin bin ich schon mal in einer Zivilkanzlei tätig gewesen."

„Und, hat es dir gefallen?"

„Nein, nicht besonders", musste sie ehrlicherweise zugeben.

„Wir warten erst einmal ab, was Chegwidden sagt, bevor irgendeiner von uns sein Entlassungsgesuch schreibt", beendete Harm das Thema und hob Belle aus ihrem Stuhl.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**09:05 Uhr EST**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Sir, Commander Rabb und Major MacKenzie möchten Sie sprechen."

„Schicken Sie sie rein."

Admiral Chegwidden musterte die beiden Anwälte und ganz speziell Harm interessiert. „Commander, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatten Sie darum gebeten, während der Sorgerechtsverhandlung Urlaub zu erhalten. Ist die Verhandlung bereits beendet?"

Vorschriftsmäßig sah Harm unbewegt geradeaus. „Nein, Sir."

„Nehmen Sie Platz. Also, weshalb sind Sie hier?"

Harm bemühte sich, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn er bereit war, die Navy für seine neue Familie aufzugeben, leicht würde ihm dieser Schritt nicht fallen. Aber vielleicht würde es sich doch umgehen lassen. „Admiral, ich bin Ihnen für die sehr positive Beurteilung meines Charakters vor dem Richter äußerst dankbar." Der Admiral murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, doch Harm redete gleich weiter. „Allerdings meint meine Anwältin, dass es trotzdem nicht gut für mich aussieht. Möglicherweise werde ich Belle verlieren."

Er machte eine Pause, um die Worte richtig wirken zu lassen. Es war sicher nicht verkehrt, seinen CO in eine mitfühlende Stimmung zu versetzen.

Admiral Chegwidden lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete erst Harm, dann Mac, die bis jetzt nur unbeteiligt dabei saß. Ihm entging keineswegs, dass Rabb ihn zu manipulieren versuchte, jetzt war er nur gespannt, was er damit erreichen wollte.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben mir immer noch nicht verraten, weshalb Sie hier sind, Commander."

Das war zwar nicht ganz die gewünschte Reaktion, aber Harm beschloss, den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg weiterzugehen.

„Sir, Sie sagten neulich, dass Sie alles tun würden, um mir und meiner Tochter zu helfen."

Chegwidden verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So, habe ich das gesagt?"

Harm nickte beklommen. Das gestaltete sich weitaus schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Chegwidden bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen.

„Das Problem besteht darin, dass Belles Tante damit argumentiert hat, dass sie eine Familie hat, die immer für Belle da wäre, während ich alleinstehend bin. Der Richter würde bestimmt zu meinen Gunsten entscheiden, wenn ich eine Ehefrau hätte."

›Jetzt wird es endlich interessant!‹ Chegwidden bemühte sich, sein Pokerface trotzdem zu bewahren. „Ich verstehe. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, wie ich Ihnen dabei weiterhelfen kann."

„Ich, also besser gesagt, der Major und ich…"

Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Mac das Geständnis Harm überlassen sollte, aber jetzt riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.

„Admiral, Commander Rabb und ich werden heiraten." Sofort zog sie den Kopf ein, um das drohende Donnerwetter abzuwarten.

Der Admiral schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und zog dann eine Schublade auf. „Wann?"

Harm starrte verblüfft seine Verlobte, dann seinen CO an. „Was wann, Sir?"

Der Admiral holte einen Terminplaner hervor und schlug ihn auf. „Der Major hat doch eben gesagt, dass Sie heiraten werden. Und ich würde gern den Termin erfahren." Er blätterte in seinem Planer. „An den nächsten drei Wochenenden sieht es schlecht aus, aber danach ist noch alles frei." Er sah auf. Harm und Mac saßen mit offenen Mündern vor ihm. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

Mac konnte es nicht fassen. „Sie haben nichts dagegen?"

Chegwidden zuckte mit den Schultern. „_Ich_ muss doch nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit Rabb verbringen. Gestritten haben Sie zwei sich schon immer im Büro, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das durch eine Heirat noch schlimmer werden kann."

Er unterdrückte einen aufkommenden Lachanfall. Die verdutzten Gesichter der beiden waren zu komisch.

„Also, Major, wenn das schon alles war…" Mac nickte stumm. „Dann gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, und Sie, Commander, kümmern sich um Ihre Verhandlung."

„Ach, und was ich noch sagen wollte", rief er ihnen nach, als sie bereits an der Tür waren. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie endlich gemerkt haben, dass Sie zusammengehören. Noch etwas länger und ich hätte Ihnen den Befehl gegeben, sich auszusprechen." Und er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

Stumm gingen die beiden zu Macs Büro. Erst Sandy, jetzt der Admiral…

„Sir, Ma'am, guten Morgen!" Harriet begegnete ihnen vor der Tür. „Ich dachte, Sie wären heute nicht im Dienst, Commander."

Harm blickte Mac fragend an, sie nickte unmerklich.

„Ich bin nur hier, damit Major MacKenzie und ich gemeinsam dem Admiral unsere Verlobung mitteilen konnten." Gespannt warteten sie auf die Reaktion.

„Oh, wie schön!", freute sich Harriet. „Ich hatte eigentlich schon letzten Herbst damit gerechnet, da hätte ich noch in mein Kleid gepasst." Frustriert blickte sie an ihrem schon sehr stark gewölbten Bauch herunter. „Machen Sie sich nichts draus", tröstete sie Harm und Mac, als sie ihre betretenden Mienen bemerkte. „Ich werde bestimmt etwas finden." Schon machte sie sich auf, um die gute Nachricht weiterzuverbreiten.

„Ich werde jetzt sofort meine Mutter anrufen und ihr von uns erzählen", beschloss Harm spontan. „Sie wird bestimmt überrascht sein."

Da war sich Mac nicht so sicher. Es schien, als hätte jeder damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Beziehung beginnen würden und ausgerechnet Trish sollte eine Ausnahme sein?

Abwartend setzte sie sich auf den Besucherstuhl und sah zu, wie Harm die Nummer wählte. „Ich stelle auf Lautsprecher, damit du mithören kannst", teilte er noch mit.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Mum!" Erst in dem Moment, als er die Panik in der Stimme seiner Mutter hörte, fiel ihm ein, wie früh es in Kalifornien noch war.

„Harm! Ist etwas passiert, dass du uns um diese Zeit schon anrufst? Geht es euch gut? Wie lief es gestern? Ist Belle gesund?"

„Eins nach dem anderen. Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich habe einfach auf die Uhrzeit geachtet, entschuldige. Belle ist gesund und uns geht es gut, sehr gut sogar." Mit einer Hand ergriff er Macs rechte und drückte sie.

„Und die Verhandlung?"

„Das erklär ich dir später, Mum. Übrigens, ich habe das Gespräch auf Lautsprecher gestellt, Mac ist bei mir."

„Hallo Mac!"

„Hallo Trish", grüßte Mac zurück.

„Mum, wir haben eine Neuigkeit für euch", kündigte Harm mit bedeutender Stimme an. „Mac und ich -"

„Seid ihr endlich zusammen?", fiel ihm seine Mutter jubelnd ins Wort. „Oh mein Gott, Frank hatte recht. Wenn man euch nur lange genug Zeit lässt, merkt ihr selber, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid."

Die Freisprechanlage hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil: es gab keinen Hörer, der Harm aus der Hand fallen konnte.

Mac hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt und blinzelte vorsichtig durch die gespreizten Finger zu ihrem Verlobten herüber. Den intelligentesten Anblick bot er in diesem Augenblick nicht gerade und der offene Mund stand ihm auch nicht wirklich. Sie stieß ihn an, damit er seiner Mutter antwortete.

Er räusperte sich mühsam. „Okay, Mum, wie lange rechnest du schon damit?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du mir von diesem Colonel erzählt hast, der die Unabhängigkeitserklärung gestohlen hat?"

„Mum, da hatte ich Mac gerade erst kennengelernt. Weißt du, wie lange das schon her ist?", stöhnte Harm auf.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du so lange brauchst?"

Das war eine Diskussion, die er am frühen Morgen nicht haben musste, und schon gar nicht mit seiner Mutter.

„Ich ruf dich später noch mal an, okay? Ich muss jetzt meiner Anwältin mitteilen, dass ich bald eine Ehefrau haben werde und dass ich dadurch noch viel besser geeignet bin, Belle aufzuziehen."

„Oh, verlobt habt ihr euch auch schon? Gibt es schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit? Hat Mac sich schon Brautjungfern ausgesucht? Heiratet ihr in -"

„Bis später, Mum!", würgte Harm das Gespräch rücksichtslos ab.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Sind wir eigentlich die einzigen, die nichts davon gewusst haben?", wollte Harm schließlich wissen.

„Scheint so." Mac schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, doch dann lächelte sie. „Seit Onkel Matt die Unabhängigkeitserklärung gestohlen hat?", wiederholte sie, was Trish gesagt hatte.

„Wenn meine Mutter es behauptet…", grinste Harm und zog Mac in seine Arme. „Ist dir schon klar geworden, dass wir beide hierbleiben dürfen?"

Mac sah ihn überrascht an. Sie war so geschockt gewesen, dass jedermann ihre Verlobung für selbstverständlich hielt, dass sie daran noch gar nicht gedacht hatte.

„Du hast recht, du darfst in der Navy bleiben und ich im Marine Corps…"

„…und wir beide bei JAG", beendete Harm den Satz für sie. Er küsste sie leicht auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich werde jetzt von meinem Büro aus Carrie anrufen. Aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund will sie stets über alles informiert werden, was eventuell bei der Verhandlung zur Sprache kommen könnte. Und sie hasst Überraschungen."

„Anwälte!", grinste Mac und versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Mach, dass du rüberkommst und halte mich nicht länger von der Arbeit ab. Einer von uns muss schließlich das Geld verdienen."

„Ich werde nachher auf dem Weg vom Gericht für heute Abend einkaufen. Einer von uns muss schließlich dafür sorgen, dass wir etwas Vernünftiges zu Essen bekommen."

Mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ Harm Macs Büro.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**11:15 Uhr EST, einen Tag später**

**Familiengericht, Washington D.C.**

„…aus diesem Grunde bin ich zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass es für Isabelle das Beste sein wird, wenn sie bei ihrem Vater aufwächst."

Überglücklich schloss Harm die Augen. Er hatte – nein - _sie_ hatten es geschafft! Belle würde bei ihnen bleiben dürfen und sie würden endlich eine richtige Familie sein.

Er drehte sich zu der Bank hinter ihm, auf der Sandy mit Belle saß – und Mac.

Admiral Chegwidden hatte am Morgen gebrummelt, dass Macs Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier an diesem Vormittag nicht zwingend notwendig sei. Falls sie also woanders dringender benötigt würde…

„Hey Sailor, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg!" Mac küsste ihren Verlobten, als sie den Verhandlungsraum verließen. „Mir ist übrigens noch jemand eingefallen, den wir mit unserer Verlobung tatsächlich überraschen werden."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt." Harm legte seinen linken Arm um sie, auf dem anderen trug er Belle.

„Keeter", verkündete Mac stolz.

Harm begann zu lachen.

„Was ist?" Misstrauisch sah Mac ihn an.

„Das habe ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen zu erzählen. Keeter hat mir gestern Vormittag auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Warte mal." Er reichte Belle an Mac und zückte sein Handy.

„Ich habe es extra noch nicht gelöscht, damit du es dir anhören kannst", erklärte er, als er den Code der Fernabfrage eingab, und reichte ihr das Mobiltelefon.

„Hi Kumpel, hier ist Keeter", hörte Mac die Stimme seines Freundes. „Ich bin nächsten Monat in der Gegend und dachte mir, wir beiden Junggesellen könnten wieder einen Männerabend machen. Oder hast du deiner hübschen Kollegin in der Zwischenzeit endlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht…?"

**_ENDE_**

* * *

_Das war es. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß an meiner FanFiction. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Kalimera_


End file.
